Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: #1 Alice can see ghosts. Her parents thought she was insane. They sent her to an asylum. Now, she's trapped with the worst of people; perverts, homicidal maniacs, sociopaths, and more ghosts. She tries to escape out from it, and wants nothing to do with the Asylum's patients...But what to do, when they start to seek her comfort? AU. Chapter 28: "So Nervous!"
1. Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**  
_July the 21st 2012_  
Elise the Writing Desk, HnKnA by QuinRose

* * *

What do you feel when you got an A+ on a math exam, but then your parents take you to the hospital, fearing that you've fallen ill?

Alice Liddell had those exact same disappointed and confused feelings, but in a different manner. She frowned all the way while her father's car was taking her somewhere, complete with suitcase and a backpack. She didn't even knew when her mother had prepared it.

"Peter, where is Daddy taking me?" the 13 year old girl asked in fear to her 'special friend'.

Mr. Liddell saw that from the mirror and sighed sadly. Great, she was talking with no one again..

So here's Alice Liddell. She's an indigo; she possessed a psychic ability to see ghosts...but instead her parents thought that she was insane. She didn't have any friends—at least in her parents' eyes. But in reality, Alice had a friend. A ghost named Peter White. He had been keeping her company.

The ghost beside her suddenly pointed his transparent index finger to a big bill board on the road. Alice frowned in deeper confusion.

"Why'd Daddy take me to an asylum?"

Peter shrugged, and put an encouraging hand on the girl's shoulder.

~.X.~

Alice was crying, clutching the bars of the ambulance. She had almost succeeded in escaping with Peter's help, but Mr. Liddell called an ambulance to catch her.

"Daddy, no...! I'm not crazy!" she cried, banging the ambulance from inside. "Trust me! I'm...I'm normal! DADDY!"

She shrieked as the ambulance finally departed. Alice fell to her knees, which banged the metal floor. She slowly curled up and sobbed. Peter appeared beside her and hugged the girl with his transparent, almost nonexistent arms.

"Whoa, not crazy, huh?" a purple-haired boy in a straight-jacket, was grinning maniacally at her. "I've heard of that alot. You've gotta make a better confession, girl."

Alice twitched in her spot, and Peter blinked. The purple-haired boy laughed through his teeth and tried to drag himself closer, which was hard, since he was in a straight-jacket.

"Hey, I'm Boris Airay! I've been in Amusement Asylum for 7 years, since I'm 8 years old. It's not all that bad, and the food is actually good, but I can't help it...I'm always tempted to go out whenever I see doors! Mr. Gowland put me here to welcome you! Now, will you give me a hug, new girl?"

"Err...well...o...okay?" Alice reluctantly dragged herself closer to the boy and awkwardly hugged him. Boris suddenly jumped to her even closer, snuggling his head to her chest.

"Oh...my GAWD. Real-life boobs..." he sighed, "This is like, porn-movies come true! I mean, like, seriously! Vivaldi is a girl, and she's our nightmare...she has no boobs! Can I eat your boobs?"

"EEEK!"

Alice abruptly pushed the crazy-boy and he hit the ambulance's wall. Peter was literally burning, and he cursed himself for being a ghost, that he couldn't touch that freaking perverted boy.

Alright, to be frank, he was jealous. Well, he was a ghost, so he couldn't touch Alice at all. And that, like, sucks.

So, Boris was out-cold across the van—still grinning—Alice slowly fell asleep, Peter sat beside her, ready to wake her up at the worst of times, and the ambulance continued to travel to the Amusement Asylum.

~.X.~

Amusement Asylum wasn't anywhere close to Rutledge Asylum from American McGee's Alice. Or maybe, it was because of Summer. The so-called asylum was built on top of a hill, while the rest of the hill was filled with tombs, urns...

Yeah, Amusement Asylum was a combination of a cemetery and what you'd call an asylum. Alice's eyes widened at how many ghosts she could see once she stepped down the ambulance, while one of the nurses dragged Boris with a leash, and he had to roll on the ground. Peter was hanging on the air, observing the other ghosts.

"Welcome to your new home, Alice Liddell!" an old man greeted, with the 'Gowland' nametag on his chest. "I'm Doctor Gowland, your psychiatrist and the owner of this Asylum. Don't worry, I have no desire to sell children!" he laughed.

Alice shivered at that...not funny joke. "Please, sir...I'm not crazy." She murmured. "I can see ghosts, that's all...and I'm friend with them..." she explained softly.

Gowland laughed and clapped his hands, turning to Boris who was on the ground. Boris laughed through his grinning teeth.

"Pffft! That girl is awesomely insane! Just put her in, Dr. Gowland! She has boobs!"

Alice kicked Boris on the face, and he was out cold again. She turned to the doctor nervously, stepping back.

"I'm...not...crazy." she repeated, ready to run again, but Peter put a hand on her head, warning her of two guards behind her.

"Tweedles, handcuff her."

"Wait—wh—NO!" she shrieked when two identical boys approached her from behind. The blue-eyed one grabbed her hands, the red-eyed one clicked the handcuff. She struggled, and they let her all she wanted, knowing it was futile to resist.

The red-eyed one suddenly groped her chest. "Wow...Boris wasn't lying. They're not as big as what I've seen in Blood's porn CD, though..."

"HEY!"

"Let me touch too—oh WOW...I can't stop grabbing this! No wonder Blood is so horny!" the blue-eyed one seemed enlightened as he groped her other side.

"AAACK! SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"

~.X.~

In the end, Alice had to be glad that she was to stay in a different room than the others. She hadn't met all of the crazy patients, and she wished she didn't have to. She noticed that the room was under supervision, having a surveilance camera in the corners. She looked at Peter who was sitting in the corner.

She felt lonely, even though Peter was there. He was there, but she couldn't talk to her. If she wanted to get out from that Asylum quickly, she had to pretend as if Peter didn't exist.

SLAM!

"Hello new neighbor!" a brunette boy entered, throwing a tray of lunch across the room and quickly strode close to the girl. "Just coming to say hi! I'm Ace, my occupation here is a Mafioso! HAHAHA!"

Colors drained from Alice's face as he eagerly pulled out a kitchen knife.

"Or was it a gardener? No, maybe I'm a chef! Wait...what is this knife doing in my hand?" he raised his eyebrows and turned to Alice questioningly. "Hey, who are you? Can you tell me what I'm doing here?"

Alice twitched. She wasn't sure whether he was a chef or a nurse taking her lunch...but he seemed to be unsure either...WELL HOW THE HECK DID SHE KNEW, THEN?

"Oh I remember now! Thanks to this knife!" Ace grinned as he eyed the knife in his hand. "I'm an Assassin, and I'm ordered to kill you! What's your name again?"

"Uh...Alice?"

He raised his knife, and Alice's eyes widened. "Great! Farewell then...um...what's your name again?"

"IT'S ALICE!"

"Bye, Alice!"

"AAARGH!"

It was Alice's first day in Amusement Asylum, and she started it off by running out of her room, conserving her life from a forgetful homicidal maniac who thought he was an assassin. Ah, she had no idea that the worst of people were still to come and 'greet' her...

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Interested? Review!**


	2. Meet the Maniacs!

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Meet the Maniacs!

* * *

Now, new question. _What do you feel if your parents forced you to practically __live__ with your __teachers__ to study?_

Happy?

No freaking way.

Traumatized?

Definitely.

Anxious?

Absolutely.

The ones who say 'Nay', please admit that: you're a smarty-pants, a genius, a nerd, in love with a teacher, or a teacher's child. PLEASE.

But Alice's case was worse than living with her teachers for Lord-knows-how-long. Heck, she even preferred to stay with her teachers and study than living in The Amusement Asylum! She thought she was dead, because there was a homicidal maniac named Ace was chasing her with a freaking kitchen knife.

Then, when she opened her eyes and recognized that she was in her asylum room, she ought to cry.

"Hallelujaaah! I'm alive—"

A hand pushed her head down, and Alice was slammed back to her matress. It was Doctor Gowland.

"Hold still, Alice~ I'm going to shock your brain to stimulate and heal it!" Gowland grinned, and showed off a pair of brain-zapper tools, and the blonde grimaced when she noticed two nurses were binding her down to the bed.

"Wa-Wait I'm not crazy! WAI—AAAARRGH!"

"Trust me, Alice~ You'll be a genius because of this~!"

"AARGH MOMMY! I'M HUUURT!"

Twenty minutes later, sniffling, a bit sobbing, red eyes, Alice sat on her matress, obviously scarred of life. One of the nurse handed her a glass of water, and Dr. Gowland gestured them to leave.

"Oh, stop sobbing, dearie...you'll get used to it..." Gowland smiled and sat next to her on the matress. Alice hiccuped while trying to drink the water.

She swallowed and stared at the doctor. "W-When...I-I'll go home...?" she stuttered softly.

The doctor raised his eyebrows, then chuckled, pushing his glassess with his middle finger, that it reflected lights and hid his eyes.

"Home...? What's your hurry, dear...?" he smirked, and Alice felt nervous because of his tone.

Suddenly, Dr. Gowland pushed her back down onto the matress, and before Alice could yell...

He _freaking kissed_ _her_! _Smack on the lips!_

The girl shrieked and struggled, managed to push his face away from her, but his arms were still around her body.

"L-Let go of me!" she yelled and struggled, and quickly covered her chests with her arms, elbowing his face and ran out of the room. "Waaaah! Heelp meee! Perverted old maaan!"

"Whaat! But you should like it!" Dr. Gowland whined and chased the hell out of her.

~.X.~

First kiss taken by an old man! UGH! What better way to ruin a teenager's life! Alice was completely crushed, she haven't even had a guy she liked!

Great! Not only the patients, the doctor was also a pervert!

Alice ran out of the building and hid behind a tombstone, hugging her knees, crying, wiping her mouth frantically. She wished she was rich enough to pay a surgeon and change her lips to a new one...

"Where's that new girl! We have to get her to have breakfast at the garden!" she heard a nurse yelled.

"Huh? Oh, that girl Ace chased yesterday? I saw her around here!"

Alice grimaced and frantically looked around to find a new hiding. She saw an opened tomb, and was relieved to find it, she quickly moved the heavy lid and jumped in.

The tomb was wide, and there was a coffin inside. It was shut tightly, but Alice scowled at it, because she thought it was suspicious. She didn't sense any ghosts or see the coffin's owner (remember that Alice was a psychic). Whenever she saw a shut coffin, there was always a ghost who sat on it, waiting for the Grim Reaper to take its soul.

However, Alice didn't waste her chance to get curious, as she hid behind the coffin when she saw shadows from above.

"She must be around here!" someone said from outside. Alice held her breath, hugging herself.

Without a sound, Alice didn't notice that the coffin was slowly opened. A silver-haired guy was awaken and he sat up inside the coffin, blinking for a few times, before he finally heard and noticed the hiding girl beside his coffin.

"Who are YOU hiding FROM?" he asked.

"Ssshh! I'm hiding from the nurses! They're going to drag me to eat with those maniacs!" Alice hissed frantically and stayed low.

She froze, then glanced stoically to the silver-haired guy inside the coffin. Her jaw was gone...not literally.

"Wh-Wh-What the heck are YOU doing in THERE?" she stuttered out, almost getting a heart-attack.

"I was sleeping." He answered curtly.

"WHY there?"

"Because I'm a vampire."

Alice scowled in confuse, staring at the guy up and down, stood and then she poked his arm, put a hand on his forehead and scoffed.

"You're a liar. You're not a vampire..."

"I'M A VAMPIRE!" the guy shrieked and his eyes started to water, he started to cough like crazy and spurted out blood. "I...cough...AM A—COUGH-COUGH—VAMP—COUGH—"

"You're not Van Gogh too, you crazy liar!" Alice said, frowning.

"I'M—COUGH-COUGH—A VAMPIRE—COUGH—I'm a vampire..." he sobbed, "I'M A VAMPIRE..." he sobbed again and sniveled, "I'm not lying...I'm a true vampire...!" he hyperventilated uncontrolably.

"I'm—wheeze..."

Alice grimaced nervously.

"I-I'm a—cough..." more blood on the coffin.

"Whoa, whoa, okay...okay...chill down..."

He sobbed and kept hyperventilating, trying hard to say that he's a vampire.

"V-Va...Vam—wheeze—pire..."

"Alright, alright, you're a vampire!" Alice yelled, feeling very guilty to see the guy almost passed out from coughing blood and hyperventilating, "Now stop crying! Vampires don't cry!" she yelled and wiped her eyes from tears. Looking at the guy made her cry.

She should've realised that this guy was mentally ill...for believing that he's a vampire.

The silver-haired guy paused, then frantically wiped his face with his sleeve. "I'm a vampire! I don't cry!" he said to himself. Alice blinked in surprise, but then a small smile appeared on her face.

"See, I don't cry!" the guy smiled brightly, "I'm Nightmare Gottschalk, the vampire from Gottschalk Lost Bloodlines! You, milady, may I ask for your name?"

Alice pursed her lips. "Ask my name? If you ask my name, then I won't have a name...!"

"Oh, you're right...then tell me your name instead, if you may..."

"I'm Alice, I'm a normal girl." She answered, beaming. Nightmare nodded seriously, he was eyeing her neck.

"I must say, you have the most beautiful neck I've ever seen."

"Oh, really?" Alice frowned and touched her neck. "Wow, thanks."

Nightmare grinned widely, got down from his coffin, and circled one of his arms behind her neck, then leaned closer.

"...May I bite your neck?" he breathed on her neck.

...

"NUUUURSE! TAKE ME FOR BREAKFAST!"

~.X.~

Crusty, hot apple-pie; delicious thick lasagna; orange juice and a box of crunchy Pocky were the breakfast for the asylum patients that morning. (Damn, I'm so hungry writing them down...)

But even a box of Pocky couldn't make Alice forget the dreadful event she was about to experience:

Having breakfast together...

...with _crazy, homicidal maniacs, perverts_ and all those bad stuff.

Alice looked up to the nurse who handed her tray. "...Can I eat in my room?"

"No, sweet heart. Dr. Gowland _specifically_ asked you to join the breakfast in the garden." The nurse grinned and then put a hand on the girl's shoulder, wiping her eyes from tears. "...May God protect your soul and body, sweetie..."

Alice sobbed along. "...Amen...Amen..."

The blonde frowned and left the nurse to face the garden's door. She glanced around. At this kind of time, she really wished that Peter was around. He usually was always with her, but why not now? Where was he?

She pushed the wooden door...

"I-WANT-MY-_SPOON _YOU FUCKING SHITS! !"

...and a freaking butcher knife almost stab her head, if she didn't duck in time.

Dr. Gowland welcomed her with his usual bright grin. "Hello Alice! You've just met Elliot March!"

Alice couldn't move at all when a golden-blond boy rushed and stomped to her way, glaring hard.

"GIMME YOUR SPOON!"

"I-I—sp-spoon—"

"SPPPOOON!" he frantically strangled her and shook her whole body with his two bare hands. Alice wheezed for air and quickly handed over her spoon. Elliot stopped shaking her, dropped the girl and snatched the spoon.

"Aaah~ Pink plastic spoon~!" he sang happily and skipped away like a girl, approaching a table that was covered with many-kinds of spoons. Alice panted and stood up from the ground, collecting her breakfast and pouted at the spilled orange juice.

A hand slipped to her waist, Dr. Gowland leaned to lick her left ear.

"Don't worry dearie...there are more juices here..."

She smacked him with her tray and ran to hide under a table. She watched from under and saw the doctor was laughing to himself, shrugging, then left the garden. Alice sighed in relief, but then her breath was hitched when...

...a freaking steak knife stabbed through the table and almost got her head.

The girl abruptly got out of the table and sat on the chair, glaring to the psycho who did it, and finally got him—

It was a girl, with purplish dark hair, curly on the edges, bringing a teddy-bear.

"Bubble says; only a pervert peek our panties like that." She said coldly. "So, Vivaldi agreed with Bubble to hate perverts and they had to be _excecuted_."

But Alice was crying happily. The girl beside her frowned in confuse.

"Are you crying before you die?"

"N-No...I-I'm just...g-glad th-that there's finally a girl..." she sobbed.

Vivaldi's expression faltered, changed into a surprised one. "You called me a _girl_? Wait, you're not a maniac, aren't you?"

Alice wiped her face and frowned to the purplette. "N-No...? Wait...are you not either?"

"Oh my GOSH! This is like, totally d'awsome! There's finally someone who's not a maniac!"

"I know, right! Hallelujah! My parents are totally crazy! But why are you here?" Alice held herself from the burst of happiness.

Vivaldi laughed melodically. "Oh, I'm here because I'm—OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

WHOOSH!

Alice jaw-dropped when Vivaldi just sent a knife flying to a rat, which managed to dodge it.

"NOO! DON'T KILL MY SISTER!" an auburn-haired boy cried and chased the rat.

"I, Queen Victoria, sentenced to all of my guards and have all rats excecuted!" Vivaldi stood and declared to the whole garden. Some guys turned, a few dared to laugh because they're stupid (one was Boris), and the auburn-haired boy was crying, rolling on the ground.

"NOOO! WHYYY! WHYYYY!" he punched the ground frantically.

"GO! Off with their heads!" she yelled again straight to the guys. "HEY, DO AS I SAY!"

"Blah, blah, stop rambling, Vibaldy!" Elliot snapped, he was annoyed because he couldn't count his spoons with her loud noise. "Now where's my silver spoon! YOU! DID YOU TAKE IT! ?" he glared to Vivaldi across his seat, pointing a bread-knife.

"How dare you to talk to your Queen such! I'll have your head off by this evening on the guillotine!" Vivaldi glared and yelled back.

Alice was pale and sweating in nervous. She thought that, at least there was a girl...but Vivaldi was as crazy as the others—even though she was a _bit_ more sensible than the others, minus her knife-throwing—so the blonde retreated from that table and looked around cautiously.

Alice was about to cry as she couldn't find Peter anywhere in sight. Peter White was a ghost, but despite he couldn't touch things, he could alert her of things and tell her where to go or what to do. But then Alice noticed the cameras in every corner of the garden. All of them everywhere in that asylum were being watched.

Suddenly two hands groped her from behind. It was Boris, judging from his spikey bracelets.

"Hey! Hands off!" she shrugged away his hands, and the boy was chuckling.

"How do you like it here, Alice?" he nuzzled his nose to her neck. Alice pushed away his face and groaned.

"Minus ten...All of you are maniacs! And stop touching my chests, they're not as big as Megan Fox's!"

Boris was grinning in amuse. "Maniacs? We're just mentally ill! You can't blame us~"

She scoffed and sat down on the grass. Boris, still grinning, followed suit and sat with her. He grinned around, then suddenly pointed his finger to somewhere.

"The exit out of this garden is that way." He said, and Alice quickly perked up to that, but Boris had dropped his hand. She stared to him eagerly.

"It's that way?" she asked.

"What way?" Boris was grinning as always.

"The exit!" she snapped.

"What exit?" he tilted his head.

"The exit out of this garden!" Alice impatiently yelled.

"Which garden?" Boris shrugged, still grinning wide.

"But you just said—OH FREAKING CAT SHIT!" Alice hit her head with her fists for times, just realizing he was teasing her all along. Boris was laughing through his teeth, holding his stomach in pain. It was the worst curse he had ever heard from the girl. 'Freaking cat shit'.

"Can you tell me about the people here?" she puffed her cheeks. Boris, still grinning, raised his eyebrows, he looked like a freak.

"It depends on who do you want me to tell~"

"Ugh...okay, that kid with rat and squirrels over there." She pointed to the auburn-haired kid who was crying to small animals behind a bush.

"That's Pierce Villiers. He's here because he lost his family, and believes that they lived in those animals."

"...Huh..." Alice pitied Pierce somehow. But then again, that was a stupid thing to believe. She looked around again and then pointed her finger at Elliot.

"Ah, Elliot March?" Boris grinned to her before looking at the spoon-boy. "He's obsessed with spoon, and almost think that spoons are God."

Great. A complete freak. Alice then asked about each of the patients there, and Boris' answers made her felt a chill ran down her spine, and she broke into a cold sweat.

Vivaldi was an old patient, and she was half-treated. She sometimes thought that she was a Queen.

And there was Nightmare, he believed that he was a vampire and couldn't face the truth that he wasn't.

The Tweedle Twins were sent to that asylum because they're complete homicidal maniacs, courtesy of watching Final Destination the whole Summer Vacation.

Boris confessed that he was the longest patient there.

And then there was Ace, he told her that he was the freakiest, most damaged brain; he quickly forget anything and only remembers his own name and birthday...and his favorite actor's name; Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"All of you have tendencies to kill, don't forget that..." Alice sighed.

"Oh, that..." Boris laughed through his grin, "You're right! We all do~" he flicked out a pocket knife, and before he could show it off to Alice, the girl was gone.

Boris laughed to himself, pocketing his knife back.

"Pfft! I just wanted to say that I'm a cutter..." he lied down on the grass, then blinked in realization.

"...Wait, I haven't told her about Blood Dupre yet!"

And Boris _had_ to forgot telling about the craziest psycho in The Amusement Asylum.

* * *

**I had fun writing this! Have a favorite yet? Not liking their mental issues? Having ideas for The Jokers, Blood, and Gray's mental issues? Put them in your review!**

* * *

*Arnold Schwarzenegger : Terminator, Terminator 2, Terminator 3, Batman and Robin (Mr. Freeze)

*Final Destination = gore theme. End of discussion.

Character: Blood/Gray/White/Black

Mental Issue:...?


	3. Here Comes The Ripper

_Sorry for the late update! ***I do not own the image. Taken from Wiki.**_

* * *

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Here Comes The Ripper

* * *

How do you feel when you're tied up? And worst scene yet, when a cockroach is creeping on your back? Some would felt ticklish, some would got itched and wanted to claw away that freaking insect, most girls would faint with bubbles on mouth.

Yet once again, Alice felt different. She preferred cockroach rather than leech to creep on her back.

"Is it going to be hurt! ?" she asked, her tone was shaken. The Tweedles grinned widely. She tried to struggle out of her strait jacket, groaning, she glared to the twins horrifiedly; "You'd promised me that it won't hurt, right! ?"

"No, it won't hurt at all!" Dum chuckled and pulled the back of the strait jacket, while his twin held up a jumbo leech with his index finger and thumb.

Dee grinned darkly. "It will be _deadly painful_, instead of _hurt_."

Thus, he dropped that freaking leech. Alice shrieked like in 80's black-and-white vampire movies.

It felt wet...sluggish...something lived and moved on her back!

"OUCH! AAARGH! IT HUUURTS!" she cried when the leech started to suck her back. "AAHH! AAAHH!" tears flooded from her eyes, salty of pain. Tweedles laughed amusedly, rolling on the floor of her room.

Welcome back to the Amusement Asylum! This was Alice's second week, and she had enough. She had tried to run out from the Amusement for many times, and failed, obviously. Which was why Dr. Gowland decided to put on a strait jacket for her.

How wonderful it was, the day Dr. Gowland put on a strait jacket on Alice Liddell! The Tweedles fell silent, enjoying her painful moment, observing her expressions of pains, listening to her shrieks.

The thirteen-years old girl suddenly stopped shrieking. "Alright, this isn't funny. I felt so...tired..." she fell on face and was out cold, snoring. The Tweedles blinked in confuse, then pulled her strait jacket again, only to found that the leech had gotten as big as a football from sucking the teen's blood.

Dum eyed his twin, smiling. "That was amusing, isn't it?"

Dee giggled, nodding. "The look on her face was priceless...She looks so beautiful in pain..." he turned on a smoke and knelt beside the sleeping girl, burning the leech. "I hope we can do it again soon!"

"Yeah!" Dum handed over a jar to Dee, who dropped the super-jumbo leech inside it. "But for now, let's deliver this to Blood." Dum chuckled and tapped close the jar. Dee grinned and they walked away from her.

"Let's tell Blood how funny this lady is..."

~.X.~

Her head hurt like hell, she felt blind as she tried to open her eyes. Lights slowly focused in, and she finally saw something. She finally remembered it was the crazy asylum. Alice felt light-headed...and...cold...

And then finally she noticed...

...She was naked. Completely naked. Like a new born baby.

"YIKES!" the psychic frantically hid her nude with what her arms and feet could, in vain, obviously. She was on her bed, naked, under her blanket...what next?

"Honey, keep it down...Wake me up five minutes later...Zzz..."

Alice twitched.

Gowland.

Beside her.

Her.

NAKED.

...Naked.

NAKED! ?

"DAAADDDYYYY!"

After hitting the lights out of the pedophiliac doctor, Alice was panting, hiding herself with her blanket, the doctor was bleeding, already on the floor, while the bed was flipped upside down. The beaten-up doctor chuckled and pushed his glasses.

"Come on, honey. Why are you hiding yourself now? We've slept toge—"

She shrieked and slammed her flip-flop onto his old face. "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY AN OLD MAN! NOOO!" she kept hitting his face with her flip-flops.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

Out of patience, he suddenly caught her wrist and pulled her into his embrace, staring down on her with a devious smirk.

"I'm not that kind of jerk, silly girl..." he teased. "I won't rape you..." he leaned to his neck and breathed out, "But I want _you_ to rape _me_. And I _will_ make you."

"In your freaking dreams!" she slapped his face away and kicked his crotch.

"OUCH! ALICE! YOU'VE HURT MY _JUNIOR_! WE CAN'T HAVE BABIES THIS WAY!"

"I DON'T WANNA HAVE BABIES WITH YOU!" she yelled and ran away from her room, clutching her blanket tightly around her body, snatched her pjamas on the floor.

~.X.~

Alice was paralyzed, she looked like a complete maniac as she hid nudely behind a different tombstone that evening. She was pondering while frantically putting on her clothes.

Did Gowland do something?

Was she still a virgin?

...Was she impregnated! ?

"No, no, no, Christ, HELL NO!" she clutched her hair and pulled frantically. "I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! I'M JUST A FREAKING 13 YEARS OLD, DAMMIT!"

"Alice! Are you there! ?" a nurse called from afar, and Alice hitched, grimacing. "Get back here! We're going to have dinner!"

To hell with dinner!

She grabbed a shovel on a gravestone and jumped into the tomb where she met Nightmare the first time. If he tried to bite her like yesterday, he'll be sure to get out cold. She found Nightmare's coffin, and hid behind it.

And on cue, Nightmare blasted out of his coffin;

"I SMELL BLOOD—ugh!" he fell back asleep into his coffin as Alice hit his face with the shovel. She grimaced in guilt.

"Oh...crap. Sorry! I was...it was on reflex! I'm so sorry Nightmare!" she whined and closed his coffin. Suddenly it was opened again, and Nightmare sat back up.

"No, it's okay. But really, I smell blood." He deadpanned to her, sniffing around, and stopped. "Oh, how beautiful and delicious blood dripping down your beautiful legs..." his eyes widened maniacally and he licked his lips.

Alice almost got a heart attack as she realised what the hell he had been saying about. She looked down, and her eyes almost jumped out of her sockets.

SHE WAS ON HER FREAKING PERIOD! ?

SMACK!

And with that, Nightmare was completely out cold as the girl shrieked and ran out of the tomb.

Alice slumped behind a willow, feeling cold and shocked, hyperventilating. She rubbed her abdomen and groaned as she saw the red liquid on her palm.

Grrreat. She didn't count her cycle—well who could even thought of PMS on that freaking asylum anyway?

And so she was left with two choice; death or embarassment. Or even _death by embarassment_.

One, she get back and took some pad, then dragged to that hell of a dinner and met Ace, and Elliot who'll strangle her dead before she could hand over her spoons.

Second, she stayed hiding until dawn with blood running between her feet. Death for any girls.

"Dammit..." she growled and decided to look for somewhere to hide. Alice had been around the asylum for a week, running around, trying to escape, she recalled there was a place she hadn't been to.

There was an old windmill behind the asylum building. It was abandoned and unused anymore. Maybe she could hide there! But before she could even stood...

SMACK!

"Got her!" Elliot March laughed maniacally and then dragged the poor teen on the ground. He hummed a happy song, grinning happily which he had rarely done.

"Blood will be so proud of me~ He'll give me many spoons! YAY!"

~.X.~

Great. Awesome. How many times today she had been out cold? And when she woke up, she tended to end up in random places. When Alice woke up the second time of that day, the first thing she recognized, was...

...wait a sec.

Was that...human's brain?

Alice sighed limply. Oh, great...so she was dead randomly. How kind of You, God, for giving her death by the slightest pain and suffering. Despite she wished to spend her young life onwards, she was glad she didn't die in the Tweedles' hands—

"GYAAAH! MOTHER OF FREAKING—GAAH!" Alice wanted to curl up and die already as she saw the creepiest thing that cracked her life.

There was a little boy, standing before her, her head was cracked into a half, one of his eyes was a camera, half of his body was made by clockwork. (Look at the cover for idea) His cheeks were torn away.

And there was another...mutant. If you have ever seen Chucky then he looked almost like that, except for his ticking clock-like body.

"_She's awaken!"_

"_She's awaken!"_

"_She's awaken!"_

They repeatedly said the same things, driving Alice mad. She didn't want to see them, but they started to ran circling around her, laughing robotically.

"Stop it!" she yelled weakly. What had happened to them? Who did these things! ?

A hand gripped one of her shoulders, and Alice gasped loudly as she gazed up to find a raven-haired man, blood tinted his face here and there. He was smirking, his eyes softened at her, but she could see those orbs were empty.

"Hello, Alice Liddell." His deep voice filled her left ear with smirk. "Would you like a cup of tea?" he walked away slowly, still smirking.

And Alice wouldn't miss the blood he left on her shoulders. She laughed nervously, stepping back.

"Uh, well, I'm...you see, I'm on my period right now, so...I'll just...get...out of—"

"Blood! My spoons please~!" Alice stiffened as Elliot yelled right behind her back. She had never seen him smile, but the golden-blond boy was smiling like a psycho.

"Of course, my friend." The raven-haired gentleman bowed, circling his right hands, showing off his blood-covered gloves. He glanced at the girl. "But first, the tea party. There will be so many spoons at my table."

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! SPOONS!" Elliot excitedly ran through a corridor. They heard a door slammed twice. Alice was shivering, realising she didn't have any idea where she was.

"Um, hey, er...Mister...?"

"I'm Blood Dupre, at your service, young maiden." Blood smirked again, bowing once more to her. "How may I help you?"

"Do you have any..." she leaned to his ears and whispered; "..._pad_?" she swore her face was burnt saying that. Blood stood up straight and chuckled.

"Menstruation blood. How interesting..."

"Whoa! Don't say it out loud!" she protested while stomping, then tried to cover her blood-covered pants. "If you don't have, do you mind leaving me here?"

"No, no, no, I have something better than a pad, actually." Blood Dupre chuckled darkly and gestured the young girl with his fingers to follow him into the dark corridor. "I have something that will stop your bleeding."

Alice was about to be enlightened, but then she noticed the children's ghosts that passed them by, lining on the sides of the corridor.

"Um..." she slowed down her pace, growing doubt about the man that was leading her. "...Maybe..." she finally stopped walking as they arrived in front of a suspicious door. "...Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Blood Dupre laughed coldly, and Alice gasped when the two mechanical bloody children caught her wrists and dragged her as he opened the door with a key.

"No, instead, I think this is such a good idea..." he snickered evilly.

Alice whined as the walking corpses dragged her into a room with a surgeon mattress in the middle of it. She eyed Blood in fear.

"Wh-What are you going to do with me! ?" she yelped as she was taken down to the table, while the man above her was putting on bloody rubber gloves, an evil grin grew on his handsome feature.

"I'm going to rip out your wombs, Alice Liddell. They didn't call me Blood the Ripper for nothing, you know?" he laughed coldly, maniacally again and turned on the surging lamp above them, then took a _chainsaw_.

_...Great_. She just thanked God for a painless Death, and THIS happened.

* * *

**Not much of a humor, I think. But here's our beloved psychopathic Blood Dupre! So? What do you think of Blood Dupre the Ripper? Like him? Hate him? Why don't you just tell me in ****your review****?**


	4. Pain is Pleasure?

_I've wrote this chapter like, 5 times! :O Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Pain is Pleasure?

* * *

What are you expecting right now? What's on everyone's mind when you're in the face of Death? When Alice eyed the chainsaw above her, she couldn't hear Blood's cold laughter, she was seeing her parents, wondering what they're doing...wondering if they're thinking of her...

She wanted to live. She didn't want this to end now. Why? It wasn't fair. She had done nothing wrong. What was it that made her ended up dying here, in the Amusement Asylum?

"AAARGH!"

Suddenly someone screamed from afar. Alice felt it came from upstairs, and surprisingly, Blood Dupre put down his chainsaw and sighed.

"Why do I have to take care of that big baby at times like this...?" he complained while walking out of the room. He turned to stare at the girl with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon to finish you."

Alice let out a long sigh, and tried to struggle out of the ropes that binded her. Suddenly the two bloody robots approached and unbinded her. The girl was shocked to see them. They turned to stare at her, and then two ghosts came out from the robots.

"You...You're these bodies' owners?"

They nodded sadly. One of them pointed out to the door.

"Run...Save your life..."

"Why are you helping me?" Alice asked in confuse.

They put a finger on their pale pearly lips, still frowning. "Our friend asked us to help you out."

Alice jumped off from the surgeon bed and looked at the two kids with a frown. She pitied them. They ought to be Blood's victims from the past. They had families too, like her. She smiled sadly to them.

"Thanks..."

WHOOSH...STAB

Her breath hitched when a butcher knife just fled an inch away from her neck.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going! ?" Elliot March pouted, scowling. He dug his pocket and took out a dog leash. "Blood's right. You're bad girl. You're so going to get it, low life! You're risking my spoons!"

~.X.~

Now everything turned even weirder. Alice Liddell, thirteen years old, a psychic. Now she had to be Blood's dog. With a leash around her neck.

A LEASH.

Blood hummed and put down his cup of tea. "Come now, Alice. You're my peasant now, so you have to clean up my room, my operation room, and pile out some dead bodies, putting each organs in the right jars."

Alice gawked. "Wha—hell no! You're turning me into a psychofreak just like you! I'd rather die!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Alice Liddell, that's not a wise thing to say." Blood chuckled and pushed a remote in his hand.

"AACK!" the dog collar shocked her with electricity. Great! Not only it's a leash, it's also an electric one! What better way to have a life, Alice! She panted as the shock was over, and glared to the man across the table.

"If you want to die, I'll abuse you until you're very hurt and you'll beg for Death..." Blood's smirk was very cruel, "...And Death won't be given. I'll torture you until you can't feel anything. That is, if you wish not to serve me, Alice Liddell."

Serve HIM? Or...tortured until she begged for Death which he wouldn't give? She's going to be insane! The girl punched the table impatiently.

"You...oozing sore of depravity! Your mother must be ashamed of you!"

Blood cracked out into a cold maniacal laughter. "What do you know? I killed my mother...I ripped her eggs, the organs which destined me to born into this filthy world."

Psychofreak...he killed his own mother! Alice had nothing to say anymore. Speechless, she wanted to bang her head to the wall. She then groaned when her cramp started attacking.

"Ah, PMS cramp." Blood nodded, obviously interested. "Women indeed are creatures to be tortured. Even their bodies tortured themselves..."

"Aargh...shut up you freaking cat shit...once I get this collar off of me, I'll rip your...aaarrghhh...shhit...! I'll rip your...neck and feed it to...uuuggh...leeches!"

The Ripper was mesmerized from watching the pained girl who was clutching her stomach in pain, leaning her face to his table. Moodswings...what an interesting event. The way her body moved in pain was irresistible. Blood chuckled and approached the pained girl.

"You look so beautiful in pain..." he stroke her head and pushed it backwards to show her neck.

"Don't touch me you...fffucking gigolo!"

"I want to give you more pain..." he chuckled coldly and leaned to bite her neck. She screamed and punched him away, but then he laughed and clicked the remote, shocking the girl again. Alice fell and shook on the ground in pain.

"You're such a disgusting sadist! What with this dog leash and shocking collar! Do you have any idea how hurt it—AAACK!"

"I like you better when you scream in pain than yelling rants at me." Blood Dupre hummed and pulled another chair to sit. "Now, before I got bored and change my mind back to rip your wombs again, go and do as I've said."

Alice cursed and spat on the ground before dragging herself to go out of the dark dining.

Blood smirked, but oddly enough, he was shivering in restraint.

"How long..." he said, "...since the last time I feel lust...? And to think it's a lust for a young girl..."

~.X.~

Alice finally found the door where Blood's name was attached on. The Windmill wasn't a big mansion, but so many small corridors were in the building. When she stepped into the room...

She stepped on a false hand. Then Alice noticed his room was filled with cold dead body's parts, and smelt rotten. There was someone's head speared as a decoration, a whole human's dead body was ripped and clocks were attached into it...must be his next project...but there was a big painting above the bed.

A beautiful woman, with green eyes just like Blood's. Was she his mother? If he killed her, why did he still put on her picture in his room?

"Christ." She whined, "Do I really have to clean this room?" she sighed and started to pick the hand on the floor, her own hand was shivering, but she ignored her fear. She had been seing too many weird things to freak out over this one.

"Hey, you! That's my hand!" a ghost yelled outside the window, waving from a gravestone. "Can you throw it here?"

Alice opened the window, taking the hand. "Sure, here!" she dropped it right on the grave, and the ghost thanked her.

"AACK!" suddenly she was shocked again.

"Alice Liddell, I told you to clean up my room, but not by throwing things out." Blood chuckled, he was leaning on the door's frame while clicking the remote for times. She waved a white flag while crying. Traumatized, she continued on cleaning his rotten room.

Next, she had to sort dead humans' organs and put them into the correct jars. Problem was, it was from DEAD HUMANS. She couldn't differ the pancreas with the crushed gastric! And which was the liver? Was it this one? Or was this human's heart? And why was everything turned green? Was this the rottening symptoms?

"Aagh! Maggots!" she grimaced in disgust while waving away maggots from her hands, and then used a tweezers to put the trail of colon into the biggest jar, clamping her mouth and nose from puking out.

Suddenly, across the corridor, through the door, Alice saw Blood was rushing to the second floor. She had never seen him rushing up. Curious, the girl dropped her tweezers and ran to sneak behind the Ripper.

She heard someone screamed again, but it was closer. There ought to be someone in this floor! Who could that be? Why?

Alice searched the floor, but she couldn't even find Blood! He was gone just like that. Then she sighed and sat under a decoration table. She had tendencies to hide under things; beds, chairs, tables...it calmed her.

"Alice?" the girl was shocked when a pearly-white ghost came through the walls. It was Peter White!

"Peter! ? God! Where were you all this time?" she sighed happily. Peter was floating on the floor, looking down with guilt.

"I'm...sorry...I'm—"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything. Can you tell me how to get out of here?" she asked frantically. "Please help me out of here, Peter. I want to go home..."

The ghost's expression hardened. Peter scowled to Alice. "Of course I'll help you. But I'll need help from other ghosts...and you'll have to get away from Blood and take off that collar. I must go now. I'll meet you at midnight to tell you my plan!" he slowly became impatient and faded away.

Suddenly Blood Dupre came out of one of the doors in that floor, and noticed Alice was whining, calling a familiar name.

"Peter! Peter! Don't leave me you idiot! AACK!" she got shocked again. Blood played with the remote in his hand, humming a song.

"Are you done sorting the organs?"

"Not yet, sir—AACK! Will you stop doing that! ? AACK!"

He sighed and pulled her leash, dragging the girl. "You're such a bad girl, Alice Liddell. What should I do to you? If you keep on resisting me, I'll torture you right now."

"No, no, no, no, please, no! I'll do it, I'll do it!" she frantically ran downstairs. "I'll even polish your shoes!" she yelled again while running, and then she touched her collar.

Now, how to get out of this collar? She had to...unlock it with the remote.

...How to take the remote from Blood, the Ripper?

~.X.~

Boris Airay and Nightmare Gottschalk sighed lazily. They're bored. Boris had no one to be groped, and Nightmare couldn't find the girl he wanted to bite on the neck. Where did Alice go?

"I know~!"

Nightmare perked up when Boris suddenly spoke. "What is it, Cutter?"

"I'll escape again today!" he laughed through his grinning teeth. "Maybe I'll find Alice outside the gates. And we'll run together and make babies!"

The 'Vampire' blushed. "B-Babies? How vulgar! You shan't make love to her! I want to taste her neck first! What if she's not outside the gates?"

The gates of the Amusement Asylum were made by metals high of electricity. However, the voltage limit wasn't so high, so the electricity had to move around the gates. Boris who had been escaping for so many times had recognized the pattern.

"You won't find her there~" the Tweedles sing-songed lazily, their eyes were distant. "She's with our Boss. With Elliot too."

"Really?" Boris' grin grew wider. Dee and Dum turned to him with the same empty smile.

"Really."

"That's very...amusing." Boris chuckled as he clicked his microphone which was hidden under his bangs. "So Alice is in the Windmill..." he hummed.

On the top floor of the asylum's building, Dr. Gowland who heard it through the speaker, chuckled darkly, then unleashed his gun.

"You're so going to get it, Blood Dupre." He murmured.

~.X.~

Blood was rummaging his room again.

Threw a hand.

Toss a head.

Pulling out a pair of legs.

Dropped a jar of colons...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LIVING UGLY IDIOT? !" Alice yelled frantically, only to get shocked.

"You're keeping my things in the wrong places, Alice Liddell." Blood sighed and wiped his forehead, leaving trail of blood on it, while his other hand kept on pushing the shock-button.

"Aaack! Ouch! Aargh!"

"And you're my servant. You're not supposed to address me as 'living ugly idiot', but King, or Milord."

Panting, Alice punched the floor and cried. "Everything I do is always wrong to you!" she dramatically yelled, and suddenly pulled out a knife. "You won't give me Death, right? Fine! I'll do it myself!" she seemed wholeheartedly swung the knife to her neck, but then Blood grimaced in shock.

"Stop it!" he shocked her again. She screamed, but still holding her knife tightly. He horrifiedly approached the girl and pulled her knife, but she resisted. "Hand it over, servant."

"No! I want to die!" Alice yelled angrily. "You're a cruel psychofreak! I'd rather die than looking at you!" but then she took her hand away from Blood's and stabbed the Ripper's hand.

"ARGH..." Blood growled in pain, but he felt surprised by it. He had never...felt pain...it felt...

CLICK!

Alice squealed happily as she clicked the unlock button on the remote. "YES! I'M FREE! I'VE BEEN FREED!"

Blood scowled in wrath. "You slut...I'll kill you painfully!" he charged for her, and Alice grimaced frantically.

And since her life was on the edge as if in reflex...

CLICK...

She clicked the dog's leash on Blood Dupre. Both of them froze. Blood came to his senses and lost his composure, frantically tried to take his remote again.

"Give it back to me!"

"No!" she pushed the shock-button on reflex again repeatedly, then turned the knob into maximum voltage, hoping to kill him or at least knock him out.

"AAAAH! AAAARGH! Ahh...ahhh..."

Alice's jaw dropped onto the floor (unliterally). There she was, putting a leash on a sadist psycho, turning on the maximum voltage, shocking him in hope to knock the Ripper out...

And there Blood was, on the floor...

Moaning...

...in PLEASURE! ?

She grimaced and dropped the remote, falling on her knees, dragging herself away from the psychopath. Blood held himself on the floor, still panting, face flushed. He gazed to meet her eyes, she grimaced again in disgust.

Because Blood was looking at her with smoldering eyes full of pleasure.

He suddenly crawled over her, and Alice yelped, crawling away, and cursed the wall behind her.

"D-Do it...again...hh..." his breath was all over her.

"Do...Do what! ?" she frantically yelled in disbelief.

He reached for the remote and put it in her hands, staring at her beggingly.

"Shock me, Alice...torture me...pain me...hh..." when she looked away from him, he cupped her face and stared even closer. "Please hh...Alice...abuse me...it feels so good..."

Alice screamed since her brain was haywired. She pushed the Ripper away from her and shocked him again in reflex.

"Aaahhh...ahhh!"

"No! No! You're not supposed to be happy, dammit! You should just DIE!" she cursed and threw the remote desperately, then stomped frantically, pulling out her hair. The sadist actually liked to experience PAIN! ?

Since Alice stopped, Blood, still panting, frantically unbuttoned his shirt and zipped open his pants.

"That's right...Alice...rape me..."

SHE'S SO OUT OF HERE!

* * *

**What do you think of The Shocking Revelation? Shocking? Boring? Tell me in your review!**


	5. Ready, Set, ESCAPE!

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Ready, Set, ESCAPE!

* * *

Do you have a pet? What do you expect from your pets? From cat, expects cuddling and super cuteness. From dog, expects loyalty, playing fetch, and prepare youself from jumping. Fish and turtles, expect routine feeding and play with your fingers...

What if...your pet was Blood Dupre? And to make the situation worse...he's a sadomasochist. Alice Liddell decided she's going to treat him like a stray dog.

No way in hell she's letting him to cuddle up! So, it was three hours before midnight, and Alice finally found an empty room under the staircase in the windmill. With the chain, she pulled the Ripper's collar.

"We're doing it...here?" Blood leaned and breathed on her ear heavily. Alice cringed and pushed him away, hitting the wooden wall.

"Doing what here?"

"I don't know...sex?"

BITCH-SLAP!

Blood moaned, and Alice regretted to slap the man, fisting her palm, shivering. Oh, how she hated to please that Ripper! Looking to the leash on her hand, she stomped and tied it up on a steel bar. Blood scowled as he noticed what she was doing, then grabbed her shoulders.

"Where are you going..."

"H-Huh? I'm...going nowhere!"

He leaned to her ear again, whispering. "You're leaving me, aren't you..."

Alice really didn't want to do it, but she finally took out her remote and shocked him.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, but his grip was still hard on her. "Ahh...harder..."

"Ugh! Let me go, will you?" she slapped his hands away, but when he was going to cage her again, she punched the lights out of him on reflex. Alice gasped, realizing what she'd done.

She just hit...a patient!

Awesome.

The girl took her chance while Blood was still on the ground, and rushed out of the storage room.

"Finally...!" she thought, tears rushed out of her eyes. "I'M GOING TO BE FREE!"

Blood slumped down, leaning his back to the wooden wall. He sighed, but then a devious smirk grew on his feature, as he heard footsteps getting closer.

The door creaked open, and a butcher knife fled and stabbed the wall. Elliot's eyes widened.

"Blood! Why are you here? I thought you're a spoon-thief! ...Why are you leashed?"

~.X.~

An hour before midnight, and in front of the windmill was a brutal fight between the Tweedles, Ace and Boris. Some ghosts walked pass them and fled to the windmill.

"Why are these idiots here?" the ghost on the watch groaned.

"They're going to get Peter's friend. Tell him about that, will you?" the other ghost asked. The watch-ghost flipped a paper from thin air and started to write down nonsense, then called a crow to deliver it to the white-haired ghost.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Ace worsened the fight by taking out a chainsaw.

"Get out of my way, kids...I'm the Ripper!"

Dee pouted angrily and threw a pebble across the brunette's head. "You're fucking idiot! You're not the Ripper! Blood is!"

Boris was gaping at the chainsaw. "Where the hell did you get that anyway!?" he grinned in resistance.

Ace turned to Boris in confuse, while the chainsaw was screeching in his hands. "Get what?"

"The chainsaw!"

"What chainsaw?"

Boris facepalmed and laughed through his teeth. He felt like an idiot from dealing with an idiot. On time, he dodged a bottle of leeches from Dum. "Hey! You attacked me on purpose!" he laughed.

"Of course! We're fighting on purpose!" Dum rolled his eyes and aimed another bottle of leeches to the Cutter.

"Look, we just want to take Alice Liddell!" the purplette yelled, sheathing out his pocket knife and hit away a pebble. "Dee, you're so lame! Pebbles? Are you five or what—OUCH! You mother-friggin' brat!" he held his temple in pain—but still grinning, after Dee shot him with a catapult.

The twins stuck out their tongue and slumped behind their barricade, glancing to each other.

"Go tell Elliot!" Dee hissed.

"No, you go!" Dum yelled back.

"No, you!" Dee snapped.

"You!" Dum punched his brother.

"You go!" Dee punched back, and thus, they started to fight. Boris who was sneaking behind them grinned wider. Great chance! The Cutter then sneaked around the barrier and approached the windmill's door succesfully.

"HAHAHA! Here cooomes Ace the Ripper~!" and everything was ruined as Ace rushed to jump between the Tweedles, roaring his chainsaw.

"Crap~" Boris laughed, but he got in while the Tweedles took their time punching Ace's guts and limbs. As he entered, many clocks decorated the corridor, and they were chiming in unison, showing that it has been midnight.

~.X.~

Alice held her breath as she hid her back on the wall. Peter was standing on the corridor, putting a finger on his mouth to warn her. He turned to the ghosts and flicked his invicible fingers. Suddenly a group of crows rushed in. Peter whispered cautiously, holding up his finger;

"Alice! Ready, set..."

"OUCH! AARGH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SPOON-STEALING CROWS!" Elliot yelled angrily while swishing his butcher knife frantically, killing one crow at a time.

"GO!" Peter yelled.

A ghost poked his head from a door and nodded to Alice, who quickly run in.

First, they had to trap Elliot. However, Alice suddenly realised...

Elliot could have unleashed Blood!

"You're back, Alice Liddell." Just as she thought. Alice stiffened and turned to see Blood Dupre, with a scythe in his hands, smirking. "Somehow I lost my chainsaw...Nevermind that. Right now, I'm going to cut off both your legs."

Alice grimaced and flattened her back to the wall. "Wh-Why?"

"So you won't run away from me anymore, milady." He chuckled coldly and held the scythe up on the air, eyes widening maniacally. "We're going to be together...FOREVER."

However, Peter's plan was flawless. Just as he swung his weapon, Alice smirked and hit his rib with a bloody baseball bat.

SMACK

Blood's eyes widened in shock as the sudden pain attacked him. He fell to the ground and eyed the girl above him, holding up her bat, eyes filled with horror.

"No one stands on my way..." she said coldly. "Not even the Ripper." Was the last thing she said before beating him up with wrath. She took it all out; her anger, her frustations...she beated the Ripper sadistically, and when she almost enjoyed his pain, she stopped.

Blood moaned, depite how he coughed out blood from his mouth. "Don't...stop..." he grunted and his hand tried to reach up to her. "...Don't...leave me...here..."

Alice dropped her bat, grimacing in disgust as she stepped back in shame.

What the heck? She was turning into a sadist? Alice facepalmed and decided to ran, glaring to Peter who was smiling in satisfy.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" she narrowed her eyes on the ghost.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said no...I hate the guy like, hell." Peter floated in front of her and ran through the wall after pointing to the left corridor. Alice nodded and accidentally stepped on the out-cold Elliot March on the floor, but then the honey-blond boy woke up and grabbed her leg.

"Where do you think you're going, scum?"

"Away from you!" she yelled and took out a spoon. "FETCH!" she threw it to the window Peter just opened, and like a dog, Elliot jumped for it, and screamed as he fell.

Second plan, she didn't want to do this, but she had to do something to beat Boris and Ace. If they caught her, they'll take her back to the asylum.

~.X.~

Boris ran, he was grinning as he approached the source of the call. It was Alice, screaming for help. He slammed open a door, and eyes almost jumped out at the view.

Alice Liddell, tied with ropes, wearing skimpy bunny-outfit. (Just don't ask where Peter got it)

She stared at him with sad, smoldering eyes. "Boris...you came...!"

The Cutter dropped his pocket knife and dragged his feet to approach the hand-cuffed thirteen years old girl he fell on knees in front of her.

"Please..." she whined in a sultry voice, "...take me out of here..." she purposedly looked up to show off her neck, since a ghost gestured her to do so.

And just as all of them expected, Boris grabbed her.

"Your boobs..."

Honestly, in the back of her head, Alice wanted to pound Boris' head with a big hammer.

"You should wear this outfit more often when you get back to the asylum~" he grinned wider and stood to unlock the handcuff. Peter breathed out—despite he wasn't breathing—to calm down himself. At times like this, he couldn't be jealous. It was for the sake of his plan. For Alice's freedom.

Alice suddenly leaned to hug the boy awkwardly—for her—while Boris' eyes bulged out in shock.

"No, Boris, let's escape. I can't stay here...let's leave this place and be together..." she said to his back, and pretended to vomit. Gladly he couldn't see her. He was too shocked anyway.

Alice glared to Peter. She didn't understand why he'd make her do this, but she wouldn't protest. Peter's plans always worked. She didn't care of anything when her freedom was at stake.

Unexpectedly, Boris suddenly took her in her arms, bridal-style and started to run.

"Fuck yeah! As long as you're with me, I won't be a Cutter. We're..." he approached the door and kicked it open, "Out of here!"

A ghost fled to Peter, panicking. "Peter, Ace was gone!"

"And the Tweedles?"

"Out cold! What do we do?"

The white-haired ghost groaned. "Cross our fingers for good luck!"

~.X.~

Peter fled, trying to catch up with Boris who was bringing Alice in his hands. Alice had to held his neck with her arms, trying to look at Peter over the Cutter's shoulder, glaring.

"Next time, you're NOT telling me to wear this outfit again!" she whispered angrily.

"Alright, alright, sorry!" he apologized frantically. "But Alice, are you going to be mad at me?"

"Of course I'm mad!"

"No, will you be mad if my plan won't work this time?" he asked timidly. Alice's expression faltered, she didn't say anything, making the ghost boy worried. "If you will, then...I'm sorry. If you won't forgive me, it's fine."

Alice bit her lower lip. "Peter—"

"Where do you think you're taking her, Boris~?" a cold voice said, and Boris was shot down on his shoulder, he fell on top of Alice, groaning in pain. Alice's eyes widened as she saw Dr. Gowland appeared from the trees, smirking, his glasses shone under the moon.

"Boris!"

"Dammit..." Boris grunted and rolled once on the ground, clutching his shoulder, still grinning. "I was so close..." he chuckled.

"Alice, the gate, now!" Peter yelled, and no one could hear him except for the girl, who scowled and got away from Boris to crawl to the gate. Gowland chuckled and pocketed his gun.

"Alice, baby, where are you going?"

She was so close, just a little more to the gate! But then someone hit her with a metal...

SMACK!

Ace laughed hysterically and threw away his chainsaw, squatting before the out-cold girl, poking her chest.

"Boss~! I've prevented a slut from escaping the prostitution~!" he sing-songed as Gowland approached them.

Dr. Gowland deadpanned. "This is an asylum, not prostitution!" he suddenly shot Ace on his rib. "And no one should ever call her a slut...no one." He finished coldly as Ace hitched and fell to the ground, shocked and pained.

Alice slowly awakened from the banging voice and saw Ace was lying beside her, eyes widened in shock, blood covered his chest. She could feel Gowland started to take her up, but she took Ace's hand and gave it a strengthening grip.

Ace gripped back suddenly as Gowland stood and walked away. His hand tried to reach up for her, trying to call her name, but his voice was gone.

"Sorry." She murmured to him before she lost her consciousness again.

Ace laughed with no voice and his sight was fading. Peter looked down in guilt.

His plan just failed.

~.X.~

Alice was dreaming nothing, but then suddenly, she saw a light switching in the dark, and when she came to her senses...

"OUCH! AARGH!" Dr. Gowland was zapping her head with the brain-zapper!

"Wakey-wakey, honey! Rise and shine~!" Dr. Gowland boldly kissed her on her cheek while pulling off the zapper. Alice grimaced in disgust as she wiped her cheek. "You can't just run around the asylum wearing a skimpy bunny outfit, dearie~"

Alice gasped and sat up to grab her body, only to notice she was already in her strait jacket. Groaning she rolled down from her bed and stood to glare at the doctor.

"What happened to Ace?"

"Ah, a nurse saved him when he's on the verge of Death..." he hummed casually while packing his brain zapper, and then pushed his glasses. "What a shame, he deserves to die, calling you _that_..."

"Are you fucking idiot! ?" she yelled angrily, stomping, and Gowland was surprised to hear her cursed. "He's a DID, he forgot who I am, he even forgot this is an asylum! I was wearing a slut outfit! He can't help it calling me a slut!"

He whistled and rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok, whatever you say, dearie~ Really though, you shouldn't wear that outfit when you're on the period."

"Oh, yeah you're right—wait...if I'm not wearing that outfit now, then..." Alice's eyes widened in horror. "Please don't tell me you changed my outfit..." she pleaded in a murmur. "Please, please, tell me you didn't see me nude _again_!"

"Well, I wonder..." Dr. Gowland grinned and left her in frustration.

Alice came out of her room and saw the nurses were rushing two beds filled with Ace and Boris, and got into the trauma center. She frowned, praying they'd get better and started to walk. It was kinda hard with her hands clamped in the strait jacket, though.

"Hey." She jumped in surprise when Peter appeared and walked beside her. He was looking down. "Sorry."

She laughed and tried to kick him in vain. Well, he was invisible anyway. "Stop blaming yourself, Peter! It's fine..." she grinned, then turned to got out of the building. "One day, just one day, I'll be free. Last night, it was -this- close! If Gowland didn't shoot, your plan ought to work."

Peter smiled softly and decided to chatter with her casually while they went to the garden for breakfast. As Alice opened the wooden door, she saw the lively brutal garden again.

"Greetings, Alice." Vivaldi said as she crossed the blonde to take the orange juice. Alice curtsied like how the 'Queen' liked it.

"Greetings to you too, my Queen."

Then someone licked her neck. Alice sighed and pushed away Nightmare's face from her.

"Nightmare..." she groaned.

"Come on, just one...tiny little...bite!" Nightmare whined. She deadpanned to him, offering a fist.

"You're not a vampire." She said the magic words, and Nightmare gasped, then started to cough blood, hyperventilate and cried. The girl walked to see the buffet, and then froze as she saw Elliot, with his hand bandaged, collecting the spoons on the table.

"Hello, scum." He greeted. "I won't fall for your trick again. I'm not a dog, you know."

'_Well_,_ he acted like a dog in case of spoons..._' she thought, and decided to take a french-toast, but then someone bumped her onto the ground.

"I finally got you, Alice Liddell."

CLICK

"Here, take my leash again." Alice and the others froze at the sight of Blood Dupre, handing the leash of his dog-collar obediently. The Ripper, he jus clicked a LEASH on HIMSELF then gave it to the psychic?

"What the hell are you doing here!?" she grimaced and crawled backward, stepping on her own french toast. Blood leaned even closer.

"Don't be so cruel, Master. Why wouldn't I want to be here with _you_?" he teased and took her hand to put the shock remote, then leaned to her ear like ever. "Abuse me again, Master..." he said in a sultry teasing voice.

Alice's face was filled with horror, she grimaced and turned to the asylum.

"DOCTOR GOWLAND, YOU FORGOT TO SHOOT THIS ONE!"

Well, Alice Liddell. Welcome back to the Amusement Asylum again! Hope you'll enjoy another day in there, with every madness within, great job for dodging Death all this time!

...And good luck with your new 'dog'.

* * *

**And so the party increased! Get well soon, Boris and Ace! Was it boring? Tell me in your review!**


	6. The VIP Award

_Those authors who received PM from Anon the Unknown, well, it was me XP Sorry Anon, using your account like that...I felt like an idiot! Well here's a filler quick-update that's been hanging in my head!_

_THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET_

* * *

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!  
**_#All mentioned cartoons are not mine_

* * *

The V.I.P. Award

* * *

Another morning came to the Amusement Asylum. It wasn't a place that anyone can get used to, but Alice had started to get the hang of things. Washing her face, brushing her teeth, at precisely 7 AM, Dr. Gowland came with his usual instruments.

"Morning, my young lolita wife~"

"Morning, pedo-man..." she lazily greeted back and spat to the sink after gargling. Stretching her arms and turned to him, she stretched her neck. And as she expected Gowland started to grope her chest...and then cursed.

"Since when are you wearing card-boards under your clothes?" Gowland sweat-dropped nervously.

"Ever since I'm getting sick of you guys groping a thirteen years old _psychic_." She deadpanned, then glared to his brain-zapper. "Just get on with it!"

The Doctor chuckled, impressed and amused as he went to prepare his tools. "You've getting the hang of it, aren't you?"

"_Getting_, is the point of it. I won't stop to run for my freedom...!" Alice dramatically pointed out to her window, eyes full of determinations. She stiffened when Gowland clicked the brain-zapper and pushed her back down to her bed.

"OUCH! AARGH! UNCLE!" she kept on screaming for fifteen minutes.

"Dear, dear, I thought you've got the hang of things~" Gowland clicked his tongue and turned off his zapper. Alice groaned, sitting up and pulled off the cables from her temples.

"I'm not a masochist, I can't get used to pain, for crying out loud!" she protested and scoffed, but then suddenly noticed that Gowland was preparing his suitcase. "Hey...you're going somewhere?"

"I'm _preparing_ to go somewhere." Gowland corrected, putting in some undies.

"Why the heck do you have to do it in _my room_?" she deadpanned, and stoically pointed at the thing in his hand. "And you're not going anywhere with my bra, you freaking old pervert."

The Doctor chuckled amusedly and grabbed his suitcases, approaching the girl. "You know, dearie? I'll tell you how to get used to this place."

Alice wasn't interested, she still stared at him intensely with anger. He put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up.

"You'll need to be as insane as everyone here to survive. You'll never get the hang of everything unless you've got whatever it takes to live in this asylum, get it hun?"

She slapped his hand away. "So you DO know I'm not crazy! Now let me out of here!"

"I didn't say you're NOT crazy. I just said, you NEED to be as insane as the others~!" he shrugged. "But, not as insane as the one who's crowned V.I.P., though~"

Alice frowned in confuse and tilted her head.

"Who...?"

~.X.~

It was a Sunday in the Amusement Asylum, everyone! It was unusual, since competition music was roaring from the building across the continent, disturbing Queen Elizabeth's sleep and killed hundreds of gramps in the senile hut.

Nurses decorated gardens and corridors with balloons, foods filled tables, snack stands everywhere, some patients were stretching to warm up, as if there was going to be a Sport Competition. In fact, it was kind of like a Sport Competition, but not exactly.

"Good morning, my people of Amusement Kingdom~! Welcome to the Very-Insane-Person 2012 Competition~!" Gowland roared through his megaphone, and the patients were screaming like crazy.

Alice dropped her breakfast instantly as he announced the competition, her body was instantly numb, she mouthed; 'What-The-Hell' without a voice, and turned to see around.

"I'm going to be the new V.I.P. this year!" Nightmare roared, hands up on the sky, but he suddenly screamed; "AAGH! SUNLIGHT! A VAMPIRE LIKE ME IS VURNERABLE TO SUNLIGHT!" he whimpered and hid under a table.

"This is our chance, Dum..." Dee's blue eyes were shining, he held up an axe.

"Exactly, Dee..." Dum narrowed his red eyes, holding up a hammer.

"We'll kill everyone and be the new V.I.P. of the year!" they swore in unison, fire burnt behind them. Alice twitched as she watched all of the other patients were firing up over this stupid competition.

"Hmph! If anyone needs to be crowned, it shall be us!" Vivaldi haughtily said, fanning herself with a metal fan, while her teddy-bear, Bubbles, was taped to a kitchen knife. The Tweedles pointed at her angrily.

"We'll see about that, ungirly-girl!"

"We'll have your head off in the middle of this competition for sure!"

"You'll die first!" They glared with fire in the eyes.

"No, you both will." Vivaldi looked away snobbily.

"Bleh!" Tweedles stuck out their tongues.

"Hmph!" The purplette walked away.

"Muahaha! You guys are so petty! Just give up already!" Boris appeared, revealing himself was sitting on a tree, "Of course Gowland had no choice but to crown me as V.I.P.~!"

A cold voice scoffed. Blood came out of the asylum building, crossing his arms, he looked at the others as if they're lowlives.

"Keep on dreaming, you petty lowlives. None of you will able to say anything once I ripped your gastrics with my chainsaw." The raven-haired Ripper chuckled coldly. "Hmhm, after all, the V.I.P. award has been mine for the last three years..."

Alice twitched. She wasn't surprised if Blood had won for three years as the Very Insane Person of Amusement Asylum, but she was rather irritated that everyone there would be so proud of that...

"Hohoho~ Hey, what's-your-face, don't be so forgetful! I've been the V.I.P. for err...twelve years~!" Ace came out of nowhere. Elliot slapped him across his head.

"You scum...You've just moved here last year!" the spoon-maniac yelled. Ace laughed hysterically.

"By the way, what's V.I.P. again...?" the brunette asked, grinning widely.

"UGHHH..." the other facepalmed frustatedly. Why the heck they even listened to this idiot in the first place anyway?

"You guys aren't just crazy," Alice deadpanned, "But stupid as well. As a healthy-minded person, I won't work up so much over a stupid award...who in the hell is there would want to be crowned as the Very Insane Person anyway?"

"ME!" Vivaldi, Dee, Dum, Ace, Elliot, Nightmare, Boris, a random nurse, some other random patients, Elise the Writing Desk, and a random ghost raised up their hands instantly. Alice twitched, but then turned to stare at Pierce who was sulking under the tree, with his rats and squirrells.

"Um...why are you staring at me?" he asked timidly. "They're all so murderous, I'm just trapped here not because I like to be crazy or anything..."

Alice blinked in surprise. That was the only words that ever made sense she'd ever heard from one of the patients.

"Oh, Master..." Blood was suddenly sitting beside her, and for some unknown reasons, she had already holding his leash... "I'll win this year's award for you! You'll be so proud of me...Then you'll rape me after I win, right."

Alice laughed and patted his head. "Hehehe, of course I will, hehehe—YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU PAINLESSLY?!" she threatened.

"Okay, okay! I don't want to die painlessly, Master! If you want to kill me, do it with the worst pain!" Blood quickly worshipped her again. Alice sighed tiredly. It was kind of irritating to have a 'pet' like him. If other people want to die painlessly, this one wished for the worst pain...

"Alright~ since Alice my pretty-witchy-bewitching-lolita-wife had just declared she's not going to claim for the V.I.P. award..." Gowland appeared out of nowhere, yelling around with his megaphone, "...Then my love, you can be the judge~!"

Alice froze, then pointed to herself. "Me? Judge? Ok."

"Wh-Wh-What about me!? I don't want to claim for the V.I.P. award!" Pierce stuttered out, hoping he'd get away with the competition, but Gowland dragged him by the collar, and started to roar again;

"LET THE COMPETITION BEGINS~!"

~.X.~

"First task, wrestle!" Gowland yelled as he stood in a ring under the blazing sun, while the other competitors were screaming on fire of spirits. "Two patients wrestle here! They're allowed to use anything! The loser is the one who dies, passed out and got thrown out!"

BING! BING!

"AND SO! ELISE VERSUS ACE!" he screamed again, and the crowds were on fire—eh, WHAT!?

"WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS IDIOT!?" I yelled to Gowland, but then stiffened as I heard Ace was laughing and running towards me with...

...Holy crap, that's...!?

"Big siiiis~! Let's play Barbie Dolls~!" Ace sing-songed and ran towards me cheerfully with Barbie and Ken in his hands. I grimaced.

"Ace! This isn't time to play Barbie Dolls! And she's not even your sister, you scum!" Elliot threw a plate that crushed to his head. Ace fell on his knees and started to cry.

"Big sis...he bullied me! Waaaah...!" Ace crawled towards me, holding up his Barbie Dolls. "Big sis...! It huuuurts! Waaah! Play with me...huhuhu...!"

SLAM

Alice hit the bell with a hammer. "Elise fainted! Ace won this round!"

BING!

The crowd roared in amusement at Ace's winning, while some nurses were taking the author to the trauma centre. Gowland then announced the next wrestling stages, until finally it was Pierce's turn with Vivaldi.

BING BING

"Where do you think you're going!? Face me like a man!" Vivaldi threw a pebble across Pierce's head. He was trying to climb out from the ring.

"I retreat!No! No! Don't kill me!" he hysterically shrieked when Vivaldi started to charge with her kitchen knife, but then the boy dodged and rolled, eyes filled with tears.

"Don't run away, you dirt!" Vivaldi held up her knife sadistically, and Bubbles' eyes shimmered sadistically too. Pierce grimaced and rolled again to dodge her stabs.

"WAAH! I GIVE UP—" he shut his eyes and broke to his knees when he was cornered, and Vivaldi ran to swish him...

SLIP

"Whoa..." the crowds awed as Vivaldi slipped on a random banana skin and fled across the garden, out of the ring.

BING! Alice hit the bell again.

"The last match is won by Pierce!" this time she announced proudly."Great job, Pierce!" she praised, thumbs up.

"Since when that banana is there anyway...?" the other competitors twitched, while Pierce was sulking in the corner;

"...Why did I win...?"

~.X.~

The next task, the area was moved into the asylum building. There were six doors with different colors. Alice and Gowland were sitting on the desk beside those doors. Gowland started to yell again, holding up his megaphone.

"NEXT TASK! ENTER THE TORTURE CHAMBER! THE GREATEST CONTESTANT WILL WIN BY THE JUDGE!"

And so, confidently, the remaining six competitors; Blood, Tweedles (they're count as a pack), Pierce, Boris, Elliot, Ace and Nightmare entered the doors where their names were attached.

Peter fled through the wall and stood by Alice's side, frowning in confuse.

"Why do you want me to put..._that_ in _his_ room?" he asked her, rubbing his chin. "He won't be scared by that, you know...?"

Alice laughed and hid her mouth.

"Exactly~!"

In Nightmare's room, there was a stereo, and a poster saying; "PUSH THE PLAY BUTTON" He frowned, but then pushed the play button, and a recording was played...

"You're not a vampire You're not a vampire You're not a vampire You're not a vampire"

His jaw fell to the ground, and he quickly ran over to the door. "NO! NO! NO! GET ME OUT OF HEERE! I'M A VAMPIRE! COUGH-COUGH!" he finally noticed the poster on the door, saying;

"Push this button to open the exit"

But when he pushed the button, the attic moved and let sunlight entered. Nightmare shrieked hysterically.

"SUNLIGHT! AAAGH! I'M BURNT!"

~.X.~

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Dee and Dum cried hysterically, then puked non-stop, trying to get away from the Dora the Explorer's Video played in the wide screen attached to the walls. The other side of the walls were filled with Rainbow Pony, Tinker Bell, Care Bears, Blues Clues and worst...

Power Puff Girls were attached on the door. There aren't any place where their eyes could land safely without getting irritated by those 'soft' characters! So finally, the twins sat in the middle of the room, and fainted with bubbles on mouth.

Blood Dupre on the other hand, was spending the most peaceful time in his life. The poster on the wall told her to mutilate a rat on the table.

Thirty minutes later, the bell rang, and the doors were unlocked. Pierce was drooling, eyes almost out from his sockets, he crawled out from his room. Nurses dragged out the Tweedles, they tried to pull Boris down from hugging a pillar like a cat attached to a tree, Nightmare was crying as he came out while holding an umbrella, and Ace came out while playing 3DS(?). Elliot was sulking in the corner, clutching for his spoon.

Alice announced; "Blood and Ace lost the Terror-Room challenge!"

"...HUH?" Blood froze, Ace tilted his head, then turned to the others.

"What challenge?" Ace asked, and everyone ignored him. Blood glared to Gowland coldly.

"...What is the point of this challenge?"

Alice held up photos taken from the webcam, showing the pictures of them in the rooms. "We're taking the best horrified pictures. The patients have to be traumatized by ordinary things~ And since Ace can't even remember what scares him, he obviously lost!"

Blood frowned in distaste and pointed at Gowland. "So giving me a task to mutilate a rat is ordina—"

SWISH!

"Ahhh...Master, whip me again..." Blood quickly begged Alice who just whipped him sadistically, then she laughed nervously to Gowland.

Obviously, she's the one who gave Blood the task to mutilate a rat, and put his video in Pierce's room...

'_I can't let this jerk win and make me rape him...'_ Alice thought, sighing in relief.

~.X.~

"Finally, the last challenge! Maze of Mystery!" Alice announced, she was fired up.

The others froze. Gowland chuckled, pushing his glasses, while Peter was shocked.

"Since when you're getting worked up over this...?" they both asked in the same time—though Gowland didn't realize.

"Because it's the last challenge!" Alice stated the obvious, but then she unconsciously grew a suspicious smirk. Peter narrowed his eyes, wondering what she's scheming...

"So each competitors should enter different routes and get to take the V.I.P. crown whatever it takes!" Alice announced again, and the remaining competitors started to grew fires of MURDER, except for Pierce who was preparing a pot over his head and a pan as his weapon.

"Ready...set, GO!" Gowland yelled, and they started to rush to their own routes.

Dee and Dum rushed faster and finally stopped in the intersection, since Vivaldi was there with a human anatomical model, and two butcher knives.

"Oh, boobless girl..." they deadpanned, and took out their axe and hammer.

"How dare you call us such!" Vivaldi scolded, but sighed. "I'm very sorry to intrude your important mission, but I need your help..."

"Bye." They both passed her by nonchalantly, but then Vivaldi's smirk grew.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you can't just teach me how to mutilate this model...because..._you're not sadistic enough_, huh...?"

The Tweedles froze in their spot, then turned to her sharply. Dum snatched one of the knives in her hand.

"Give me that! Watch, and learn..."

~.X.~

On the other route nearby, Nightmare was walking confidently under his umbrella, until suddenly a dramatic wind blew it away. He shrieked instantly as sunlight hit him.

"SUNLIGHT! NO! I'M BURNT!" he cowered under a willow tree, shivering. How the hell will he able to walk to the crown now?! And then, out of nowhere, a salesman came.

"Ah, great timing, sire! You're such a well-built Vampire aren't you?"

Nightmare's face lightened at that. "Vampire...yes, I am! What is it that you need from me?"

"Nothing, sire! I'm here to offer you protection!" he opened his suitcase and showed off 'treasures' for Nightmare. "Sun block, sun-glasses, caps, hoodies—"

"I'll buy one from each of them." Nightmare sharply said, and pulled out his Gucci wallet (he's a rich maniac). But before he could reach them, the sales opened his suitcase again.

"Hold on there, sire! I'm offering you so many colors! Chartreuse, pink, black, blue, orange..."

"Ohh, that red-sunglasses are sexy! But the silver ones are cool...hey, what is this Sunblock's brand name?"

"It's a new brand from Australia..."

~.X.~

Boris on the other hand, he was starting to get suspicious since nothing had come to his way. However, suddenly there was a big red button in front of his way. Of course, without thinking, his hand fled to push it, but then...

"Don't even think to push it!" Ace screamed, and Boris froze instantly, quickly turned and whistled.

"Push what? I didn't intend to do anything~ Ehehe~"

Ace narrowed his eyes, and Boris was surprised, since he had never acted that way before.

"I saw you! Whatever! Just go back to wherever you're going!" Ace glared at Boris while protectively shielding the red button. Boris' eyes narrowed in curiosity, his grin grew wider than ever.

"Come on now, we're buddies, right?"

"What buddies? I don't even know your name!" Ace pouted, but then slapped away Boris' hand from the button. "A-WAY!"

"Then let's be friends~ haha!" Boris extended his hand, "I'm Boris Airay~ Let's be friend!"

"Oh, okay, I'm Ace." Ace cheerfully accepted Boris' hand. "What were we talking about?"

"We're talking about you're going to let me push that button~" Boris grinned wider.

Ace's smile faltered, his eyes narrowed on the Cutter. "What button? This? I don't remember saying that I'd let you!"

"Ah, you just forgot about it~"

"Liar!" Ace's eyes widened, and he unsheathed a kendo stick. "Japanese men shall never lie! You're going to get punishment, _wakamono*_!" Boris' grin was still, but he took out his pocket knife. (*young lad)

"And I'm not even a Japanese!" he chuckled, but then his eyes turned into a devious stare, his grin was devilish. "I'll push that button, even if I have to fight with you, Ace!"

"Eh? How do you know my name?!"

And Boris should really get out from the trap called; curiosity...

~.X.~

Elliot scoffed as he walked over the out-cold bodies of other patients that tried to prevent him from winning. He was challenged for 25 on 1 only armed with chopsticks. Chuckling sadistically, he continued his walk through the maze and grinned as he saw the V.I.P. crown.

"Pfft! This is so easy...maybe I AM the true V.I.P.! _Kesesese_!"

"Oh, so you really think so..." cold voice crept from beside him, but Elliot nonchalantly scoffed as Blood glared to him coldly. "Just because you won the earlier challenge, you think you're crazier than I am, now?"

"Psh, so what?" Elliot chuckled darkly. "It's kind of suck living under your shadows, Ripper. Once I'm the V.I.P. you'll be the one I'll order around."

The Ripper's eyes softened at his 'assistance'as he realized why Alice had told him to be Elliot's last hindrance. She wanted Blood to know how Elliot really feel about him. A devious smirk grew on Blood's features, as he dug his pocket—they're just some hundreds meter away from the crown.

"Ah, then you've already forgotten why you're always under my shadows, Elliot?" he pulled out a stack of spoons, and Elliot froze instantly.

"Spoons!" he drooled, but then slapped himself, then stomped his way to the crown. As if some invisible force was pulling him, Elliot stomped backwards and turned to the spoon, reaching for it.

"Sp-Sp-Spoons...No, Elliot! Snap out of it! UGH!" he beat himself again and crawled on the ground, trying to get away. Blood scoffed and dropped a spoon loudly, and Elliot froze in instant again.

Elliot turned and his eyes widened as he saw Blood was stepping on the spoon.

"The...spoon..." he murmured, looking down, his eyes under his golden bangs. "You scum...YOU'VE JUST STEPPED ON A SPOON, SCUM!"

Blood snickered. Ah, how amusing it was to play with Elliot's button~

~.X.~

Alice had been watching a certain channel in the laptop, but no one gave her attention, since Gowland was busy packing again. Suddenly Peter appeared from under her table, looking worried.

"Have you been watching the others?"

"Yeah, they fell for it, right?" Alice hummed with a smile, munching her banana.

Peter groaned. "Well, they did, but then one managed to take it down! Boris just beat Ace, and he's heading to the crown!"

Alice sighed and swallowed her last piece of banana, before giving the banana's peel to Peter.

~.X.~

Pierce was crying as he ran away from a horde of crows, then a crow hit the back of his head, and he fell on face to the ground. When the auburn-haired boy tried to get up, he froze and saw the V.I.P. crown was already in front of him!

"I...I did it...?" he shockingly sighed in disbelief, feeling dizzy and limp. "I-I'm...the new...V.I.P.? N-No way...!" he gasped and glanced around.

Was this a trap? A trick? Illusion? A Mirage? Or was he already dead?

Reluctantly, anxiously and nervously, Pierce reached for the crown, but then a knife almost slashed his hand off. Boris came running and stopped, glaring to the poor boy.

"Hands off! That's MY crown, Rat Boy!" he yelled and took out another knife.

"B-But..." Pierce scowled, and defended himself. "But I came here first! I'm winning this time!"

"No, you'll die first this time!" Boris yelled with a grin and ran to kill Pierce, who hysterically cried and hid himself behind his arms.

SLIP

"WHOA!" Boris gasped and hit the crown's table, and the crown fled and fell to Pierce's head, while the Cutter fell limply with face on the ground.

...

"Did I...just win...?" Pierce unsurely said, tapping his lips timidly. Boris groaned and punched the ground, glaring to the banana peel that made him slip.

"Dammit..." he sulked and started to cut his wrists like usual in the corner.

"WAAH! BORIS STOP CUTTING YOURSELF!" Pierce freaked out.

~.X.~

When Boris and Pierce came out from the maze, everyone's jaw fell except for Alice who cheerfully hugged the winner.

"Pierce, you won~! Congratulations!" she praised. "Now you're the new V.I.P.!"

The Tweedles shivered in wrath, and then held up Bubbles. Vivaldi flinched.

"Wh-Where did you get him!?" she shrieked when the twins put her teddy-bear on the wall and start beating the poor stuffed animal. "NO! STOP HURTING HIM!"

"Because you trapped us..." Dee continuously punched Bubbles' gut.

"...We can't be the new V.I.P.!" Dum rapidly stabbed the teddy-bear's head with a knife.

"Congratulations, sir! Such a great accomplishment to be the new V.I.P.!" Nightmare patted Pierce who was still shocked by his own victory, and then adjusted his sunglasses. "I'm actually very satisfied myself, since I got this awesome sunglassess, hoodies and an expensive sunblock~"

Pierce shivered when he realized Ace was staring at his crown intently, and then he turned to Alice.

"I want that crown too. I want to win too, but I can't help myself since I'm forgetful..."

The hell froze.

...Ace admitted that he's forgetful!?

"Don't get so worked up over that crown," Gowland chuckled and showed off a DVD of Terminator Salvation. "...Or you don't want to watch Arnold Schwarzenegger?"

The brunette held his new DVD as if it was treasure (bribe). He then suddenly gripped Alice's shoulder and showed off the DVD.

"Mommy, that old creep gave me this DVD~! Let's watch it together tonight!"

Alice laughed. "Ah, sure."

The others froze, and Blood crossed his arms, scowling.

"Master, I believe you're still a virgin and haven't even once getting pregnant."

Alice scoffed. "Pfft, come on now, Ace can call me whatever he wants. He's still recovering."

But Gowland gripped Ace's shoulders in a deathgrip. "Lemme tell ya, kid...this girl ain't your momma. Got it?"

"Of course I got it, haha!" Ace chuckled. "She's my girlfriend! Who's said she's my mom, idiot?"

The nurses had to hold a grab on Dr. Gowland before he murdered that one patient out of stupid jealousy.

Boris was silent, he finally got what happened the whole competition. The Cutter clenched his fists, glaring to the psychic vengefully. Why she had to choose Pierce anyway? Out of all the patients, he was the most sensible. He recalled the event when he tried to take her out of the asylum. Was she also using Pierce for her own good?

"Alice, why do you purposedly let me win?" Pierce whispered when they walked back to the asylum. Alice blinked, and then smiled mischievously.

"Because if you win, the others won't try harder to be insane and psychothic. If a person like you win, being the Very-Insane-Person won't be so attractive anymore, right? Look," the girl pointed at Vivaldi who was crying over her teddy-bear. She wasn't acting like a queen anymore, but more like a proper 10-years old girl.

The Tweedles beat her teddy-bear instead of the owner, like how boys bullied girls. Elliot was staring at spoons angrily, blaming the silver utensil for his lost, and Nightmare was talking like a fashion-trendsetter instead of thinking he's a vampire. However, Blood was still the Ripper, and Ace still had a lot of time to repair his memories. And Boris, he's still full of mystery.

"If you feel like being used, I'm sorry, Pierce." She finally said sincerely, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

Pierce was staring at her in disbelief, but then suddenly, he pulled her chin and smacked the younger girl on the lips.

"AAAHHH! ALICE YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" Ace was the first to shriek. Vivaldi and the Tweedles glanced to him in disbelief.

"Since when do you remember a person's name?!"

"Master...I'll punish this...filthy rat in instant." Blood emitted his Ripper aura, his chainsaw was screeching in his hands, but before anything, Gowland pulled Pierce's collar from behind, smiling dangerously.

"Rat Boy, we need to talk about 'Things You Should NOT Do to MY Alice', mkay?"

However, suddenly Alice punched Gowland and grabbed Pierce's arm protectively, scowling angrily to the Doctor, and then yelled;

"Old man, don't you ever hurt my second boy friend!"

"EEEHH!?"

* * *

**Expect faster updates! Holiday's finally here! I know it's comical, like in Manga. Heheh. After this filler, Julius will arrive...maybe. **

**Tell me if it's boring or not, and which part you love the most in ****your review****! **


	7. Tall, Handsome Beast?

_Finally, Julius makes his first debut in the Amusement Asylum! But first, I'm promoting something~_

* * *

"Just Smile" a J/C/HnKnA fanfiction about Ace's past, written by MatchingMarchingClock (A great fanfic!)

* * *

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

A Tall, Handsome Beast?

* * *

Another day in the Amusement Asylum! What crazy things could happen in this sunny day? Since the V.I.P. competition was over, Dr. Gowland had been busier packing his things. Alice hoped he would just go away sooner, so she could proceed to plan another escapade with her friend, Peter, who had been gone again just recently.

She, Vivaldi, Pierce and Blood were hanging about the bench under a willow tree. Vivaldi and Bubbles, playing tea-party with Pierce who obediently joined with his squirell companions (not rats, since Vivaldi would just kill them). Blood was reading a book while modificating one of his dead-robots. Alice was hanging upside down on the tree, making chains from daisies.

"...Now shall we go to more private matters, Lord Pierce?" Vivaldi leaned to her table, holding up her cup. Pierce raised his eyebrows. "For we think that you and us have been better friends by now?"

"Ehh...um...o-okay. What kind of private matters...? Er...milady?" the boy unsurely scratched his cheek with a finger. Vivaldi smiled brightly like a curious 10-years old girl.

"How does it feel to be Alice's boyfriend?" she asked eagerly.

Blood crushed his book into crumbs, and Pierce did an imaginary spit-take (since no real tea had been served). Alice stifled her laugh and climbed down to put her daisies-chain around Vivaldi's neck.

"Yeah, Pierce. You like it to be my boyfriend?" Alice asked to the point carelessly, and Pierce whimpered from Blood's cold glare, who was showing off a chainsaw on his laps.

"W-Well...I...like it. What...What about you, Alice?"

Alice hummed, tapping her chin. "I'm bored."

Something stabbed Pierce in the heart, and moments later, he was sulking behind the willow tree. Alice sighed and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I just can't wait until Dr. Gowland is out, then I'm going out of this place with my first-boyfriend."

Blood stared at his chainsaw and clicked it on. "Master," he said through the screeching of his weapon, "...Will you tell me about this..._first-boyfriend..._? Wait...can it be...? It's me?"

Vivaldi and Alice deadpanned at him. "Nah, I don't think so..." Vivaldi hid her trollface behind Bubbles. "But I wish I can have a boyfriend too. A tall, handsome one, like a prince. Maybe vampire, but not like Nightmare. He has to be mysterious and cool..." the 'Queen' dreamily said, and beamed to Alice again. "But Blood and Ace, and even Pierce are surely shocked to hear that you have two boyfriends, Alice!"

Alice slammed her hands to the table.

"Why'd you men get so worked up about my boy-friends anyway? Is it really weird to have boyfriends? I mean, I've already passed the 'cooties' stage, you know?" she exclaimed lazily to her surroundings.

Pierce poked his head from behind the tree. "Wait...what do you mean?"

"Mean what?" Alice frowned, tilting her head in confuse.

Suddenly Blood snickered and pulled Alice to sit beside him. "Tell me, Master...is Pierce your _boyfriend_?"

Pierce swallowed as he stared Alice with wide-eyes. The girl nodded, and Pierce felt as if he was being set free like a rocket to the moon.

"I mean, he's a boy, and he's my friend. So, literally, he's a _boyfriend_, right?"

...And Pierce's rocket crashed the moon. Both Vivaldi and Blood had to hid their trollfaces, while Pierce started to sob, and Alice yawned nonchalantly, standing from her seat. Suddenly, the blonde girl's head perked up as she noticed the wind was rustling faster.

"Hey..." she said, "...You guys hear that?"

They all gazed up to the sky and froze instantly as they saw a big helicopter was landing above them. An enormous crate hanging under the flying instrument, landing ever-so-slowly.

"What in the world...?!"

~.X.~

And so, the bravest, craziest and stupendulous psychos gathered around the enormous crate curiously. Boris was already on top of it, desperately using a shovel to crack it up. Dee was desperately hitting his axe rapidly to crush the crate, Dum hit it with his biggest hammer. Ace was pushing around the crates, thinking that there ought to be a hidden button. (Right now he thought he was _Lara Croft_ from _Tomb Rider_)

However, the crate was still there, not even a scratch made by their desperate efforts. (Or in Ace's case, useless efforts)

"I NEED TO SEE WHAT'S IN THIS GODDAMNED MOTHER-FUCKING CRATE!" Boris yelled desperately and dropped his shovel, now rolling on top of the crate like a bratty kid. "I wanna see! I wanna see! I wanna see!"

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes while fanning herself. Blood slept on her lap, Pierce sat beside them, drinking his lemonade while jealously glanced to the Ripper. Nightmare, on the other hand, was under a big umbrella, putting on sunblock and sunglassess as if he was on the beach.

"Do you really have to see what's in it?" Alice finally asked, getting irritated by those psycho's efforts.

"What if it's a roller coaster?" Boris whined. "Or what if it's a supersonic airplane?! Or...WHAT IF IT'S A NUCLEAR REACTOR TO BLOW THIS COUNTRY...?" he was paralyzed in his own curiosity.

The others' spirit fell at his 'premonition'. Nightmare hid under his table, Pierce was digging a hole.

"No, I think it's a bunch of jewels from Ancient Egypt!" Ace's eyes brightened under the blazing sun.

"No, idiot!" Dee and Dum yelled, "This must be the container of_ T-Virus_ from _Umbrella Corporation_! They paid Dr. Gowland to turn us into zombies! It's a conspiracy, we tell you!" they maniacally insisted.

"Alright, no more_ Resident Evils_ for you two..." Alice rubbed her temple. "Why don't you guys just read the delivery's document?" she said, waving a folder of Hermes Delivery.

Everyone froze instantly.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY SO EARLIER!?" they yelled.

"Well, you didn't ask..." the girl twitched and opened the folder. "It's said...inside it was a new patient...Julius Monrey. But why inside the crate?"

Boris, Ace, and the Tweedles' eyes gleamed in curiosity again, crazy and stupid theories flowed into their minds instantly.

"Maybe this Julius guy is a Korean Artist that turned insane!" Ace spoke up. "Oh I want his signature!" And now he's becoming a 'fangirl' for no reason. "I'm a big fan of Julius Monrey! Do you know that he's a personel of_ JYJ_ and his cat is a Russian Blue named_ Jii Jii_?"

"That's Jaejoong, idiot!" a fanatic girl slapped him across his head. I froze in instant and quickly dragged her out.

"Why the hell are you in my story...idiot?"

"Anyway!" Dum growled through his teeth, while Dee was banging his head to the crate, frustrated by Ace's idiosyncrasy, "Maybe this Julius dude is actually a mutant created by the _Umbrella_, that's actually Dr. Gowland's long-lost lover who got infected by the _T-Virus_ and became the _Nemesis_—"

"I SAID, no more _Resident Evils_!" Alice snapped.

"Or maybe..." Boris' eyes widened maniacally, grinning even wider. "This Julius guy is actually a tall, handsome beast!"

"Wha...?" the rest twitched.

"DID ANYONE SAID 'HANDSOME BEAST'?!" Vivaldi yelled, and there she came with a bulldozer. "Because if he's handsome, then I'm sure as hell to break this fucking crate! MUAHAHA!"

Alice's jaw literally fell to the ground. First of all, WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT BULLDOZER? Secondly, she completely lost it! She didn't even act like a Queen anymore! Third, why is Bubbles wearing a knightly outfit as if he's saving a princess?!

"Get away!" Vivaldi yelled, and the guys near the crates astrayed, Pierce had to drag Ace away. The 10-years old girl turned up the bulldozer in full speed and went to crush the crate. "HERE I COME! HANDSOME BEAST!"

Then an explosion happened. The bulldozer was the one crushed, while the crate had suddenly turned into metal-built. Vivaldi fell to the ground, shocked, her body was entirely black from the explosion.

"Pffft! What the heck...!?" Boris laughed incredulously.

~.X.~

"I...I...I...failed..." Vivaldi started to sob and hugged Bubbles. The guys froze in instant. "I want...I want my tall handsome...beast..." she started to roll on the ground and punched frantically.

"Oh, hush, Vivaldi...good girl...there, there..." Blood cheered her up. "You can whip and shock me if you need to relief stress..." he offered a remote and a whip.

Vivaldi glared. "You're just using me, you psychofreak!" she ran to Alice and hugged the older girl. "Alice, guys are suck! I want to see that tall handsome beast!"

Alice sighed again, rolling her eyes. "Now listen up, guys. This guy is probably a fat, ugly and sad nerd getting rejected by social life, and spent the rest of his life sucking his parents' money because he doesn't know what to do on the street, and his parents got enough of him so they sent him here. I mean, why would a tall, handsome beast would be sent to this place, anyway."

"Well, Alice, I must agree with the 'sad nerd getting rejected by social life, and spent the rest of his life sucking his parents' money because he doesn't know what to do on the street, and his parents got enough of him so they sent him here' part, because that's the truth." Gowland appeared out of nowhere with his suitcases. "But I must disagree with the_ fat_ and _ugly_ bits, so you're 75% right."

Vivaldi perked up again in fiery spirit. "So he's a handsome guy!?"

Tweedles whined in protest. "Aww, what!? He's not a zombie!?"

"Huh?! He's not my father!?" Ace exclaimed in shock, and got cold glares saying 'are-you-an-idiot?' from the others.

~.X.~

"Interesting and lame," Blood commented haughtily, reading the files about Julius. "Have you ever seen this boy, Dr. Gowland?"

Dr. Gowland laughed amusedly. "He's a year older than you, Dupre. And if you want to see him, why don't you just say so?" he took out his laptop and connected to the internet.

After a while, he activated the webcam, and the monitor showed the inside of the crate; it was a room with TV, comfy bed, a small bathroom and a small kitchen. The patients curiously gathered behind Dr. Gowland and glared at the monitor.

There, sitting in front of 21 inch TV, a guy, with a paper sack covering his head. Vivaldi screamed in despair.

"He isn't showing his face!? He's an ugly beast!" she tackled Bubbles and snatched Dum's axe. "That filthy impostor...we shall behead him no matter what for tricking us into putting efforts!" and she's back with her Queen attitude.

"And then trying to crack into that crate is also called 'putting efforts', I must say..." Nightmare stifled his laugh, hiding his trollface.

"Give it back!" Dum yelled and snatched back his axe. "No, maybe he's actually a medusa! Those who see his face will turn into stone!" Dee exclaimed.

Boris was already holding the laptop, yelling. "HEY YOU!"

"_You're talking to me."_ The guy said under his paperbag, pointing at himself, staring to the webcam.

"Take it off! That stupid paperbag! Show yourself!" the Cutter desperately yelled.

Julius stood still in front of the camera, but then suddenly, he took out a cup of instant noodle and poured hot water, then turned his back to the camera, obviously ignoring them. Boris was dumbstruck and quickly got frustrated, but then Ace pushed him away from the laptop.

"Julius-sama! I'm your biggest fan! I love your '_Mr. Simple_' music video! You're so hot! Please give me your signature!" Ace squealed, waving a signature board.

The sack-headed guy ran to the wall, pointing at the camera frantically.

"_Y-Y-You! Go away! Leave me alone! I'm not hot!"_

Pierce sighed. "Besides,_ Mr. Simple_ was created by _Super Junior_, and not one of their members are named Julius Monrey..." he murmured, and everyone turned at him in shock. The Rat Boy hid under the table again. "Why...are you guys looking at me!? I'm just following the news!"

Suddenly Alice was already in front of the laptop, waving banners with 'Monrey' written on them.

"Julius-sama, I love you! Please show me your handsome face~!" and the hell froze as she squealed such.

"_Go the fuck away."_ Julius deadpanned, sulking in the corner of his crate. _"I hate girls...I hate them...Whenever they see my face they won't stop chasing me. So scary...Even my mom, and the worst...even my grandma chased me..."_

Alice put an end on her act and threw away her banners. "Eh, I get it now...he's a _hikikomori_."

"Eh? _Kimi no tori (You're a chicken)_?" the others frowned in confuse. Nightmare cleared his throat and opened his otaku-slang dictionary.

"A _hikikomori_ is a person who locks himself from outer world, manage his living and social life through the internet and food-orders. They're usually rich people and spoiled brats, like _Nagi Sanzenin_ from _Hayate no Gotoku_." Nightmare explained like the _guru_ he was.

Boris stifled, showing a trollface. "Is that even a mental-disorder? It sounds stupid!"

"_Shut up you moron. You don't know anything..._" Julius snapped to the camera. _"Being chased by a 90 years old grandma who died because her back cracked when chasing me, and then got blamed about it? It is scary, you know!? And girls! Why the fuck they always chase me everytime I show up my face!?_"

A certain purple haired girl just snapped out in realization, knowing that she had definitely found her tall, handsome beast. Vivaldi snatched the laptop from the others, and with Bubbles, she created an oath;

"Julius Monrey..." she put a hand on her chest. "I'm going to marry you once I get you out of that crate!" she declared.

~.X.~

While no one paid attention to them, Alice and Gowland were making a conversation.

"So, sweet-pea, I'm going today!"

"Oh yes, go quickly! And never come back!" Alice cheered eagerly, shooing him away. Dr. Gowland chuckled amusedly at how eager she was.

"Darling, you think I'm going unprepared?" he snickered coyly, "Darwin, come here~" he called a boy. Alice stared at him boredly. (Look at the cover for references)

This guy ...he looked like an idiot. End of discussion.

"He will guard the front gate while I'm out!" Gowland proudly announced. Alice still wasn't impressed at all by the idiot-looking-boy, then sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, just go already!"

"Oh, by the way, Alice." Gowland stifled his laugh, "You remembered your underwears I've taken?"

The girl turned into a devil. "You...YOU'VE ACTUALLY STOLEN THEM!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO BE ON YOUR PERIOD AND NOT HAVING ANY PANTIES TO WEAR, YOU DINGBAT?!"

Gowland held her head to prevent her from rushing and strangle him dead, grinning cheerfully.

"Come on, it'll be fun! I didn't bring them here, though. I put them in the suitcase inside of Julius' crate. If you want them back, then you have to break that crate, that's all!" Alice froze in her spot, while Gowland rufled her head and waved. "So yeah, adieu, honey~!"

Alice fell on her knees to the ground.

"Why the hell do I have to mess with a _hikikomori_ just to get my panties and bras back...?!" she growled angrily.

Well, Alice. That's just the way it works in the Amusement Asylum! Good luck on getting your underwears back~!

* * *

**Yay~ Julius you made it! What do you think of Vivaldi's obsession for her 'tall, handsome beast'? And Julius, as a Hikikomori and Parthenophobe (fear of girls)? Tell me about it in **your review!

* * *

A Cutscene from Chapter 6: The V.I.P. Award

"So, Boris, what had actually happened between you and Ace?" Nightmare whispered, like the gossiper he was. Boris stiffened, and glanced around cautiously, then leaned to whisper.

"You have to swear to keep this a secret." He deadpanned.

"I won't tell a soul! A Vampire keeps his words!" Nightmare swore.

Boris cleared his throat and lowered his voice even more. "So...I snapped out of it, realizing I was trapped by curiosity..."

Nightmare frowned in disbelief. "So, you ditched Ace just like that?"

Boris' expression hardened. "Well, I was going to, but then...that idiot pushed that stupid red button, I can't help but to watch!"

"Then...!?"

"Then...pffft!" Boris hid his trollface. "Damn that button! It screams—"

Boris shut his mouth as he realized there was a butcher knife *this* close to his neck. The Cutter swallowed and glanced to the nearly-exploded Elliot March.

"You open your mouth again, and that will be your last, SCUM." He spat, before stepping backwards.

Ace came, holding a box where the red button was, grinning like the idiot he was. "Hey guys! Check this out! I think I've heard this voice somewhere~!" he pushed the red button, and Elliot froze.

"_I'm not momma's boy! I just love my mommy!"_

Boris was hyperventilating, trying his best not to laugh. Nightmare already fell to the ground, crying.

Elliot shivered in wrath. Ace pushed the button once again...

"_Momma boy's...Bunny punch!_"

Alice and Vivaldi were eating popcorn as they saw the actual video they got from Elliot's Torture Chamber. Vivaldi was crying and punching the table, while Alice blushed when munching her popcorn.

_"Done! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY SPOON!"_ the Elliot in the video cried.

"Aww...how cute...!" Alice cooed.

The end

* * *

**Elliot didn't appear in this chapter, so I thought a cutscene about him will pay off his abscence! What do you think? Be ready for another quick update!****  
**


	8. Breaking In!

_I don't know, I don't like this chapter. It's the growing of romance. But it's long. Hope you'll enjoy it!_

* * *

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!  
**#_All songs' lyrics here aren't mine_

* * *

Breaking In!

* * *

What will a girl do when her underwears are trapped with a _hikikomori_ who wouldn't let anyone enter his 'realm', while she's in the middle of her period?

Alice came with Blood Dupre.

"Listen, Blood." She was deadly serious, "If you can enter that crate and get a suitcase inside it, I'll bind you to my bed and whip you all night for tonight."

Blood narrowed his eyes, patting his chainsaw, looking away. "A week."

Alice twitched, shivering. "Three days."

"Six days." Blood muttered, pouting.

"Five." The girl had to remind herself not to make him happy by punching his face.

"...Deal." Blood sighed and started to walk to the garden lazily, then turned to her for a second. "But you have to whip me real hard, Master!"

"Whatever you say, psychofreak." Alice deadpanned, and Peter chuckled beside her. Noticing his presence, the girl turned to him with a frown. "Where were you all this time? You're missing things!"

Peter shook his head. "Not at all. Instead, I heard that Gowland stole your underwears and put them in that enormous crate." He hid his trollface. Alice grimaced in wrath, cursing that the boy was invisible so she couldn't punch him square in the face.

"Fine...at least you're the only one who knows..." she sighed. "I'd die from embarassment if it's those other guys...especially Boris. He'll taunt me forever."

"Hm? Aren't you worried if I'd taunt you?" Peter grinned.

Alice pouted and looked away, crossing her arms. "If you taunt me, I'll never talk to you again!"

"Eh, wait! I'm just kidding!" Peter frantically took his words. Alice laughed.

"I'm just joking!" she grinned mockingly. "Why would I not talk to you? You're the only sensible person in this place...It'll be kind of sad if you're not around, you know? I'd feel lonely." She muttered sincerely, slightly embarassed, since she wasn't used to say such things.

If Peter wasn't so pearly white and invisible, she could see him blushing. The ghost boy grinned and patted her.

"Hey, you know what? I think my friends and I can help you out~!"

~.X.~

On the meantime, Ace, Vivaldi, Tweedles, Pierce and Nightmare were sitting in front of Julius Monrey's Crate, with laptop between them, looking deadly serious.

"I want to marry him." Vivaldi deadpanned.

"He's a Medusa...He'll turn you into stone!" Dee and Dum were spreading horrors.

"I want to ask his signature! I'm sure he's one of the Jonas Brothers!" Ace cheerily clapped his hands, and earned cold stares from the others. How many times they had to tell him that JULIUS WAS NOT A CELEBRITY!?

"Well, I've got nothing better to do, so I might as well just watch~!" Nightmare said, while putting on his new sunglasses and started to relax on the grass. He glanced to Pierce. "What about you?"

The Rat Boy was sulking while holding a pizza cutter. "I'm doing this to relief stress..." he murmured darkly. Nightmare twitched nervously.

'Stress' here meant _'I'm not Alice's lover-boy. I'm just his boyfriend.'_ Yep, Pierce hadn't gotten over about that.

Suddenly Alice appeared with fiery spirit, towering behind them. She pointed her index finger to the crate sharply.

"Julius Monrey..." she said, "I'll do whatever it takes to get into your stupid crate!" she declared.

Vivaldi stiffened, and a vein popped on her chin. Dark aura emitted from the 10-years old girl as she suddenly felt insecure and jealous. She won't let Alice get her tall, handsome beast! Not a chance! And so, she lifted her knife kitchen...

"How dare you to steal our handsome beast!" Vivaldi yelled angrily, pointing her knife to the older girl. "Very well! We're not partners anymore...From now on, we're rivals, Alice Liddell!"

Alice frowned in confuse. "Whomsoever said we're partners...? Pfft." She scoffed and looked away. Vivaldi scowled in disbelief and hurt.

So she didn't think of her as anything...? Wiping her eyes, Vivaldi 'hmph'ed and turned away as well, but then she heard the older girl said again loudly.

"Blood, do it now!"

"Yes, Master." Blood grinned mischievously and ambushed the crate with his legendary chainsaw. "It's working." He smirked as his weapon actually managed to cut the wood.

Julius noticed the force from outside, and then the paper-headed young man clicked a button on his panel near the webcam. The crate suddenly wrapped itself with metal! Blood froze as his chainsaw stuck in there.

"Damn you impudence, reclusive bastard..." he muttered vengefully.

"We'll get him." Pierce deadpanned. "This crate can't be that invulnerable. There's a weak spot. It's the floor of this crate." He said, and looked away from Alice, who was staring at him.

"How do you know, Pierce?"she asked.

"..."

"He' not on the talking term to you. You broke his heart~" Nightmare hid his trollface. "Like he said earlier, he follows the news, Alice. This crate was sold on eBay!"

"Then we need to dig from under!" Alice said, but then froze as she noticed Dee and Dum were putting on dynamites. "What the heck!?"

"Talk less, do more!" they chorused, and everyone hid under the bench. "Fire in the—"

"What are these scums doing under the bench?" Elliot scowled in suspicion. Alice grimaced as she glanced to see the Tweedles just pushed the button for the bombs.

"Look out!" she screamed and jumped to drop Elliot away as the bomb exploded. Alice panted, she was straddling Elliot. "Don't you have common sense!? You have to hide when everyone does, idiot! That was dangerous!"

Elliot was startled under the younger girl, blushing, but then he scowled. "Get off of me!" he kicked her away. Alice scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Psh! Bunny boy..." she murmured, and grinned since she knew that Elliot heard it well. The golden-blond boy stiffened and blushed in deadly embarassment. But then, Blood grabbed his shoulder.

"Good timing. Now use your spoons to dig to under that crate." He ordered, and took out a stack of silver spoons. "I'll give you this if you did it."

Elliot's eyes gleamed, and then burned in fire. "SPOONS..."

The Tweedles were whining when they saw the crate wasn't even scratched by the explosion. Pierce was sulking behind them, using the laptop to watch over Julius, who was nonchalantly watching DVD, turning his back to the webcam, ignoring Ace who was whining about signature.

"GET AWAY!" Elliot hollered to the twins as he charged with his spoons. "Here I go!" the golden-blond boy started to dig the ground with his poon in lightning speed, leaving the others dumbstruck in awe.

It was only three minutes until Elliot was already digging under the crate.

"Go Elliot! Go Elliot!" everyone cheered.

But then...

Elliot came out running and yelling. "BOMBS!"

As he said that, another explosion scattered the ground. Trees were flying away in the garden, the ground was ruined, and all the moles dead, while the big crate sat still, untouched.

"No! NOO! BROTHER!" Pierce cried as he dramatically hugged a dead mole on the ground. "Why...WHY?! WHY NOT ME!? WHY YOU, BROTHER?"

"Your brother is a mole...? Ha! You're a mutant!" Ace laughed, and Pierce sulked even more.

Alice slapped him awake. "Don't say 'why not me', idiot!" she glared. "He'll be so mad at you if you ever said such thing again! Now bury him properly and let him rest in peace!"

Pierce was dumbstruck, but then he wiped his eyes—only to stain his face with dirt—and then went to the cemetery to bury his 'brother'. Lord knows how many rats, squirrells and such animals Pierce had buried in the cemetery...

The group sulked as they sat before the crate. Vivaldi sat in front of the laptop with deadly serious face.

"Julius! I'm going to strip!" she yelled, blushing madly. "You'll come out once you see me!"

The Tweedles went wild in fear. "NO! DON'T DO THAT! NO!"

"You want to strip?" Ace frowned, "What can you show anyway? Flatness?" the brunette asked. Vivaldi was completely ignoring him.

Nightmare, Elliot and Blood watched while hiding their trollface. Alice just stared boredly at this useless attempt. What will happen if she strip anyway? Vivaldi just dropped her clothes and glared to the webcam, all red on face.

"AARGH! BOOBLESS!" Dee and Dum shrieked, pulling out their hair, as if a boobless ten-years old girl was the scariest thing on Earth.

"Whoa...she's a guy! She has no boobs!?" Ace gawked in disbelief.

Julius' sack-head turned to the webcam nonchalantly while making coffee.

"_Grow some boobs. Strip once you have them_." He scoffed and turned back to his TV.

Something cracked in Vivaldi. Alice sighed and approached the girl to put on her clothes back.

"There, there, Vivi...don't cry..." Alice cooed while pulling her hand. Vivaldi was sobbing loudly.

"I've given him everything...WHY...?" she hugged Alice to cry on her shirt, forgetting their quarrell.

"I know, I know...it's just that...wait..." she turned to the webcam with curious gaze. "Hey, Monrey, are you gay?"

Julius spit his coffee to his TV, and the other guys were hiding their laughs for that blunt question. Vivaldi's face was priceless at that question. If he's gay...then everything is worthless!

"_I don't sexually like boys. Girls are simply scary. Of course I sexually like girls. Don't ask such stupid question! Hating girls doesn't mean liking boys in instant!_"

Alice blinked. "Then, if I strip, are you going to nosebleed?"

All jaws fell to the ground.

~.X.~

Pierce put on a daisy to his 'brother's' grave and prayed for a while. When he turned, he saw Boris was sitting on a tomb behind him, grinning like he always would.

"What are you doing here?" Pierce asked curiously.

"I just came from the Windmill." Boris shrugged and jumped off the tomb. "Since Blood has been _o_ff lately, I've got to take care of things there...What about you, anyway?"

"I'm going to help Alice to get into Julius' crate." Pierce said while beaming brightly. Boris' gaze got colder at his answer, but his grin was still there.

"Why'd you help her...? She was using you in the competition, didn't she?"

Pierce looked down. "Yeah, she did...And she even admitted so." He murmured.

"Then why'd you still want to help her anyway?" the purple-haired boy lured, walking around Pierce, who shifted uneasily, then scowled to the ground.

"Even if she said she just like me as a friend," he murmured, "...even if she was just using me...I still like her." He confessed, blushing.

Boris stopped his pacing, staring at the boy with a scowl. Pierce breathed out in relief and laughed a little.

"Letting me win on purpose...there's more to it than just making V.I.P. unattractive." Pierce grinned and turned to Boris. "Don't you think I'm more talkative now?"

~.X.~

Julius frantically walked backwards and hit his TV down, crashing to the floor of his crate. His face was hidden under his paper bag, but Alice noticed blood dripping to his chin, and frowned.

"Hey, I was just saying about stripping, and you're already nosebleeding?" Alice sighed and held her own chests. "See here, my body is not as sexy as Angelina Jolie, and my boobs aren't as big as watermelons—"

"_WILL YOU STOP HOLDING YOUR BOOBS!? IT'S..._" Julius realized he was spouting out loudly, then looked away. _"It's...embarrassing! It's improper!"_

"Hey, who cares!?" the Tweedles desperately yelled to the webcam, looking murderous. "Just strip already! STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!" they cheered on Alice to strip.

"Pfft! Are you stupid or something?" Alice waved her hand. "I ain't going to strip, this guy," she pointed to the webcam, "...is scared with girls! So logically," she smiled dangerously to the boys, "It's YOU guys who have to strip. Right, Vivi?"

Vivaldi smiled dangerously beside her, holding up a shining kitchen knife. "Right-O!"

"Okay!" Ace lead the team and put on a strip-tease music, standing in front of the webcam. "I'm sexy and I know it~" he hummed along the song and started to strip off his shirt.

Julius was vomitting his noodles. _"GET AWAY FROM ME! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING!"_

On the other hand, Alice and Vivaldi was watching Ace strip with wide eyes, and blushing cheeks. Seeing the brunette strip, showing off his six-pack casually...pulling down his pants sensually...

"Ace...!" Alice cried. "You're so sexy!"

Ace stopped dancing and laughed to her. "You think so? Ha! I know, I'm more handsome than _Robert Pattinson_, aren't I?"

"Can I touch your abs...?" Vivaldi asked with gleaming eyes.

The rest of the guys were gone. Alice noticed this and frowned. "Where are the oth—"

"Master..." Blood lured from behind, hugging the girl.

He...was...shirtless...

"I can strip too, you know?" he darkly chuckled.

"I can, too!" Elliot came out and started to take off his shirt.

Julius twitched and looked away. _"WHAT'S THE POINT OF YOU GUYS STRIPPING ANYWAY!?"_ he frustatedly yelled.

"Yay! Strip party!" Ace cheered. "Alice, won't you strip too with us?"

"EEH!? ALICE IS GOING TO STRIP!?" Pierce came, and instantly nose-bled. Boris twitched beside him, grinning in resistance.

"What on earth were you guys doing anyway, stripping for a _hikikomori_!?" he chuckled. "Those kind of guys are only interested in 2Ds!"

"No, he nose-bled when Alice said she'd strip." Nightmare bluntly said.

"EHH!? ALICE IS GOING TO STRIP!?" Pierce hollered again, his nosebled worsened.

"Enough playing around!" Vivaldi yelled to them, throwing a knife and almost hit Nightmare. "I want Julius to at least show what's under that paper bag! I want him! I want him! I want him!"

"_No! Just get away from me! And shut up! Wait, I can just..._" Julius flicked his finger and then clicked a button on his panel, then wrote something on the paper:

**I just remembered I can mute the loudspeaker. Pfft. This crate is also sound-proof.**

All facepalmed. Alice glared dangerously, her fist shivered in wrath. She couldn't take this guy anymore—despite she had done nothing yet—and then an evil smirk came to her face as she noticed Peter's presence.

"I've gathered information about that box." Peter smirked. "Now what will you give me in return? I'll see you strip tonight in your room~"

"Oh, shut it." Alice chuckled carefreely. "If you're not invisible, I'd kiss you already, Peter." She teased, and made the ghost shivered in happiness. He grinned.

And so the plan started...

"Okay, I finally done using my psychic ability!" Alice suddenly announced. "Now I know how to get you out of that crate, Julius Monrey!" she smirked evilly. "But I've got a deal. If you'd give that suitcase in your room, then I won't try to get you out."

Julius stared at the monitor speechless, then wrote a note:

**Can't hear you.**

Alice facepalmed and wrote her speech earlier. Julius read it for a while, then wrote something again:

**What's in that suitcase?**

The group stared at Alice who was shivering with red-face, writing to the board grudgingly:

**DON'T YOU DARE OPEN IT!**

"Anyway! First, we have made him use his soundproof system. He had also activated the metal wrap, and the exploding mines under his crate." Alice turned to the group, who was listening to her seriously. "So, let's try to arouse bad smell!"

Moments later, everyone were wearing gas-mask, and the nurses gladly gave them the most rotten trashes. Ace proudly brought his 'treasure': a rotten baloney. Nightmare came with a tweezers, holding garlics in fear. Vivaldi as usual, brought the impossible: a stinky goat. Blood had jars of dead, rotten limbs. Elliot gladly got rid of his smelly socks. The Tweedles ate garlic chip and drunk soda, then kept their burps into a tank. Pierce gathered skunks from the forest.

Boris watched them working with a distasteful scowl. Since when they're working together!?

Those stinky bombs then were thrown to the hole Elliot had made earlier, and then they watched the webcam again. At first, Julius was nonchalant, but sooner, he was waving his hand from smelling something. Moments later, he was already hyperventilating.

"Yes, we got him!" Vivaldi cheered.

"Genius!" Pierce shyly praised the mindmaster. Alice shook her head.

"No, look." She said, and they saw Julius pulled a gas mask, and then he wrote again:

**You guys aren't the only one having this mask, you know.**

All facepalmed, but Alice smirked and a woman ghost gave her thumbs-up. Then, an old man ghost came to whisper her something. Alice pretended to be thinking deep.

"Hey, she's using her psychic ability...?" Nightmare asked. "What was her ability?"

"Oh, she's a clairvoyance," Pierce answered, smiling shyly as he watched the girl. "It's a psychic ability to see ghosts and sense presences, also contacting them."

"Pierce," the Tweedles glanced to the Rat Boy, quirking their eyebrows. "If you're not here, then you'll be a nerd in Junior High School." They mocked.

"So what?" Pierce rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not an airhead with psychopathic tendencies like you two."

All froze as they heard Pierce bravely mocked back. Usually he'd just sulk and cower, but just recently he spoke up more. Boris quirked his eyebrows at this change. The boy wasn't lying about him changing a little.

"Alright, next, we have to burn it!" Alice suddenly ordered to them. "Let's find woods!"

~.X.~

The Amusement Members watched the biggest firewood surrounding the enormous crate. It was almost sunset, so the fire warmed and lightened the dark. Ace was roasting marshmallow, Nightmare warmed up, the Tweedles and Vivaldi were making smores, while Elliot was playing harmonica.

Alice smirked to the webcam, seeing Julius was fanning himself. The young man then clicked a remote, turning on air conditioner, and wrote again:

**Nice try.**

"Damn that guy." Blood scoffed while cutting roasted chicken with his chainsaw. "Master, you must eat. Here, have some chicken."

"No, thanks. I'm not eating anything cut by your chainsaw." Alice laughed nervously, but then smirked. "And no, it's actually working."

Blood raised an eyebrow, but then Alice stretched her arms and sighed, turning to Elliot.

"Hey, Bunny Boy! Where did you get that harmonica?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes and turned to Alice with a glare. "I took it from Gowland's gallery. There are many of them." He scoffed. "And stop calling me Bunny Boy, scum!"

"Momma Boy's...bunny punch!" Nightmare mimicked, and froze as Elliot gave him a murderous glare.

"Hey, I think I've heard that somewhere!" Ace perked up with a wide grin. "So there's this golden blond-boy, he was frantic because there was a spoon that almost got burnt. He'd do anything to save that spoon, and then he had to do this..."

"What is it?" the Tweedles perked up eagerly, and threw trollfaces to the burning Elliot.

"He did this..." Vivaldi took over the story. "_I'm not a momma boy! I just love my mommy!_"

"Pffft..." Dee and Dum cried from holding their laughter.

Boris watched from afar. The asylum had never been so warm. Well, literally because they had never burnt an enormous crate before, but mostly they were always busy in their own worlds. He glared to the girl that was busy with herself, despite she was the one who brought them all together.

Alice returned with a guitar, and sat beside Blood, in front of the webcam.

"I can't play it."

"Do you want to sing, Master?"

"Why don't we sing together?" Alice turned to the whole group, who instantly shook their head, before Pierce could answer. The dark blonde girl puffed her cheeks, but then whispered to Blood to play a song.

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I...have ever known...don't know where it goes, but...it's home to me...and I walk alone..." the girl sang for a while until the reff started. Blood was smiling to himself.

Pierce then timidly stood, joining to sing. "My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating—"

"Damn, Pierce, stop singing!" the Tweedles snapped and then sang loudly, approaching the older girl; "Sometimes I wish someone up there...wil find me. 'Til then, I walk alone..."

"_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!_" Ace shouted and danced; "Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way! Baby I was born this wa-aay!"

All glared to the brunette who ruined the moment. They were singing Greenday's depressing song, and this guy ruined it with Lady Gaga's gay-rights song!?

Alice cracked up laughing, surprising the others, and when they thought about it, actually it was funny. They then continued to sing random songs. Boris kept watching, resisting himself to join the warmth. Julius unconsciously had been watching them all the time.

Despite he couldn't hear them, just watching them laugh and hit each other. Julius' eyes were mesmerized just by the warming view.

It seemed fun.

The _hikikomori_ shook his head. What was he thinking? Uncool. He's fine living alone! It's dangerous out there. Why is that blonde girl showing him these things? Did she purposedly made him feel lonely?

"_Wise men...said, only fools rushed in..._" Ace sang after he got the guitar from Blood, kneeling in front of Alice. "..._But I...can't...help..._" he quirked a handsome eyebrow and glanced to the younger girl charmingly, _"...falling in love...with...you..._"

Pierce's vein popped under his bangs, he was shivering in wrath. "HEY! STOP SERENADING HER!" he frantically kicked him from behind. Ace gasped and turned into a crazy metal rocker, slamming his guitar to Pierce.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore." Alice sighed and walked to the crate. "I really need that suitcase. I don't care if he's out or not." The girl then kicked the crate, that surprisingly, easily fell open.

All jaws were gone. Julius froze in his seat, he was about to eat another cup noodle. Vivaldi's eyes gleamed as she quickly rushed.

"TALL, HANDSOME BEAAAST!" she shrieked with happy tears.

Even Julius' paper bag turned pale. "GET AWAY FROM MEEE!" he jumped right before Vivaldi caught him and ran out when the 10-years old girl froze in the trashcan.

Alice nonchalantly came out from the crate, holding a suitcase with happy face.

"Yep! Thanks to my ghost friends and psychic ability!" she laughed snobbily.

"What the heck was THAT?!" Elliot yelled in disbelief.

"You just kicked it...and it cracked open!?"Nightmare was shivering in fear. "Lord, I shall never anger you!"

"Where did you learn that kick? China?" Dee and Dum eagerly asked.

"Not at all~" Alice waved her hand cheerily. "According to my psychic ability, this crate has five defense: underground, fire, sound, sharp weapons and smell. When Elliot dug the ground, the crate automatically planted exploding mines. And then, he got sick of us being noisy, so he used the second defense system: soundproof." She snickered.

Blood tapped his chin. "So...when I tried to cut it, it activated the sharp-weapons shield?"

"That's why you asked us to plant stinky bombs?" Vivaldi asked in disbelief, crossing her arms. "And to burn that crate too?"

"Yup, that's right. Once these five defenses are used, the crate will be very weak and vulnerable." Alice grinned. "Although..." she turned to Julius who reluctantly appeared from behind her. "I was waiting you to come out by yourself." She said, smiling.

Julius groaned and looked down. "Why?!"

"Admit it...I think you must feel lonely in there, huh?" Nightmare mocked, grinning.

"Monrey, you came here to get treatment. Not to stay the way you are..." Pierce said timidly.

"Those are wrong!" Vivaldi suddenly laughed and she scarily ran for Julius. "He's here for me to marry!" the ten-years old girl jumped and ripped apart Julius' paper bag.

...

All hell froze.

...

Every women: from ghosts, passerbies, nurses and of course, Vivaldi, gathered around Julius with wide eyes, that slowly gleamed.

Julius...was the definition of handsome. Long, navy blue hairs, sharp cool eyes with pale complexion and perfect jaw. He was carved by the angel of beauty.

"No, Alice don't look!" Pierce frantically shielded Alice's eyes with his hands, although it was vain, since Alice could see through his fingers.

"SO HANDSOOOME~!" the women shrieked, and Julius shrieked in instant as he took a momentum to escape.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

**There are three songs in this chapter. Guess their titles right, and I'll write the cutscene about 'Julius and The Suitcase' in the next chapter! Answer and tell me what do you think about this chapter in **your review**!**


	9. Slut!

_Warning: Ace X Alice moments!_

* * *

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Slut!

* * *

Welcome to The Amusement Asylum! It had been two days since Julius came out from his crate, and there were pretty much things that had changed.

For instance, Alice had been busy with Vivaldi, watching Julius' DVD collections. Most boys were using his karaoke room, and Julius himself was cornering himself in his small bathroom, with his laptop.

"Ahh! It ends already!?" Vivaldi whined, snuggling Bubbles tightly, frowning to Alice. "Is there going to be any new season?"

"It'll be boring though to see new master and butler. Alois and Claude are pretty intimidating." Alice commented with a smile. "And we have to wait for next month to see the 5th season of Merlin. And no, Vivaldi, you're not allowed to watch Vampire Diaries. It's boring and perverted."

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" Nightmare came, wearing his sunglasses. "EH! You've watched all those Black Butler!? No fair!"

"Who have watched Black Butler!?" the Tweedles rampaged instantly, leaving their microphone, glaring to Alice. "You should've said you'd watch it! We want too!"

"Well you should've asked..." Alice rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "You two can be Alois Trancy, though." She suddenly commented.

Dee and Dum fell silent for a while, then scoffed. "Of course, we're intimidating and cruel but cute anyways~"

"Can I be Elizabeth?" Vivaldi asked, but frowned when Alice shook her head quickly.

"Nope, you're fit to be Madam Red."Alice decided, and Vivaldi squealed.

"Yay! I got Grell as a butler~!"

"And Elliot can be Elizabeth, since he's cute." Alice said loudly purposedly, and summoned a raging blond-boy.

"I'M NOT CUTE, SCUM! And if anything, I should be Earl Grey!" Elliot yelled angrily, and got disapproving stares from the others.

"Nah, you're Lizzie! Ace can be Earl Grey."Alice said, snickering. Ace turned and left his mike to join the group.

"Why do I have to be Curly Gay?" Ace tilted his head in confuse. "I'm straight! Because I have a girlfriend!"

"EH!? WHO?" everyone asked in shock. Ace frowned to them.

"Who are you guys? If you're trying to hit me, you're very late! She's my girlfriend..." Ace pointed a finger to Alice, who laughed nervously. That sentence, however, summoned Pierce who slapped Ace across his head.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND _GIRLFRIEND_, IDIOT!" he yapped, and then turned to Alice with a blush. "I'm...I'm just stating the truth...that's all!" he stuttered out shyly.

"Pierce, you're so fit to be Maylene!" Alice clapped her hands. "And then, Blood can be Sebastian, since you both are annoying." She glanced to Blood who grew a naughty smirk.

"I'm fine, as long as you're my Ciel, Master."

"And Julius can be Ciel." Alice quickly said. "And then they can live happily, homo, every after."

Julius stoically turned to the dark blonde. "I've SAID, I'm NOT gay." He deadpanned.

"Then who are you going to be?" Boris appeared, poking his head over the sofa, grinning like usual. But Alice noticed his eyes. Cold, unfriendly like the first time she saw him.

"Boris you can be Viscount Druid or Grell."

"No! He can't be Grell!" Vivaldi protested.

"Who...are _you_, going to be, Alice?" Boris repeated, now smirking instead of grinning like he usually would.

"I'll be Undertaker." Alice smirked back. "Actually, we both can be Undertaker, don't you think?"

"Hmm..." Boris glanced away, although he was clenching his fists angrily. He felt insecure...since this girl could read him so easily...why?

~.X.~

Alice just used Julius' telephone to call, but her home number was gone, saying it was unregistered. Did her parents moved? Anxious, she went out that night with a little bit of her 's breaking out.

Dr. Gowland wasn't here, Ace was on her side, and Blood was back to his Windmill, she expected for a successful escapade. But then, she finally encountered Darwin.

"Hey, I need to get something from the market. Can you step aside?" Alice asked to the idiot-looking Darwin, who grinned and nodded clumsily, stepping aside.

So easy~

"LOOK OUT!" Alice's eyes widened and in reflex, turned to see Darwin was charging with a knife.

Ace appeared right between them, using a familiar butcher knife to dodge Darwin's attack. The gate keeper didn't give up easily, he maniacally charged and fought with Ace.

"Alice, you can go!" Ace yelled.

Alice was still shocked by many things. Why was Ace here? Why he'd always remember her name? Why's he fighting for her? Why?

The girl suddenly dragged Ace from the fight and ran out of the gate. Ace gasped in disbelief as the girl dragged him.

"Alice!?"

"We're out of here!" Alice strongly said, softening her grip on Ace, to let him match her pace. "Or do you want to stay there? Then you go back!"

"I want to be with you!" Ace grinned. "I don't know where to go!"

Alice blushed, but then smiled, feeling genuine warmth from the boy. She didn't know why. Ace was the first person in the Asylum that tried to kill her, but now...

Ace suddenly scowled and stopped. "He's after us!" he hissed, seeing Darwin was charging at them in the light of speed. Suddenly Boris appeared and stabbed the idiot-looking boy in surprise, then stood casually, pulling back his pocket knife as Darwin fell onto his knees.

"B-Boris?"

The Cutter grinned coldly to them, and Alice scowled at that stare.

"Go back." He ordered. "We have to tend Ace's wound." He nodded to the bleeding brunette. Alice stiffened as she just noticed the wound. "Don't be selfish, Alice..." Boris teased coldly as he led them back.

It wasn't like they were told to follow, but Alice just realized, she'd get hurt from disobeying this guy.

~.X.~

"Aargh, damn you! Who are you!? Can't you be softer!" Ace angrily growled as Boris was cleaning his wound. Alice glanced around, taking in the small house near the gate. It was Boris' exclusive house. She just knew that he was a guardian of the Asylum when Gowland was out.

"I'll bandage him." Alice suddenly said, feeling guilty if not doing anything. Boris shrugged and sat casually on his sofa, closing his eyes, but then opened one of them to watch the dark blonde.

"I'll bind this real tight...hold my shoulder, it's going to be hurt." Alice said, preparing to bind Ace's chest. Ace frowned, reluctantly held the girl.

"I won't grip you too ha—AARGH!" Alice winced as she felt Ace's hand and nails were planted to her shoulder to ease his pain. The girl sighed and tied him done after that, then rubbed her pained shoulder.

Boris scoffed. "Since when you remember a girl's name, Ace?"

Ace scowled, turning to Boris in confuse. "That's none of your business, what's-your-face."

Alice chuckled. "Maybe it's because the Torture Chamber last week. He can't win the memorizing game in 3DS, so I gave him a brain-vitamin. Then he started to recognize me."

Boris chuckled darkly and rolled over to look at them on his sofa.

"Wow, the DID turned to be an ass-kisser!" he clapped his hands.

Alice scowled in shock at how he mocked Ace. Ace just frowned, since he forgot that he's DID. But Boris seemed like his usual cheerful self, grinning widely—well, his mental illness is included the fact that he could not stop grinning. Feeling uneasy, she cleared her throat.

"Err...Don't you think it's nice that Pierce had gotten braver now?" she forced a smile. Ace was staring at Boris with a frown, as if he was starting to recognize him. Boris rolled on his sofa again, chuckling.

"Yeah~ And Blood is docile now thanks to you! Even though you should've been dead by now, Alice! Hahaha!"

Alice flinched at his cruel comment. Ace was scowling and glanced to the stiff girl beside him in worry. Something was very different from Boris. Not that she didn't realize this, but he had been like this recently. Usually he'd be laughing, teasing her or even grope her at every chance...but now he's just staring at her coldly despite his smile.

He was swinging his feet up and down, putting his chin on the sofa's arm.

"Ace gets to be your servant, Blood is now your pet, Vivaldi is your sidekick and rarely remember that she wants to be a queen, Elliot won't slash you for a spoon. Lucky! Very Lucky! Lucky, lucky Alice! You slut." He spat the last word like a venom.

Alice's face fell instantly, Ace abruptly stood, clenching his fists.

Boris called her slut. He might had grope her many times, but he'd never call her names. Especially THAT. He was the most sensible patient that didn't try to kill each other. Alice just couldn't believe that.

"Why...?!" Alice yelled angrily.

"You think you're so great now, throwing yourself to anyone, giving them soft warm touches, so everyone even me would fall for you? You're cunning, yes! Yes you are! The most cunning slut I've ever seen!" Boris spat nastily, chuckling darkly, not even changing the way he sat.

"I don't know who you are, but shut the fuck up." Ace spat through his teeth angrily. "I won't let anyone talk ill about Alice—"

"These guys are mentally ill, because of their cold past that ruined their life." Boris said, now coldly, without any smile or his usual grin, "They're avoided by people and don't trust anyone. And you came just like that."

He stared at Alice right on her eyes.

"You used me the night when I came to save you." He bitterly said, now putting his feet on the sofa, crossing his arms. "You surely don't have shame, slut. And for the good of yourself, you used Pierce, letting him win the V.I.P. award so all the maniacs are less dangerous."

"You even openly used Blood, knowing his fetishes, despite you don't want anything to do with him." Boris rolled his eyes. "They've never felt warmth, so they're easily attached to your normal exterior. But you're just a cunning slut. I feel sorry for them...and you too, Ace," he snickered to the raging brunette. "I've once met someone like you...and that's enough. Never trust anyone to stay alive."

Alice scoffed and scowled. "You're just the same with me!" she yelled angrily. "It's not like I'm enthusiastic to live here...Do I have to say it, Boris? I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Slut, bitch, little kid, brat, whatever...I just want to get out of here. I don't belong here. You're just the same. You've tried to escape many times, but now you're just a freak."

"But at least I've never killed anyone as a joke." She spat nastily, earning a scowl from Boris, before walking away angrily. Ace heard a stiffled sob when she opened the door, and gave a last glare to Boris before he chased her.

She was looking down with red face and teary eyes. Ace carefully grabbed her right hand, squeezing it.

"He's wrong." He suddenly said. "It's not wrong to use others to stay alive, right?"

"But he's right. And...that's nothing." Alice said, wiping her eyes. "At first this place is like a hell...I really wanted to leave, I don't want to have anything to do with you guys..." she groaned.

"Alice, he's just crazy!" Ace yelled, shaking her shoulders. "I'm forgetful...I can't remember myself for ten minutes, or where am I, or who are the others, but I trust you, that day! I want to believe that...you genuinely want to help me with my memories."

The brunette looked away, blushing. "I don't care what others think of you. I believe you. Isn't that enough?"

"Ace, you're very nice." Alice cleared her throat. "I thought I was using people around me because I don't feel attached to you...But we've spent times together...I felt that I have many friends." She blushed, looking down, then facepalmed. "Now I see you guys more like people."

"Damn it! I hate being so sissy like this!" she laughed while crying louder.

Ace chuckled and then hugged the girl, patting her back. "There, there, Alice~! You can be yourself anytime. You're still my girlfriend. Warts and farts and all..."

Alice cried to his shoulder, but then stopped. "Ace, I hope you don't think 'girlfriend' in a different way, because you're not."

Ace laughed louder, hugging her tighter to shut her. "Ahaha! Did anyone just talk?" he didn't want to hear her rejecting him. Ace was stubborn like that. The brunette boy smiled and blushed as he kept holding her in his arms.

When was the last time he hugged someone? Ace hoped he could stay that way forever...at least until tomorrow.

"No, Ace, I won't let you hugging me even until tomorrow!" Alice deadpanned, shoving him away. "You're a hormonal 15 years old. Lord knows what might happen if you continued! And I'm two years younger than you!"

Ace whined. "Aww, but just now I really wanted to jump at you and do kinky stuff—"

"Did anyone just talk?" Alice yelled loudly while walking away. Ace laughed behind the younger girl.

If only he walked ahead of her, he'd seen her blushing madly.

* * *

**What the hell. I have school tomorrow in the middle of Summer!? Ahh, the last chapter's songs were too easy! I'll come up with harder stuff next time. For now, enjoy your cutscene!**

* * *

Cutscene: Julius and The Suitcase

* * *

Chapter 8: Breaking In!

* * *

Julius panted and fell to the grass as the night fell completely. Girls...are scary. No, women are! He felt he'd just die right there already.

"Hey, Julius. If you sleep there, you'll catch a cold!" he stiffened and sat up, crawling backwards as he saw Alice was already in front of him.

"G-Get away from me!"

Alice stifled her laugh and came closer, bringing her suitcase, sitting in front of Julius. "Don't worry! I've told those women that; you got up to a bus and went to London. Nightmare want me to give this for you." She handed a reading glasses, and then stood, to walk to behind him.

"What are you doing." He stiffened as she tied his hair to a low ponytail.

"Put on those glasses...There! You look older and more like a nerd, now." The girl snickered, and then walked away with her suitcase.

"Hey," he called. "Why aren't you chasing me?"

Alice turned to him with a serious frown. "For what?" she shrugged.

"What's inside that suitcase?" Julius asked, standing up. The girl stiffened, then turned to him with a glare, blushing madly.

"None of your business! You didn't open it...right?" she dangerously deadpanned. Julius swallowed and shook his head frantically. She scram away as if nothing had happened.

Julius sighed in relief and went back to his crate. He'd still live in that crate...It's still functioning after all. He stared to the mirror, surprised to see himself with that pony-tail and glasses. He preferred to see himself this way, and smiled.

Turning on the knob of his bathub, preparing for hot water to bathe, Julius turned on a classic music, and then went to open his suitcase, taking his clothing...

And froze.

And froze.

And still freezing.

...

Julius' hand shivered severly as he held up a blueberry panty, and then looked at the bras in his other hand.

A flash of Alice's scary face came to his mind. Julius hyperventilated and slammed close the suitcase, and abruptly turned, only to see the devil before him.

Alice stood there, smiling, handing _his_ suitcase to him. Julius limply took it. She crossed her arms and tapped her right foot, smiling to the taller young man.

"Hmm...you saw it, didn't you?" she hummed, and Julius swallowed.

Well, she saw him. She caught him in the act.

"I...I didn't mean to—"

"Yeah, I can't blame you! It's my fault to take the wrong suitcase, hahaha!" Alice laughed hysterically, rubbing the back of her head. Julius sighed in relief.

"BUT I'LL STILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" she roared in wrath and took out Blood's chainsaw from behind her back.

No one knew what happened that night. And no one knew how Julius managed the night.

Meanwhile, Blood put his hands on hips, staring at his surgeon table, scowling. Elliot was playing spoon behind him, glancing at the Ripper.

"What's up?"

"I wonder where's my chainsaw."

"Pfft, your Master took it." Elliot snickered. Blood turned to see him. "She came here with a suitcase filled with men's undies and then used your chainsaw to rip 'em all, before running out like a psycho to kill someone."

Elliot sighed, shivering a bit. "Damn that scum. I felt like seeing an angry Grim Reaper when I saw her like that."

Blood was already turning to his surgeon table again, choosing his knives.

"Elliot, do you know whose undies are they?" he asked while smirking dangerously, choosing a scythe.

The End(?)

* * *

**Yeah! Finally! I think this update is too quick. Whatever! Just tell me what do you think in **your review**!**


	10. A Surprise from Dr Gowland!

_Oh naaw, bad news! I'm going somewhere...internet-less! Please keep supporting this fanfic! I'll try my best to update as much as I can before I'm leaving!_

* * *

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

A Surprise from Dr. Gowland!

* * *

Pierce frowned as he watched the dark blonde psychic was stabbing her mac and cheese with a sulking aura around her. He turned to Nightmare, who just put on a wide hat and was putting on his sunblock.

"Hey, why is she sulking?" he asked worriedly.

Nightmare turned to him with a confused frown, then glanced to Alice. "Ah? Most likely because...Doctor is back, I guess?" he dozed off while staring the girl, then smiled dreamily. "One day I'll bite her neck...that delicious...beautiful—"

SMACK

"You're not allowed!" Pierce protectively smacked him on the face, then brought his tray of dinner to Alice's table. "Alice, are you okay?"

The girl lazily glanced to him and sighed. "I'll kill your squirrell."

The Rat Boy hitched and gasped, before started to tear up and ran away, crying. Alice sighed and pushed away her dinner, putting her head on the table, but then she dodged away, because Elliot almost planted a spoon through her neck.

"Damn you, scum! Don't move!" Elliot hissed. Alice narrowed her eyes and flicked out a spoon which caught Elliot's eyes, and then threw it away.

"Leave me alone!" she said as Elliot ran to catch that spoon, before then moving to Julius' table which was empty—mostly because no one wanted to seat with a nerd-looking man—then, she groaned.

"W-What do you want." Julius deadpanned nervously. He couldn't help but paralyzed since the younger girl was emitting dark aura, but then as he noticed she was groaning in pain, Julius spontaneously put a hand on Alice's head, then scowled.

"You're warm..."

"Oh no! Honey, Alice gets a fever!" Vivaldi appeared, sitting on Julius' lap, frowning worriedly to the dark blonde, then turned to clutch Julius' collars. "My King, what do we do to our dearest friend?"

Julius twitched. "I...said...I don't want to...marry..." he swallowed, "...you."

Vivaldi stared at him in silent for a while, then turned to Alice again. "Alice, you've caught a love bug!"

"A WHAT BUG!?" Pierce shouted almost instantly, slamming his hands on the table, shocking everyone in the dining room.

Nightmare opened his slang-dictionary. "A love bug is a term of when a person caught a metaphorical illness called; falling in love. A love bug is also a different name for Cupid."

"Err...can you explain it shorter?" Elliot came back, rubbing the back of his head with his spoon.

Vivaldi sighed tiredly. "That's what are wrong with men! So unsensible!" she stroke Alice's hair, and then declared; "Alice is in love with someone!"

"EEEHH!?"

~.X.~

Well, since she wasn't in the mood to talk, Alice let them to think as they please. She returned to her room with the same empty face. Well, Dr. Gowland's returning was one part which ruin her mood, but there were still many things.

It had been July, and Peter hadn't came at all. Next, she and Boris were still in a bad term. She usually didn't care about this, but she was frustrated because Boris had been taking her wrong.

Yeah, well, she _did_ used him to escape that night last month, but still...she wasn't throwing herself to everyone!

"Aaargh damnit Peter!" Alice growled and threw herself on the matress. "Where are you!?"

"I'm here, sweetie~!" great, the worst of people had to come. Dr. Gowland entered her room cheerfully, arms opened, and then jumped to her bed, straddling the very much younger girl.

"GAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked and struggled, but then Gowland hugged her, pressing her body to the bed.

"Aww but honey, I missed you! At least let me kiss you~ On the lips, of course?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Alice frantically hid her face behind her palms when Dr. Gowland was leaning his lips to her face. The Doctor chuckled and then got off her bed casually.

"Honey, you welcomed your husband cruelly...! You won't even kiss me..." Gowland pouted teasingly, then sat on her bad. Alice cornered herself and then turned her back to him. "Is that because you've kissed other guys recently, hmm...? What I've heard from Boris..."

"Yeah, yeah, go right ahead!" Alice yelled angrily. "He's your thug, right? Just team up with 'im and go call me slut! Who cares!? I don't care what happens to you trashes! I don't want to be here! You can just die from killing each other, I just don't give a damn! That's what you guys want, right!?"

Dr. Gowland could only smirk as she said all of those cruel things. The old man glanced through his glasses to see his other patients were shocked from eaves-dropping them. Pierce was so shocked he didn't even realize he was crying, Vivaldi ran away, Nightmare scowled, gripping his sunblock hard it flood his hand, Elliot just frowned coldly and left.

"Look, I'm sorry." Dr. Gowland slowly started. "But your treatment will last for a year. If you be a good patient until the next June, I'll let you go, Alice."

Alice turned to him, eyes red from crying. "No, I was just angry. I thought you and Boris didn't like it if I'm friends with other patients...I'm confused...I thought Boris didn't want the others to change, that's all. You guys are crazy, but when I look in different ways..." she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, blushing. "You guys are...great friends I've never had."

Nightmare raised his eyebrows, blushing, then he glanced to Pierce beside him, who was blushing and smiling gladly. Unlike the others, they were good listeners. And since they were older than Alice, they understood that she was entering the age of adolescent.

"I see, you've made some great friends, even though most of you don't realize it." Gowland snickered. "And you've been asking around about them, huh? You're such a curious person, Alice."

Alice scowled, blushing and glanced away. "So what? It's not...confidential, right?"

"Mostly not," Gowland sighed, "...but Boris' case _is confidential_. However, I hope you can keep it a secret."

Alice cleared her throat. "I didn't hear anything else than he killed someone, and laughed." She bit her lower lip, staring at Gowland curiously. The older man laughed, and turned to the door with a cold smile.

Pierce and Nightmare quickly left, seeing that they shouldn't hear about it. Alice frowned to the door, and then shrugged.

"Boris Airay," Gowland started, "...entered this asylum when he was eight. His mother got a disorder that disfunctioned her ability to laugh, because her husband chose her over her younger sister."

"And then, his father died, most likely because this younger sister's doing." He cleared his throat. "So Boris' inheritance was taken, and he and his mother had to leave the house."

"What happened then?" Alice frowned, although she feared the story.

"His mother still had the will for their house, but her sister couldn't accept it, and Boris knew something bad was going to happen. His aunt went to murder his mom, laughing. So Boris frustrated and killed his aunt...as a joke, trying to...make his mother laugh."

Alice twitched in shock. She could just imagine it...

* * *

"_Mom! Look! I stabbed her in the eyes! Hahahaha!" little Boris forced to laugh, showing her dead mom what he had done to his dying aunt. His mom didn't respond. He frowned and went to shook his mother's dead body._

"_Mom, why won't you laugh?! I've killed her! Laugh! Hahaha! Come on! LAUGH! HAHAHA!_"_ the boy laughed hysterically, then he kept on grinning despite the tears that were running down his cheeks._

* * *

The girl groaned and facepalmed. Great. Now she's the real bad guy. She shouted at Boris without really knowing anything! She had to apologize to him...somehow?

~.X.~

However, Gowland could always turn things worse. First off, Alice didn't know why Elliot, Vivaldi and...the Tweedles were giving her cold glares. Julius avoided her more than usual, and Blood wouldn't even talk or glance at her.

Secondly, Dr. Gowland was taking them with his minibus...

And tied them to the seats.

Worst scene possible, she had to sit with Boris.

"Why...do you have to tied us up!?" Alice groaned, struggling. "My back is itching! Aaargh!"

"Oh, Alice, I'd really love to scratch your back, but right now I'm driving." Gowland grinned sing-songly from the driver seat.

Alice desperately rubbed her back to the seat. The Doctor just dragged them all into his minibus and taking them out. He tied them all so none could escape.

"Oh no...what if something happened!?" Pierce whined. "Wh-What if there's suddenly a truck coming our way, and th-then...we crashed, and we couldn't dodge because we're tied!?"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Dee and Dum frantically shouted.

"Damn you! How fast are you riding this crap!?" Julius yelled from the back seat.

"It's not so fast, just 120 km/hour!" Gowland laughed.

"Hahaha! Faster! Faster!" Ace laughed.

"NOO! Slower! Slower!" Nightmare screamed. "Vampire had never goes on a bus for a travel!"

"But you're not a vampire, idiot!" Julius deadpanned, and the rest groaned, since Nightmare started to cough out blood frantically, and the fast minibus made his blood spluttered around.

"My King, you shall never say that to him again!" Vivaldi scolded. "Aaah! Doctor, why do we have to sit far away from our tall handsome beast!?" she whined, ignoring how fast the vehicle, swinging her short feet on the tall seat.

"Faster! Faster!" Ace yelled eagerly.

"Alright, you've asked for it, Ace~!" Gowland chuckled dangerously and stepped on the gas. The whole minibus shrieked.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIEEE!" Alice and Boris shrieked, snuggling closer to each other in fear. Boris realized this, and then, grimacing in annoyance, he headbutted the younger girl.

SMACK

"Don't touch me!" Boris snapped.

Alice groaned in pain and glared to the boy. "What was that!?" she struggled aside and kicked him.

"OUCH!" Boris kicked the girl back. "You friggin' brat!"

"You started it!" Alice yelled, and desperately, she got on her knees and bit his right foot.

"AAARGH! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" Boris frantically swung his foot around, trying to get the younger girl off his foot.

Blood, who sat with Elliot—and tied—right behind Alice and Boris' seats, sighed and hung his head in annoyance. "How loud..." he murmured. Hearing this, Elliot scowled to the two seats before them.

"Will you two shut it!?" Elliot angrily kicked their seats from behind, instantly made Boris and Alice fell to the ground.

Only to made them shriek even louder.

"GYAAAH!" The two spent the rest of the voyage rolling at the bottom of Gowland's minibus.

~.X.~

Devastated, traumatized, all of them were glad that horror of riding had ended. Dee and Dum ran out of the minibus and fell to the grass, kissing the ground.

"LAND!" they dramatically cheered as if they were castaways from the sea.

Alice rolled out of the bus, but shockingly, she was already asleep. Boris was no different, but it was easier to kick them off the bus. The rest were frozen in their seat, unable to move a muscle.

"Alrighty~!" Gowland cheered as he untied his patients one by one. "We'll make a campsite here!"

Everyone's last spirit fell as they saw where they were. Right in front of a deadly cliff by the brutal ocean, and just behind them were dark mountains with tall dark, dead trees. It was night-time, so everything was bizzare in their eyes. Not to mention they just came off from an infernal train...

"Where are we?" Julius asked, scowling.

"We're in the Cheshire County!" Gowland said, as he was putting down supplies and tents. After checking that all the supplies were out, he opened a bag and took out handcuffs, then approached his patients.

"Wh...What are you going to do?!" Pierce shrieked cautiously, jumping behind Nightmare's back.

"Summer camp for your refreshing treatment!" the doctor snickered and took out a note. "I'm going to group you into three! Which means there's going to be _one_ team getting three members!"

Everyone froze instantly, Alice and Boris woke up at that bizzarre news. Everyone looked at each others coldly, and then glanced to a certain dark-blonde girl. Two were okay being in the same group with her, one would do anything to be in the same group with her, rest rather not, last one would rather die than being in the same group as her.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

"NOOO!" Dee and Dum cried, holding each other with tears. "Why!? Why do you take us apart!?"

"Dee! I can't go on without you...!" Dum sobbed, kneeling dramatically.

"Dum, I'll die without you!" Dee whined.

And...everyone ignored them. Because they were rather shocked by their own teams.

"No! No! No! I don't want to be with you dirt!" Vivaldi whined, trying to break the chains. Nightmare could only froze, since he was in a very dangerous position; Elliot was scowling in wrath, Dee was busy crying and saying goodbye to his twin. This team got four members.

Pierce, on the other hand, he was on his knees, sulking, shivering in fear. He glanced to Blood, who calmly sharpened his chainsaw.

"Hmm...how annoying." He muttered, closing his emerald eyes, but then grew an evil smirk.

Pierce hitched, hyperventilated, and then turned to his other team members. Dum was busy crying dramatically, saying goodbye as if it was going to be their last time together.

Ace was trying to break out his chains desperately.

"Aliiiice! I'll be with youuu!" he called loudly. "I'll protect you! Come here, Alice!"

Alice, on the other hand, was too shocked and too annoyed to care about Ace's call. She just stared at her handcuff which connected her to Julius, and The One She Didn't Want to be With.

"Hey, Doctor!? You're doing this on purpose!" Boris yelled in wrath, he was burning. Julius on the other hand was cold, sulking away from Alice. He wished he was in Pierce's place...at least he wouldn't have to get around the girl who chased him with a chainsaw...but then...Blood was there...

"Waaaah! I want to be with my King!" Vivaldi whined, her hands tried to reach for Julius, who stiffened and sulked in a different corner, away from seeing the purplette.

"Dee! Dee don't forget meee!" Dum sobbed hysterically.

"Dum! Don't find another twin!" Dee cried but put on a strong act.

"Shut it, you scums!" Elliot finally exploded, waving his butcher knife around.

"Why do I have to be with these dirts!" Ace protested. "Aliiice! Come to meee!"

Blood rolled his eyes, giving the brunette annoyed look.

Nightmare was pulling his hoodie down in fear, Pierce hid his face behind his knees, crying, Julius was growing mushroom, mumbling about chainsaw.

Boris then took out his pocket knife, and then swung it to slash his own hand. Alice kicked his knife away in reflex before that happened, though.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" they both yelled at each other, then spat as they turned away from each other.

"Now, be good to each other!" Gowland beamed and waved, before getting on his minibus again. The group was startled, shocked. "Now, live with each other peacefully, work hard as a team, and go through this forest to find a black manor if you want to go back to the Asylum, alright?"

Alice gasped as the engine started. "Wha—HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

"I'm going ahead of you...with this _comfortable and warm_ minibus~!" Gowland grinned. "I'll be waiting for you at the manor~! Bye-bye, my lovelies~!"

"OOOI! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US HERE!" Boris shrieked.

"Hasta la vista~!" and off he went...

...Leaving his patients in shock and despair. Alice sighed tiredly, thinking that she should've known this might happen, and turned to see the supplies, and then the dark woods.

So, here's Alice Liddell, 13 years old, chained with a 18 years old guy, Julius, who's scared of her. And also with a 15 years old guy, Boris, who apparently hated her so much for the time being, to the point that he'd cut off his hand rather than chained with her.

And together, they had to camp and went through that dark woods. Let's wish them all good luck, happiness and smile! Maybe even...love?

* * *

**After the camp is over, we'll meet our beloved Gray Ringmarc~! I'll see to it that the camp will be over in...Sunday! But no promises! So what do you think about the group's dividing? Surprising? Exciting? Boring? Tell me about it in **your review**!**


	11. Handcuffs

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Handcuffs

* * *

Nightmare was the first to snapped out of it. He shrieked and chased the minibus, dragging his team along; Elliot quickly caught up, Vivaldi and Dee were dragged on the ground.

"Heeey! Stoppp! Don't leave us heeere!" Nightmare cried.

As he fell on face to the ground, Elliot stopped, panting. "Damn that fucking scum!" he spat angrily and turned only to see Vivaldi and Dee were shocked after their running.

"How dare you to treat us such!" Vivaldi shrieked on top of her lung, now chasing Elliot with a knife—and an angry Bubbles—and dragged the whole team.

"Heeey! Stop it you idiots!" Dee yelled angrily, trying to catch up.

Back to the front of the woods, team two was having a contradiction between their members.

"We're going to die..." Pierce darkly and depressedly murmured; "We're going to die...we're going to die..." he started to hug his knees and swung back and forth; "I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die..."

Blood, on the other hand, was enjoying himself as he was playing with crows. "Ahh, how peaceful it is to be away from humans and civilization..." he breathed in the cold night air; "Only have to get rid of some idiots and then I can be completely isolated..." he smirked to himself, and succeeded on making Pierce more depressed.

Ace was already on a different character, chopping trees; "I'm going to make a house~! Making a house~! Making a house in a dark woods~! Living here in the dark woods~! I'm the dark woods carpenter~! I'll save the Red Riding Hood from the wolf~!" he sang cheerfully.

"Can't we just use the tent?!" Dum twitched at Ace's carefree effort.

The third team was...uncooperative, as expected. Alice was actually glad.

"Haha~! I'm free~! I'll stay here in the woods, but if someone's going to take me home then it's fine~ If none, it's fine too!" she sang happily while collecting the supplies Dr. Gowland had thrown for them, and was going to choose a tent, but then another hand took it.

"I'm taking this." Boris and Alice deadpanned. "Me first." Alice said, pulling the blue tent.

"I saw it first." Boris deadpanned, pulling back.

"You saw the wrong tent!" Alice snapped and pulled the tent again.

"Am not!" Boris scowled angrily.

"Are too!" Alice grimaced in wrath.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Julius rubbed his temple and sighed. "Are you five? We're a team, so let's use it together." He suggested the two, who froze upon being called 'five'. He flinched when Alice turned her back away and shoved the tent to Boris' face, starting to collect kerosene and a pot.

And so all the team finally started to build tents...except a certain idiotic psychic.

"Alice,"Julius cautiously called—as if he was talking to a raging psycopathic person, "...please...help us on the other corner." He asked timidly.

"I'm not going to sleep in the tent." Alice pointed out, and showed off a sleeping bag; "So I don't have to help you guys." She stubbornly deadpanned.

A vein popped on Boris' temple. "You brat..." he growled and then pulled the chains that bind them, instantly dragging the girl closer; "Just work it up, ya little stubborn brat!"

Alice's turn to rage as she was on the ground after being dragged over by Boris. She stubbornly walked away, but Julius and Boris stood still, that she couldn't walk further than their chains allowed.

"Boriiiiing!" she whined, and then sighed desperately, turning to her team. "Fine!" she stomped and went to built the tent.

Team one was...hysteric.

"Why do I, Nightmare Gottschalk, shall built a tent!?" Nightmare asked as if such request was very stupid. "I'm nothing but a vampire! I can just sleep hanging upside down on a tree!"

Elliot stopped his business on planting a pole to the ground, staring dangerously at Nightmare who coughed out blood. "So you want me to hang you upside down on a tree, scum? Are you sure, scum? 'Cause I'll be glad, scum."

"You didn't sleep upside down back at the asylum!" Dee scowled as he tied the pole, and then glared to the little Queen that was only watching them, sitting elegantly on a tree stump. "You, little boobless brat! Get your head here and plant the other side to the ground!"

"I'm a Queen, I shall not do such...low and dirty tasks like you commoners..." Vivaldi mocked, but then Dee growled and pulled the chain, dragging the girl until she fell on the ground limply.

"Off with your head!" Vivaldi cried as she threw a knife...across the tent.

Elliot facepalmed in frustration. "Great. Now our tent has a window...WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU SCUMS!?"

"Do you think I like it!?" Dee spat back, stomping angrily and succesfully broke the pole.

The tent fell flat on the ground. Everyone in team one froze.

"So, let's just sleep on trees!" Nightmare suggested, and fell silent instantly as his team was taking out their weapons, glaring coldly at him.

Team two surprisingly did well. Pierce had a new friend; a volley ball named Derpina. He was gathering firewood.

"Derpina..." Pierce fearfully glanced around the dark woods, "Hang onto me. We'll be alright...there's no such thing...there's no ghost...there's no boogey-man...there's no—WAAAHH MONSTEEERR!" he cried and brought his volley ball out as a big moose ran at him.

For a second, a chainsaw screeched, and something fell on the ground. Pierce was crying, hugging his Derpina.

"Derpina, we're still alive, it's okay, Derpina..." he sobbed.

"How wonderful..." Blood hummed happily, kicking the moose's head to turn. "We've got dinner. How I love nature..." he smiled and dragged the dead moose's body to their 'tent'.

Dum was narrowing his eyes, putting a hand under his chin. "Not sure if it's good or not..." he glanced to Ace, and pointed at the 'building' in front of them; "...but we're supposed to make a tent instead of a house, idiot."

"What? You don't like it?" Ace held up Dum's axe with a grin, "I can give it carvings and relief~! Or do you want an attic?" he offered.

The younger boy could only facepalmed. "I don't know...but...that's not the point! The theme is 'camping', not 'building'!"

"Oh, let him be, Tweedle," Blood smirked and dropped his moose. "Tent or house is good as long as we're far away from towns...Villiers, where are the firewoods?"

Pierce was dragging himself out of the woods, clutching Derpina, with a mountain of firewoods on his back. "I...hope...we've...got enough...Derpina...we made it...!"

~.X.~

In the end, everyone gathered around Team Two's firewood as the night got darker. Boris' team was arguing about who had to cook. Fortunately Dr. Gowland had left quite a lot of food.

"You're a girl." Boris deadpanned. "You cook." He said, pointing straight to Alice.

"I can't." Alice bluntly replied.

"You can, you just don't want to." Boris narrowed his eyes.

"I can't cook." Alice repeated bluntly, and Julius flinched as her eyes were put on him. "You can cook, right Julius?"

"I can't..." Julius muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I've been eating cup noodles for a year..."

"See, now. You. Cook." Boris demaned.

"No. I. Can't. Cook." Alice deadpanned impatiently.

Boris groaned, rubbing his face. "You can't built a tent, you can't cook, then what a girl can do!?"

Alice grimaced angrily, blushing in shame, clenching her fists. "Fine! You'll regret this!" she snapped and turned away, bringin the ingredients and a pot and approached the fire.

Elliot's Team didn't need to cook their food...

"Nightmare, what is this?" Vivaldi asked.

"Ah, that, my Queen, is a sweet potato." Nightmare answered, eating a celery.

"Sounds good!" Dee snatched the sweet potato and cut it with his axe into two. Vivaldi and Dee started to plopped it into their mouth and then choked.

"Aagh! It's not sweet! How dare you to lie to us!" Vivaldi yelled, pointing her knife.

"It will be sweet once you cook it." Nightmare said again, still eating a celery.

"What about this?" Elliot asked.

"That's a carrot. ...Wait, have you never seen carrot!?" Nightmare twitched in disbelief. Elliot gave him a stare that shut him up, while biting off the carrot.

And then froze...and froze...and Elliot kept on freezing.

Vivaldi and Dee took an assumption that; carrot is also not delicious. They then turned to Nightmare lazily.

"Have more celeries?" they asked.

Nightmare swallowe and nodded. "They're good with mayo! Good thing Dr. Gowland left it too!"

Ace's team was having an exclusive dinner. Blood was cutting the moose like a boss.

"Hm, except the fact that moose stood on four feet, its body and humans are just the same." Blood hummed in deep thought, as if it was a great discovery. He had never cut animals, he usually busy mutilating humans.

Pierce was chatting with his volley ball.

"Hey, Derpina, don't you think Alice is a good girl?"

"..."

"Wh-What? I didn't say that I like her or anything! Haha, don't be so blunt, Derpina!"

"..."

"H-Huh!? Co-Confess!?" Pierce gasped, blushing.

"..."

"Y-You think so...?" Pierce frowned and shyly looked to the girl who was cooking from afar, blushing. "Well...you're right. Maybe...soon? I won't let Ace confess ahead of me!"

"..."

"N-Now!? No, no, Derpina! You're crazy!"

Actually it was Pierce who was crazy to talk to a volley ball...seriously.

Ace and Dum were cooking. Well, Ace cooked, and Dum, as usual, could only giving critics.

"Stew should be thicker than that!" Dum pouted. "Add more flour!"

"Shut up, what's-your-face!" Ace scowled. "You're just a fellow cook, you can't butt in my recipe!"

"No, you shut it!" Dum twitched. "And stop adding too much potatoes! I don't like it! Too much carbs!"

"Oh, yeah? How can you say that! You're not me, the Head Chef of Shang Ri La!" Ace smuggily turned away.

"But you were a carpenter ten minutes ago!" Dum protested.

Alice sighed in relief and took the pot of curry she just made. Boris and Julius were waiting near the tent like bosses. She put it in front of them and scoffed.

"I've tried my best." She muttered and walked away, before realizing she was chained to the two. Boris scoffed and approached the pot to take a plate of curry, followed timidly by Julius, who prayed hard that she didn't put on poison into it.

Julius stiffened as the first spoon entered his mouth.

'_This is horrible...what is this!? Gooey...slimey...rough...damn, I feel like vomitting..._' Julius was ready to vomit, but then..._'Wait...she'll kill me! GOD! I'm going to die...what do I do? Should I stop eating? What if she gets mad because I didn't finish this?_'

Boris burped as he emptied his plate and glared to the girl. "Ewww...that was gross! That wasn't a food for human at all!" he laughed mockingly.

Julius froze at Boris' loud and clear comment. Alice started to sharpen a knife.

"If it's gross, WHY THE HELL DID YOU FINISH IT!?"

"Hey, I can't waste food just because you can't cook it more edible~!" Boris taunted, using his finger to clean his teeth.

"I've told you I can't cook!" Alice pursed her lips and sulked, drawing hangman with 'BORIS' written beside it on the ground.

~.X.~

Finally they had to sleep. Elliot's team agreed to use sleeping bags since their tent was busted, Ace's team had a warm stay in the wooden house, and Alice dropped her sleeping bag out of her team's tent.

Julius watched her from inside the tent, and then noticed that Boris was watching her too, with cold eyes.

"Did you two...fight?" Julius asked.

Boris quirked his eyebrows and glanced to the older man. "She's a nasty slut. She doesn't want to stay in the Asylum, she doesn't even care about the others, yet she'd changed many things already."

Julius cleared his throat. "How come?"

"She pretended to be friendly to us...and then used us to escape out." Boris turned down his gaze, and then pulled on his covers. "She's just using us."

"But..." Julius frowned seriously. "She won't be going as far as getting me out if she's only using me."

"Like hell I know about that." Boris scoffed. "Maybe she likes you, handsome boy?"

"You two are just the same." Julius sighed restlessly, blushing a bit. "Speak out bluntly, like to mock, carefree, get bored quickly, lazy if not interested, and individualistic." He chuckled a little. "Athough, the different is, you're bitter. She's more optimistic."

Boris was staring at Julius, listening to his opinion, but then sighed and turned. "Don't talk to me again. I'm sleeping."

Julius rolled his eyes and closed his eyes, trying to sleep as well.

~.X.~

There. Alice's sleeping bag. Holding up the knife, stepping soundlessly, and then...stabbing frantically. Only to find it empty. Vivaldi sighed in disappointment and pulled out her knife. Then she jumped by the sound.

"W-Who's there!?"

"Heh? It's just you?" Elliot groaned and stabbed his butcher knife to the sleeping bag. "Where's that traitor-scum!?"

"You guys are idiot..." Dee growled in wrath. "If you're going to kill someone, be considerate of those who are _unluckily_ attached to you guys...ARE YOU FORGETTING THAT WE'RE HANDCUFFED!?"

"Hm, very unlucky of you." Nightmare scoffed, he was surprising everyone since he was straight up. "Why would you try to kill her?"

The three scowled to him. "You've heard her yourself!" Elliot hissed. "We're trash to her! She doesn't care about us!"

"So what?!" Nightmare snapped back. "It's not like there's any difference about it! It's just like before!" everyone were shocked at his sentence. "We're just strangers...crazy patients trapped in a crazy asylum. We're no one to each others, so why work over _her_ who called us trash? And for the record, Elliot, you've been calling us scum!"

"It's different!" Vivaldi shut him stomping. "It's different! It's different! Because...because she's not just a crazy patient...I thought...she's..." the little girl sobbed slowly, "...A-A Friend...!"

Dee sighed and dropped his axe. "Gottschalk is right...maybe it's our fault for thinking that she's a friend..."

"You're wrong." Nightmare said quickly. "All of you. She considers all of us as _great friends she'd never have_." The silver-haired boy gazed down, blushing as he recalled the event.

The three scowled at him again. "You're saying such sweet yet unrealistic thing, scum." Elliot murmured. "I'm just feeling something weird...I just want to kill that scum very much! She...damn her." He stabbed the ground with his butcher knife and stomped once.

"Nevermind that!" Vivaldi waved, "Where is she anyway?" she glared as she noticed Nightmare was trying to escape. "Gottschalk...where is she~?" she dangerously called.

"Have you seen Alice?" the group jumped in surprise as Julius' figure overshadowed them. Vivaldi quickly took her chance and glomped at him.

"My King!" she squealed and hugged the far older young man, dragging her team.

"What do you mean?" Dee scowled in confuse. "She's in your team, right?"

Boris caught up and stood beside Julius, rubbing the back of his head, and showed a pair of handcuffs that were empty, but locked.

"She's gone." He deadpanned.

And so no one slept that night...

~.X.~

A pair of golden eyes shone through the dark. They were filled with tears. Alice was panting, frustrated and tired of chasing those eyes, cursing herself for her own stupidity chasing those eyes.

"_Please play with me._" A voice said.

Alice flinched in instant, and then, finally, the owner of those eyes stepped forth from the dark. Alice frowned and shone the figure with her flashlight.

It was a boy, with dark hair and golden eyes, even younger than Vivaldi. He reached his hand for her.

"_I'm Gray. Let's play."_

The girl realized in instant. He was a psychic. He was using telepathic message.

"What do you want to play?"

"_I want to play with Princess. Join me in the manor."_ He smirked and turned away, before leaving and disappeared in the darkness again.

Alice frowned in confuse, tilting her head.

"Princess...? Princess...Princess..." and then Elliot March entered her mind. Alice slapped herself. "Princess...Prince—Vivaldi?" she turned and quickly ran through the forest and finally arrived at the campsite. The torch woods were up, everyone were up.

"Vivaldi!?" Alice called frantically.

"WHAT?!" Vivaldi yelled angrily, and was shocked to see her. "You! Where were you!?"

Alice twitched. Was she sleepwalking or something? Was that a dream? It felt so...real...

SMACK

"You scum! What were you thinking!?" Elliot yelled after slapping the younger blonde across her head. "If you want to die, just ask me instead of running into the forest!"

"Good to see you, Alice." Nightmare sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Julius asked, examining the girl, touching her forehead, inspecting her eyes. "Did you get any scratch? Did you get bitten? Anything?"

"Hmm..." Alice frowned, tapping her chin. "So you guys are worried about me." She snickered.

Most of them froze. Ace was already hugging her.

"Of course I am!" he sighed to her shoulder, "I got so worried and worried and worried and worried—"

"Derpina got very panic, Alice!" Pierce pointed at his volley ball while blushing, and glared at it as if the ball said something. "What! I didn't say—well of course I'm panic if my f-friend is gone suddenly, you're so silly, Derpina!"

"You should ask me to join if you want to explore the woods at night, Alice Liddell." Blood chuckled darkly.

"And there we got up searching, and you're back." The Tweedles sighed.

Boris came forth, scowling. "How." He said, showing the handcuffs.

Alice grinned and showed her hands. "My wrists are much smaller than that. Those must be the handcuffs for Nightmare." She nodded to Nightmare. She stared at Vivaldi who was frowning in obvious worry, and then patted the purplette's head.

"I sleptwalk to the woods and dreamt that you're being taken, Vivaldi. I was so worried!" she sighed in relief and stretched her arms. "But since you're here, maybe I'm just dreaming after all! I'm going to sleep. You guys should go to sleep to!"

"Alice, since you're not handcuffed, will you sleep with me?" Ace asked, tugging the girl, and then got smacked by a volley ball.

"Y-You jerk!" Pierce snapped, "I cannot accept—I mean, Derpina can't accept that! It's dangerous for a girl!" he stuttered out.

Vivaldi just watched the older girl, whom, deep in her heart, she had considered as a big sister. She sighed and grew a small smile, then yawned. "I'm going to sleep too...Alice~! Will you sleep with me?"

"Damn, that scum...making us worried for shit." Elliot growled, but then smiled in relief, before blushing and glanced around, worried if someone saw him.

"I want to sleep with Dee!" Dum cried.

"I want to sleep with Dum!" Dee cried. They turned to their teams.

"Can we get closer so we can sleep together?" they pleaded with sparkling puppy eyes.

"Nope." Elliot and Blood bluntly said, and stared at each other.

"Oh come on~! Pleaaase!" Ace and Pierce begged to Blood.

"I wanna sleep with Alice!" Vivaldi tugged on Elliot's pants until it almost came off.

Boris just watched the commotion and scoffed. "Psh...idiots." he murmured.

Julius just stared at him for a while, and then glanced to the dark blonde girl, who was already sleeping alone behind a tree, inside her warm sleeping bag.

"Why..." he heard Boris muttered, and held the handcuffs. "Why didn't she just let go of these in the firstplace if she knew they're too big...?"

* * *

**I'm sorry. Fever. Turns out...I'm human! SO, I advanced Gray's debut earlier~! By the way, **Hope Diamond **is making a fan art for this fan fic! Hope you'll like it, and hope you like this chapter!**

******Who's familiar with Derpina...? If so, then cookies~!**


	12. Through The Cheshire Woods!

_I know, I'm late. Whatever. Have I told anyone that I'm not constant in update...? Well, here's the ugly truth: I update when I like it._

_ Be-cause, I write for myself and people's enjoyment._

_Oh yeah! I make up my late update with this long chapter! Enjoy, people! (Is actually feeling guilty)_

* * *

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Through The Cheshire Woods!

* * *

The first morning for the Amusement patients in the Cheshire Woods came! Everyone was still chained except for Alice. Some were packing for the trip to the manor, some were busy getting out from their chains; Elliot and Dee, for example, desperately pounding an axe to their chains.

"These mother-fucking chains!" Elliot growled, now trying to burn the chain with a torch.

"You idiot!" Dee kicked his hand away, dropping the torch; "The heat will get to our wrists!"

"Surrender already, you pair of fools!" Vivaldi ordered, fanning herself with a leek, Bubbles sitting on her laps. "Now go and pack our things!"

Elliot and Dee pursed their lips to the younger girl. "Then what's the use of Nightmare!?"

The spoken vampire was already busy packing things, but it was a mess. "No, no...our team needs water...no, I only need a bottle...but what if Elliot takes it? But I have to bring lots of celery or Vivaldi will behead me...water? Celery? Water?"

Ace had changed from a chef to Indiana Jones, wearing an explorer hat, reading the map like a boss, watching a compass, licking his index finger and held it up for the wind to blow.

"Hm, the wind is heading South, our destination is West, quite a challenge...Airay, the wind's speed?"

Pierce threw Derpina to the South and used a stopwatch. "The speed is 4 kilometers per hour!"

Dum twitched as he was taking a glance to the two. He was charged to pack, which was a bad idea.

"Those idiots...okay, they're idiots, so they won't need too much water." He threw away some bottles of water, and then fell silent for a while. "But maybe Blood needs more. He's smart." He put in more bottles of water. "How much of kerosene do we need?" he pondered, looking at the gallon. "Ah, maybe a bottle." He nodded, starting to divide the kerosene into a bottle, and then stopped. "But...I want to burn down these woods...yeah, I'll need more kerosene. Water is easy, we'll manage somehow..."

Julius, on the other hand, was in bad luck. He was the only organized person, the exact opposite of the rest members of his team. Boris was still asleep, and Alice was sitting around messing with a guitar.

"_Summer...has come and passed, the innocent can never last..._" she sang awfully, while picking on the guitar incorrectly. "_Wake me up, when September ends..._"

"If you've got time to play that guitar devastatingly, please help me packing instead." Julius deadpanned.

Alice snickered and put down the guitar, quickly approaching the older young man.

"Yeah, sure..." she said, purposedly standing close beside him, and then gave him a dangerous smirk. "Blood's chainsaw is amazing, huh? I wish I can buy one—"

"If you've got time to bully me with such intimidating gesture, please leave me to pack alone." Julius deadpanned with a nervous sweat falling down his temple.

"Yeah, sure..." Alice went back to the guitar. "_Like my father comes to pass, seven years has gone so fast...wake me up _when the packing ends~_"_ she sang again, playing the guitar off-tune. "Julius, if you're done, teach me to play this stuff!" she whined.

"Honey, I can teach you right here, right now!" Ace said quickly and ran to her, dragging the whole team, and took the guitar from her hand. "See, you hold it like this. Try that." He handed it back.

Alice twitched as she held the guitar again. Ace clapped his hands proudly.

"Aww, that's my girl! Now you start off with a bit of _Espana_." He took the guitar again, and played _Espana_ for a while slowly, and then instructed the younger girl where to put her fingers.

"You done yet!?" Dum yelled impatiently, "I'm busy packing my kero—I mean our things here! Don't forget that we're handcuffed here!"

But then, Blood had taken a seat and grabbed the guitar from Alice, starting to play.

"_Wake me up...when _the packing _ends..._" he started, and his team facepalmed.

Alice frowned to the rest. "Do we have to go to that manor? We're free now!"

Elliot dropped his axe and turned to Alice who sat right behind him. He twitched. "Are you saying...it's better if we stay here, scum?"

The blonde hummed seriously. "Actually it doesn't really matter. Anywhere is fine~"

"B-But, Alice...Derpina says it's not good, since you won't find food sources here!" Pierce shyly pointed out, holding up his volleyball. "These woods are dangerous...my family here stay in their nests a lot."

Everyone froze. "Your family."

Pierce nodded. "Yes, this is my uncle." He pointed to a squirrell. "And this is my great-great auntie, you can call her Aunt Theodora." He pointed to a rat.

"Well nice to meet you, madam!" Ace carefreely extended his hand to the rat, who quickly bit his finger. "Ouch. You're so full of energy, madam!"

"Ace said there's a river here, so there's fish. Fish is food!" Alice said again, "So I'm staying here. This is my new house! The sky as the roof and the earth as the floor...Farewell, people." She waved happily to everyone who froze in disbelief.

"That's a wonderful idea, Alice Liddell." Blood clapped his hands formally. "I shall stay here too, away from noisy humans, living among amazing wild crows, mutilating animals as my new hobby."

"Alright, let's go to the manor!" Alice quickly raised up and walked. "And someone needs to wake Boris~!"

The sleeping Cutter was still drooling. "Pasta~"

"OH MY GOD, LOOK! IT'S GERMAN! HE'S WEARING A BIKINI!" the Tweedles shrieked fakely.

"WHERE!?" Boris woke up instantly.

"Okay!" Ace clapped his hands and then pointed a finger to the woods. "Off we go!"

~.X.~

According to _Indiana Ace_, they would spend two days to get to the manor on top of the mountains. Across a river above a waterfall, miles away above a village, they had to walk through the woods and they planned to stay a night in a cave shown in the map left by Dr. Gowland.

Fortunately, Cheshire Woods were such beauty in the daytime.

"_When I was...a young boy...my father...took me into the city...to see a marchingband..._" Boris sang, playing the tune while Julius walked beside him. _"He said; 'Son, when you grow up, would you be...the saviour of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?'"_

Elliot cleared his throat and joined. _"He said, 'Will you defeat them?_ _Your demons and all the non-believer, the plans that they have made?_'"

Dee and Dum were impatient and got to the chorus quickly; _"We'll carry on! __W__e'll carry on! And though you're dead and gone, believe me! Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on! And in my heart, I can't contain it, the anthem won't explain it—_"

"You're singing too quick, scums! It's still not the chorus yet!" Elliot yelled.

"Oh shut it!" Dee snapped. "The chorus is good!" Dum yelled back, nodding with his brother.

"No fighting~!" Ace suddenly appeared between the three, smiling wide and dangerously.

Boris scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Since when you're the Peace-Keeper?"

"Huh?" Ace turned at him in confuse. "Who are you...? I'm not the Peace Keeper! I'm Indiana Jones!"

"You're Indiana Dunce!" Dum kicked Ace's shin. "Dunce!" Dee mocked again, slapping the brunette's back.

"Psh, men..." Vivaldi scoffed, and then tugged Alice's shirt. "I want to pee." She said, and put Bubbles on top of her head.

Everyone froze. It was really...unexpected. Going to pee wasn't calculated...because they all forgot that Vivaldi was a girl. Elliot, Dee and Nightmare were handcuffed with her. Which was...unfortunate of them. Alice bursted out laughing.

"Haha! Now that's a problem~ What will you do about those guys?" she asked, nodding to Vivaldi's team.

Vivaldi glanced at them emptily and scoffed again. "We'll have to kill them first." She nodded, pulling out a kitchen knife, and somehow her teddy bear's eyes were gleaming.

Alice stepped backwards and tugged on Julius' shirt. "Do something quick." She whispered.

"Er...Vivaldi." Julius awkwardly said.

"Oh yes, My King?" Vivaldi gasped, hugging Bubbles tight.

"Killing...is not cute." Julius said again.

"Really?!" Vivaldi gasped and quickly threw away her knife, "I didn't—I was just joking, hahaha!"

"Joking my ass." Elliot growled and glanced up to see a magpie fled to its nest. He froze in instant. "Sp...Sp...Sp...Sp...Spppooon...!?"

Everyone twitched and looked up to the nest. Aw great. There's a magpie just brought a spoon to its nest. Moments later, Elliot was dragging his team as he climbed up the tree eagerly like a dog chasing a cat on a tree.

"SPOON! LEMME GO, SCUMS! MUST...GET...THAT...SPOON!" Elliot roared.

"Get down get down get down!" Dee shrieked, he was hanging right under Elliot, who was already halfway to the top.

"WAAH! I WANNA PEE!" Vivaldi cried, now like a proper girl, hanging down Dee, Bubbles was hanging from her hand.

"Oh no! SUN! SOMEONE THROW ME MY SUNGLASSES!" Nightmare shrieked frantically as he tried to cover his eyes from the sunlight.

"Haha!" Ace laughed as he watched team one worked their way up to the tree, "Who are those idiots? Why are they climbing up that tree? Anyway, what were we doing here again?" he chuckled, and glanced to Alice, "Honey~! Remind me what to do here?"

"We're going to the manor." Alice deadpanned. "But we gotta get Elliot down before he drags his team up."

"What." Boris glared at her. "You're hoping one of us will do that shit? Leave them."

"True," Blood nodded. "We shall not waste more time."

"B-But Dee's still up there!" Dum yelled and quickly hugged a tree. "I'm not leaving without Dee!"

"Nightmare! This is your sunglass!" Pierce yelled, jumping, while waving a sunglass.

"You don't need to do anything. None of us need to." Boris said again coldly, turning away. "Just leave them. Usually, that's what you'll do, right, Alice Liddell?"

Alice glared back at him and then moments later, she was already climbing up the tree like a boss, and snatched the spoon right from the magpie, and climbed down again quick. She waved the spoon to Elliot.

"Here, boy, here...This is your spoon down here..." Alice cooed.

"SPOOOOON!" Elliot roared and jumped down, bringing down along his team.

"GYAAAH! CAREFUL, IDIOT!"

"I WANNA PEE!"

"SUNLIGHT!"

Alice slapped Elliot's head with the spoon angrily. She scowled at him. "This is just a spoon, Elliot! Please! Is this thing more important than their lives!?" she dropped the spoon to his hands. Elliot was startled. "Seeing this, I won't be surprised if one day you exchange your friend's life with a spoon." She deadpanned coldly and walked away.

Elliot bit his lower lip, staring to the spoon in his hand. He glared to the girl, pocketing his spoon, but then noticed the cold glances from his team. Vivaldi pouted at him, wiping her tears on Bubbles' head, Dee scoffed coldly as he turned his back to him, and Nightmare frowned at him timidly.

Alice walked beside Julius as they continued their walk. She sighed restlessly and turned to Julius with a frown.

"Was I too harsh?"

Julius glanced at her, and nodded. "But that's proper. I think you've snapped something out of him. Let's just hope it's a good thing."

Alice nodded. Vivaldi tugged her shirt again.

"I want to pee." She whined, and glanced to her team. Alice gave them a stare. Dee groaned and walked up to Vivaldi, dragging her wrist.

"Okay, fine, pee." He sighed and dragged Nightmare by the chain.

"I suppose we should stop for a while." Blood said to Ace who agreed.

"Very well, scouts! With this kind of pacing, we might get to the cave by sunset..." Ace muttered worriedly. "The wind will speed up by evening. This isn't good."

Dum watched Ace analyzing in amazement, sitting beside Pierce.

"Can you believe this guy?" Dum asked, his eyes twitched.

Pierce shook his head and shook Derpina in his hands.

"Yesterday he was a carpenter, he built house nicely. Then he was a chef, and cooked like a boss. Now he's Indiana Jones, and he actually led us like a pro!?" Dum facepalmed.

"Amazing..." Pierce sighed. "Derpina thinks, if Ace acts less like an idiot, he'd be a perfect man...handsome, smart, talented...unlike Pierce, Derpina says Ace gets more chance—oh shut up, Derpina!"

~.X.~

Meanwhile, Elliot's team was having a bit of problem with a certain purple-haired princess.

"Don't you dare sneaking up on us!" Vivaldi warned deadly, clutching her teddy bear which eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Sneaking up? On you?" Dee twitched in disbelief. "You don't even have boobs!"

"Um, Milady, this is the water for you to clean up." Nightmare elegantly handed a bottle of water. "Please dispose of it as soon as you're done. We don't want to mix it up with the other bottles and drink it."

"Uuurgh, that's disgusting." Dee groaned.

"Hurry up...scums." Elliot scoffed coldly, feeling unwanted by his team. Vivaldi scowled at him for a second, before leaving with the bottle.

She walked as far as the chains let her, keep on glancing behind, worried if an idiot would sneak up on her—as if—and then _voila_, she stumbled on a root and spoiled her water!

"Oh dear!" she sighed and collected her bottle, the water was spoiled on her hands. "Is this enough for me to clean...up..." she frowned as she noticed the handcuff of her left hand started to melt, and dropped on the ground. She gasped and hugged Bubbles.

"Haha! Wonderful!" She squealed, jumped and grinned to behind her back, walking even further, knowing she won't have to worry about them sneaking nearby. She's as free as Alice!

But when Vivaldi turned to the front, a pair of golden eyes were right in front of hers.

"Princess Vivaldi, you finally come." Gray Ringmarc showed an empty smile and grabbed the girl's wrists. Vivaldi gasped in shock. She dropped her teddy-bear.

"Y-You!?"

~.X.~

"Hey, it's seriously been too long!" Boris yelled. "Don't tell me she's getting her first period, 'cause Dr. Gowland didn't leave any pads!"

Alice narrowed her eyes on him. "Must you speak so vulgar?"

Boris glanced back at her coldly. "What?" he snapped, "Now you want to control the way I speak too?"

"I don't need to control the likes of you." Alice scoffed.

"Huh." Boris snickered, "So you're controlling the others as you please?"

"I don't control anyone! Look, can't we just drop—"

"Vivaldi is gone!" Dee gasped as he rushed out from the bushes along with Nightmare. Elliot followed behind with a worried scowl. "She's gone! Look!" he showed off the broken handcuff which was Vivaldi's handcuff. Julius quickly took it and examined it.

"How is this possible…The chains won't even break by an axe…" he muttered seriously.

Alice's eyes widened, remembering the dream, and she instantly rushed deeper to the woods and found Bubbles on the ground. She gasped as she noticed the presence coming from that teddy-bear. Was Bubbles possessed with a ghost!? She went to touch it.

"_Help her! Alice, Vivaldi is taken!"_

Alice gasped and let go of the stuffed animal, but then touched it again cautiously.

"_To the manor!"_

"Hey, that's Bubbles!" Pierce said. "That's weird, Vivaldi won't go anywhere without him!"

"She was taken!" Alice snapped, surprising the others. "She was taken to the manor! By that boy...from my dream last night! I should've paid attention...this is my fault...!"

Julius suddenly put a hand on her shoulder. "How can it possibly be your fault?"

"Because I know this could happen, but I ignored it...if she's hurt, then it's my fault..." Alice facepalmed. "I have to get to that manor quickly!" she turned to the rest of them. "I'll take the map. You can go with Ace's route—"

"Alice, I won't allow you." Ace deadpanned seriously. "There's no other route than this path. Calm down, she's in the manor, you said. We're going there, so...please, don't be stupid." He muttered. "These woods are dangerous at night."

Boris watched the younger girl as she listened to Ace's explanation. He scoffed and turned away. She climbed the tree to get Elliot's spoon. Now she's about to cry because that little Queen brat was gone. Was she showing off? Or did she really cared about them?

~.X.~

"Let's go comfortably, relaxed, calm and joyful instead of rushing things." Dee said with a wide, suspicious smile. "Let's enjoy the moments whereas we're not chained around that brat!"

"Brother!" Dum gasped, patting his twin's back, "You're _sho_ true!"

Dee let out a long sigh, now frowning. Dum blinked and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope she's fine, though." Dee muttered. Alice frowned in disbelief as she secretly glanced back. "It's my fault to yell at her. If she's dead, I can't apologize for calling her boobless. Her ghost will haunt me...!" he whimpered like the kid he was.

Dum smiled softly to his brother. "Don't worry, Dee. I called her boobless too. We'll be haunted together, so it's fine! Since we're together."

Alice smiled to herself as she turned to walk again. Kids would be kids, insane or not, sadist or not.

"Ah," Blood suddenly pointed his finger, "That's the river we've spoken about?"

The river just in front of them was wide, deep and harsh. The tide was high too, and there was no bridge. Blood automatically cut down a tree with his chainsaw and it fell across the river, creating a bridge.

"Finished." Blood smirked in satisfy. "This is why I love nature most."

"Your way of showing it is kind of funny...cutting down a tree like a sadist..." Julius muttered nervously and stepped forth. "I'll go first." He announced, since he was the eldest. He carefully balanced himself on the log.

"Shake shake shake shake!" the Tweedles naughtily shook the log.

"HEY! STOP IT!" Julius shrieked and slipped, but quickly grabbed the log. "HEY! STOP!"

"Hahaha!" they laughed as they watched Julius climbed horizontally across the river and arrived.

"I suppose it's safe enough as long as we're doing it right!" Ace nodded and be the next. Blood followed right behind. Nightmare walked on the log as if it was catwalk. Boris walked across with eyes closed. Elliot sulked across, still feeling guilty about the magpie incident.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" the Tweedles sang as they jumped on the log across the river.

"Hey! Stop that! It's dangerous!" Alice yelled as she had to crawl on the log like Julius did. Pierce decided to crawl behind her, holding Derpina tightly.

"Derpina...don't look down...don't look down..." he whimpered, and then his hand slipped. "Ouch!" he gasped as Derpina slipped his hand and fell to the river. "DERPINA! NO!" he shrieked and jumped.

"HEY! IDIOT!" Alice shrieked and circled her legs to the log, quickly caught Pierce's hands. "GYAAAH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" the two shrieked frantically above the river.

"YOU IDIOOOT! PIERCE! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Everyone yelled at Pierce.

"It's not the time to blame anyone!" Alice shrieked. "HELP! HEEELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" she shrieked desperately.

Everyone froze in instant. If anything they didn't know about Alice, it's that she couldn't swim. And at a time like this, too. Awesome.

"Aaargh! My hands are getting slippery!" Pierce cried.

"Shut up!" Alice snapped. "Aaack! I got cramp!" she whined in pain.

"Hold on!" Ace yelled as he carefully walked on the log and pulled the girl by arm, swinging Pierce to the side, who shrieked. Elliot quickly caught the auburn-haired boy who was crying on the ground.

"I was...I was going to die...I was such an idio—"

"You still are." The group deadpanned.

"Someone help us here!" Ace yelled. Dee and Dum quickly ran to them and offered a hand to grab Alice, but then...

The river's side crumbled. Dee gasped as he slipped off the ground.

"GAAHH—"

"NO!" Dum shrieked and caught his brother in reflex. "SOMEONE HELP US!"

"DAMMIT! HOW THE HELL DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS!?" Elliot yelled, since he and Nightmare were dragged along with Dee by their chains.

"GYAAH! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!" Nightmare cried.

"I can't pull back!" Ace yelled. "I'm chained to that boy...what's-his-name!" he yelled, referring to Dum that was glued on the ground, holding his brother's hand, along with Elliot and Nightmare following under.

"Villiers, stop crying and go help Tweedle Dum." Blood ordered and rushed to Ace, only to realise their chain wasn't letting them to go further. "Drat." He groaned.

"You guys get to Ace," Julius said, "We'll get the rest. Come on, Boris." He nodded to Boris who quickly ran to Dum who was on the ground. Then the nerd suddenly froze in realization.

"Wait—the chains..." Julius gasped as he eyed Dee's chains.

"Monrey, this isn't the time to—"

"—The chains are weak to water!" Julius yelled, right when Elliot and Nightmare were already up, and Dee shrieked as his handcuff failed him. The boy was dropped into the river.

"HOLY CRAP!" the group shrieked.

"HANG ON, DEE!" Alice yelled and jumped. She got the boy and held a rock. "I'll swim to that side—WAIT, I CAN'T SWIM!" she shrieked in revelation.

Everyone facepalmed at this. She had to forgot about THAT at this time!?

"You idiot!" Dee cried, sobbing to the rock.

"Shut up! Hold this rock! Hug it!" Alice yelled, as she herself was hanging on a branch. The girl gasped as she couldn't breathe in air properly. Suddenly a hand reached to her.

"If you're trying to prove that you care," Boris said, his face was filled with worries, "THEN YOU'RE A COMPLETE, FUCKING IDIOT!" he yelled and grabbed her hand. The others had already got Dee safely, while Alice was drifting to the waterfall's edge.

"Airay," Julius suddenly said, "Can you swim?"

Boris was grimacing his teeth. "I can't...fuck it!" he cursed and glared at the girl again, "If you dare to let go of my hand, I'll kill you, Alice!"

"What the hell! I won't let go of your hand!" Alice yelled back. "I still want to live!"

Julius snapped out of it and pulled Boris suddenly, and cut off their chains with his wet hand, before suddenly, he jumped to the river and pulled the girl into his arms.

"Then so be it." He murmured as they both fell off the waterfall.

"Idiots!" Boris shrieked, and his desperate shriek echoed in the mountains emptily.

~.X.~

For a while, she felt suffocated by something warm. And then she felt cold by water, she couldn't breathe and lost her consciousness. Then it was the same warmth again covering her. The same scent again. She opened her eyes as she noticed that she's still alive from her senses.

"Thank God, you're still alive." Julius was right before her eyes, looking extremely worried. "Your head hit the rock, I thought you'd get into a coma—"

"Did we managed the river...?" Alice asked quickly and sat up, instantly feeling dizzy. Julius pushed her back down on something under her head.

"Rest your body...That hit will make you dizzy for a while." He said, a bit scattering. Alice then realized what happened.

First of all, she and Julius fell off the waterfall. Secondly, her head hit a rock. Thirdly, her head was resting on Julius' clothes, which meant; Julius was shirtless. And he was really shirtless by that time. Alice groaned as she tried to look away from Julius.

"You saved me." Alice pointed out bluntly. "You hugged me too. I'm a girl." She said. "Do you think I'm a boy? Do you want me to prove it?"

Julius twitched and blushed at the same time, he facepalmed. "I know you're a girl...stop pulling your pants..." he murmured.

"Aren't you scared of me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

Julius uncovered his face and scowled to the girl. "What about you? Don't you think I'm handsome?"

Alice twitched and fell silent as she observed Julius for quite a while, humming in a deep thought.

"Hmm...I don't know." Alice said seriously. "For me, handsome is...when a guy becomes a hero. Like Ace, he started to be handsome for me." She blushed after saying it, and then scowled to Julius. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you!"

Julius smiled softly. "I won't tell a soul." He chuckled. "I'm grateful that you're not jumping at me like the other girls. And...I agree with your perspective about handsome."

The two fell silent and gazed up. They were faraway down from the river. Julius then built a firepit and Alice had to sit since he had to dry up his clothes.

"Take off your clothes." Julius said suddenly. Alice twitched, and made the older young man blushed. "Not in such perverted way, stupid. Take off your outer clothes and dry it up."

"Wh-What about my bra and pant—"

"I-It'll dry up as we speak." Julius cleared his throat awkwardly. Alice groaned and then reluctantly took off her clothes and hung them aside Julius' clothes.

The navy-haired man, on the other hand, couldn't keep himself from taking a glance at the younger girl. Darn. Was he developing pedophiliac? He's eighteen, she's thriteen! She's barely in high school! He's already in college! Wait...what the hell was he thinking!?

"St-Stop staring at me, you pervert!" Alice snapped shyly. "You're scaring me! Wait...you're not like Dr. Gowland, right!?"

"Of course not!" Julius snapped angrily.

Alice sighed in relief. "Good. But then, you're not _that_ old. Five years older than me. Dr. Gowland is freaking fourteen years older than I am! I think, pedophiliac is above ten years, huh?"

"I...please don't think weird of me..." Julius cleared his throat and glanced away,"...But you have such a nice skin." He praised, blushing madly.

Alice gasped and covered herself with what her arms could. "Thanks. You have nice abs too, for...a _hikikomori_."

Julius shook his head. "That crate also have mini gym equipments. I don't feel great if I don't move and only watch DVD or browsing."

"Yeah, no wonder you're not fat like those ones in Japan..." Alice hummed, thinking deeply, putting on her chin to her knees. "I wonder how the others are doing right now…" she muttered worriedly.

~.X.~

The sunset had come, but the group hadn't reached the cave. In fact, no one had been moving from the river ever since Alice and Julius fell off the water fall. They were all too shocked and depressed from losing three friends in a day.

Boris was sitting beside the river, blaming himself, hugging his knees. She was just a little girl…and yet…was she alright? Was Julius fine? Did he manage to save her?

Pierce was crying, blaming himself loudly. "I'm an idiot…I'm such a _fucking_ idiot…" he sobbed. Nightmare sighed and sat beside him, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's your entire fault…" Nightmare said.

"Was that supposed to cheer me up!?" Pierce cried louder.

Ace was walking around the river, calling. "Alice…Alice are you there!? Where are you? Hey, have you seen a girl named Alice?" he turned to the rest of group, "She's two years younger than me, with dark-blonde hair and this tall—"

"She fell off the waterfall, dumbass!" Dee yelled desperately.

"It seems he's useless if Alice is not around." Blood commented. "He can't remember anything at this moment. We're lost, since he's the only one that remembered the map."

"Where's the map?" Elliot asked, scowling.

"Monrey took it." Blood sighed. "He's very organized indeed. He even had planned everything before jumping off."

"So we're left here in the woods," Dum started cynically, "With a stupid DID who can't remember himself, without a freaking map?!"

"That's not a problem." Nightmare suddenly said, putting his sunglass on his hair. "The manor is located on the West of these woods. The sun sets that way, so if we keep on walking that way, we'll get to the manor somehow."

"What about Julius and Alice?" Pierce chirped in worry.

Elliot turned at them with a scowl. "We'll separate into four groups and go to find them." He suggested. They nodded in agreement, so Elliot turned to Blood. "Let's choose who we're going with."

"I'm with Dee!"

"I'm with Dum!"

"Fine, fine, scums!" Elliot growled. "Just go that way!"

"Yessir!" the twins quickly ran to where Elliot pointed.

"I'll be with Pierce." Nightmare said and dragged Pierce to stand. "We'll go that way."

"Then I'm with this guy." Boris suddenly spoke up, patting Elliot's back. "Let's go, March."

"Yeah, let's go." Elliot went, and they both hid their troll-faces as it was Blood and Ace left.

Ace was currently digging the ground. "Alice…! ALICE! Answer me!" he yelled.

Blood laughed coldly. "Haha, so they're leaving me with this idiot on purpose…"

~.X.~

As the day gotten more late, Alice and Julius were arguing whether they should stay in their position or try to reach the manor, with the map as their guide. Alice didn't want to waste time and the map, thinking that the others would reach the manor. While Julius was worried if the others decided to search for them.

"They'll be fine!" Alice impatiently waved, "If they're still missing in the woods, at least we've got Dr. Gowland, then we can search for them from the manor!"

"What if something happened to them because they can't find us?" Julius argued back. Alice groaned and then extended her hand so suddenly, surprising the older man.

"Rock-paper-scissors. I win, we go, you win, we stay." She deadpanned.

Julius twitched at the thought of doing such childish procedure. "You're going to risk people's lives with this game."

Alice sighed. "Now you sounded like a real old man just now. That was _way_ too exaggerating! They've got Ace as a guide, and Blood is smart on tactics, he'll choose one that's more profitable, which means he'll just drag the whole group to the manor."

Julius sighed back. "Fine. Rock, paper, scissors—"

Alice scoffed mockingly. Julius took out scissors in reflex, and Alice had prepared rock.

"Pfft! That's the problem with you, Julius." Alice snickered and snatched the map. "You do what you're told. If I said Paper, scissors, rock, you'll take out rock!"

Julius just glared as his own hand, couldn't believe that the brat was actually very right about him.

Finally, with a very simple torch made with some ripped pants and shirts, they ventured the Cheshire Woods together in the dark, as Alice read the map. After walking a while, Alice stopped and frowned at Julius in confuse.

"Um...you're supposed to be walking in front of me." She said.

"I didn't memorize the map." Julius said, frowning. "I can't read without my glasses...What? You can, right?" he asked, starting to worry.

Alice swallowed hard and loudly, and shivered as she stared blankly at the wet map.

"Actually, I wonder..." she started, her voice shivered, "...Can you tell me, Julius?"

"Wh-What?"

"Does sun rise from the east or west?" she asked.

Julius was utterly shocked, but answered emptily. "East."

"Oh..." Alice nodded limply and kept staring at the map in her hands, until she finally laughed nervously while looking up to her senior. Julius shivered as his heart was thumping hard, anticipating whatever ugly truth that was about to be revealed by the thirteen-years old psychic.

Her laughter slowly died down as she rubbed the back of her head and swallowed as she said:

"Hey...have I told you that I'm directionally-challenged?"

* * *

**Two songs in this chapter. Guess 'em right, and then...let's see, I'll write a cutscene about **Blood and Ace **trapped in the woods?**

* * *

Warning: Long Author's Note

**#Bad news: School started. More bad news: update's rate goes down to once a week. Even more bad news: no computer. **

**Good news? Let's see...**Hope Diamond **had done a simply sweet fanart for this fanfic. Now, since you guys had been asking about Jokers, you'll see them there and you might get clues of what they'll become! *wink* Her deviantart: **Mizumi28

**If it's not too much to ask...are my characters unclear? Is Alice too perfect? Which one of the patients needs to be a bit more outstanding? Is the plot clear? Are those questions too hard to answer in **your review**?**


	13. Death?

_I'm sorry for being so slow. I'm usually like this; once I'll update soooo fast then I got slow and slooow and slooower. School is killing everyone. Even me._

_Thanks for _BrokenBlackCat_ and _Lelouch Vi Freaking Britannia_ for brilliant ideas._

* * *

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Death!?

* * *

"S-Slender Man!?" Pierce stuttered in horror right after Nightmare started his tale. "You think th-there's Slender Man in these woods!?" his voice pitched in the end, his body shivered.

"Possibility exists." Nightmare darkly murmured as he stepped over a root carefully. "You've seen him on the net, right, Pierce?"

"I-I've heard...th-things...the Tweedles loves to play the game in Julius' crate..."

"Yeah, and they kept letting the main character get killed." Nightmare scoffed. "So that means you haven't heard the rumors, yet, eh, Pierce?" he smiled to Pierce suspiciously.

Pierce quickly shook his head.

"There were pictures taken from 1900. Many kids were missing, later on they're found dead in the woods..." Nightmare started gossiping like usual, then stared at his partner with dark, despair stare, "...The victims are chosen randomly, to the Slender Man's liking. He'd approach a kid friendly, and stalk his prey until...they get _Slender Sickness..._" he whispered dramatically.

Pierce's breath hitched, his eyes glanced around the dark woods frantically. "I-I-I don't want to hear it!" he shut his ears with his palms.

"Oh well, you won't know what will happen to his victims..." Nightmare shrugged, then hid his troll face when he knew Pierce was moving his palms a little to listen.

"...You won't know...the Slender Man abducted his victims to the woods...and then they'll be impaled to the tallest tree, their inner organs will be ripped out..." he stopped to put a pressure, "...put them in plastic bags...then put those wrapped-organs back to their owner's body..."

"NOOOO!" Pierce shrieked. Nightmare cracked out loud, laughing, holding his stomach, knee-slapped.

"Haha! I was just messing with ya!"

"No...NO! LOOK-AT-THAT!" Pierce shrieked and moved Nightmare's head to look in front of them. Nightmare's eyes bulged instantly.

A big racoon was impaled to an oak's branch...with its chest ripped out...

Pierce's breath hitched again, and Nightmare hyperventilated, because right there, 500 meters away from them...

A _tall figure_ was walking away.

Nightmare quickly grabbed Pierce's shoulders and glared at him straight in the eyes.

"WE'VE GOTTA FIND THAT DAMN MANOR NOW!"

"Y-YESSIR!"

~.X.~

Julius dropped to the ground and let out a long sigh, rubbing his temple, gathering up his patience. Well, it was hard for him to do so. He was a perfectionist. The young girl was standing still in front of him, ready for being yelled at.

"I'm...sorry..." Alice started.

"No, it's fine." Julius quickly said, "We can just stay here and wait like my plan earlier. Go sit down." He nodded. Alice nodded with guilt and looked around for a neat seat, then chose to lean on a tree across Julius' spot.

Feeling stupid and guilty, Alice couldn't look at Julius at all. They're lost deeper in the woods because of her fault! Julius couldn't see clearly without his glasses, she's directionally challenged...well, at least it couldn't be worse, right?

"What else _you can't_ do?" Julius asked. "I mean, I'm not accusing you or anything, it's just that...you should think before you act. You can't just rely on confidence."

"I can't cook," Alice started, "I can't swim, I'm directionally challenged, I've got a _bit of_ mental issues that I can't tell you, I can't do Calculus, and..umm...well who cares? I can do everything if I learn, but I just, well, don't have the time..." she sighed and looked down.

"Calculus is easy."

"Well you're in college!"

"I _was_." Julius corrected. He sighed and stared at the little girl. "Is it just me, or you're really weird?"

Alice frowned in confuse. "Huh?"

"I should be freaking out because you're a girl, but for a reason I can't put a finger on...I don't."

"Maybe because I have a neutral aura." Alice openly said. "I'm carelessly-free kind of person. I don't put interest much on other people...you can say that I'm egoistic. Maybe because of my age, but actually not really."

Julius scowled a little and scoffed. "From the first rank, who's your favorite person?"

"Myself." Alice bluntly said. Julius twitched.

"Second?"

"Myself."

"Third—"

"SLENDER MAN!" Alice gasped and crawled backward, only to hit the tree.

"Huh...?" Julius twitched in disbelief, but then gotten pale as he turned his head behind and saw the mysterious tall figure approaching behind him between the trees.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" Alice shrieked and started to run frantically. Julius grimaced and followed her pace, maybe even faster, courtesy of his long legs.

"OhmygodIcan'tbelievethis!" Alice blurted as she ran.

Julius' eyes widened as he turned to look behind, he grimaced. Man, it was seriously none of the other, it was the Slender Man!? Wasn't he fictional!? Or were Julius and Alice played too much of the game?!

"Christwhythehellisthishappen ing." Julius murmured under his breaths.

"GYAAAAAH!" both shrieked as they ran from the terrifying figure.

"Whatdowedonow!?" Alice shrieked, trying to get ahead of Julius.

Julius glared at her angrily. "Thisisallyourfaultdammit!" he yelled. "Because of you we got lost here!"

Alice was already crying in horror, blamed by Julius made her tears flowing like waterfall. She turned to see ahead of them, not talking anymore. That's...that was what her parents had been saying to her. Whenever they got in bad lucks or misery, that's what they'd say to her...

"_This is all your fault! Because of you the neighbors think we're raising an insane child!"_ her mom would said often after she got home from shopping.

She growled and scowled. Ah, to hell with him! She's a careless person! She didn't need to care about what anyone would say! Why would she? She didn't need to trust anyone, and...no one should trust her.

"There, behind that willow!" Julius suddenly whispered and nodded to the big tree some distances away from them. "We've got to split up!" he suggested and started to stray away from Alice.

Alice groggily ran away in zig-zag pattern, but then she noticed something...odd...

Was it just her, or was the Slender Man chasing directly to Julius?

Nah, whatever! It's Slender Man, it could be a trap! Just run anyway!

Suddenly someone grabbed her. Too shocked, she frantically struggled and shrieked, but then a hand clamped her mouth. She then glared to whoever it was behind her, and...

"Was that fuckin' Slender Man, for REAL?" Boris Airays whispered frantically, while Elliot beside him was cornering himself, hitting his head to the tree.

The blonde murmured; _"We're gonna die...we're gonna die...we're gonna die..._"

"Let's get out of here!" Julius yelled as he caught up with them. They nodded in unison and started to shriek like pre-school students and ran.

"Waaaah! Someone heeelp!"

"SPARTAAAA!" Alice roared a war-cry and ran faster ahead of the guys. The guys behind her jaw-dropped. Elliot glanced over his shoulder and shut his eyes.

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND UUUS!"

Then everyone shut their eyes and ran faster—not using their eyes spent less calories, which could be transfered to their running(?).

Boris, Elliot and Julius ran past Alice, not realizing that. Alice suddenly stopped running and fell instantly. She gasped. She didn't trip on anything...she just fell like that.

"Wait...! Guys!" Alice cried, trying to reach for them, but they kept on running away.

"Guys!" she cried and sobbed, knowing Death was right behind her. They left her.

"Don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she shrieked and quickly crawled and stood up to run. She didn't want to look behind. If she was to die, then let it be painless...let her not see the Slender Man himself. She grimaced and cursed in her head.

There were so many things she haven't done in her life. Alice recalled her school, no one wanted to get near her. How her neighbors stared at her as if she was a murderer...How her mother was ashamed of her. She just wanted to be normal. With normal people and a normal life!

Alice sobbed and shook her head frantically. No, she didn't need anyone. She couldn't trust anyone! Boris, Elliot and Julius left her...! Maybe they thought she was sacrificing herself! They're insane, they're maniacs! They're—

"You made it!" Boris caught her in his arms, then grabbed her wrist. "We're almost there!" he pointed to the street lights just meters away from them, and Elliot was ahead.

~.X.~

"Ah, we have arrived." Blood Dupre happily announced, frailing his arms as he got out of the woods and arrived in front of a black-stone-built manor. He turned to smirk over his shoulder. "_Dad_, we're here."

Ace got out of the bush and quickly ran to Blood with a goofy smile. "_Mom_, you shouldn't run around like that! So have you seen Alice?" he asked, putting hands on hips.

Blood looked around calmly and shrugged. "She might be late."

"Why...?" Ace whined and sighed, looking down sadly. "Mom, why is Alice betraying me?"

Blood rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Let's enjoy our wait rather than becoming anxious of something stupid, Dad."

Ace nodded and followed Blood to approach the manor. They entered without knocking, and then found Vivaldi and Gowland were drinking tea in the longue.

Blood's smile twitched. "I see. We're worried over nothing. I should just live in the woods."

"Ah, you commoners." Was Vivaldi's greeting, then she sipped her tea. "I didn't expect you to come. I expected Alice, nonetheless."

"Mom!" Ace whined, tugging Blood's coat. "Where's my girlfriend!?"

Blood rubbed his temple, while the other two twitched at his 'nickname'. "Patient is virtue, Dad. Just sit there and have some tea." He nodded to the chair. Ace puffed his cheeks and snatched the tea from Vivaldi.

"Hey!"

"Thank you, young servant." Ace smiled to Vivaldi and drank her tea. Vivaldi glared at him, but Gowland snickered and served a cup of tea for Blood, who found himself a comfy seat.

"So who kidnapped you?" Blood asked as if they were having a formal tea party, not just running around the woods at night.

"Gray Ringmarc," Vivaldi scoffed and crossed her feet. "...Doctor said he's going to move to the Asylum."

Blood glanced to Gowland curiously with a smirk. "Does this have something to do with the info I just read back in the Asylum's Folders?"

Gowland's face hardened a second, but he smiled a little. "You sure are cunning, Dupre. I'll put on more locks on the file cases." He cleared his throat. "Vivaldi was Gray's friend when she was six. Gray is a year younger than her, and his father was the King's personal butler." The Doctor explained.

"So where's the kid?" Blood asked casually.

"It's been a half of an hour since he went to the bathroom..." Gowland realized while looking at his wristwatch.

Vivaldi sighed and shrugged, leaning her back to the chair. "He'd never change. Whenever I said I like something, he'll go to the restroom for a long time..."

Blood and Gowland turned to stare at the purple stoically "And...what was it that you said you like?" Blood asked.

"Vivaldi, you've never told me what you and Gray have talked about."

The girl pouted and glanced away with a big blush on her face. "When I was six, I said I wanted to marry Gray. But now that I'm an adult, I want to marry Julius!" she blurted out.

Blood was trying to hide his chuckle, while Gowland twitched.

"Um, excuse me," Ace cleared his throat and put down his cup, "I don't know who you are, but...Unless you're a midget, you don't seem like an adult."

"I'm ten years old for your information! Ten years living in this world is long enough!"

Ace smiled and tilted his head. "Um, what were we talking about?"

It was official. Sitting with Ace for ten minutes was very irritating.

~.X.~

The four had arrived to the Shrewsbury Village they kept on running past the wooden gate until Elliot accidentally hit a donkey's butt and made the group fell to the ground like dominoes. Boris was enjoying their fall, however.

"Maaan..." Boris sighed, "I'm feeling boobs under my back~!" his grin grew into a troll's laughing fit.

"Get-off-me-you-lunatics!" Alice frantically tried to kick the bigger guys above her, while hurting Julius' feet at the same time.

"Ouch! Stop! Elliot just get up already!" Julius yelled.

Slowly there were people surrounding them. An old man bowed down to offer a hand to Elliot.

"Why, young boy, what brought you here? You children look terrified." He asked in a shaky voice.

Alice, who had been trapped with insane people for months, was elated to meet a normal villager and quickly dragged her knees to kneel at the grandpa.

"Sir…We were chased by the Slender Man!" she whined. The old man's wife came and hugged her.

"Poor dear…The bloody Slender Man only hunts people in the woods…" the old woman stared at Alice and rubbed the girl's cheeks dearly, "Now you all shall take a bath and eat dinner, then you can tell us what happen."

Boris stood up and hugged the old man. "Thank God! I love you old people!"

Julius sighed in relief. "We're saved…"

Quite a while later, they went to the old farmer's house to eat. They had children, and the kids liked Boris who was the most easy going one, while the old woman liked Elliot who was ready to prepare the silverware (especially because he could touch spoons). The old man rather busy chatting with Alice and Julius about things in the Shrewsbury Woods.

"So where are you dears heading to?" the old woman asked warmly, pouring tea.

"We're going to the Manor." Julius honestly said.

Instantly the kids stopped laughing, the old woman dropped her teapot, and the old man stabbed his potato in shock. Boris pout down his spoon and grinned in confuse.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"The Manor is where the Slender Man comes from." The old man muttered terrifyingly. The Asylum group froze in shock.

Why the heck was Dr. Gowland telling them to go to where Slender Man came from!?

"Why are you children heading there?" the grandma asked, a little in suspicion.

"Don't go there, Big Bro, the Slender Man is scary!" their kids pleaded.

"Well, actually we were told to go there if we want to go back to the Asylum." Elliot said in his best manner, but his answer only affected the farmers. The old man abruptly stood and slammed his hands to the table.

"Asylum!? You kids are from Asylum—"

"No, no! I'm not!" Alice yelped and stood as well. She realized that coming with the other patients risked her from interracting with normal people. "I don't know who they are, trust me! We just met...I just wanted to go away from Cheshire!" she quickly lied.

The three guys hitched for a second, her lies stung somewhere deep inside them. Boris' grin was erased instantly, Elliot was gaping with wide eyes, and Julius stared at her in disbelief.

"Then stand behind me, Alice!" the old woman chirped and defended Alice, but then the old man dragged the girl. They believed her because she was the youngest of the patients.

"Barbara, fetch me my musket! Alice, stand behind me! You three should get out of here or I'll shoot you!" he yelled, while his wife ran upstairs for the gun.

"Oh shit." Boris grimaced and quickly ran out of the door, but then he gave one last glare to Alice, who glared back in hatred.

They ran out of the village and panted. The three were wondering the same question: _dafuq_ is happening with Alice?! She just saved her own butt!? They didn't know that Alice was very mad about the Slender Man incident in the woods.

"What do we do now?" Elliot asked.

"Bitch please...I ain't going back to that motherfreaking woods and let Slender Man chased my butt!" Boris laughed and waved his hand.

"We should...just sit here." Julius said darkly and sat down leaning on the gate. "For the rest of our lives."

Moments later, they heard someone came from behind. It was Alice, she had no expression on her face, she was bringing a piece of paper. The girl deadpanned at them, then shoved the map to Boris.

"This map will show you the way to the Manor through the woods' shortcut." She explained and crossed her arms, before suddenly walked away. Julius abruptly stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going that way," Alice said and nodded to the concrete path. "I'll get to the city and get on train." She turned to the guys and scoffed. "Like hell I'm going with you guys. See ya." She waved nonchalantly and started to pace away quickly.

Elliot grimaced in wrath and stomped to chase the little girl. "Hey! Wait! Scum! Get back here!"

Boris was going to follow suit, but then Julius grabbed his shoulder. "Just stay, or you're just going to fight with her."

Boris stared down and groaned. "What the fuck is wrong with her!? Did we do something wrong!?"

~.X.~

"If Pierce was here, he's dead." Dee chuckled and threw a dead chipmunk's body.

"Yeah~! Totally. I hope he'd seen these dead-rats, though." Dum was holding his laughter, "He'd think it's the Slender Man or something!"

"Hey, that'll be awesome!" Dee nodded and grabbed his twin's hands to help him walk over a root, "I wish I can see him kill his victim..."

Dum tilted his head and smiled. "That's okay. I'll be his victim so you can watch."

Dee tilted his head. "No, I know you want to watch. I'll be the Slender Man's victim."

"No, Dee, me!"

"Dum, no, me!"

"I don't want you to die!"

"I don't want you to die too!"

The twins fell silent, then smiled warmly to each other and held their hands together.

"We can both be the Slender Man's victim, I don't mind." Dee snickered happily.

"Or maybe we can find a victim for Slender Man!" Dum suggested, and the Tweedles laughed together.

"Who should be?"

"Pierce! He's too mushy and it'll be soooo sad like in Happy Tree Friends!"

"What about Vivaldi, then? She's small and mushy...and boobless."

The twins fell silent and then Dee stared at the teddy bear in his hand. Dum took Bubbles' other stuffed hand, and they sighed in guilt together.

"Do you think Vivaldi is okay?" Dee asked.

"Is Alice mad at us for being irresponsible?" Dum asked back, "We're older than Vivaldi, we should be the ones looking after her."

"Why does Alice have anything to do with us?" Dee asked in confuse, and Dum stopped, then glared at his brother.

"Because she looks after us! How can you forget that she jumped to save you despite she can't swim?" Dum yelled angrily and looked down. "I was so scared, when the chains broke, I thought everything was...gone. I thought the world is you and me, but it turns out..."

"We need someone else." They murmured together, and nodded.

"We should get to the manor and return this to Vivaldi!" Dee excitedly waved Bubbles and ran. "The last is spoiled egg!"

Dum laughed and chased after his brother.

~.X.~

Why was Alice leaving them just like that? She just said so many hurtful words and said that she didn't want to do anything with them anymore. Elliot couldn't accept that. He kept on yelling and ranting behind her, and made the thirteen years old frustrated.

"Shut up!" Alice stomped.

"No I won't! Not until you came back with us!" Elliot pulled her hands.

"I don't want to!" Alice struggled away.

"Why!?" Elliot frustratedly yelled and shook the shorter girl's shoulders frantically. "What's wrong with you!"

Alice kicked his shin and then slapped away his hands. "I don't want to be with you guys!" she yelled angrily, "I hate you guys! You guys are crazy, lunatic and murderous maniacs! And I, AM SO ASHAMED to be with you guys!"

Elliot was startled all the while she yelled. Every stinging words was said with true hatred. When she turned away, he yelled again.

"WHY!?"

Alice groaned and turned to him again. "Because you guys are crazy! Normal people won't like me! HELL! Without being with you guys, I'm already disliked, even by my mom!" she ranted, "I just want to go away from you guys and live with normal people! I, DON'T-WANT-TO-BE-FRIENDS-WITH-YOU-MANIACS!"

SLAP!

Alice gasped and grimaced in wrath, digging her pocket. "Go away from me!" she shrieked and took out a spoon. Elliot grimaced and tried to stare away from the spoon in her hand.

"Look here, Elliot! Here's your spoon!" She spat nastily, "Come and get it, like the dog you are!"

Elliot growled and snatched the spoon from her, before throwing it on the ground and stomped on it frantically. Alice was speechless. Elliot March...stepped on a spoon. The spoon which he had been worshiping like God.

"It's just a fucking spoon!" he yelled. "Why would I fucking let my friend go for a fucking spoon!? Tell me why? And what's so good about normal people anyway!" he grabbed her shoulders again.

"Why is it so important to be normal, scum!? If normal people don't like you the way you are, then you can't fucking be their friend! It doesn't matter who your friends are, or where they're from! Friends are supposed to be the ones who'd stick with you through thick and thin, and who'd stand up for you anytime! You've been that friend to me, so please don't stop now when I want it so bad!"

Alice flinched, her eyes were running tears, and she suddenly shoved Elliot away from her.

"Then why did you left me back then!?" she yelled angrily. "Why do you think I have to sacrifice everything for you guys!? Why didn't you come back when I fell in the woods!?"

Elliot gasped and sighed, he facepalmed. "This is so stupid! You've gotta seen Boris earlier!"

_Flashback_

Julius gasped and pointed a finger forth; "There are streetlights over there! We're almost out!"

Elliot flinched and narrowed his eyes. "Wait a sec, where's that girl!?"

Boris gasped and growled, quickly turned back, "Oh shit, I can't believe we left her!" he roared and went running like crazy in zig-zag pattern back deeper to the woods.

His breath hitched a bit when the Slender Man was running just beside him, so he ran away further.

"ALICE! DAMNIT WHERE ARE YOU!?" he roared, his voice echoed in the woods. He was almost hyperventilating when he saw the Slender Man went past behind him, but the terrifying man didn't came for him, but ran to where Julius and Elliot were.

He panted and took a deep breath...but then someone hit him. It was Alice, she was just crying.

"You made it!"

_End of Flashback_

Alice froze as she listened to Elliot's story. So she was just being...a bitch. Boris did came back for her. They cared for her. They waited for her! Boris ran past Slender Man only to find her...Man, that made her felt like an ungrateful brat.

She looked down with a fround and sighed, but then a sob came out instead. She started to cry.

"Now why the fuck are you crying!" Elliot groaned and quickly hugged the younger girl, patting her back, while he was blushing hard. "Man, I hate it when girls cry...makes me want to punch them."

Alice shoved him away and deadpanned at him, wiping her eyes quickly. Elliot scoffed, he was just kidding.

Then she realized something.

"Wait...you said the Slender Man ran past Boris and went to your place and Julius?" Alice asked in worry. Elliot nodded, and she gasped.

Bad...bad realization. First, she remembered that the Slender Man wasn't chasing them all. He was chasing one of them. Then she recalled that the old farmer mentioned; "The Slender Man comes from that Manor."

The Manor...the place where Vivaldi was taken to. Taken by that psychic boy with golden eyes. The boy who called Vivaldi 'Princess' so lovingly...

"Holy crap..." Alice grimaced. If her hunch was right...

The Slender Man was that boy. And...he was madly in love with Vivaldi...but then Vivaldi was _into_ Julius...and so, the Slender Man must be chasing...

"JULIUS IS IN DANGER!" she shrieked to Elliot and dragged him back to the village.

~.X.~

Boris and Julius heard something from the hay cart. Curious, Boris quickly went to check the cart near the gate, and almost shrieked.

"Mother of God!" he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Julius asked and approached the younger boy, only to see the gruesome scene behind the hay cart.

The old farmer man was dead...his chest was ripped and his organs were wrapped in plastic bags.

A shadow was risen behind the two, and they stoically turned.

"No...way..." Boris gasped.

The Slender Man, shadowing them over. His slender hands reached for the eighteen-years old young man, whose breath hitched and felt cold.

"Not a chance!" someone yelled from afar, and quickly, a farm sickle slashed the Slender Man into two, spruting green slimes, his faceless head fell to the ground.

"Elliot...Alice!" Boris was surprised. Julius noticed Alice was staring at him and sighed in relief, but then she eyed something else.

"LOOK OUT!" Alice shrieked and ran to push Julius away. The Slender Man's body was still moving, and he swished the earlier sickle sadistically...

STAB

"AAACK!" Alice shrieked as the sickle was planted deep into her right shoulder.

The guys were shocked, but Julius didn't want anyone to take anymore damage, he ran and brought the Slender Man to the ground, snatching the sickle from his slender hand and cut him off into pieces.

Alicefell on face to the ground, while blood puddle was flooding from her shoulder. She was very in pain...she hated pain...she feared pain...she couldn't hear Boris was shrieking for help, or Elliot was yelling at her to stay with him...but she heard Julius asked...

"WHY!?"

"We're..." she hitched a little, coughing blood, "...friends...right...?"

That was when they lost her.

~.X.~

Gray's eyelids opened, revealing his golden orbs. He scoffed and scowled, then walked out of his study. The nine years old boy stepped calmly and reached the living room, only to find it was filled by many people.

"Ah, Gray, you're finally he—DON'T LOOK AT HIM OR DIE!" Vivaldi quickly shrieked as she noticed Gray's vengeful glare to the whole room.

"Can we see now?" the Tweedles whined. "Was he cutting his foot with a spoon?" Dum asked.

"Gray, I don't like them. Don't kill them." Vivaldi commanded like a boss, and Gray softened his stare. "You should just serve them tea. And make a cheesecake for me!" she beamed.

"How convenient to have such servant." Blood sighed in wonder.

"Mom, I want cheesecake too." Ace whined.

Gray automatically nodded and left the living room for the kitchen. Dr. Gowland whistled in relief.

"So...um...what's wrong with staring at him?" Pierce asked, shivering.

"Well..." Dr. Gowland sighed. "Since most of you are already here, I think I should tell you what's with Gray Ringmarc. He's a sociopath, and he have an _Obsessive Love Disorder_ to our dear Vivaldi here." He nodded to Vivaldi, before pushing his glasses and continued; "He's also a very dangerous psychic. He can teleport himself, telekinesis or move object with his mind...and even kill with his stare. For years, his family had been terrorized because he wanted to see Vivaldi. Even saying her name was taboo in his house. So his mother requested me to move him to the Asylum, knowing that Vivaldi is there too."

The guys then turned to stare underestimatingly at Vivaldi, and scoffed. "Bitch please..." the Tweedles chorused, "Why the hell would anyone want _her_?"

"I can tell Gray to kill you right now. He can read minds too." Vivaldi's lips twitched, and then she stared away with a blush. "I dunno. I was just six when when we made promise to marry someday..."

"Then just go marry!" Nightmare suggested. "And have a honeymoon in Paris~!"

"But I can't, since I like someone else." Vivaldi added with a smirk.

Suddenly the door was knocked, but then they heard it was slammed open. Ace was the first to ran across the living room and his eyes bulged out in horror as he saw the bloody scene in front of him. Boris Airay, who just kicked the door open, leaned to the living room's arch and panted;

"Someone...call an ambulance..."

Dr. Gowland abruptly stood and walked to the front door. Ace fell on his knees, his eyes were filled with dread as he cupped Alice's cheeks. She was unconscious and pale.

Julius was panting hard, but then he managed to say; "She's still alive."

Elliot stomped in frustration. "But she's still dying!" he cried with sadness and anger.

"If she dies..." Boris murmured and took out his pocket knife, "I'll kill that boy, who was behind all that Slender Man shit...even if it's killing me."

* * *

**I know, it's not very funny, but hey, if there's no serious part then there will be no plot! Alice is dying! That's what she gets from trying to betray friendship, no? Well what do you think, then? Tell me about it in **your review**!**


	14. Boxing?

_A quickie. Next chapters? Up to me. If anyone ever say; 'Update faster' or something like that, look at my avatar. That kind of review only slows me down._

_But anyway, this is a cracky humor. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Boxing...?

* * *

What will you do when your friend's shoulder was chopped by the Slender Man who was controlled by _a brat_?

It needed almost ten persons to held Boris back from giving Gray Ringmarc (_le Brat_) a Chuck Norris punch. When the suffering little friend was still unconscious on the floor, everyone else were busy preventing Boris 'to get killed'.

Well, the dangerous one was Gray.

"You mother fuckin' psychopathic psychic!" Boris roared, "You're dead if she's dead, got it!?"

"Boris, calm down!" Julius scolded.

"What the hell! Why is my girl friend dying!? DOCTOOOR! SOMEBODY CALL A DOCTOOR!" Ace whined around frantically, then his eyes fell to the nametag on Dr. Gowland's shirt. "You're a doctor! Help my wife!"

'_WIFE!?_' everyone twitched in disbelief.

"But I'm just a psychology and mental doctor."

"Why did this Tender Man hurt my girlfriend!?" Ace whined around again, already bringing Alice in his arms, bridal-style.

"_Slender_ Man." The Tweedles corrected horrifiedly. And no one wanted to waste their breath for re-orientating the scary chronology that include a sickle, a dead old farmer man, and a map.

"I can help." Blood suddenly spoke up, and everyone turned to him.

"Wha—are you kidding?" Boris yelled, his eyes twitched; "You're...a psycho too! What if you're just going to rip her womb or something?"

Blood deadpanned at him and smirked. "Dear, Airay...Why are you suddenly becoming so worried about this girl?" he teased, crossing his arms.

Everyone turned to stare at Boris, who slowly forced a grin. If they'd look closer, they would see a vein popped on his temple.

"Of course I'm worried~" Boris said, "If she doesn't struggle when I grope her, it won't be fun anymore..."

"Ohhh...you're riiiiight..." everyone nodded, remembering how whacky everytime Boris bullied Alice days in the Asylum before the VIP began.

"It's fine, I can handle it. Besides, she's not dying." Blood said and approached Ace who was still holding the girl. "She just lost huge amount of blood...and she's sleeping."

Everyone finally noticed the snoring sound coming from the girl in Ace's arms. They sighed restlessly. Vivaldi then glanced to Gray who had been silent and expressionless all the time.

"I'm sorry." He said to Vivaldi, but everyone heard him.

"I'm not going to forgive you!" Vivaldi pouted and crossed her arms angrily. Gray's cold and empty exterior quickly turned into a begging kitty stare.

"Princess...please kill me." Gray looked down with shame. Everyone stared at the little monster in dibelief.

Man...that's way to creepy and cute at the same time.

Vivaldi glanced to Gray. "No. But promise me you will NOT chase Julius Monrey anymore!"

Gray pouted and then gave a deadly glare to Julius, who flinched in the sudden cold.

"I promise." Gray finally said with a deep childish pout, then sighed sadly. He was about to reach for Vivaldi's hand, but the girl narrowed her eyes on him and walked into the living room.

"Just prepare a kitchen knife, a sewing needle and a plasma thread, so I can sew her shoulder." Blood said to the others calmly, then glanced to Ace who was still holding Alice, and then narrowed his eyes. "Wait a second..." he twitched. "Is it just me, or are you people stupid?"

"What now!?" Boris growled.

"Where's her hand?" Blood deadpanned and pointed to Alice's armless shoulder.

"Ooooh...eeeewww..." most patients flinched.

"Wow, she lost her arm...that's wicked..." the Tweedles gaped in awe.

Apparently, no one realized that Alice lost her arm until recently. Blood sighed. "Someone has to go out there and get her arm."

"I'll do it~!" Ace said and handed Alice to Julius, then smiled dangerously at him. "I don't know what's your name, but don't do anything weird to my girlfriend. Okay?"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

~.X.~

Ace was currently walking through the woods, chanting a song to remind himself of his task.

"I have to get Alice's arm...have to get her arm...wait...what am I doing here again?" Ace froze and stopped walking. He started to pull out his hair. "Hahaha! I can't believe it! I forgot what I'm going to do!"

"I knew it, nothing's going to be right with you." Elliot groaned and slapped Ace across his head.

"Ouch! Who are you!? Why did you hit me!"

"I'm Leonidas." Elliot twitched and facepalmed. "Just follow me, scum. We're going to take _Alice's arm_."

"Oh yeah!" Ace beamed, "I was going to take my girlfriend's arm too! Wait, your friend has the same name with my girlfriend! What a small world, hahahaha!"

Elliot just ignored him, although it was too irritating to do so. And then they stopped and froze as they saw a dog.

The damn dog had an arm between its jaw. Alice's arm nonetheless.

"Hey, that dog's got a big shank, hahaha!"

"It's Alice's arm, you idiot." Elliot shivered in wrath, and then, in a God war style, he pointed a spoon to the dog; "GET THAT DOG!"

So Ace and Elliot had to fight that big ass dog. It was just a dog, but they couldn't do it quick! Well, one does not simply...take a meat shank off a dog's jaws. Then Ace got this big ass bite on his butt, and Elliot got peed on by the canine, and finally they beat it down and got the arm.

Elliot and Ace held up the arm to the air; "WE DID IT!"

~.X.~

As the two return from their mission, the others had finished preparing the tools as well. It took ten minutes for Blood to clean up Alice's arm from gross things—considering holding a false arm was already gross—and then he sighed as he finished.

"Alright, Dad, bring the girl to the living room." Blood ordered while putting on his gloves.

Everyone else were in the living room, having tea and cake, but then suddenly Blood came and threw away the foods from the table, and Ace dropped Alice on the dining table slowly. The others did spit take on each other's faces.

"What the heck! Do you have to do it here!?"

"Shh!" Ace cryptically shut them. "Mom is going to start..."

Pierce had to puke into his cup as he saw the arm. Nightmare licked his lips as he saw the blood flowing from her shoulder, and he took a chance to poke off a bit of the blood and licked it, then sighed happily ('_Ahh...so delicious..._').

Vivaldi flinched and shivered once in a while as she watched the needle came in and out. Elliot fainted from the gruesome pressure. Julius just looked down to his empty cup, currently too shocked to do anything. Boris just grinned like a grinning statue. The Tweedles watched the surgeon worked as if watching Kamasutra, while Ace helped Blood to take and put down his tools, or wiped his sweat. Dr. Gowland's eyes had been creeping up and down at the girl, licking his lips once in a while. Gray just watched emptily as he ate his cake, looking so bored.

"I'm done." Blood announced and sighed, tugging a little to make sure her arm was sewn tight.

"Great! Now take her to the room." Dr. Gowland suddenly said.

Everyone froze and stared at him questioningly.

"We-Well, you know, I need to...check her...or well, something." The Dr. Laughed nervously.

"Oooh...okay." it was Pierce and Nightmare who went to take Alice's sleeping body to a room.

"Meanwhile, I have to prepare myself~!" Dr. Gowland sing-songed and went to the bathroom.

~.X.~

Pierce and Nightmare frowned in confuse as they saw the room. Well, there was nothing weird in there...except the dim golden light, the ROSES on the bed decorated into heart shape, and how the room was shut tight.

But that wasn't what bothering them.

"We have to put her on the bed." Nightmare said.

"Um...I should throw off some of the roses?" Pierce suggested, and Nightmare nodded.

None of them realized that the room's state was _weird_. Suddenly the door was slammed open, and Dr. Gowland came in, wearing an italian shirt, his chest was unbuttoned, his hair was wet, he was panting, and he smelt like _Casablanca_.

"What did you do to her!?"

"Um...we're just...putting her on the bed." Nightmare and Pierce answered. "But we threw the roses off a little."

Dr. Gowland sighed in relief. "That's ok. Now get out." He shoved the boys out of the room and slammed the door close.

Nightmare and Pierce exchanged confused stares, but not suspecting what the Doctor might do. Instead, they were welcomed with Dee and Dum.

"So they're in that room?" Dee asked.

"Oh God, oh God, they're going to do _it_!" Dum hyperventilated like a girl.

"Er...yeah?" Nightmare answered unsurely. Then he sighed and shrugged. "Let's go back and have some tea."

"Yeah..." Pierce nodded limply; "His perfume intoxicated me."

As the two left, the twins were getting crazier. "Oh GOOOOD! We have to see this!" they giggled like girls and then went to peek from the keyhole, then groaned.

"Man! It's sealed shut!" Dee whined.

"Ugh! Stupid old manor!" Dum groaned.

Gray just came back from the bathroom, feeling a little dizzy, since the bathroom smelt weird from the perfume. He stopped and saw the twin.

"What are you doing." He asked.

"Hey, you, come with us!" the Tweedles grinned and dragged the boy. "We'll show you how to be a man! Vivaldi will love you!"

Gray didn't say anything. He was dragged anyway. The three went to a different room just beside Dr. Gowland's room. Dee and Dum stuck their ears and glasses to the wall, hyperventilating, anticipating _hormonal pressure_. Gray blinked emptily, watching them.

"What are you doing."

"Ssh! I can't hear anything!" Dum hissed.

"Here, listen up too!" Dee handed a glass for Gray.

Gray stared emptily at the glass, but then followed suit anyway.

"What are we listening."

"Just listen! This will make you a man!" Dum deadpanned.

"Man, I can't hear them! What are they doing!?" Dee whined.

Gray then just listened through the glass on the wall intently. Unknown to him, the Tweedles were trying to eavesdropped a couple's sex...

Will it happen, anyway? We shall see...

~.X.~

Dr. Gowland walked limply approaching the bed in disbelief. He's finally here. The day he had been waited for so long. Alice was there, lying on the bed. That small body...those small cute legs trailing to the gate of heaven...(damn)

He knelt on the bed and straddled the girl, but then backed away and gasped.

"I...can't...this is...too beautiful...!" he cried dramatically, wiping the tear on the verge of his eye.

He took a deep breath and put his hands on hips. "Okay, where should I start...? Should I...take off her shirt...wait, no, it'll hurt her arm..." he pouted sadly. "I'll just take off her pants, teehee! Wait, she'll be cold...I'm not warmed up yet!"

"Yeah, I'll just kiss her...hehehe~"

Meanwhile...

Dee and Dum groaned. "Why can't I hear anything yet!?" they growled in despair.

Gray was already asleep with his head sticking to the glass on the wall.

Then, the three suddenly flinched. Dee and Dum's eyes widened, grin widened on their faces.

"Oh, they started!" Dee gasped.

"So they were just warming up earlier!" Dum giggled.

Gray expressionlessly kept listening to the scream.

"What is that."

"Just listen and shut up!"

Back to the room...

Alice slowly opened her eyes, and then...she saw a pair of lips was ready to be planted on her. Oh. So, someone was trying to kiss her. But then, who? She then gazed up and her face felt like scrumpled and dried up as she realized whose lips were those.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEE!" she shoved Dr. Gowland away and groaned in pain as her wounded arm moved, and it started to bleed again. The blood flew down her shoulder.

Dr. Gowland was drooling and crying. "Oh...Oh! Please, please...let me lick it! Let me lick! Let me lick you!" he cried hornily.

"GO AWAY!" Alice shouted.

"LET ME LICK!"

"AWAY!"

"LICK!"

Alice shrieked and rolled down from the bed, holding her wounded arm since it felt so fragile like jelly, then used her jaws to open the door, but it was locked. She started to kick the door frantically.

"OPEN! OPEN! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"she shrieked.

"No! Whyyy!? I'm ready for you!" Dr. Gowland started to cry and jumped down from the bed, starting to crawl on the floor. "Let's do it now! Please! Pleaaase! I'm ready! Please get on the bed!"

"PLEASE," Alice deadpanned, "KILL YOURSELF."

"WHYY!? I'M READY! LET'S MAKE LOVE TOGETHER—"

"AAACK I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Alice shrieked and frantically snatched a vase from the drawer; "GET AWAY! YOU FILTHY PEDO!" she threw it to the old man and then took a table lamp for another aim.

"Why don't you want me!? I'm ready!" Dr. Gowland whined again; "I'll make you happy! Just please get on the bed, Alice! _I'm going to make you a woman_!"

Alice's face was pure disgusted at that statement.

"RAAAPE! HELP! HEEELP MEEE!"

Meanwhile

Dee and Dum were panting out of nothing, they were biting their fingers.

"Wow...this is intense! Dr. Gowland is sure is powerful!"

"I know, right! She's screaming like that! But Dr. Gowland is screaming too, it must felt so good!"

Gray narrowed his eyes. "I still don't understand."

Back to the room

Alice was hyperventilating as Dr. Gowland kept on whining. She grimaced and in her mind, she was cussing words that would make a sailor blush. The damn key was on his necklace!

"Alice, please...I'm ready for youuu!" Dr. Gowland ranted, he was blushing and panting deep. "I can't hold this anymore...I want you so bad...!"

Alice's brain haywired. "Why!? I'm just a kid! I'm short and thin!"

"Ahh..." Dr. Gowland melted.

"My hips were still small..."

"Aahh!" Dr. Gowland facepalmed hornily.

"My boobs aren't that big too!"

"Aaaaahhh I want yoou! I need you! Let me touch you and feel you! Let me be inside of you!"

"UUURGH! AACK THAT'S GROSS!" Alice shrieked and started to threw anything around her range; "NEVER," an alarm clock flew, "IN," a portable radio crashed the wall, "A MILLION YEAR!"

A chair flew across the room.

Dr. Gowland stood and sighed limply, then took off his glasses. "Alice, please...I'm ready...besides, you can't get out unless you approach me..." he smiled sweetly which disgusted the far younger girl, and then he waved the key which was dangling on his neck. "See? Now come to my embrace, Alice! I'm ready for you...!" he started to run for her.

Alice knew she only had a chance. She cried, blushing hard. Dr. Gowland stopped, shocked.

"Honey! What's wrong!?"

Alice was sobbing frustratedly. "I...actually wanted to do it too...!" she hiccuped, and gazed up to the older man, blushing hard, "...but you scared me by forcing me like this! Why!?"

Dr. Gowland's face fell. He blushed at Alice's sad, blushing and shy expression. So cute...so cute...so weak...so sad...aah! She's killing him! He stepped back to the bed, shivering.

"Alice...I'm _this_ hard..." Dr. Gowland whined. "I'll wait for you to come to me, then...!"

"I don't want to, I'm not ready!" Alice acted shy.

"I'm ready for you, Alice, please...please just tonight!"

"I can't!" Alice cried again. "Please not tonight...I'm not ready..."

Dr. Gowland melted again, he clenched his teeth and grabbed the key.

"No!" he pouted. "Only in one condition, then I'll give you the key."

Alice impatiently nodded.

"Sleep with me just one night, pleaaaase!?"

"You've slept with me every week in the Asylum!"

"But I want to do it! I want to grope you deeper, and I want you to let me, so I can show you _happiness_, Alice!" the Doctor whined. "Then you'll want me more, and I'll give you more! I'll make you a happy woman everyday after work from Monday to Sunday!"

Alice's head blasted like an erruption of a volcano mountain. This freaking doctor...! Gross! Perverted! Aagh! Why was he so horny today?! She had to find a way to escape this.

She sighed, and then nodded. "Okay...deal." she said.

Dr. Gowland yelped happily, and opened his arms wide. "Now come to my arms, honey...!"

Alice was shivering, and she started to approach the doctor ever-so-slowly, and then, suddenly, she stopped. Gowland gasped.

"Why do you stop!? I'm ready for you! I can't hold this anymore!"

"AAAGH I CAN'T DO THIS!" Alice shrieked and started to bang her head to the door.

Dr. Gowland growled impatiently and charged for the girl. Alice shrieked as he brought her back to the bed and straddled on her with flushed skin and face...and, um, something else on the matter.

"I'm going to make you a woman, Alice..."

"No! NO!" Alice cried, "Please, please no! No! No!"

Dr. Gowland bit his lower lip and frowned, he lowered his head down and started to kiss the girl from her jawline down to her neck.

"Alice, please..." he breathed on her neck, "Don't cry," kiss "I need you not to cry," kiss "I need you, Alice." Kiss "I want you."

Meanwhile

Dee and Dum narrowed their eyes for the last ten minutes. It had been silent all the while. Gray had been listening more intently than earlier, since he was curious of what they're doing in the room.

"Why did they stop!?" Dum whined again.

"Alice's cry was so loud! Maybe she has finished!" Dee's teeth clattered.

"Round two, please! Round two!" the twin begged.

Gray blinked expressionlessly. Oooohh...so Dr. Gowland and that girl was having a boxing match! And it seemed that Alice lost the first round...Hmmm, so to be a man, he had to learn boxing? That made sense! The nine years old boy stuck his ear even closer to the glass.

"Wow...so boxing can be done in a bedroom..." he whispered to himself, his golden eyes gleamed a little.

"Please, round two." He murmured. He wanted to learn boxing and be a man for Vivaldi.

~.X.~

Down, down and near the _chest_. As Dr. Gowland was busy, thinking that she was silent from pleasure, he kept on kissing down. Unfortunately, he forgot that Alice was still a kid, and a late bloomer too.

That's when she kicked his groin.

"ALICE NOT AGAIN!" Dr. Gowland cried in pain, holding in between his legs. "I CAN'T MAKE LOVE TO YOU IF MY JUNIOR IS GONE!"

"VULGAR! DISGUSTING!"

Meanwhile...

"Ohhhh! The second round is here!" the Tweedles gasped.

"So they were just resting from the first round!" Dum grinned.

"Oh craaap I wish I can see them!" Dee whined a bit.

"Me too." Gray said. He wished he could see them boxing...it ought to be cool...

Back to the room

They were back to the beginning again. Alice was clawing the door, already forgetting about the pain in her arm. Dr. Gowland started to whine about having sex again.

"Pleaaase, Alice, I'm ready for you! Why won't you be mine? Why won't you have me?" he cried, "Is it because I'm old? Is it because I haven't shave? Do you want me to use more perfume!?" he stepped closer. "Are you scared because your body can't compare to mine? My body is beautiful! You'll like it!"

Alice shivered and glared at the man.

Dr. Gowland then opened his arms. "Come now, Alice...if you want to get out, you have to take the key from me..." he grinned teasingly, and them raised his eyebrows. "Or do you want me to put the key inside my pants?"

"Oh God why." Alice facepalmed and stepped back.

Dr. Gowland stepped closer.

Alice stepped away from the door.

Dr. Gowland approached her.

She hit the wall.

Dr. Gowland trapped her with his arms, his breath was on her face again.

"No...! No! I can't! I don't want you! Why do I have to be with an old man!?"

"Then close your eyes or just look at my beautiful body..."

Meanwhile

Dee and Dum were hyperventilating.

"They sounded so close to this wall." Dee announced.

"Ohmygodohmygodhohmygod..." Dum repeated in anticipation.

They heard a shriek again.

"Wow! That was Dr. Gowland! He's so close!" Dee gasped.

"Man, Alice was rough too! I'd never known that!" Dum flicked his finger.

"Amazing." Gray nodded. What kind of technique was that? Where did she learn it?

~.X.~

"OUCH! YOU HEADBUTTED ME!" Dr. Gowland shrieked and held his forehead.

Alice tried to run at him and her hand reached for the key, but then she stopped right before Dr. Gowland caught her.

"I won't let you go until you sleep with me!"

Alice groaned loudly and stomped. "Aaaargh! Fine!" she sighed and slowly approached the man.

Dr. Gowland was panting again, flushing. "I'm so close...oh...so beautiful..." he panted harder.

Alice shivered and stopped.

"Not again! Why did you stop!?"

"C-Close your eyes!" Alice pleaded. "I'm shy..."

Dr. Gowland almost melted into a puddle by that stare. "Yes! Yes! Anything!" he shut his eyes, but then said again; "But the first thing you touch has to be the one between my legs, okay?"

Alice twitched, but approached him anyway.

Dr. Gowland waited, waited and waited. He was so close. He was too hard. Too horny. He couldn't wait. Once she knew, once she touched _him_, she'll knew that she wanted him. Oh, once she touched him _there_, he'd jump at her and won't let go.

"WHAT TAKES YOU SO LONG!?" Dr. Gowland yelled impatiently, and opened his eyes, only to froze pricelessly. Alice slipped away through the patients.

Elliot dropped the spoon in his hand. Pierce was covering Vivaldi's eyes with his hands.

Nightmare took off his sunglass; "Mother of God..."

Blood was taking a picture with a camera. Julius just stared at the doctor dangerously, knowing full well what almost happened.

Ace was laughing; "Hahahaha! A naked old man! Ahahaha!"

Boris was grinning, looking down with his eyes hidden under his bangs, while his fists clenched dangerously.

"What the fuck..." he said, "...Were you doing?"

"I...am training my body!" Dr. Gowland quickly made a random movement with his hands, up and down. "To test my nerve system! I was teaching Alice to do so, ahaha!"

"Ooohh...testing nerve system..." Elliot, Nightmare, Vivaldi and Pierce nodded. Blood hid his chuckle. Julius got away to chase Alice. Boris grinned even wider.

"Oooh...I see...how did it go?" Boris asked dangerously.

Meanwhile

"Why the heck is it so crowdy there!?" Dee groaned.

"Maybe people were watching them openly!?" Dum grimaced in disbelief.

"We're missing things!" they gasped and stood, "Let's go!" they ran and dragged Gray along.

It was true, when the kids got there, the room was filled with so many people. Dee and Dum had to push Elliot and Ace to get in while dragging Gray along, and then stood limply, watching a naked Dr. Gowland.

"Aww...it's over already!" the Tweedles whined.

Gray sighed and looked down. "Hm...where is the boxing gloves..." He muttered.

Julius came back with a crying Alice hugging his waist. The young man was blushing hard and scowling.

"We're going home. NOW."

"Right!" Boris grinnned as he was done tying Dr. Gowland with a rope. "Someone got to put him in the baggage."

"Okay..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS, BORIS! NO FOOD FOR YOU FOR A MONTH!" Dr. Gowland yelled as Elliot dragged the doctor on the floor out of the room.

Alice was sobbing into Julius' waist.

"I can't be a bride anymore...! WAAAAH...!"

Ace suddenly held her hand. "Of course you can, honey! You'll be my bride! You're so cute! Hahaha!"

Boris smiled dangerously to Julius, holding the rest of the ropes. "Um...can I tie him up too?"

"Is it just me, or is Boris feeling green?" Blood teased.

"Of course not~" Boris denied, laughing a little.

Vivaldi pouted. "Alice, I want to hug Julius too!"

"I'll drive." Boris said as he waved the key he had stolen from Gowland. "Let's get out of this place~" he grinned to everyone and walked out of the room.

~.X.~

Before getting into the minibus, the Tweedles and Gray clapped their hands for her.

"Alice, thank you so much for the show!" Dee thanked.

"Yeah, it was so intense!" Dum grinned.

"Awesome." Gray said expressionlessly.

Alice frowned in confuse.

"So who won?" they asked together.

"Of course I did!" Alice pointed out bluntly. She was the one who managed to trick Dr. Gowland, so she won, right?

...Only, the boys weren't asking about that.

The twins gasped, and Gray raised his eyebrow a little.

"Whoa! Really!? That's wicked!" Dum gasped.

"You are cool." Gray commented curtly.

"In what position?" Dee asked, "Were you under or above?"

Alice twitched a little, tilting her head in deeper confuse. Even though she was older than them, her sexual knowledge was as low as a toddler.

"Err...under."

"OH MY GOD!" the Tweedles gasped. "That's amazing! It's rare for anyone to win in the under!"

"You have to teach me someday!"

"Me too." Gray nodded, staring up at Alice with a little sparkling eyes. "Teach me to be a man."

Alice shivered at that request and quickly got into the minibus.

They entered the minibus and the three started to chat about what 'they thought they've heard'.

"Man, Alice was actually tough! She beat Dr. Gowland!"

Elliot who sat right behind them twitched.

"I know, right? She's actually rocker on the bed!"

Elliot blushed madly as he realized what the hell was that all about. Blood closed his mouth, hiding his grin.

"Big sister is strong." Gray commented. "I want to learn too." He said stoically, still believing it was about boxing.

"Me too! Hey, let's try to 'attack' her when we got into the Asylum!" Dum suggested.

"Agree! Let's see if she can handle three!" Dee grinned excitedly.

Gray nodded. "I'm going to be a man."

Blood bursted out laughing, while Elliot was gaping widely.

The minibus traveled back to the Amusement Asylum safely and arrived at night.

* * *

**Ahhh I want to try make an M, but...hehehe just kidding *snickers*. Say something in **your review**!**

* * *

Extra:

* * *

Alice sighed in relief and glanced at the thread which sewn her shoulder. She couldn't believe her arm was off, but Blood just sewn in back easily! Man, he's wicked. She put down her toothbrush and stretched carefully, yawning, then approached her bed. She opened the window and looked around, and saw him.

"Peter!" she called.

The ghost boy fled to her slowly with a frown.

"Where were you all this time?"

Peter tried to lie; "I...um...I had to go to...er...the dentist?"

"Peter," Alice deadpanned, "You're a ghost."

"Sorry." Peter whispered mysteriously.

And then suddenly, her door was kicked open.

There, like a boss, Dee led the attack in his naked glory.

"LET'S START THE FIRST ROUND, ALICE!" Dum roared.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alice and Peter screamed.

"No turning back." Gray said expressionlessly, rubbing his boxing gloves.

Everyone froze and turned to him.

The Tweedles twitched. "Gray, what are you going to do with that gloves? And why aren't you naked?"

Gray blinked as he stared at the twin. "Ohh...so I have to be naked to do boxing."

"BOXING!?" the Tweedles shrieked in horror.

Dum grabbed the kid's shoulders and shook him dead. "Whomsoever said we're going to do boxing!?"

Dee then grabbed Gray's shoulder and shook him frantically too. "You idiot! You'll never be a man! Take off your pants and shirt!"

"I'm out of here!" Alice grimaced and got out of the room through the window.

Peter fled alongside with her, and after a while of running, he asked in curiosity.

"What have you been doing in Cheshire anyway? And why are they trying to attack you while being naked?"

"Peter—"

"Oh, is it that, you guys were studying boxing while naked or something? Is that a new sport?"

"PETER!" Alice yelled, she was fully red. "Don't ever talk to me about Cheshire and boxing...anymore."

* * *

**Done! Man, I'm such a good girl, I updated too fast! Well, brace yourself, for the other updates will come randomly...and most certainly not in school days.** **Don't forget to leave love** in your reviews.


	15. Happy Unbirthday!

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Happy Unbirthday!

* * *

Does anyone here ever celebrate your friend's Death Day? Did you visit his or her funeral?

Then what if you can see their ghosts? Totally awkward, huh?

For Alice, who was a clairvoyance psychic, celebrating one's Death Day was kind of awkward. Well, dying is...sad. But then, her friend was a ghost...and a Death Day for a ghost was supposed to be the same as Birthday...right?

...Right?

So, what do you do when you want to make a surprise for a ghost?

Bake a cake, Alice said. So she spent the day in the kitchen...and everyone knew she's horrible at cooking.

"You have to go away!" Alice squeaked when Peter tried to follow her that morning. Peter frowned in disbelief.

"A-Are you mad at me, Alice?" he asked nervously, biting his lower lip. "Tell me what did I do...Oh, I'll just...I'm sorry if I made you mad..."

"No, no!" Alice furiously shook her head and walked backwards, "J-Just...just today, please don't follow me, Peter." She pleaded, blushing madly.

Peter tilted his head in worry. "Oh no, you're really mad at me..."

"I'm not mad at you! Okay, I'm mad at you now!" Alice sighed. "If you're not leaving...and if you try to be around, I'll be very mad at you!" she threatened.

Peter pouted with a deep frown. "Are you still mad because I can't always stay?"

Alice really didn't want to spoil the surprise, so she decided to lie. "Yes, I'm still mad about that, so I don't want to see you for a while today, alright?"

The ghost boy sighed and sulked. "Fine...I understand, Alice." He floated away and disappeared.

She sighed, feeling a bit guilty, but then, thinking that she'd made it up with the surprise, she walked to the Asylum's kitchen confidently. That's when Boris saw her.

He proceeded to peek on what's the girl doing.

"Pffft...she's learning how to cook? Good thinking..." he grinned, but then his eyes noticed that the girl was carrying a bag of flour. "Baking a cake...?"

He turned to lean at the wall, tapping his chin.

Something smells here...Or was it that weird smoke from the kitchen!?

"Crap, I dropped a lizard in the dough!" he heard Alice groaned.

~.X.~

"Alice is baking a cake?!" Pierce gasped as if it was a news about a country being washed by a tsunami. "For whom!?"

"It's our wedding cake, of course. Hahaha! You're so silly, what's-your-face!" Ace bursted out laughing, while Pierce fumed angrily.

Julius glanced away from his books and stared at Boris for a second, then sighed.

"Knowing her, maybe she's baking it for herself."

"Oh!" Vivaldi gasped. "Tomorrow is her birthday?!"

Everyone gasped. "Yeah! Maybe you're right!" Nightmare nodded agreeingly.

"Hmm, yeah, I think that must be it." Boris grinned. "Normal people have to celebrate their birthday, huh? Geez, usually I'll just cut my wrist and painted my blood on the wall to celebrate it. What a drag, those people..."

Julius gave him a cynical stare. "Your method of celebration is a drag."

"Yeah, that's kind of ridiculous, haha!" Dee mocked.

"I know, right? Usually we'll watch _Final Destination Marathon_, then _Happy Tree Friends_, continued with playing _Slender Man_, then we'll try to kill a random mailman with a lawn mower." Dum described happily.

"That's the way to celebrate a perfect birthday, guys!" Dee sighed in wonder.

"That's entirely wrong." Vivaldi declared. "A perfect birthday party is started with an execution in the morning with a set of English Breakfast Tea and scone with frozen cream."

"Proceeded with a poker game in which Princess has to win. If the opponents win, they shall lose their heads." Gray continued expressionlessly, standing in a butler gesture beside the older girl.

"By the evening, we shall hunt some commoners in the woods and toss their bodies to a pitfall, while I sip my Herbal Tea with _poppertjes_." Vivaldi nodded cutely.

"I'll make sure your birthday will be perfect, Princess." Gray promised, his eyes gleamed.

"Of course you have to." Vivaldi deadpanned. "You're my butler!"

"Man, I wish I'd know when my birthday is..." Ace sighed, rubbing the back of his head, then grinned widely. "My birthday will be perfect when I get Arnold Schwarzenegger's face print, and Alice gave it to me while wearing a _kimono_, saying; _kimi ga hontou ni suki dayo, Ace-kun_, blushing madly and—"

"That's not true!" Nightmare sighed. "A perfect birthday is when I get a woman and I can bite her neck!"

"No, no, no, Nightmare!" Pierce shook his head. "A perfect birthday is when you celebrate it with a picnic with your family...then collecting nuts, digging holes, visiting the rabbits..."

"Scums." Elliot scoffed. "Why the fuck do we _hafta_ celebrate a day where we're born into this fucking miserable world?"

"Why is it miserable." Gray said expressionlessly.

"Well, listen up," Elliot sighed, "It'll be easier for us if we're not born to this world...we won't be here and suffer."

"How foolish." Gray sighed boredly and then suddenly cling to Vivaldi. "If that happened, I won't be able to meet Princess Vivaldi. Then I won't know how to be happy."

"Very true!" Vivaldi nodded, "If I didn't, I can't see an angel..." she turned to stare at Julius dreamily and sighed.

"Birthday chat, fellow?" Blood came while taking off his bloody gloves. "Did I just see Alice was baking a cake? It looks terrible."

"Yeah, Alice is going to celebrate her birthday." Pierce informed.

Blood raised his eyebrows. He knew when was the girl's birthday, so he was rather interested even more about this, but he kept this as a secret to himself. Maybe he could be entertained.

"Wonderful," Blood smirked, "Why don't we give her a surprise party, then? That's what normal people would do, right?"

"Hey! That's a great idea!" some agreed quickly.

"Alright! Here we go!" Boris grinned widely and fistpumped. "Let's make a party in this garden!"

"I'll do the decoration." Blood quickly offered.

"We can use the kitchen on the east wing!" Dum flicked his finger, "Let's go, Ace, show your stuff!" he dragged the brunette who was laughing all the way.

"I'll prepare the seats with Nightmare." Pierce said and went with Nightmare.

"Oh no, we almost forget the important stuff!" Vivaldi gasped, "I'll ask around to the guys what they're going to give as gifts...Gray, you have to stick with Alice and read her minds. Find out what she likes, okay?"

"Fine by me, Princess." Gray nodded and off he went as Vivaldi ran to a different direction.

"I'll set the table, then." Elliot sighed.

"I'll...mix up some songs and the karaoke contest..." Julius awkwardly walked to his crate.

How the hell did it turned out like this? Boris sure knew many ways to stir up a peaceful day...

~.X.~

"How many layers?" Ace challenged, crossing his arms.

"Alice is fourteen...so let's make fourteen layers!" Dee insisted.

"No, let's give her thirteen, a symbol of bad luck!" Dum grinned.

"Then it should be seven layers. We can't wish for bad luck to an aging girl!" Dee snapped back.

"Let's make a 14 times 7 times 13 m rainbow cake!" Ace decided. "A square rainbow cake...Yep, she's gonna love it~!" he went to look for the tools and ingredients from the storage.

Dee and Dum froze in their spot. They couldn't imagine a 1274 m³ rainbow cake would stand in the middle of the garden...bigger than Julius' crate...but imagining it made them hungry...

"Yeah, we'll have to make it." Dee swallowed.

"Once Ace decided, there's no turning back." Dum nodded.

Holding each other's hand, together, they stepped into a world of Bakery.

~.X.~

Another thick black smoke came out of the kitchen. Some nurses who were passing by fainted by the smell. Alice crawled herself out of the room, panting for clean air. When she gazed up, her heart almost stopped from seeing Gray standing right above her.

"G-Gray! Whooah, you scared the hell of me." She sighed and stood, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "What?"

Gray shook his head. "I want to see."

Alice swallowed. "There's nothing to see. I can't cook, so I can't teach anything."

"I want to see how you fail to cook."

Alice twitched. "Oh. Ouch. Whatever." She sulked and walked back into the kitchen, followed by the kid.

She tried to ignore Gray, which was a success, since Gray didn't like to talk and watched in the corner...and he wasn't watching how she cooked, but rather the girl who was grumbing to herself.

'_Damn it. I wish I have a chainsaw to rip this stupid kitchen...no, I'm just stupid. I knew it.'_ She thought and sighed, as she tried to follow the recipe carefully. When she glanced over her back, the boy was gone.

~.X.~

"Blood," Elliot twitched as he slowly put down the silverware to the table, "That's human's _pickled colon_, isn't it?"

Blood got up on a stool and pulled the two meter length human colon from the jar. "Very true, Elliot. This will make a good ribbon, don't you think?"

"Genius." Elliot cynically rolled his eyes. "What next? Dead people's baloons? Chopped arms flowers? Eyeball lanterns? Brain disco ball?"

"Hey, those are wonderful ideas." Blood admitted. "When you want to do it right, do with all you've got indeed. I'll go and take my supplies." He got down the chair and went to the Windmill.

Elliot was left speechless. That's when Nightmare, Pierce and Boris came back with tables and lamps. Pierce dropped his box.

"That's...That's..."

"Man, I shouldn't let Blood to do the decoration." Boris sighed nonchalantly. "Oh well. If we try to stop him, he'll cut us off into pieces. Let's just get back to work."

"Hey, guys! What are you going to give Alice?" Vivaldi came and asked, bringing a noteboard.

"Man, I have no idea." Nightmare sighed.

"What does she like, then?" Boris asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, generally, she likes modest stuff like dolls, flowers," at this point, everyone were listening to the girl, "...Her favorite singer was _John Farnhamm_ (Elliot: how old is she!?), she likes cats and rabbits, ribbons and many colors...but latest from Gray, she wished for a chainsaw."

"The last one is booked by _moi_." Elliot quickly said. Everyone stared at him. "What? I ain't wasting my time picking up flowers when I can just take it from Blood's place!"

"I'll get the roses!" Nightmare gasped and dropped his things as he ran.

"I'll find some rabbits!" Pierce squeaked and ran to the trees.

Boris facepalmed. "Great...I don't even know who's John Farnhamm!" he sighed and then, an idea stuck into his mind. "Oh yeaah! Ribbons! Be right back!" he dropped his stuff and went to the Asylum building.

~.X.~

"Newest update," Vivaldi informed, "Alice wished for a box of dynamite."

Everyone frowned at that, but Dee grinned widely.

"I'll get it first from Dr. Gowland's room!"

"Wait! Me first!" Dum gasped and chased his brother.

Gray appeared again and whispered something to Vivaldi, before running away to the building again.

"Breaking news again, she wished there's _Sebastian Michaelis_ to be her servant."

Everyone's eyes fell onto Blood, who was humming while putting on eyeballs to the trees.

"Grab that kid," Boris deadpanned, "We gotta turn this man into Sebby."

"Aye, aye, sire!" Pierce nodded and prepared with a knife and a shield, he and Nightmare went to tackle Blood to the ground and brought him somewhere else.

Gray returned from the building and whispered some more to Vivaldi, before going back to the kitchen.

"Now what!?" Elliot facepalmed.

"She wished that everyone should be cross dressing." Vivaldi informed.

Everyone froze instantly.

~.X.~

BING! Alice shivered as the 375th oven bell rang. She carefully opened the oven and white smoke covered her face. Good-smelling white smoke. She smiled brightly and put on her oven mitts before taking out the cake.

"I did it!" she squealed happily and put the cake down on the table. A nurse poked her head into the kitchen.

"You're done?"

"Yup!" Alice nodded. "Look! I did it finally! Have a taste!" she offered.

The nurse sighed but then smiled warmly, trying to ignore the disastrous state of the kitchen, and tasted the girl's cake. "Mm, this is good. Good job! Now clean the kitchen, I'll decorate this for you."

"Thank you!" Alice beamed and started to clean up the kitchen.

An hour later, she had done cleaning up and the nurse was still decorating the cake.

"This is for your ghost friend, right?" the nurse asked as she tried to write something with chocolate jam on the cake.

"Yes...Um, oh yeah...Can you tell me something better to say rather than...you know? Happy Death Day?"

The nurse giggled. "It sounded really awkward, huh? Well, you can always say; _Happy unbirthday_!"

Alice blinked. "Happy...unbirthday...that's...perfect!"

"Good luck, here's your cake!" the nurse beamed at her and handed the cake. "I hope he can eat it, hehehe~"

"I'll eat it for him." Alice grinned mischievously and skipped out of the kitchen.

"Peter! Peter, where are you?" Alice called around, and then went to the garden. "Peter, look, I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you this—" when she opened the door to the garden, blood washed her, and she covered the cake with her body in reflex.

"Happy birthday, Alice!" the patients chorused.

Alice froze in her spot, wet and cold from blood.

The garden changed drastically. There was a giant rainbow cake sitting in the middle of the disastrous garden. The garden itself was 'decorated' with colon, liver, eyeballs, some head, hands fingers...

And then some clapping voices came, and a brain disco ball came down from above, and Ace jumped onto a table with a microphone.

"_We have..._" he sang, "..._The chance to turn the pages over_..."

The next, Elliot turned his back to them. "We can write what we wanna write...we gotta make ends before we get much older...ooh...oh..."

The two turned with a dramatic stomp, clenching their free fist. "_We're all someone's daughter_," Ace sang.

"_We're all someone's son...HOW LONG...CAN WE LOOK AT EACH OTHER_..." Elliot turned to Ace sharply.

"_DOWN THE BARREL OF A GUN.._.?!"

The drum went wild, and the two started screaming; "_YOU'RE THE VOICE, TRY TO UNDERSTAND IT! MAKE THE NOISE AND MAKE IT CLEAR_!"

The whole garden yelled; "WHOOOAAA! OH WHOAAAA OOOOH WHOAA!"

"_WE'RE NOT GONNA SIT IN SILENCE_!" everyone clamped their mouths.

"_WE'RE NOT GONNA LIVE WITH FEAR_!"

"OOOOOH! WHOAAA OOOOH! WHOOAA OOH!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Alice cut off the karaoke session quickly before someone started to play a bagpipe. "What the hell are you guys doing!?"

"Giving you a birthday party!" they chorused.

"What!? Birthday pa—"

"I have been waiting for you, milady." Alice's jaw slacked off as Blood appeared in a butler outfit, his hair was combed exactly like _the Demon_, and except for his emerald eyes, he looked perfectly like Sebastian Michaelis.

Especially that mischievous perverted smirk on his face. The Ripper stepped up to the girl and knelt, kissing her hand.

Alice twitched, and then she looked around. She started to hyperventilate as she noticed what they were wearing.

Pierce was wearing a tutu with pink ballet shoes.

Nightmare was wearing a cheerleader outfit.

Elliot actually looked beautiful in a princess gown.

Boris was in a terrible mood, he was wearing a japanese school girl.

Julius was the most astonishing...he was wearing a bride gown, and Vivaldi was beside him, wearing a tuxedo, tugging on Julius' dress. Beside her, Gray looked insanely cute wearing a lolita dress, holding Bubble in a hand.

Dee and Dum were cosplaying as _Haruhi in Wonderland_, smiling widely without shame as they ran to brought a big box.

"Heeey~! Here's a gift from us!" they announced.

Alice accepted the box limply.

"Open! Open! Open!"

And she opened it to froze. She took out a bar of dynamite and laughed nervously.

"Ahahaha...ha...wow...this is...amazing...?"

"We know, right!?" the twins grinned happily.

"Here, this is from me." Elliot said angrily and shoved a big ass chainsaw onto Alice's arms.

"Wow..." was all Alice could say.

"This is from me and Gray!" Vivaldi announced and shoved a big teddy bear to Alice's overloaded arms. "He may play with Bubbles later! I know you'd like him!"

"Y-Yeah...?"

"Alice, I baked this for you!" Ace proudly announced and shoved away all the gifts so he could put a plate of cake on Alice's hands. "Happy tenth anniversary! Here's our ring, honey!" he got out a diamon ring he rummaged from a random graveyard.

"Get him!" the others yelled and tackled the brunette down to the ground.

"This is embarassing..." Pierce whimpered, but approached the girl while lookin down. "Happy birthday Alice...I hope you like these rabbits." He held up a very cute rabbit.

Alice melted happily. "Aww...so cute! For me, really?" she held her arms to take it, but then...

"RAWR!" the rabbit went wild and tried to bite her head off. Pierce quickly threw it away. Man, even the animals here were insane!

"Here, from me, Alice." Nightmare elegantly handed a bouquet of red roses to the girl. "Happy birthday."

Alice just took it. "Um...guys, actually, today isn't—"

"Ugh, okay, that left me..." Boris sighed and approached the girl with a box. "I don't know what a girl might like...so...yeap this is awkward...just take it." He shoved the box to her arms.

Alice gazed at the blushing Boris in confuse, and went to open the box, and froze. She took out a shocking pink lingerie and glared at Boris.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Y-You don't like it?" Boris twitched nervously.

"ARE YOU CRAZY—Uuurgh! GUYS!" Alice yelled finally and stopped the others from getting louder. "Today isn't my birthday! My birthday was last May!"

Everyone froze instantly.

"No...way..." they hissed in disbelief and started to sulk. Blood was on his best act on holding his laughter. Man, he loved trolling a lot.

"What gives you that idea anyway?" Alice asked sympathethically.

"You...you baked a cake." Boris awkwardly pointed out. "We thought that you were trying to make a _normal people birthday party_ for yourself...so..."

"So we thought, since it'll be lonely, then..." Dee sulked down.

"...We threw this party for you..." Dum finished and sulked too.

Alice raised her eyebrows, and started laughing. "Hahaha! You guys are very sweet..." she laughed so hard that she managed to fake her tears as happy tears, "No one had ever done that to me, despite you guys got the wrong date..."

"Th-Then," Elliot still couldn't accept this embarrassing event, "Who the fuck are you baking the cake for?!"

Alice wiped her eyes and smiled. "It's for my friend's unbirthday...But this is an awesome unbirthday party for me...thank you, guys..." she beamed warmly to all of them.

Vivaldi ran to hug the girl. "Happy unbirthday, Alice!"

"Happy unbirthday!" the Tweedles joined the hug party.

"Alright everyone, hug party for free!" Ace announced and ran for a hug.

That was when the garden's door creaked open. Some were still busy hugging the girl, while Boris, Elliot and Blood narrowed their eyes at the newcomer. Gray let go of Vivaldi's back and turned to stare at the guest expressionlessly.

"Oh...so that's what it's all about?" Peter White sighed in relief, laughing. "Alice, I thought you were really mad at me...But I'm happy now, thank you Alice."

Alice froze instantly, and quickly turned around to her friends surrounding her.

"Who the hell—"

"Whoa...he's..." the Tweedles clamped their mouths.

Alice's eyes widened even more at the realization; everyone could see Peter. Peter wasn't floating. He wasn't invinsible. His albino hair flowed by the wind, his scarlet eyes glimmered with life. His skin flushed even though he looked pale...

But it was really Peter.

"Peter...?!" Alice started to gasp. "You're...alive...!?"

The white-haired boy grinned innocently.

"Takes quite a while for you to notice?" he chuckled warmly.

And the hell went loose.

* * *

**YEAH. Finally I get this done! Damn it's 3 AM right now! I'd be late to sleep and late for my birthday karaoke party! **

**So anyways, are you shocked? Do you know what's the title of that song? I've gave you the hint in the chapter. So tell me about it in **your review **and see you~!**


	16. Surprise?

_Yeah, you can sue and flame me for this shortie!_

* * *

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Surprise?

* * *

Alice felt as if her head exploded into million pieces. Confused, scared, shocked, happy and many feelings mixed up in her, that she couldn't take anything anymore. She glanced around paranoidly, hoping someone would yell; 'April Fool!' or 'Surprise! This is a new Android!' or something that would able to explain this...impossibility.

What would you expect, when your dead best friend appeared in front of you, smiling innocently despite he had become the biggest troll in your life?

"Alice...am I doing this wrong...?" Peter asked worriedly, stepping forth a little to approach the girl in the crowd. "I know, this is too shocking, but...I'll explain everything..."

"You're alive." Alice deadpanned, stepping back, shivering.

The other patients stared at Alice in confuse and curiosity. It's rare for her to act like that.

"Y-Yes, because I'm—"

"You didn't die." Alice cut off again, flinched to hear more of his voice. "Then what the heck did I saw...?" she darkly murmured, hugging herself as if she felt cold, "I saw that minibus crushed you entirely...but you're still in perfect piece...you're still alive...?!" Alice started to hyperventilate dramatically, and gazed at Peter again. Her eyes felt squeezed at his figure that she quickly looked away.

"Great. I'm officially getting insane because of this Asylum." She deadpanned and started to ran away.

"Alice, it's not like that!" Peter tried to call, and ran, only to fell on face to the ground. His body was weak, so he couldn't run.

"He's Alice's ghost friend." Nightmare contemplated.

"But now he's alive..." Pierce's eyes widened in fear.

"Which means..."

"H-He's a z-z-z-z-zombie!?"

"RRRRUUUUNN!"

Experiences with Slender Man still hadn't died. Julius, however, was helping the boy up from the ground and put a finger under his neck.

"No, he's human." Julius announced, but the two had ran far off.

"How the heck did you get out, scum!?" Elliot snapped and grabbed the albino boy by his collar. "Now we're locking you in again!"

"I don't want to!" Peter choked out stubbornly, holding onto Julius' hands.

"Put the boy down, Elliot March." Everyone stopped and stared at Dr. Gowland who entered the garden with a wide smile. "He's going to be our new patient~"

~.X.~

Words spread out fast, especially in the Asylum, since it was smaller than the world, of course. Alice had heard from the nurses that Peter was officially going to stay in the Asylum, instead of the Windmill. She was curious of many things, but also nervous.

For example, breakfast in the garden felt even heavier than the first time she arrived there.

"Alice~!" Ace came running and hugged the girl. "I met Len Kagamine~!"

"Huh? You mean that Vocaloid blond bishie boy!?" Alice gasped. "Where!?"

"There he is! Hello Leeeen!" Ace waved widely across the garden to a certain albino boy, who waved back humbly. He noticed Alice and smiled, tilting his head.

Alice blushed and quickly hide behind Ace. Peter's smile faltered in confuse at this act.

"Aww, Alice, are you shy?" Ace cooed and hugged the girl again and dragged her to the bench where everyone else were having a lively breakfast.

"Len, this is Alice, my girlfriend!" Ace declared proudly and earned many shots of cold glare.

"Don't mind him, he's lying." Nightmare waved.

"I know, I was there the whole time, remember?" Peter answered bemusedly, and then frowned at Alice. "Um...Alice, is it just me, or did I do something wrong?"

"No...! ...Yes...? Um..." Alice panted and quickly slammed her forehead onto the table. "Useless! Worthless! Stupid! Idiot! Mother! Freaking!"

"Stop that! You'll bleed!" Pierce worriedly yelled.

"You prefer me to be a ghost?" Peter asked.

Alice groaned and hyperventilated. "NOOO...I just don't understand..."

"Don't understand what?" Julius asked, glancing his eyes over the newspaper.

"...Everything."

"Well~ Someone needs to catch up here!" they heard Dr. Gowland and he sat down next to Alice, circling an arm to the girl's waist. "So, your best friend here is a psychic."

"I know that." Alice deadpanned, struggling from Dr. Gowland's touch.

"Else than Clairvoyance, he also possess the ability of _Astral Projection_. In which he can leave his body anytime he pleases."

"But he's supposed to be dead!" Alice suddenly broke out impatiently, slamming the table with her fists. She hiccupped, looking down in misery, her eyes were covered with her dark blonde bangs.

Peter looked away, frowning. "You don't have to—"

"Of course I have to!" Alice yelled, now everyone could clearly see she was crying. The girl sobbed uncontrolably.

"I was the one who pushed you! I murdered you!" she shrieked and pushed Dr. Gowland away before running from the crowds.

Everyone was entirely shocked, and turned to stare at Peter, who was looking down, his eyes under his white bangs.

"Alice tried to kill you...?" Pierce asked in disbelief.

"It can't be," Vivaldi looked terrified. "...She's...She can't possibly do that!"

Gray stared at his Princess in worry, and then glanced at the Doctor who was hiding his smile. What was he planning? How did he knew Peter White? Was there something behind every patients that were bundled up in this Asylum?

"I think you know something, Dr. Gowland." Julius said coldly, staring at the Doctor.

Dr. Gowland smiled innocently, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger.

"How come?" he shrugged, "I'm just a humble Doctor who owns this Asylum, Julius."

~.X.~

Yep, she had to get out of here. Alice didn't want to be there. She couldn't stay in the same place with the person she tried to kill! The very reason her mother was ashamed of her; she killed Peter White when he was leaving. She didn't want him to leave, so she knocked him off to the road and died. That way, he turned into a ghost and stayed with her.

But no. Peter had been tricking her.

He didn't die, but he stayed because she wanted him. She felt so evil...she felt insane. She was horrible.

Alice finally saw the gate, but there were the Tweedles prepared with their hammer and axe, frowning.

"Alice!" Dee smiled a little. "Going somewhere?"

Dum snickered. "You've been acting and declaring to everyone here that you're normal...But the fact is, you're actually a psychothic murderer! It's fine, you know? It's better if you're here. Otherwise, the police would be after you!"

Alice groaned. "Honestly, I can't argue anything when the two of your have waited for me with the axe and that hammer."

The twins blinked and laughed. "No, we're not waiting for you!"

Alice's frown faltered in confuse.

"We're waiting for two new patients...But..." Dee glanced to his twin with a smile.

"Eventhough you tried, we will not let anyone step out of this gate too." Dum continued.

Alice swallowed and ran back to the Asylum, while the Tweedles laughed their asses off.

Ugh! Those psychothic twins...Well, she couldn't say anything to them, since she was a psycho herself. Wow, she's a big hypocrite. The biggest one ever!

Suddenly, she didn't trip over anything, she just fell limply on the ground and couldn't move her body. It had happened frequently, she didn't know why. It was as if she was paralyzed, but not quite...

"Alice..." she heard Peter White, and she could recognize his touch as he helped her to sit.

"Are you alright?" the white-haired boy asked worriedly.

"I'm alright...thank you, Peter." Alice weakly murmured.

"Will you smile for me?" Peter grinned.

Alice forced a smile. She managed to do so, despite she was frowning in guilt.

"Okay, raise your hands up and yell; Thank you Peter!"

Alice giggled and did so. "Oh My God! Thank you Peter!" she yelled as she raised her hands up in the air. Slowly as they didn't say anything to each other, her laughs died down, she looked down in shame.

"Do you hate me now?" she asked.

"Why would I?" Peter asked in confuse.

"I killed you, remember?"

Peter bit his lower lip, blushing a little bit, and shook his head. "I don't hate you, Alice. I'll never will."

Alice gazed up at him with a big frown. "It can't be like that!"

Peter suddenly wrapped her in his embrace tightly. Alice could feel his warm breath on her neck, and she felt at home, since his scent was familiar and warm.

"You've never killed me, Alice." Peter suddenly murmured in a whisper. Alice's expression hardened.

"...You didn't pushed me to the road." He whispered secretively. "Your memory was modificated to remember so."

Alice pushed him away and grabbed his collar. "W-What!? Then who did that!?"

"It was—"

Peter froze as a hand tapped his shoulder. His red eyes widened at the coldness. Alice's eyes widened as she followed the owner of that hand, and there, right behind Peter, she saw him.

No...it was _them_.

They were twins, one of their eyes were hidden under an eyepatch. Each of them were holding different dolls. The first twin with a dangerous smile and his hand on Peter's shoulder was bringing a marionette. The second twin with a dreadful scowl and pout was holding a ventriloquist that looked exactly like him. Both seemed as old as Alice and Peter, but they looked younger.

"I think that's too much information, don't you think?" the smiling twin said, and then turned to smile at Alice. "We finally meet, Alice Liddell! I've heard so many things about you."

"Hell yeah we did." The scowling twin scoffed. "That old creeper won't stop rambling about this little shit." He glared at Alice, who flinched.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alice!" the other twin said. "We're the Jokers! I'm White, and he's Black."

"And I'm Ace." They all flinched at turned to Ace who suddenly appeared across their place, bringing Elliot's butcher knife. "And you two are going to die in my hands, filthy rascals!" he yelled and laughed maniacally as he charged over to the twins.

"We're out of here." Peter breathed out as he took Alice's hand and ran away, while the Joker twin dodged the brunette's attack.

The world was jumbled in Alice's head. So, Peter was alive, she killed Peter, but Peter said she didn't, there were two new patients named Black and White Joker, and Ace attacked them randomly!?

"GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!?"she screamed to the sky.

The Amusement Asylum had turned out into something...different than she had expected.

* * *

**Filler filler filler~! Okay, finally the Jokers are here, then there's one more character that needs to appear!**

**I know, not much of humor. But anyways...hope to see you next week! I'm passing out from Flu. So yeah, tell me anything about this chapter in **your review**!**


	17. Twins' Rivalry

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Twins' Rivalry

* * *

"Let me out!" Ace cried. "I've got to kill those brats!" he brutally struggled, waving a kitchen knife wildly, while three nurses tried to take him into the Asylum.

Peter noticed the confused look on his best friend's face. "What's wrong? You've been silent for a while."

Alice shook her head. "Nah, I just thought...it's odd that Ace seemed to know the Jokers. Maybe it's just my imagination..."

"Of course it's just your imagination!" she almost jumped when White Joker (the one who brought a marionette) poked her shoulder, smiling wide. "Sorry for that odd introduction!"

"That's not your fault...I think?"

"She's ugly." Black Joker scoffed, checking out the girl.

Alice stared at him in confuse. She's ugly? That's new, no one here had been commenting on anyone's appearance...

"The more reason for me to stay here." Alice chuckled and grinned to Peter. "Because I'm ugly."

"Y-You're not ugly." Peter blurted out with a scowl, then his eyes widened when he realized what he just said. He cleared his throat and glanced away, blushing a little. "...You're...c-cute."

Alice grimaced and blushed, starting to run away, waving her hands. "Aaaargh! I'm totally embarassed!"

"You two gotta stop bullying Alice!" Tweedle Dee came, scowling in wrath. Dum walked to his side with the similar scowl.

"Yeah, and stop hanging around her, you newbies!" Dum proclaimed.

White and Black exchanged stares, then turned to glower at the two, cocking their eyebrow in the similar way. Peter noticed the tense atmosphere and stepped back nervously.

"So you two think you ruled this place or what?" White innocently asked. Dee narrowed his eyes on him.

"Of course, we're one of the Guardians here." Dum said proudly. "We keep the other patients from running away."

"Psh," Black rolled his eyes mockingly. "I can take you fucking shits down and escape outta here to get to that fucking Walmart anytime I want."

"What did you just said...!?" Dum narrowed his eyes on the ventriloquist owner.

"Um...I think...er...I..." Peter stepped back further. "...I'll just go and take my medicine..."

"Hold on there a sec." Dum and Black deadpanned at the albino boy.

"Big Bro, get on our side, will you?" White quickly pleaded sweetly.

"You bootlicker!" Dee hissed and went to grab Peter's arm. "Big Bro, which one is your favorite twin? It's us, right?"

"Um..." Peter sweat-dropped, and then a lightbulb shone above his head. "Why don't we see about that?"

"Huh?"

"If you two be good kids for today, I'll ask the other patients which one of you twins are their favorite. It's like a nomination, you see?" Peter suggested with a bright smile.

"What the fuck!?" Black shrieked. "Be a good kid!? Are you fucking kidding me!? Just the sound of it makes me wanna throw up!"

"Be a good kid..." Dee reluctantly looked down on his feet.

Peter laughed nervously. Was being good kids that hard for them? Just having them sit still doing nothing for a day would make them good kids. Seriously.

"Let's make this interesting." Dum suddenly said, and glared to White. "I've got our gummybears down if we win."

"Dum!?" Dee whined.

White laughed happily. "Sure, I'll bet on our _snickerbars_ if we succeed."

"White ya fucking idio—" Black's whines got clamped down by White's hands.

"That's the spirit!" Peter clapped his hands. "Okay, the objective of this nomination is to make the other patients like you by making them happy. I'll follow you guys around and ask them when you're done."

"Okay, big bro!" the four kids cheered. "You tell us who to go!" Dum excitedly pointed.

"I still think this idea is just fucking stupid." Black muttered.

"Why you bet on our gummybears!?" Dee still whined, but still got ignored by his brother.

"Er, okay, then...your first target is...Nightmare Gottschalk!" Peter announced, and he fell on the ground as the kids ran past him like a horde of animals.

"Whoa...hope I did a good thing...I think I just started a whole new rivalry..." Peter sighed.

~.X.~

"MR. GOTTSCHALK!"

"AACK! SHUT MY TOMB BEFORE THE SUN BURNS ME!" Nightmare cried as the sun shone through the lid of his tomb, whereas he usually hid.

White and Dum ran competitively and shoved each other to reach the damn lid.

Nightmare got out of his coffin and glared at the younger boys. "What could you young men want from me?"

"Which one of us do you like better?" Dum asked.

"The Jokers, right?" White grinned.

"Nah, the Tweedles!" Dum hissed.

"First of all, excuse me, lad...I don't know these new boys." Nightmare glanced to the Jokers. Black gave him a bored stare, while White perked up in realization.

"Oh, yes! We're Jokers! I'm White, and he's Black."

"Why are you carrying a marionette and why is your brother carrying a ventriloquist?"

"This is a gift from Dr. Gowland to differ us from our mental illness. Our illness is symbolized by the toy we're carrying."

"Whatever. What do you want."

"Like us." Dum and White said in unison.

SLAM! Nightmare went back into his coffin.

"Alright, that's when we get out of here!" Dee chirped after being silent for a while.

"So fucking bored." Black yawned.

White and Dum were obviously stunned, then they glared to their own brother. Dum went to drag his twin to a corner, White went to take Black to the other corner.

"We need a plan." They whispered together, and then glanced over their back to make sure their rivals weren't listening.

"We need to find out what Nightmare likes!" White said as if it was totally important.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't even know that shit." Black deadpanned.

"We're so lucky that we've been here earlier than those two!" Dum was obviously excited.

"What's the plan? I'm hungry." Dee sighed.

~.X.~

"So he had an issue of being vampire." White whispered.

"Great. Total fucked-up nut." Black twitched.

"So, I'll give him this awesome sunblock and these sunglasses! He'll be happy!"

Dee and Dum grinned at that plan. They're totally pricks for eavesdropping.

"So our plan is...?" Dee asked again.

"Our plan is to sabotage their plan. Easy, right? Then, we'll help Nightmare!" Dum grinned. "We'll give him a glass of blood too, since he likes it, right?"

Fortunately Black and White managed to hear their last plan.

"Have any suggestion?" White asked.

"Tomato and onion juice will kill fucking vampires." Black shrugged.

White smirked. "Perfect."

~.X.~

"I'M BUUUURNT!" Nightmare cried after he put on his sunblock (which was actually cooking oil), and his eyes were red because of his sunglasses (which were exchanged with magnifying lenses).

Black and White froze in their spots, confounded. Nightmare showered his head with a watering can, then glared at the Jokers.

"You two naughty rascals! What do you want from me!? You're trying to kill me!"

"IMMA KILL THIS FUCKIN' ASSHO—" before Black managed his rage, White had tackled him down onto the ground. The Tweedles took it as a momentum to be the heroes.

"Poor you, Vampire King!" Dum gasped.

"Here, this is your sunblock, and this is your sunglasses!" Dee said, handing over the stuff.

Nightmare took them gratefully and sighed in relief as the sunblock cream touched his reddening skin.

"Ahh, you kids are my savior..." he said.

"Look what we've got for you!" Dum sang and took out a glass of red liquid. Nightmare gasped and snatched it.

"Is this...THIS IS BLOOD! YOU'RE GIVING ME THIS!?"

"Yeeep!"

"Thank you, I love you kids!" Nightmare almost cried, and quickly sipped the 'wine'. He froze.

"So, how does it taste?" Dum asked.

"Excellent, right?" Dee confidently grinned.

Moments later, an ambulance came to the Amusement Asylum.

Everyone saw Nightmare was taken on the mattress, crying; "_MERDAA_! THOSE MURDERER! OH GOD, I'M DYING! THE LIGHTS ARE FADING! MY TIME IS ABOUT TO COME!"

"Did Nightmare just said _merda_?" Pierce asked, twitching.

"That's new." Boris nodded, crossing his arms. "Hey! Maybe if we all pretend to be dying, we can get on ambulance and escape out this place!" he laughed.

"That isn't what a Guardian supposed to say." Blood chuckled. "But it does seem amusing to see Gottschalk like that." He nodded in agreement.

"The normal reaction to this is; worried." Julius sighed restlessly. "One of the patients is almost killed, and you're all thinking it's funny!?"

"Listen to Julius, he's absolutely correct! You commoners shall worry that your Queen might be in a threat of getting murdered!" Vivaldi haughtily commented.

"No one shall worry as long as I'm close to Princess." Gray curtly said, as emotionlessly as always. "Besides, the murderers won't be able to kill as long as I'm alive."

Everyone stared at the youngest patient curiously. "You mean...you know who did this?"

Gray emotionlessly pointed a finger to Jokers and Tweedles who were sulking in the corner of the garden.

"They were trying to win the favorite twins nomination by being good kids and make other patients happy." Gray explained expressionlessly.

Boris and Elliot bursted out laughing.

"Did we seriously hear that!?" Boris laughed.

"Oh my fucking God that was totally stupid!" Elliot knee-slapped, holding his stomach in pain. "Oh fuck, my funny bones are cracked up! Hahaha!"

"Is that really so funny?" Peter spoke up in confuse. "I think it's good, since that's a sign of recovery. They're competiting on something good instead of bad."

Boris scowled a little at Peter in distaste. "Peter White, you know nothing of Tweedles. Nah, you know nothing of us!"

"No one would like Tweedles, they're mad. They're sadist and dangerous. They came here because their father tried to kill them, but they got against him and killed him with a hair-dryer." Elliot explained as if it was so funny.

The other patients, except for Julius, Pierce and Peter laughed. Even Gray smiled a little.

No one realized that the Tweedles were just some steps behind them when Elliot told them that story. They were shocked and paled. Dee shivered and stared at his hands, his hands which tangled his father's neck with the hair dryer. Suddenly Dum grabbed one of his hands and took him away, running.

White Joker smirked upon hearing this, playing with his marionette's hair. He suddenly blurted out laughing coldly.

"Hahaha, everyone here is so fun, right, Black?"

Black didn't answer, he was staring at his ventriloquist, which suddenly turned its head to White and moved its wooden mouth, saying.

"Indeed, White."

~.X.~

"Dammit!" Dum yelled as he chopped off a tree with his axe. "I hate this place!"

Dee just sat down near a bush, staring at his hands, still shivering. Whenever he was reminded of that story, all he could hear was how his father crashed out of the window and hung by the cables. He could hear the police's cars roaring, and he could hear his neighbors screaming, whispering rumors, glancing at him coldly.

Dum stopped raging out as he heard Dee was crying, slumping into his knees.

"You idiot! Why are you crying!?"

"I hate myself!" he shrieked at the red-eyed twin. "Why are you still here!? You're not mad! You didn't kill dad!"

"I kicked him off the window!" Dum yelled back.

"But he died first in my hands! You were just making things worse than it is!" Dee snapped.

Dum grabbed and shook his blue-eyed brother. "Are you stupid!? I did that because I won't let you go and take all the blame by yourself!" he yelled. "We've got to be together forever, like we've promised, right?"

"Aren't you feeling sick of me, Dum? I always be at fault, then you did the same fault too just so you can be with me. Aren't you sick of doing it!?" Dee yelled back frustratedly.

"No..." Dum fell limp, scowling at his brother. "I'll never get sick of you, idiot. You're my brother. We're from the same flesh and blood. Why would I get sick of you?"

"Because I'm so sick of myself!" Dee suddenly hit Dum and shoved him off to the ground. "You should too!"

Dum gasped and stood up, stepping back. "I won't. Ever!"

Dee groaned and took up his hammer. "I'll hurt you! Then you'll hate me!" he swung his axe brutally and crushed a sink.

"You can kill me, and I won't ever hate you!" Dum yelled again, dodging his attacks. The water from the damaged sink splashed the ground like a fountain.

Suddenly the window near their place was opened, and Ace rushed out with his strait jacket.

"Wheee! Splash!" he cheered and ran around the fountain.

"Ace! What the hell! Get back here!" Alice surprisingly jumped out of the window too, chasing the brunette frantically.

"Aww Alice, but it's fun!" Ace whined and laughed as he kept on running between the twin's fight.

"Ace! You...get back here, you!" Alice shrieked and ran past Dee who almost hammered her head. Dee was startled, and then fell to the ground because of the heavy hammer.

"Hahaha! Catch me if you can, Alice~!" Ace laughed and ran through the bushes.

"ACE! YOU IDIOT!" Alice shrieked, and then finally noticed the twins. "You guys, help me out! We need to get him before he rages on the Jokers again!"

Dee was about to protest, but then he noticed Dum was following Alice. He knew that Dum was trying to avoid their own fight, so he chased him with his hammer.

Alice panted on her knees as she lost Ace. "Crap, I lost him...I hope he won't be able to get out of the strait jacket..." she sighed.

"Did you lost him?" Dum asked, arriving behind her.

"Yeah, you're surprisingly slow today, Dum." Alice quirked one of her eyebrows.

"You're not going anywhere!" Dee yelled and ran to succesfully landed a hit on Dum's back.

Alice shrieked as she heard a crack, and Dum fell to the ground. Before Dee could land more hit, she shoved the blue-eyed boy and dragged Dum.

"Dee! Are you crazy!?"

"This isn't your business, woman!" Dee yelled angrily.

"Are you going to be happy if Dum dies!?" Alice yelled back frantically.

"I'll kill myself if he does!" Dee yelled back.

"Then why are you trying to kill him, idiot!?" Alice braced herself to grabbed the blue-eyed boy's shoulders and shook some senses to him. "You two are brothers! Twins! One suffer and the other suffer! You fight and kill, but you're still brother, so what's going on with you, Dee!?"

Dee dropped his hammer and his eyes started to water. "I...I...I've been a bad twin to Dum...waaaaah...!"

Alice twitched as Dee started to cry, and just in a nick of time, Dum started to cry too.

"Nooo! Dee don't cry...waaaah...!"

"I'm sorry! It's my fault to kill dad! I won't be a bad boy anymore...!"

"No, if you're a bad boy, then I'm fine to be a bad boy too...!"

Alice frowned in confuse, and then he saw Ace just across of her, smiling, nodding at her. She sighed and reluctantly hugged the twins, patting their backs.

"There, there, stop it you two...Whatever each of you do, you two will be brothers forever, so there's no reason to cry over this...I don't really know what's going on, but whatever...just stop crying you two..." Alice started to sob. "...You two are making me cry too...! Idiots...!" she hiccuped and kept on hugging the twins.

Dee and Dum glanced at each other, blushing as they stopped crying. Reluctantly, they returned the hug, falling asleep into the warmth, smiling.

"It's okay, mom, stop crying...I'm not crying anymore now." Dum said, stroking Alice's cheek.

"Yes, mom, I'm sorry to make you cry...I'll be a good boy for you..." Dee hugged the blonde tighter.

Alice sighed. "Alright, that's good, I'm glad to hear—what did you just call me!?"

"Mom." Dee and Dum blurted out, and suddenly, they scowled at each other.

"Dee, what the hell!? We may be brothers, but I ain't sharing my mom! Haven't you ever heard of divorce!?" Dum yelled.

Dee gasped and hugged Alice to his own. "No! NO! NO! She's my mom! Get away from her!"

Dum grimaced and grabbed Alice's head into his arms. "NOO! LET GO OF MY MOM!"

"GUYS...! GUYS...! _STAHP_!" Alice shrieked in pain.

"And this is when I come as the savior~!" Ace laughed and used his foot to kick off the twins and bit Alice's collar as he dragged her away. "Alice is mine! And you what's-your-faces are not my sons!"

"Give me back my mom, you stupid DID!" Dee yelled, and then Dum ran past him, knocking him to the ground.

"That's my mom, you twerp!" Dum stuck out his tongue.

"Oh God, I hate you so much!" Dee grimaced and dragged himself from the ground to chase as well.

The rivalry turned into something more different...than how it began. Well, that's what you should expect from the Amusement Asylum!

* * *

**Crap, midterms! Delay! Delay! I can't promise a new chapter for the next week...well, let's see how much motivation I'll get...so yeah! Like this chapter? Hate it? Something bugs you? Tell me about it in ****your review****!**

**Ps: Check out my Alice x Black; ****One Does Not Simply****!**

**Have a good day!**


	18. Smoke and Fire!

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Smoke and Fire!

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Joker Twins came, and Summer ended. Alice had been keeping her eyes on them. Those two were too mysterious! Even though Black is a shit-mouthed boy who'd point the middle finger to piss many people, and despite how White acted like an angel...

There was a hunch in Alice's mind that those acts weren't genuine.

"Those dolls." She narrowed her eyes on the doll and the ventriloquist.

Peter raised his eyebrows and looked at where she looked. "What about them?"

"What if they're like voodoo or something?" she put on a conspiracy keanu face, almost got him.

"Jake," he sighed, "You're just being paranoid. But, I agree that there's something with those dolls." Peter nodded.

Alice pouted at him. "Finn, I swear, I'll bring a camera every time now so when they start using 'em, I'll get the pictures. And I swear, Finn, I'll get one." She pointed a finger seriously.

"Why do you call each other Finn and Jake?" Vivaldi asked curiously, and then lied on the grass with them too. "Tell your Queen the tale of you both." She ordered.

Alice and Peter laughed as they exchanged stares, and then held each other's hand. Gray sat down beside Vivaldi and watched, then he held his own hands, wondering when would be the day Vivaldi would hold his hands.

"So, Peter and I are the best of friends." Alice started.

"She's Hansel." Peter nodded.

"He's Gretel." Alice snickered. "He's Finn."

"And she's Jake." Peter chuckled.

"I'm Gon," Alice said, "And he's Killua."

Peter hummed and frowned. "No, no, Alice, you're Killua, and _I'm _Gon!" he said.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "What? I'm cute and innocent, I'm Gon!"

"No, you're cunning, not innocent!"

"You hit those bullies on their gut!"

"That's why I'm Gon! You were locked in a cemetery as if you're sitting on a bench! You're Killua!"

The two grimaced and started beating each other. Vivaldi sighed.

"Aww, I wish I can fight with Julius like that...totally romantic..."

Gray watched his 'seniors' curiously, though expressionlessly. They're fighting, yet they seemed so close...how come? Had they reached a point where a fight doesn't even matter? Then it should be a very intimate relationship...Could he be at that point with Vivaldi?

He turned to stare at the Princess beside him, then glanced to her hand on the ground.

"Princess."

"Aye?"

"May I hold your hand."

"Nay."

Gray took her hand. Maybe this will start a fight. Boy, was he right.

"I said nay!" Vivaldi yelled abruptly, blushing and pulled her hand away. "Y-You're scaring me, comonner! Banish!"

"I shan't." Gray replied stoically.

Vivaldi puffed her cheeks, still blushing. "I shall ignore you for the rest of today!"

"I shall follow you everywhere as always." Gray said, and followed Vivaldi who got up to ran away and cry to Julius. He glanced over his back, sighing. It seemed that his relationship with Vivaldi was different with that of Peter and Alice. How come?

~.X.~

When Alice returned to her room, one of the fearsome person in her life had been waiting there.

"Ugh...what the heck, Blood!?" she grimaced in disgust. Did he suddenly had an urge to get abused or what?

Blood was lying on her bed casually, hands behind his head, feet crossed. He then waved a stack of paper.

"Do you know, that most patients' treatment will be over next January?" he asked out of nowhere.

Alice frowned, processing, then stepped in, closing her door. "You mean...Boris, the Tweedles...and others will be off the Asylum soon?" she suddenly frowned deeper in distress.

Just imagine how messed up would it be if Dee and Dum started throwing tantrum and wave weapons wildly...or if Boris try to be an employee and got rejected, he'd unseath his pocket knife and go emo on McD's...or Ace. GOD, Ace, running around freely out of the Asylum!?

World will perish...

"But I don't think they have been recovered yet." Alice finally able to say something out.

Blood chuckled and got off her bed, then stood over her, very close that she could smell his musky and bloody coat.

"Our treatment deal was to teach us to act properly rather than recovering our mentality." He murmured sensually. "Just imagine what I'd do behind all of my proper manners..."

Alice laughed nervously, and then glanced around with a sigh. "Still...it's strange that I don't really mind about what you guys would do...I just think..." she hummed a while, totally ignoring the fact that Blood was obviously flirting her. "...Maybe...it'd be sad that I won't see you guys again..." she pouted.

Blood was surprised for a milisecond, and a smirk grew on his features.

"That's very loving of you, Alice Liddel. Here's your reward." He chuckled and grope one of her breasts.

SLAP!

"Ahhh..." Blood moaned in delight, then held his burning left cheek happily. "Most delightful treat...you haven't abuse me lately..._master..._"

A vein popped. Blood laughed as she slammed her door in his face. His laughter died down as he felt a bit of presence somewhere, but then he sighed and walked away, laughing a bit, holding his cheek.

~.X.~

It had been October, but it felt as if it was still July. The rain hadn't came yet, and Alice woke up due to the heat. She threw her cover and got off her bed.

"So hot! Is there a fire or something!?" she complained and decided to stroll out in the middle of the night, coming out of her room.

She froze as her eyes fell on Black's ventriloquist across the corridor.

...It was walking in an eerie pace. Alice twitched.

No ghost was possessing it. Not a voodoo...not a Chucky doll too (she was imagining where to hide and run if it was really a Chucky doll...). Whatever.

She needed a camera! She rushed back into her room and got out her suitcase. When she finally got her camera...

"Crap! It's gone!" she groaned, but then found a trail of red liquid. Maybe it was something similar with Blood's mechanical dead bodies!? Anyways, Alice decided to follow.

If she got a picture of that ventriloquist walking, Peter had to call her Gon!

~.X.~

Normally it was Nightmare who stayed up late and slept in the day (because he thought he's vampire). That night wasn't any different, and he was reading a book under moonlight.

...

He suddenly closed his book, blushing.

"I smell...arousing blood..." he inhaled lustfully and walked into the asylum building, dropping his book. He licked his lips and searched as he walked.

"Tonight is too hot...I wonder when it will start to ra—"

As he said that, the thunder bolted behind him, and a rush of light shone through the corridor. Nightmare was stunned as he saw a figure under that light...

"You're...hey...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he screamed, but the figure ran away. He ran for it. "Wait!"

Moments later, he lost the figure and sighed, but was quickly distracted by the smell of blood again.

"Whatever...blood is more..." he purred, and then thunder crashed once more, this time revealing another figure.

It was Elliot, clutching his arm, it was bleeding. "Oh, it was just you, scum."

Nightmare's eyes widened. "What happened to you!?"

The blond scowled deeply. "Have you seen that scum?" he growled. "I'll fucking—"

"AAAGH!" they heard a scream. It was Pierce's scream.

Nightmare's lip stuttered. "Is that who you're looking?"

Elliot grimaced and stomped. "So fucking right."

~.X.~

"Wake up!" Pierce shrieked as he slammed open Ace's room. The smoke was spreading in as well. Ace woke up, dazed a bit, but Pierce frantically grabbed him. "There's a fire! We need to get out!" he yelled.

"Check if anyone's still trapped inside!" Dr. Gowland yelled to the nurses.

"I've called the firetruck, sir!" a nurse reported. "They're on the way about an hour."

Blood ran past him, with lots of files, Boris followed him behind. "At this rate, this building will perish within half of an hour. We'll just take the important files."

"Good." Dr. Gowland nodded, wiping his sweat. "I'll make sure no one is inside." He ran away.

"Gray!" Vivaldi screamed as she ran. "Has anyone seen my butler!?"

A nurse gasped. "Oh, if I' not mistaken, the fire started near the kitchen...that's close to Gray's room!"

Vivaldi's eyes widened, and then she quickly ran away, ignoring the nurse's scream. She came to the room which was totally on fire, ignoring her skirt was on fire, and saw that Gray was hiding under his bed, as his room was burnt verociously.

"Gray! Get out of there!" she yelled. She knew that Gray was afraid of fire, thus he kept on hiding. The girl groaned and shut her eyes as she ran past the fire, ignoring the heat, and got under the bed, lending her hand.

"P-Princess..." Gray was crying a river. "Pr-Princess...I-I..."

"There's nothing to be afraid of!" she yelled at him. "Take my hand! I'm with you so it'll be fine, okay!?"

Gray bit his lower lip and nodded as he took her hand. Vivaldi coughed loudly.

"This is useless! I can't see past the smoke...the fire is too high!" Vivaldi was crying. "We're...we're going to die!" she squeezed his hand, looking down.

Gray stared at their hands together, and then stepped forth, closing his eyes.

The fire moved away from his path. Vivaldi's eyes widened, but then sighed in relief. Gray might be afraid of fire, but his psychic abilities were still beyond imaginary...of course he could alter many things.

She stared at their hands together. It was very odd, how just a little bit of holding hand could brace others.

~.X.~

The patients and nurses could only watched from outside as fire ate their home. Well, not really...

"Great! We can camp from now on!" Ace cheered.

"Hey, good idea!" Dee nodded.

"Look, I managed to get some marshmallow, crackers and chocolate in case of fire!" Dum announced.

And so they began to make sm'ores using the fire from the building.

Dr. Gowland laughed as he appeared behind the group. "Hah, so how's everyone?"

"Good." The Tweedles waved thumbs up.

"I got Gray." Vivaldi announced.

"Nothing to do with me." Julius rolled his eyes (well, he stayed in his crate!).

"We're perfectly fine," White said, beaming. "Thank you for asking!" he said, grinning. "Right, brother?" he nodded to Black, who was smiling at his ventriloquist.

"I wonder how did this happen?" Boris asked, crossing his arms. "Did the heat has something to do with this...? Or was it the gas?"

"Natural causes can't be the only one." Blood said, smirking, and then glanced to Gray. "We have a dangerous psychic too."

Gray was just going to ignore this, but he was shocked when Vivaldi stood up and yelled; "Gray won't ever make fire with his powers!" she said. "NEVER! I can bet my life on it!"

"Princess..." Gray blushed madly.

"Anyway, I can't possibly let you stay here." Dr. Gowland suddenly said. "I might be busy with police and detective stuffs and...the contracts about your treatments! This is so sudden, maybe you guys would have to live on streets for some days..."

"WHAT!?" many of them shrieked.

"That means...we...have to work..." Boris was totally disgusted, his face was scrunched when he said the word 'work'.

"We...have to act...as good boys..." Dee turned pale, and Black was obviously twitching.

Julius scoffed. "Great thing to have my crate. Hm, months of solitude..."

"Where's Alice?" Ace suddenly asked.

"I'm here." They turned to see Alice, smiling oddly, carrying a steak knife. Peter was beside her, frowning, he was totally pale. Behind them were Pierce, Nightmare and Elliot, both had mixed expressions on their face.

"What's with you guys?" Boris frowned in confuse.

"Honey, are you hurt?" Ace asked, examining her. "Are you bleeding!?"

Alice suddenly broke out to laughter. It was a weird laughter, cold and maniacal.

"I'm totally fine!" she was still laughing, tearing up. "Too bad you guys are fine either..." she sighed, rolling her eyes in disappointment.

"Hey, you're too mean!" Boris scoffed.

Peter stared at him with a deep frown. "She's not joking."

"What do you mean?" Julius asked in confuse.

Elliot slapped Alice across her head, scowling in wrath.

"This bitch was trying to kill us."

"...Huh!?"

Gray suddenly pointed a finger to Alice. "She blowed the gas in the kitchen with a matchstick."

"Don't say bad things about my Mom!" Dum yelled, standing in defense angrily.

Alice laughed again in that twisted way.

"...What? But I _really tried_ to kill you guys...! Burning an entire building wasn't easy, you know?"

* * *

**Yep, short and twisted. Can you point out all the references here? What do you think? Review!**


	19. New Places!

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

New Places!

* * *

Everyone stared at Alice up and down as the girl was laughing heartily.

"Mooom~ Why'd you kill us? Do you hate me?" Dee whined, hugging the older girl.

"Look out!" Boris grimaced and pulled Dee away in a flash before Alice stabbed his back with the same steak knife. She groaned and sighed.

"Man, that was close...Why'd you pull him, Boris?" Alice pouted.

"Why'd you fuckin' kill us, you psycho!?" Elliot growled, shivering, and everyone stepped back.

Alice laughed again. "Someone once told me...when you kill somebody, that person will never leaves you." She flicked the knife in her hand and jammed it wildly, "That's why! I'll kill you guys, so you guys won't leave me! Ahahaha~!"

"She's crazier than any of us!" Vivaldi grimaced, and then smiled widely, holding a thumb up; "Awesome, Alice! I'd like that!"

"If that so, you can kill me, Alice~!" Ace cheerfully ran and Alice prepared to stab him on the face, but then Dr. Gowland came in the right time to pull him back and shoved the brunette to Boris.

"Will you lessen your madness a bit, gosh, Ace..." Dr. Gowland sighed. "See here, the police had came and they went through her files." He nodded at the blonde girl who was glancing around wildly. "They found out the old case whereas she tried to kill Peter White by pushing him off to highways, and think she's too unstable to be with you guys."

Peter suddenly tensed up and stood over Alice. "No, she's not!"

"Why? What will happen if they think so?" Nightmare asked.

Peter turned at him angrily, "They're taking her to the Criminals and Violent Asylum!" he suddenly grabbed the girl's hand and ran away; "We're out of here!"

"Boris, Tweedles, get hi—"

"Let's go and help Mommy!" Dee and Dum ran alongside Peter and Alice.

"WHA—YOU BRATS! GET BACK HERE!" Dr. Gowland grimaced, and was about to yell at Boris, but all of his patients were gone, except Blood and the Jokers who just arrived behind him.

"Hahaha," Blood chuckled happily, "That looks fun. Never seen everyone would try to sneak out one patient."

Dr. Gowland glared at the Ripper and scoffed. "Jokers, you know what to do."

Black spat on the ground and groaned. "Fuck...those idiots are adding more works...che, fucking stupid shits not knowing what they're facing...Can we kill them?"

"No."

"Psh. Fucking bummer." He rolled his eyes, then sat beside White, who was playing with his doll. "You're at it?"

White giggled. "Too bad I can't kill them...this shall be bloody harder."

"Dude, stop saying 'bloody', it doesn't suit you."

"...But I just watched Harry Potter! I can't bloody help it!"

"You just fucking said it again! You fucking idiot!"

"Then why won't you stop saying that bloody 'fucking this' or bloody 'fucking that', you bloody moron!?"

Gray sighed expressionlessly at the hopeless situation. Well, he knew what was going on. White Joker and Black Joker were no ordinary patients, and those dolls weren't toys. Still...

"Princess, what do we do?" he asked, tugging on Vivaldi's sleeve. She was using a random nurse's cellphone.

"I'm trying to call _Dad_, since I don't want to live on streets, you know? But why...This stupendous gadget! Why won't it connect us to my Highness!?"

"Princess, the battery is out...where did you find that cellphone?"

"...We shall behead the stupid nurse for tricking us."

~.X.~

"Whoa, crap, it's Darwin!" Boris grimaced as the group saw the skinny yet violent thug standing on their way. He suddenly lifted Alice onto his back. "We gotta split u—AACK!"

"Hahaha~! Die! Die!" Alice was violently stabbing the teen, but she only managed to plant one stab, when Julius cut her off and took her steak knife.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled angrily, "We're trying to get you out, idiot!"

Alice glared at him. "GIVE IT BACK, BLOODY MORON!"

"Eh? Since when she has british accent?" Pierce noticed this quickly.

"Dude, seriously though! Who cares!?" Nightmare shrugged and bowed as he ran. "We gotta distract Darwin! And I haven't write any will yet!"

"Oh stop being such a fucking dramatic brat, it's just Darwin!" Elliot rolled his eyes, but then, as Pierce was sent flying over him by a punch, he shivered. "Just...violent...powerful...D-Darwin..." he stepped back and couldn't move as the brutal machine charged on him.

"Christ, I can't look!" Nightmare whined and hid his face.

"Boris, can you go on with that!?" Peter asked as he worriedly stared at Boris whose back was bleeding.

"Ish fine," Boris spat a bit, "I wore three layers." He grinned as usual again, "But we really need to get her shut!"

"GIVE MY KNIFE BACK! GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK! I'LL KILL YOU!" Alice was thrashing on Boris' back, whining like a brat.

SMACK

"...Good call, Ace." They sighed in relief as Ace just hit the girl unconscious.

"Who are you!?" Ace grimaced angrily, "And why is my girlfriend on top of you!? You're trying to kidnap her, aren't you!?" he then stood on their way, holding a metal bat angrily, "Then you gotta walk over my dead body!"

Peter, Julius and Boris facepalmed. "We're trying to help her escape, idiot!" Boris yelled impatiently, yet he was grinning like always.

"No! You guys are lying! I don't know you, and my girlfriend don't know you! You're going to sell her, aren't you! WELL TAKE THIS! HAHAHA!" Ace maniacally charged with his metal baseball bat high up, and everyone ran away to dodge.

"Man, I really hate idiots!" Julius groaned.

"Why did it turned out like this...?" Peter twitched in disbelief as he held Alice while Boris was busy dodging Ace's rapid hits.

"And just why the hell he only chases me!?" Boris whined, though he was grinning in resistance.

~.X.~

The third escapade failed as well. Nightmare, Elliot and Pierce were found between life and death as Darwin stood over their bodies like a boss, while Boris was beat down hard that Peter and Julius couldn't stand to see Ace beating him, so they returned. Dee and Dum were sulking in disappointment, since they were ready to go.

"Put her on a strait jacket." The police said as he munched his doughnut, then looked at his wristwatch. "Ok, let's go." He said, and tried to drag Alice's collar.

"Wait—where are you taking me!?" Alice paled in fear, and then scowled at Dr. Gowland. "I'm not leaving...I don't want to go!" she started crying, her mental was totally crushed. "I WANNA BE WITH THEM! I DON'T WANNA GO!"

The patients were surprised by this reaction. Only Peter had expected it, frowning deeply as Alice tried to run at him.

"Pe-Peter I don't wanna go!" she sobbed wildly, and Peter wrapped her in a hug.

Boris bit his lower lip and casted down his gaze. Pierce started to cry as well, and Nightmare hid his face behind his handkerchief. Dee and Dum squeezed each others' hands that they bleed. Julius kept staring solemnly, and Elliot kept murmuring sad curses under his breath, clenching his fists.

"We'll miss you!" Vivaldi cried and hugged the girl she had considered as a big sister. "It's just for a while, okay? So be a better girl if you want to get out quick!" she whined, then sobbed. "I...Alice...If you come back, I'll already be a good girl...I promise!"

Alice was still crying like a baby. Despite that, Gray stared at them expressionlessly. He didn't understand. Why'd Princess be so concerned about Big Sis? She even tried to kill them in a fire. He felt a bit grudge, because he was really afraid of fire...but then again, if it weren't for the fire Alice had caused, he wouldn't have Vivaldi to help him overcome his fear...

~.X.~

Blood was going with Alice, since he had a business with the police, and since the Jokers were still new, they would have to go with Dr. Gowland as well. So, it left the rest of patients alone, homeless.

"...Okay, they left." Nightmare said and stopped waving to the car.

"Yeah, they did." Pierce murmured, and then started whining. "We're gonna die from cold and starve." He deadpanned in horror.

"Boris, what do we do!?" Nightmare frantically whined, only to see Boris was sulking, cutting his wrists, laughing. "BORIS STOP CUTTING THEM AGAIN!"

"Oh yeah, Julius is smart, so—" Pierce turned to Julius, who was sitting under the tree...with a sack covering his face, like the first time he came. "...Why?"

"I don't want to be seen if we were to go out." Julius said, his voice was muffled. "And someone need to stop Elliot."

Elliot was laughing maniacally as he collected spoons from the burnt building. "MUAHAHAHA! SO MANY SPOONS! SILVER SPOONS, WOODEN SPOONS, PLASTIC, BABY SPOONS, VEGETABLE SPOONS—I'M IN HEAVEN! AHAHAHA!"

Pierce twitched and turned to call Dee and Dum, who made the feeling worse.

"I can smell a dead body here! Let's dig it out!" Dee chirped as he started to dig a grave with his hands.

"I want to crack up its head~!" Dum giggled cheerfully.

"I'll play with its brain, you get its eyes!" Dee grinned.

Nightmare's eyes bulged out up. "ACE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!?" he shrieked to Ace who was standing on top of a very high tree.

"Chirp, chirp! Who are you, chirp!? I'm a newhatched bird, chirp! Imma learning to fly, chirp!" Ace was flapping his arms up and down, mimicking a bird. Great, his DID was at his worst.

Pierce and Nightmare fainted from the pressure. Once Dr. Gowland and the nurses left, and since Alice wasn't around, everyone was at their worst of mentality. Boris returned to be a cutter, Dee and Dum resumed their daily sadistic diet, Julius became all anti-social again, Elliot was on a spoon-spree...

...Ace was learning to fly.

"Mr. Bird!" Peter yelled from under the tree. Ace turned down, still flapping. "I've had sex with Alice Liddell in 69 position and..."

...

Boris' head perked up stoically. Julius' eyes seemed popping out from his sack. Elliot dropped all his spoons, and the Tweedles stopped digging.

"...and then she did..." Peter continued. "...and I was like..."

Pierce woke up, nosebleeding. Nightmare was gasping like a gossiping housewives ("Oh!? She did!?").

Vivaldi just sat down like a good girl, watching the boys with Gray beside her.

"Peter White seems to have learned a lot from Alice, don't you think, Gray?"

Gray nodded stoically.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOOUUUU!" Ace yelled furiously and climbed down to grab Peter's collar. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, GIGOLO!?"

"I'm Peter White. Nice to meet you, Ace."

Ace suddenly dropped him down and smiled, offering his hand. "Nice to mee you too, Peter! What were we talking about again?"

No, the patients weren't shocked about how Ace quickly forgot the hardcore sex Peter yelled out loud to him...but...

"Ace remembered his name." Julius deadpanned.

"Ace remembered Peter's name just because he's faking a story about him having sex with Alice, and then forgetting the sex story three seconds later." Boris nodded.

Peter then turned at them with a friendly smile. "Don't worry guys, Alice told me a lot about you! Now the first thing we do, is to get on a train safely!"

And so, the Amusement Patients were going to depend on Peter for their survival.

~.X.~

Meanwhile, Dr. Gowland and his group had arrived to the Criminals and Violent Asylum. Alice opened her eyes, she was dazed to found herself lying on a floor. Just beside her were Black and White, eating their dinner.

"...What the heck...where are we!?"

"Oh, you're up!" White innocently chuckled and pushed a plate of mashed potato. "Have some dinner, you're hungry, right?"

"Gee, you bet I am!" Alice laughed and started to eat, completely brainwashed from what just happened.

"Pfft." Black scoffed, smirking. "Fucking idiot."

"What was that?" Alice twitched and glared, then her eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Your ventriloquist! How did you do that? It moved! And I don't see any spirit possessing it!"

Black twitched in disbelief. This girl was completely an idiot! She didn't even think more about where she was or what just happened!?

"Can your doll do the same thing too?" Alice asked curiously to White, who was also startled by her response, but then smiled as usual.

"No, but mine can do this!" he caught a random mice and stared at it for quite a while, then, he took his doll and stood it up. The mice stood up on its feet too. White twisted his doll's head, and the mice twisted its head too.

Alice blinked, then narrowed her eyes. "Whoa...if he's conscious, he's dead..."

White flicked his finger, and the mice fell on the floor lifelessly. "Yeah, it does. What do you think?" he smiled coldly at her. "Scary, huh?"

She clapped her hands amusedly. "Haha! That made me shiver a bit, but I gotta admit it was impressive! What's the magic trick? You guys must came from Circus or something? I mean, Dr. Gowland gathered the weirdest of people!" she cheerfully laughed.

The Jokers didn't know that Alice had got too accustomed to experiencing too many weird things that her common sense had died, so they were somewhat irritated.

Suddenly they heard a machine roared, and some people shrieked. A guard ran frantically to their cell, looking scarred.

"Wa—No, NO! SPARE ME!" he whined, but just seconds later over a cranking sound, his head rolled down on the floor outside of the cell. Blood Dupre took the keys from them and chuckled while putting aside his chainsaw.

"Hmhmhm, you children have been good." He smirked, playing with the bundle of keys in his hand. "Alice, dear, would you mind familiarizing more with them? I'd love to play around more..." he chuckled, kicking the head on the floor casually. "This place has everything...I'm sure I can show you something impressive as well."

Blood then beamed at Alice. "You don't need to look so pale, Alice...Well, I'll see you later..." he hummed and walked away.

Alice was indeed, pale, shivering, gasping, hyperventilating. It was only the first time that everything had hit her: these maniacs are dangerous! Her eyes were fixed widely on the still-frightened dead head on the floor, which Blood just kicked slowly.

Blood was a psycho...he just killed so easily—no, he had been killing people in the whole building as if it was a picnic to the zoo! It was only the first time she saw a patient actually murdered.

She then remembered Ace...Tweedles...Elliot...Boris...

...They're murderer too. And they got off the needle from being presented as mentally ill, but just who and how they murdered!? She had never thought of this!

White suddenly broke into a laughter. "You're scared now?"

"Damn..." she grimaced eerily.

"Boo." Black hissed just beside her ear.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she shrieked.

~.X.~

A train arrived at the station, and people shrieked, getting out of it frantically.

"SOMEBODY CALL THE POLIIICE!" a woman shrieked.

"Mom! MOM!? WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME! YOU'RE MY MOM, RIGHT!?" Ace shrieked as he chased a random old woman.

"I'M NOT YOUR MOM! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Elliot March was shaking an old gramp deadly. "I FUCKIN' TELL YOU TO GIMME YOUR FUCKIN' SPOONS YE 'OL PRAT!"

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! I NEED DOCTOR!" the old gramp's wife cried frantically, while the man got a heart attack.

"AMBULAAANCE! WE NEED AMBULANCE! THERE ARE UNCONSCIOUS WOMEN HERE!"

"WE NEED S.W.A.T.! THAT MAN IS EATING GIRLS!"

They were referring to Nightmare, who was going out wild biting any necks as far his eyes cold see. "Wait! Madam! Your neck looks delicious!" he grinned lustfully with lips dripping blood.

"CALL A FIRETRUCK! QUICK!" a man shrieked. "MY WIFE IS HUNG UP THERE! LET HER GO BLOODY BRATS!"

"Okay~!" Dee laughed and held up a knife. The woman hanging on top of the tracks shrieked.

"NO! NO! DON'T CUT IT!"

"PUT BACK MY WIFE DOWN SAFELY!" the man shrieked again in despair.

"Okay~! But give us your kidneys~! Or testicles—yeah! Testicles are good!" Dum laughed, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Sorry, honey! I'll see you in the afterlife!" the man waved and ran away.

"JOSEPH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRADE ME OVER YOUR TESTICLES!" the woman shrieked tearfully.

"Guys, behave!" Peter said, turning up his tone, "We're going to meet Alice's father!"

Elliot put down the old gramp safely to his bench and shoved back his spoons. Dee and Dum got down the woman and ran to Peter. Nightmare threw away the woman he almost bite, and Ace already forgotten about the woman he considered mom. Boris rolled his eyes but laughed, while Julius was acting hard to make himself unseen with the group, as they followed Peter White out of the station.

"Why are we meeting Alice's father?" Vivaldi asked, she was still being a good girl, holding Gray's hand.

"Because we need a place to stay, right?" Peter grinned. "My parents are dead, so I can't take you to my house. I'm very close with Mr. Liddell, and he'd love to meet Alice's friends!"

The patients exchanged looks among themselves. They felt very warm, they weren't expecting another person who'd welcome them because they're friends with Alice.

"I'm going to discuss about my proposal to Monsieur Liddell!" Ace pointed out loudly. "And I shall marry his daughter on top of the Eiffel Tower!"

"Shut up! You can't do that!" Pierce yelled angrily, shaking Ace's shoulders frantically, blushing. "I-I mean, Alice can't marry! She's still young!"

"Are you sure he'd be okay with us?" Boris asked warily, feeling awkward. "He must've known where we come from...and wasn't it his father who took her to the Asylum?"

Peter nodded. "But Mr. Liddell loved her. He just took her to the Asylum because Mrs. Liddell convinced him that Alice was mad...it happened not long after I got the accident..." the albino boy looked down a little, smiling solemnly.

They arrived in front of Alice's house! It was a second-story house with large front yard. Boris noticed the very same car parked in front of the road, the car which took Alice to the ambulance whereas he saw her for the first time.

"So, this is her house!" Nightmare sounded impressed. The house...somewhat made them feel as if they could see Alice was there, living her life.

"Man, I got cold hands...for no fucking reason..." Elliot murmured.

"Mom and Grandpa's house...!" Dee and Dum gasped, holding each other's hands as they shivered.

"My God, do I look okay!? Do I smell bad!?" Pierce frantically sniffed himself and tuck his hair neatly.

"S-Should I...take it off?" Julius asked, pointing to his sack.

"No, that's okay. I'd rather not have girls surrounding you in an instant." Peter laughed nervously and stepped forth. "You guys ready?"

"Okay!"the patients yelled in a high spirit.

Peter pushed the bell button, and they waited anxiously. Did Mr. Liddell really can accept them? Was he going to be OK with them? What kind of person he is?

The door creaked open, and they almost thought they saw Alice, but the dark-blond man resembled his daughter quite a lot, except for his calming eyes and short cut hair...he had the same colored orbs, the same smile, the same nose, the same chin...

He walked to the gate, tilting his head, and the patients were shocked at this gesture, because it really was the same gesture as Alice's.

"Peter White...Why hello, dear! You're mighty fine!" he smiled happily and opened the gate, then looked at the rest, frowning curiously.

...He looked exactly like Alice when he gave that look.

"And who are these brats?" he asked sharply, a bit colder than expected.

..._brats_...sounded like what Alice might've said.

"Hehe, they're Alice's friends from the Asylum, Lewis!" Peter laughed casually.

_Asylum_! Boris grimaced a bit, regretting to not ask Peter for saying that they came from somewhere else than the asylum. What if Mr. Lewis Liddell won't accept them for coming from the asylum!?

Mr. Liddell's eyes widened, and as he gazed all over the patients, he opened his arms as wide as he could.

"Oh...Welcome, my future daughter's suitors...! I'd love to have Alice marry you all!"

Okay...This man needs a doctor.

He grinned. "What are you waiting for!? Get in! I need to know anything about all my daughter's future husbands!"

...Screw doctor. They love this guy!

* * *

**I know. I'm an evil person (eheheh). Made it longer than usual, though! Oh, Mr. Lewis Liddell isn't the last character. So yeah.**

**I had fun reading you guys trying to guess what will happen, so...what do you think of Mr. Lewis Liddell? Pour it out in **your review** guys!**


	20. Confessions and Competition?

a/n note: about **Welcome to Dodo Academy for the Gifted**, I won't continue it until the Asylum is done, which is...still a long way. I'm just publishing the teaser to find out your interest.

_Sorry for the way too long wait, but, well, enjoy!_

* * *

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

20. Confessions and Competition?

* * *

"Those guys went to my house!?" Alice twitched in disbelief, shivering.

"Yeah, Peter led them." The ghost woman shrugged. She was one of the ghost residents in the Amusement Asylum cemetery. "Oh, and the patients got back to crazy after you left."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Are you kidding me..."

"No, seriously. Ace thought he's a bird and was about to jump off a tree."

The psychic's face darkened.

"Julius put on his lunch bag again, Dee and Dum almost dug Mr. Jenkin's grave, and...oh yeah! Boris got so depressed, he even cut his wrists!"

"Huh? Why'd he do that?" Alice scoffed. "That pervert should've been happy..."

"Are you kidding? I think he likes you ever since the first day you came!" the ghost giggled.

Alice laughed. "Ahaha! I ain't taking that! And how's the other ghosts going?"

"Well, they think it's too peaceful...I wish Dr. Gowland has started the rebuilding. The old ghosts missed you too, Alice. We want to play games again late night, like we used to..."

At the other side of the cell, White and Black were busy with themselves. White was staring silently at his doll, while Black was scowling, watching the older girl across them intently.

'_She's fuckin' nuts! Why the fuck she's talking to the wall? She even laughs! Shit, she's so freaky..._'

He then flinched when Alice glanced at him over her shoulder. Then, he noticed she was staring to his ventriloquist with an eyebrow quirked. Now why would she...? Wait...did she know? Did she find out about it?

"She knows." Black almost jumped when White suddenly talked, dropping his doll to the white floor.

Right on, Alice Liddell was walking towards them, tilting her head. She then pointed to White's doll.

"You're a hypnotists, and you used that doll to control me and made me burn the Asylum, didn't you?" she asked, shivering in anger.

Black and White exchanged stares. How'd she knew that!?

"And that ventriloquist!" Alice scowled at Black. "You trapped your father's ghost in there! How could you!?"

Black's eyes widened, but then he scowled and stood, pushing the girl angrily.

"That's not your fuckin' business!" he yelled. "You're just a nutty, crazy girl! You convict my brother into hypnosis! So delusional!"

"I don't lie!" Alice yelled back not less louder. "The ghosts told me!"

White and Black frowned in agape. "Huh...?"

White then laughed. "Ahaha! Oh, so that's why...You got into the asylum because you're hallucinating!"

"What a crazy bitch." Black scoffed.

Alice's face burnt. Those bullies back at home also laughed at her precisely like that...

"I'm NOT crazy!" Alice shrieked, stomping her foot. "Fine! I'll show you!"

Black was startled when the older girl suddenly grabbed his shoulders and glared her turquoise eyes at him intently. The boy shivered, he gotten pale imediately.

"NO! NO! NO! IT'S GREEN! IT'S GREEEN! GET AWAY! GET AWAAY!" Black thrashed frantically and headbutted the girl.

SMACK

"OUCH!" Alice yelped in pain. Black escaped her grips and frantically tried to bang open the cell's bars.

"LET ME OUT! GET ME AWAY FROM THOSE GREENS!"

Alice twitched, then scoffed. "Now look who's crazy, freak!"

Black froze, his back twitched, then stoically glared at her over his shoulder. "You fucking...You hag...you...you crazy cunt!"

Alice snapped, her face felt as if it was slapped. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" she glared and ran over him in wrath. "I'm gonna spank you and kill you and revive you and spank you and kill you!" she stomped her way to his.

"G-Get away! Get away! I HATE YOUR EYES! I FUCKIN' HATE THEM!" Black shrieked frantically.

"And FYI, my eyes aren't green! They're turquoise!" Alice yelled angrily as she chased Black.

Black suddenly stopped and scowled at her. "They're not fuckin' green!?"

"No, idiot! It's the color of the shallow ocean! Don't you guys go to beach or something!? Wait, whatever! I'm gonna wring you for calling me that!"

But then, Black stomped to her and pushed her down to the floor, only to straddle her and stare down into her eyes. "Oh yeah, they're not fuckin' green...just a gist..."

Alice pushed him away, scowling. "Hah! A color-phobic!" she twitched. "How the heck can you stand sitting on green grasses, idiot!?" she glanced to caught Blood was entering their cell.

"I can't possibly get fuckin' scared by grasses, you hag! That's too weenie!" Black protested.

"Black is just scared with green eyes." White explained, still not budging from his spot.

"Oh, green eyes like mine~?" Blood bowed down to stare at Black straight in the eyes.

"F-Fuck—" the little boy fainted.

Blood hummed, and he and Alice exchanged stares. "He fainted." They muttered together and shrugged.

Alice suddenly realized she was too close with Blood, and jumped away. "Whoa, that was close ticket to another sadistic scheme!" she grimaced to herself.

Blood chuckled. "Alice Liddell, I thought we are over with that...I'm hurt, you must know."

Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "You love to get hurt anyways!"

Blood hummed and nodded. "I can't deny that. I admit that I've been missing your torture..." the Ripper blushed and let out a desperate sigh.

White laughed, but he shivered. "I've heard that he's a psychopathic sadist...but masochist too? Does Mary know about this?"

Alice frowned. "Mary? Who the hell's that?"

"You don't know? That's Dr. Gowland's first name." White explained with a devilish grin. He noticed Alice's expression was off when hearing that.

"No, he doesn't." Blood replied with an empty smile. "This is a secret for the three of us...and I expect you to keep your mouth shut, Joker." He smirked dangeriously.

White only smiled innocently.

"Why did you hypnotize me?" Alice asked again after breaking her train of thoughts, scowling to White, who raised his eyebrows.

"Eh? You're still going about that? I didn't hypnotize you. I can't! Hehe, Alice is so cute when she's delusional!"

"I'm not delusional." She murmured grudgingly, then glanced at Blood in thoughts. "Wait a second...you're here...you've killed all those police, right?"

"Indeed." Blood nodded proudly.

"Then what the hell are we doing here!?" Alice squealed and stood up. "I'm out of here! Yes I'm free, baby! The dark days of the asylum has passed! The sun is shining bright...!" she dramatically shed a tear.

Both White and Blood cracked up laughing, making the only girl there fell silent. She then stepped back, narrowing her eyes.

"Whoa...wait...don't tell me...you two are...planning to..."

Blood licked his lips sensually, White smiled wider.

"RAAAPE!" Alice shrieked and ran.

Blood and White's faces fell instantly. They exchanged stares in confuse.

"Are we going to rape her?" White asked as he stood and stepped closer to the cell's door.

"I suppose not..." Blood shrugged, but then smirked, "But that's not a bad idea..."

The two then followed her with evil smirks on their face.

~.X.~

"We're in Alice's living room!" Ace was bouncing excitedly on his seat, his eyes glancing around wildly. "That's Alice's dining room! Oh God, that's Alice's TV! Alice's bookshelves! That's her coo-coo clock! OH! Her shoeracks! MY GOD! Alice's—"

SMACK

"Will you shut it, scum!?" Elliot was twitching in wrath, he was blushing from nervous and embarasment.

"Alice's portrait!" Ace yelped, and then he couldn't say anything else but hyperventilate.

Everyone turned at where Ace pointed, a big portrait above the fireplace. It was Alice and Peter when they were smaller. Peter was wearing a small tuxedo, holding a small violin and a trophy. Alice held the trophy too, wrapping her small fingers on Peter's. Her hair was longer, reaching the floor, and her bangs covered her body, only showing her right eye. She looked like a cute version of Samara from _The Ring_.

"So cute, isn't she?" Peter chuckled, he was leaning his chin on Mr. Liddell's sofa. "But she looks prettier after she cut her bangs—nope, I like her whatever she looks like!"

Mr. Liddell sobbed. "That's just the word from true husband of my daughter would say!" he shed a tear dramatically (apparently Alice inherited his dramatic treat).

"Pierce, what the heck are you doing!?" Boris grimaced as he noticed that Pierce was drowning his face to a pillow.

Pierce flushed, glancing at Boris. "This pillow...smells a lot like Alice..." he said, looking intoxicated.

Everyone frowned at him in pity. "What a cute pervert..." they nodded.

"Oh you have a fetish!" Mr. Liddell gasped, and then took out a bunch of things. "This is her rabbit plushy doll!" he announced, and Vivaldi's eyes glimmered at that, clutching Bubbles.

"This is her baby spoon! Oh I still remember that first time she eat...!" Mr. Liddell sighed, while Elliot was gaping and blushing as his eyes followed the spoon in his hand.

"And I especially took this for future DNA research and cloning! A pack of her blood!" he waved around a blood pack, and Nightmare was drooling.

"This is her favorite bedtime story! Hannibal Lecter!" he bounced while showing off the novel. Dee and Dum exchanged stares and gasps. "Mom is freaking awesome!" Dee hissed. "I know!" Dum gasped.

"This is her cape she used whenever she went out!" Mr. Liddell declared, waving out a black cape with big hood—kind of like _Dementor_'s cape. Julius was startled by this.

"Why'd she need a cape?" he asked, shivering.

"Before meeting me, Alice was not allowed to come out occasionally," Peter explained, "Mrs. Liddell doesn't want anyone to know her existance, so Alice became a _hikikomori_. She wore that cape whenever she needed to go out."

"H-Her...too?" Julius twitched, unconscious of the blush on his face. So Alice was a reclusive like himself too? No wonder he didn't feel scared around her! And...no wonder she wasn't interested on his face...!

"Well that explains everything." He muttered to himself.

"Oh, I remember this!" Ace suddenly yelped. "It's her umbrella, right?"

Everyone fell silent and shocked at him.

First of all; Ace, SHOULD NOT remember things.

Secondly; How'd he knew that it was hers!?

Before Mr. Liddell could say anything, Ace was hugging the umbrella with a nostalgic expression.

"Yeah, I remember, it was a rainy day in a cemetery. I was crying in front of my father's tomb, and she covered me...and she said; 'Your father is laughing at you'. And th—Oh look! It's an Arnold Schwarzenegger's DVD!" Ace squealed and went to the rack.

Everyone were left speechless.

"Wait, did he met her before?" Boris twitched. "Or is he just making things up like usual? I mean, he usually declares about those wife and girlfriend stuff, right?" he glanced around, asking for someone to confirm his theory.

"Oh NOOO!" Pierce shrieked. "He met her in the past! I've lost one step ahead from him!"

"Hey, aren't you listening!" Boris grinned but then sighed. "Yeah, maybe he made it up!"

"So...um...how are we going to stay here?" Julius asked shyly, clearing his throat. "I mean, do you have enough room...sir...?"

Mr. Liddell hid his mouth with his hand. "Oh, a shy serious type...! Why won't you just call me 'father', you handsome fella?"

Julius sweat-dropped.

"Okay, let's get serious a bit!" Mr. Liddell announced and stood from his sofa. "There are ten of you here, and I have three guest rooms, my wife's private room, and Alice's room, which is still empty—"

"I wanna sleep in Alice's room!" Ace's fist shot to the air.

"No! YOU CAN'T!" Pierce yelled, but then blushed."I mean—er, no! You can't, because it's a girl's room!"

"Then it's legal for her sons to sleep there!" Dee and Dum perked up. "Wanna sleep in mom's room~ Yeah, yeah, yeah! We'd get to see her wardrobe!"

"Wardrobe!" Boris lit up and grinned nastily. "Hmm, interesting!"

"Pe-P-P-Pe-Pervert!" Pierce gasped.

"Who said I'd let you choose?" Mr. Liddell scowled in confuse, crossing his arms. "And for your information, I'm not letting you stay for free!"

Everyone froze instantly. Elliot was the first to explode.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me!? We're mad! We don't have money!"

"Then work, idiot!" Mr. Liddell scoffed.

"WORK!?" everyone shrieked in despair. "Didn't Elliot tell you we're mad!?"Julius slammed his hands to the table.

"Can you just imagine Ace working at McD!?" Boris desperately pointed a finger to the brunette.

"Or this guy in a Walmart!?" Dee and Dum pointed at finger to Elliot, who nodded.

"Or HIM at a host club!?" everyone pointed their finger to Nightmare.

"I don't care." Mr. Liddell finished. "Listen, all of you. My daughter Alice might be able to accept you as who you are, I know that. But what about the others? What about the social world?"

"Why do you think we're sent to an asylum?" Boris spat angrily. "Because we're not meant for the social world."

"Meh, diabolical emotional teens." Mr. Liddell scoffed again, getting on everyone's nerves. "The asylum is just a box put inside the social world. Now that the box is gone, if not because of MY house, where are you going to stay? If you can't control your mental issues, people would ride you off the streets."

Elliot's teeth were clenched, and Julius bit his lower lip grudgingly. It hurt a lot because what he's saying was right...damnit.

"And as a matter of fact," Mr. Liddell glowered down at them haughtily. "I won't allow egoistic brats to be friends with my daughter! Maybe she had told you this for once, but if she's around maniacal kids, Alice won't have a better future. This might sounds selfish, but you have to think that it's the best for her."

"So that's why! The Suitors Competition shall begin!" Mr. Liddell declared with fire burning him.

"SUITORS!?" Boris shrieked in disgust.

"C-Competition!?" Pierce grimaced in fear.

"NOT AGAIN!" everyone shrieked.

~.X.~

Black was fuming with anger and...well, heat. He and the ugly crazy hag was stuck together...in a toilet box just outside the Criminals and Violent Asylum. Both gave up on wondering how the hell did that happen.

Sweat and hot breaths. So sickening.

"Maybe..." Alice spoke up in a very low voice. "...we'll both die."

Black twitched and grimaced, panting for air.

"Maybe..." Alice muttered again, "...dying won't be so bad..."

Black glared at the older girl beside him in disbelief, mouth agape.

"...The fuck...!?"

Alice put down her head in despair. "All those runnings and eating...they're all meaningless...everything will end soon...everything was for nothing...in the end, I'm going to die." She then looked up and glared at Black. "I'M GONNA DIE, DAMMIT! WORST SCENE POSSIBLE, IN A FREAKING TOILET BOX...! ...WITH YOU!"

"Aaaargh! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Black shrieked, he was stressed. "You don't have to rub the fuckin' truth on my face, you fuckin' hag! I didn't ask for this! GOD, WHY!?" he yelled to the dark ceilings.

"Yes, God, WHY!?" Alice cried. "I'm too young to die!"

"I'm even younger than her to die!" Black cried as well.

"I've never finished my school!" Alice whined.

"I've never been to school!" Black snapped.

"I have never got a boyfriend either!" Alice sobbed.

"I'll never get to marry!" Black moaned, "In the end, I'm stuck with a fucking hag, in a fucking toilet box! Why oh why oh why!? I'll never meet a good woman and marry her, have my own house, work at a good company, have kids, get my kids to college, see my kids marry, see my kids have kids, see my grandkids go to school—I have never even been to pre-school!"

Alice's mouth kept open as he kept whining. She was way too shocked by his confessions in the ending of his miserable, short life. She carefully patted his shoulder. Poor kid, he was. He was only eleven...His life ended before he saw the world...

"I'm sorry, kid...I can't do anything to help you...I can't even help myself..." Alice cried, patting his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Black started to sob louder and snuggle to the older girl. "At least...at least...w-we won't fuckin' die alone...right?" he glanced up at her tearfully.

"Y-Yeah..." Alice nodded. "At least...we're together..."

"You're not bad, hag..."

"You too, brat..."

"I'm so fuckin' sorry to ever call you names. I'm even fuckin' sorry that I'm such a fuck-mouth. And I'm sorry that I still said 'fuck' in the end..." Black opened the prayer sins atonement session.

"I'm so sorry that your twin put you in here...and I'm so sorry for deciding to hide here and got us locked. I'm so sorry...for everything..." Alice prayed as well. "I'm so sorry I can't do anything. I'm so sorry I can't cook, swim, do Calculus...I'm sorry for dad, because I can't go home. I'm sorry to Boris and Julius for that curry before. I'm so sorry that I manipulated the VIP award and made Pierce win. I'm so sorry to lie at the old farmers, and so sorry to yell at Elliot, and so sorry to treat him like a dog with a spoon. I'm so sorry to Dee and Dum because I can't be a good mom, and I'm so sorry because I still don't want to be their mom. I'm so sorry to Vivaldi because I lost the teddy bear she gave, and I'm so sorry to Gray because I can't help him win Vivaldi. I'm so sorry I've ever wanting to hurt Blood Dupre, and I'm still sorry because I can't smack him for the last time. I'm so sorry to Nightmare for all those time I hit his head. And...and I'm so sorry to say that I've found the key on the ground..."

The two fell silent. Black heaved out a sigh.

"What a life..." Black commented.

"Yeah..." Alice nodded, playing with the key in her hand.

"Hag?" Black called.

"Yeah?"

"Kill yourself."

"I swear, dude, I just found it—"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST OPEN THIS FUCKIN, SHITTY, TOILET, GODDAMNIT!"

~.X.~

Peter was acting as the event manager, carrying a writing board, walking back and forth in front of the other patients like a boss, while Mr. Liddell sat down and watch _Family Guy_.

"Now you've changed your clothes to normal outfits. First of all, you guys have to use a fake name, to protect your real image, if one day you'd be released from the asylum for good. So, tell me your ideas!" the albino boy commanded.

"Oh! A name! A name!" everyone was excited.

"I wanna be a Panda!" Vivaldi squealed.

"I will use Bamboo as my fake name." Gray stoically announced.

Peter was writing on his board.

"Call me Sparta!" Boris grinned, and took a pose. "THIS IS SPARTAAA!" he pointed at himself.

"I'll be Saddam Hussein!" Dee clapped his hands. "Then I'm Osama bin Laden~!" Dum squealed.

Peter continued to take a note.

"Johnny Depp." Julius murmured with a dark aura, smirking evilly. "I shall...be...Johnny Depp...fu fu fu..."

"Lord Voldemort—no, wait, I'll be Sirius Black! Okay, forget it, I'll be...P—"

"Pikachu?" Dee suggested.

"P—"

"Patrick Star?" Dum grinned.

"P—"

"Popeye!" Boris exclaimed.

"Panthera Mercedez." Elliot finally pointed out smugly.

"Oooo..." everyone looked impressed. "Such a sissy name!"

"SCUM."

"Van Hellsing!" Nightmare exclaimed with a finger high up. Everyone gaped at him.

"He's a vampire killed, moron!"

"That's why! The ironi!"

"Th-Then I'll be...um...um..." Pierce hesitated, but then yelled; "O-Orlando Bloom!"

...

...

"AHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE PIERCE HAHAHA!"everyone laughed hysterically (and mockingly), and suceeded in making the rat boy cried in shame.

"Oh, oh! I wanna be Barbie!" Ace yelped.

Everyone fell silent instantly.

"Wait...who's Barbie anyway!?" Ace laughed. "I wanna be Prince Charles!"

"Okay, that's our name!" Boris said proudly, hands on hips. "Now where do we sta—"

Peter ripped his board into pieces, still smiling innocently.

"You guys can't start. You guys have failed. At life."

...

"_Au revoir_~! Mr. Liddell, I'm afraid that I must report you that all of the suitors are dead—actually, no, they do not exist." Peter said to Mr. Liddell who was still busy watching Family Guy just behind him.

"Oh, okay, whatever." Mr. Liddell said through his mouth filled of popcorn.

Peter was still smiling at the patients. "Now, People of the Nonexistance Universe, please, scram away. Or I'll call the police for an unlawful entry—"

"Wait, wait, wait, Peter nooo pleaase we're begging youuu!" Pierce cried and was hanging onto Peter's feet. "One more chance! One more chance, pleaaaase!"

Peter stopped trying to reach the phone, and then turned to them again, still with the same smile. He took out a book with the title; _Guide to Choose Normal Names for Idiots_, and then, he handed it to Julius.

"Julius, you can use your name."

Julius smiled in victory.

"Johnny _Derp_."

Julius was sulking in the corner, under his paperbag.

"Now, then..." Peter sighed and crossed his arms. "As the first suitor of Ms. Alice Liddell, I'll be _kindly_ help you on showing around where you can work. After choosing _normal_ names, I'll take you around, and then, you may choose your jobs. The cost of staying here per night is...10 pound."

The patients swallowed nervously. Peter was still smiling.

"I wish you the best of luck. I'll be waiting~!" he walked away out of the living room.

The patients exchanged glanced to each others.

"Peter is..." Elliot started, shivering.

"...So freakin' scary..." Boris nodded.

And so, the Suitors Competition...has just begun...! Who'll win the honor of staying in Alice's room? Who'll be the loser and sleep in the living room? Stay tuned!

* * *

**YES I DID IT! Sorry for cancelling the Hallowe'en chapter, though. It WILL come, eventually. Yeah well. Reviews won't be so bad, readers~!**

#The Amusement Asylum still has quite a long way. I hope it will keep entertaining you!


	21. Frantic and Dramatic!

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Frantic and Dramatic!

* * *

Alice deadpanned at the handcuffs which bind both her hands to two boys. Blood on her right, White on her left. How unlucky, this time her handcuffs weren't loose…and the two were performing nerve-wrecking, stomach-twisting acts.

Blood, for example, he was playing with a brain. The poor cop's head was cracked open, and the Ripper played some nerves to move his body through his brain.

White, on the other hand, was actually a _wendigo_, so he's busy eating some limbs or brains he got from the dead polices.

Worse, Black was right in front of her, glaring and scowling right into her eyes for hours.

"Shit, don't you dare to glance away." Black growled, scowling harder.

Alice grimaced as she kept staring at Black. How nerve-wrecking to stare into a boy's eyes for hours, she couldn't daze away.

"Hmm, this AB blood tastes bitter…" White hummed as he was munching a man's arm. "But it's like dark chocolate…Mm…so fatty…still good, though…"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah," the dead cop whose head was played by Blood, kept moaning. Blood was grinning evilly, having fun to play around with the cop's sexual nerves. He then suggestively glanced to Alice with a smirk.

"Aren't you getting aroused…_master_…?"

Alice twitched.

"Won't you slap me…? It's been too long…I've missed your abuse…"

"HOLY FREAKIN' CAT-SHIT!" Alice shrieked at Blood disgustedly.

SMACK

"Aaahh!" Alice whined in pain as Black smacked her on the head.

"Don't look away from my eyes, you fuckin' idiot!" he yelled furiously.

Alice sniffled and returned to stare at the younger boy. Blood was frozen though, his eyes were wide. He was totally aroused when she whined in pain. Yeah, don't forget, he's a sado-masochist. The Ripper licked his lips and then, suddenly, he cut her shoulder a bit.

"Ouch! What was that for…!?" Alice groaned and glanced at her bleeding shoulder.

SMACK

"FUCK! DON'T FUCKIN' STARE AWAY, LITTLE SHIT!" Black smacked her again.

"Aaaarrgh!" Alice groaned and held her head, but then she froze as she felt something slimy on her bleeding shoulder…

White was licking…her blood.

"Mm…I've never drank any blood from living person before…Now I get it why Nightmare wants to be a vampire…" he licked his now bloody lips, and smiled brightly at Alice. "Your blood is very tasty! B-type, huh?"

"Ahh…so beautiful you are, in pain and blood…" Blood was flushed, eyeing the smaller girl hornily.

Alice glanced at Black, who quickly looked at her eyes again eagerly. Then, she glanced to White, who was doodling his finger on her blood, then suck his bloody finger, humming happily. Then at Blood, who was slowly panting and staring at her intensely.

"If you won't stop glancing away from me, I'll just get your eyes out!" Black said obsessively scary.

Oh, apparently, she was about to be eaten.

Alice sighed, and then took a knife from Blood's table.

"God in Heaven, please forgive me, but I can no longer take this…" she held up the knife to her neck. "I'll be there very soon—"

"Put. It. Down." Blood held her wrist seriously.

"Aaargh! Just kill me! Kill me already!" Alice shrieked desperately, trying to get the knife through her neck. "I can't stand you all! Just let me die, and then Black can get my eyes, and White can eat me, and you can do anything with my brain—Just let me out of here! Why are you guys keeping me here!?"

White's smile faltered, while Blood managed to get the knife from her hand. The Ripper sighed.

"Oh…I see, so you don't like it to be with me?"

"With you trying to cut me and make me spank you? Yep."

"Your honesty hurts me, but the sound of you spanking me is arousing…"

"Can you guys just tell me where the hell is Dr. Gowland, and why am I here? And why the others are in my house?"

"Dr. Gowland is busy arranging the renovation for the Asylum." White finally explained. "And you're here because the polices suspect you as a violent, crazy arson. I don't know that the other patients are in your house, though?"

Alice held up her hand. "Me? But it was you guys! You!" she pointed accusingly at White, "You used your crazy hypnosis voodoo trick to me and made me burn the asylum! And your ventriloquist—" when Alice turned at Black, he was *this* close to her face.

"Why are you so obsessed with my eyes!? You freaked out when you first saw them!"

"Shut the fuck up." He said, breathing out on her face. "It's greeny, but not green. I fuckin' love your eyes, they're so fuckin' beautiful."

"Is that supposed to be a pickup line?" Alice innocently asked.

White gaped and stared at his twin in disbelief. Black pulled back in shock, face red of shame.

"WHAT THE FUCK—HELL NO! WHY WOULD I TRY TO—HOLY SHIT! EWW! NOW I'M IMAGINING IT!" Black was hysteric, yelling at himself.

"Haha~ Black has a girl friend, Black has a girl friend~" White sing-songed happily.

"Shut the fuck up, White—"

"Black and Alice, under the tree!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"…K-I-S-S-I-N—Hey…where are those two?" White stopped singing as he realized that Blood and Alice were gone.

~.X.~

Peter was counting bags of money, while Mr. Liddell was eating Burger King beside him, staring at his 'future-daughter's-suitors', who were currently hot-and-cold, anticipating the result.

"They managed to collect 300.000 Pounds."

Mr. Liddell choked on his burger, then hit his chest frantically. "Wh-What did they do!?"

"Oh, they held a street music concert together. It was Julius—I mean—Johnny's idea."

Mr. Liddell deadpanned at Julius, who deadpanned back.

"Oh why, you Shy Nerd-Type!? Just…why!? I can't have my daughter marry all of you!"

"B-But right now it's important for us to get a living…" Julius blushed and glanced away. Damn, why the heck was Mr. Liddell looked like Alice so much? Not to mention as dramatic as the girl! And marry all of them? What the hell was he thinking?

Mr. Liddell slumped down his chair, pouting like how his daughter would. "Fine! Then, the next challenge!"

"Wait! Next challenge!?" Boris shrieked. "We're not getting rooms yet?"

"Of course not! It's a draw, because you get the money together! For the while, you'll sleep in the living room!" Mr. Liddell grinned mischievously.

"Alright, let's just get this Suitor Competition over with, so we can get our rooms!" Nightmare suggested.

"First of all! Let's have Thousand Questions All About Alice!" Mr. Liddell suddenly rang a bell from nowhere, and Vivaldi was already sitting beside him with Gray, next to him were Dee and Dum, as jury.

"B-bring it on!" Pierce stuttered shyly.

"Okay! First question!" Mr. Liddell cleared his throat. "How tall is Alice?"

BING BING!

"154 cm!" Ace slammed his fist to the bell furiously.

'_CRAP, WE FORGOT ABOUT HIM!'_ everyone grimaced. Eventhough Ace was a total forgetful DID, he was totally head-over-heels for the younger girl.

"Bingo! Next question, Vivaldi, please!"

"What is her astrology-sign?"

"AQUARIUS!" Ace roared like Kratos in wrath, breaking the bell with his fist.

'_I won't lose_!' Pierce nodded to himself, and then placed his hand on the bell.

"What is her blood type, with her rhesus." Gray's turn.

Everyone opened their mouths; they knew she was B…but the Rhesus?

"B minus!" Nightmare pounded the bell, eyes gleaming evilly. Yep, he knew, because he had tasted it.

"Next question! What is the color of her undies?" Mr. Liddell asked dangerously.

"Huh? Have you seen one?" the patients started to whisper at each other and shrugged.

"Pass—"

"Blueberry."

Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped on Julius, who answered with a very low murmur, although only his bell was heard clearly. Mr. Liddell gasped, but then cooed.

"Yaaay~ The shy-nerd gets one point~! Omigosh, my daughter has been naked in front of the most handsome man!"

"JULIUS WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Pierce, Dee and Dum shook his collar.

"WHAT'S-YOUR-FACE, HOW DARE YOU!" Ace kicked his butt.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Julius hid his face under his paperbag, though his neck was visibly red from shame.

BING!

"Next question!" Mr. Liddell yelled through the chaos. "When does the narwhal bacon!?"

"HUH?"

"MIDNIIIIGHT!" Boris roared in fire, crashing his bell.

"Yes! One of my suitors is a Redittor! The competition is heating up!" Mr. Liddell dramatically roared.

"Okay, next question!" Dee and Dum grinned, "From what drama did Elliot's challenge in the Torture Chamber was based on?"

"…_Risou no Musuko_." Elliot pushed his bell in shame.

"What's Mom's favorite animal?"

"CAT!" Boris yelled.

"NO, MOUSE!" Pierce shrieked.

"NO, DOG!" Elliot roared.

"Snake~!" Ace yelled.

"CORRECT!" Mr. Liddell nodded.

"WHAT!?"

"What does Alice afraid of?" Vivaldi asked.

"Thunder?"

"Julius is wrong!"

"Err…spiders?"

"Elliot is wrong!"

The patients exchanged looks. Well, they didn't really notice if Alice was actually afraid of anything. They only knew that she couldn't swim, she's directionally-challenged, she's bad at cooking…And everyone would be scared of painful death, so that didn't count…

"She's afraid of being rejected!" Pierce yelled.

"Good job, Pierce!"

Everyone looked at Pierce in surprise. Yeah, they should've noticed! Alice had been trying to gather with normal people and even once said she didn't want to be around the asylum…she was afraid if people think that she's weird…

The quiz continued until dawn. How Mr. Liddell brought each question about his daughter made the patients sleepless, racking through their brains, making them realize that the only normal girl between them was rather weird. Maybe Alice could be called a hipster, a reclusive…a wallflower? However, realizing that Alice had similarity with them made the patients fond of her more.

"…So…this is the last…" Mr. Liddell yawned. "What is Alice's bra-size?"

"AHAHA! THAT'S SUPER EASY!" Boris squealed, flicking his fingers confidently, and then smacked the bell. "It's 32-B! The mediocre real boobs! I've squeezed them the very first day we met—uhh…" he shut his mouth as he realized Mr. Liddell's dangerous glare.

"Oh, so you're saying that you've squeezed my daughter's chests?" Mr. Liddell smiled dangerously, patting the metal baseball bat that was suddenly in his hand. "Now tell me how much and how hard have you did it before I'll take you out cold to the street…"

Boris glanced around, but he could've sworn Pierce's eyes were on fire, and Ace was emitting dark auras.

"…So…can I write my will before anything?" he pleaded.

~.X.~

"What's the next competition, Viv?" Nightmare asked, yawning.

"Oh, you're going to serenade Mr. Liddell."

…

…

…

A half and and hour later

"Okay, he's ready." Peter informed, and then walked in front of the patients. "Now, you guys have chosen one song from Alice's favorite songs. Next, you will have to serenade Mr. Liddell, who's cosplaying as Alice, and you have to make him fangirling over your performance."

…

Elliot glanced at Julius nervously.

"She's never fangirling, despite you're supposed to be charming, scum."

"I can't imagine Alice Liddell, fangirling. That'd be…scary…" Nightmare twitched nervously.

"READY TA ROCK!" Ace roared, picking his guitar dramatically.

"Okay, here I am!"

Everyone's jaws were dropped upon seeing Mr. Liddell, who looked exactly like his daughter…who was supposed to be shorter and smaller, though. His face looked like Alice a lot, and that long wig matched perfectly, but Mr. Liddell looked like the older version of his daughter…which was creepy and amazing at the same time.

"ALICE, HONEY~!" Ace squealed and ran to hug Mr. Liddell.

"Ace~ my future daughter's suitor~!" Mr. Liddell was ready to hug the brunette, but Ace grimaced in shock.

"AN ALIEN HAS TAKEN MY ALICE! HER VOICE IS DISTORTED INTO AN OLD MAN!"

"Idiot."

"Ugh…what a shame…fine…" Mr. Liddell stopped sulking, and then took a deep breath. "I have to act like my daughter, huh? Fine." He then looked at the patients curiously. "Okay, show me what you can do."

…The exact same look. The patients were quite convinced that Mr. Liddell was Alice.

"Contestant number one, with Quiz Score 678 points…! Boris Airay!"

The music was on, Boris stood in the middle and held the microphone.

"_You look so beautiful today…when you're sitting there; it's hard for me to look away…"_ Boris breathed in, _"So I tried to find the word that I could say…_" he then gave Mr. Liddell a hurt-look, "_I know distance doesn't matter, but you feel so far away and I can't lie...But everytime I leave my heart turns gray…and I…wanna come back home to see your face…and I_—"

"PLEASE MARRY MY DAUGHTER!" Mr. Liddell was hugging Boris like crazy.

Oh yeah, this was going to be another long, sleepless day…

~.X.~

"Oh God, I can't take this anymore…I need sleep…" Boris was literally crying like a depressed baby.

"Well if you sleep now, you'll lose!" Mr. Liddell grinned as he sipped his coffee and brushed his wig. "The last challenge…create the most creative, most romantic marriage proposal!" the man stood and turned his heels away, "I'm gonna compress my eyes with some ice, so take your time, boys!"

Boris and Elliot were twitching.

"…Proposal!?"

"MARRIAGE!?"

"EEWW EEWW EEWW!" the two shook their heads in disgust. Boris facepalmed. "Crap! I can't imagine myself marrying that brat! There's just…no way in hell!"

"Fuck this shit…Imma sleep on streets!" Elliot groaned and cried to his palms, "Wait, hell no! I've come this far, there's no fucking way I'm backing out!"

"This is so lame! Don't you think so…guys…?" Boris' whine faltered as he saw his buddies were sitting in front of the mirror, talking to their reflection so seriously. "What!? Julius, you too!?"

Julius stiffened and glanced at Boris over his shoulder. "Just shut up, Airay…" he cleared his throat. "It's not like it's a real proposal or anything, anyway…"

"Wha…? Seriously!? But you said you couldn't even think of living with a woman until death do your part!"

"When did I ever said that…?"

"Holy-fuck, look at Pierce!" Elliot grimaced, and they decided to watch Pierce, who was…

…

…polishing a gun?

Moments later…

"Okay, now we're going to judge who has the best proposal for mom!" Dee announced the opening of the last challenge.

"Welcome to the Proposal Challenge!" Dum read the title loudly.

"Alright, contestant number one," Gray expressionlessly read the participant's names, "…Elliot March with the total score of 1690 points."

The balcony's curtain was up, and Elliot stood, speechless, as they saw it was Vivaldi who was sitting on a chair. The blond twitched and turned at Mr. Liddell who was dozing off like he had no sin.

"The fuck!? You want me to propose to this boobless brat!?" Elliot grimaced in disbelief and frantic.

"Well, Lewis can't take it anymore, so…" Peter shrugged. "I guess the real challenge is, that you can propose with all your heart no matter how Alice looks like."

"Oh." Elliot twitched, deadpanned. "So, one day, Alice will look like this brat or what?"

"Gray, you may kill him." Vivaldi sentenced.

Elliot swallowed as Gray was emitting murderous aura.

"Listen, lowlives…" the little boy said, "It's already hard for me to let you propose to my Princess, and it's harder to hear you mocking her. I suggest you to do it whole-heartedly if you want your head on your neck." He announced coldly.

"Listen to him, commoners…" Vivaldi sighed smugly. "Now let the propose begin!"

Elliot took a deep breath, and then snatched the earlier microphone. As he flicked his finger, the music started. Elliot won the last round because he had thing in singing.

"_It's a beautiful night…we're looking for something dumb to do…_" he smirked teasingly and knelt in front of Vivaldi, taking out a ring; "_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you—_UGH!"

"GRAY STOP! DON'T KILL HIM!" Vivaldi shrieked as Gray furiously tried to slit Elliot's throat with a bread knife. The other patients just stepped back in fear. Elliot fainted from sudden heart-attack, while Vivaldi, Dee and Dum tried to get him down to the floor.

Later on, Elliot was disqualified for passing out. Gray was locked in a storage room to prevent further…chaos…

"Next is…" Peter replaced Gray's job to announce the names, "…Nightmare Gottschalk with the score of 1210 points."

"Here I go." Nightmare put on his best dazzling smile and swoop out a rose from thin air, putting it between his teeth and walked towards Vivaldi elegantly.

"**The Long Haul"** Nightmare read,

"_I love the way you hold my hands- so nice and soft and slow_—"

"We've never, and you and Alice have never held hands." Vivaldi attacked.

"…"

"…"

"Ahem…_Your roughened thumbs caress my skin still smooth, and youthful too._

_But beauty fades, and passion dims; Time weathers every hand. These sweet, soft hands, so tender now one day shall wrinkled be_—"

"I'm sure you won't live until either me or Alice get wrinkles, though." Vivaldi attacked again, sighing.

"Just. Let. Me. Do. This." Nightmare almost cried, trembling. Vivaldi shrugged, so he continued, his voice was filled with tears.

"_So will you, many years from now still take my hands in yours? Will you, in years to come, allow my hands to creep to yours_?"

"Creep to mine? Isn't there any better words than 'creep'? It crept me out." Vivaldi twitched, and Nightmare was really on the verge of tears.

"_I know you will, those years from now- my hands shall steal to yours. For love is blind and always fair- it nourishes, and grows._

_So stay with me, and hold my hands until they're tanned and truly creased. Stay with me, and tell me true: Love, will you marry me_?" Nightmare finally cried and held up his hands, "I surrender. I shall lose."

"Yep, you bet you are. I shall never marry a man who tries to propose me with a poetry." Vivaldi smugly scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Next contestant, Ace with total scores of 1090 points." Peter read.

Ace was grinning ear to ear as he stepped forth and looked at Vivaldi.

"So…" he shrugged. "Where is Alice?" he then shoved Vivaldi off her seat. "Is she hiding under here?" he then turned at Vivaldi. "Hey, what's-your-faces, are you hiding my wife? Peter said I should practice to propose her again!"

"Okay he failed." Everyone decided with a nod of agreement.

"Next, Boris Airay with total scores of 998 points."

Boris was shivering hard as he was pushed out of the line and into the front of Vivaldi.

"Ugh…I can't…I'm not sure…"

"You wanna sleep on streets?" the jury deadpanned.

"Damn… no, I just…I…crap…I'm…" Brosi frustratedly ruffled his head, then awkwardly stood in front of the little girl. "Look, this is…just…a simulation, OK?"

Vivaldi sighed.

"Don't take it seriously, OK?"

"Just get on with it!"

Boris groaned, and then, even more awkwardly, he knelt in front of Vivaldi and held up both his arms.

"A-Alice Liddell…Wi—Wi—Will you…ma…ma…ma—"

"Maa…?" everyone encouraged.

"Ma…" Boris hyperventilated, then groaned, "Ma…MONSTEEERR!"

"Wrong!" Vivaldi shook her head. "Repeat!"

"I…want you…t-t-to…ma…ma…ma—MAKE SOME PUDDING!"

SMACK

"Repeat!"

"Ma…Ma…Mar—"

"He finally gets the 'r'!" everyone gasped in amazement.

"Mar…M-Mar…MARCOPOLO!"

"JUST SAY MARRY ME, AND I'LL DECLINE AND WE'RE OVER!" Vivaldi shrieked in desperate, that made Boris shocked.

"Fine! I can do this! Watch me!" Boris took a deep breath. "Alice Liddell, will you…ma…ma…"

"MAAA!?"

"AARGH TO HELL WITH THIS YOU _MADAFAKA_!" Boris stomped away frustratedly. "I'm outta here!" he went into the bathroom and slammed it close.

"Err…" everyone awkwardly stared at where Boris left. Peter cleared his throat. "Th-The next…Pierce Villiers with total scores of 970…"

Pierce took a deep breath, and surprisingly, he walked to Vivaldi with great, confident steps, and stared at the girl with a determined face.

"A-Alice Liddell…" he then dug something from his pocket. "I want to say…that…I love you…s-so…marry me." He then took out a gun and pointed it at Vivaldi with trembling hands. "SAY YES! OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" he yelled.

The other patients grimaced. Holy-crap, that's almost twisted!

"Wha—" Vivaldi got pale.

"IF YOU REJECT ME, I'LL SHOOT YOU AND THEN KILL MYSELF!"

SMACK

Gray came at the right time to smack Pierce out could, but the others stopped him before he did something farther than that. They checked the storage room, and the door was busted.

"Okay…we've got no choice…Dee, Dum, hold Gray tight." Peter grimaced and Dee and Dum nodded while praying to God they'd still alive holding Gray.

"The last…Julius Monrey…with the score of 965 points…"

Gray relaxed at once as Julius came forth. The 18 years old took a deep breath and opened his lips;

"I—"

"Yes, YES, YES, I'LL MARRY YOU!" Vivaldi squealed and hugged the navy-haired young man.

…

…

…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Boris shrieked in wrath, slamming the bathroom door open.

"YOU FUCKIN SCUM!" Elliot came back to life.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Pierce and Nightmare cried.

BANG….A gong was smacked, and Mr. Liddell was awaken as Peter announced;

"The winner of the Suitors Competition…Julius Monrey with the score of…2965 points."

All the patients' jaws were on the floor. Julius frowned in confuse, rubbing the back of his head.

"What…? I did it…? Seriously…?" he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uhh…yay. Do we get to sleep now?"

* * *

**So, there are two songs here. Guess them! Next, who knows what 'madafaka' is? It's an F word, eheheh. Mm…tell me, which part of this is your favorite…if there's any though!**


	22. Julius' Past

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Julius stared at the blue ceilings thoughtfully. An old album was on his chest, he was lying on a small bed. On the walls were posters about ghosts, horror movies and zombies. He was in Alice's room, and he found out too many things.

Julius held up the album again and stared at the black-and-white picture.

"...Shit just got real..."

* * *

**Julius' Past**

* * *

"Aww smuggly wuggly cutie buggly Julius!" an old woman was suffocating the thirteen years old Julius Monrey, swinging him off the ground. "You look just like my dear! Ohoho, Minerva, I missed my dear!"

Julius heaved for air as the old woman put him down, he patted his coat. Great, now he smelt like old people.

"Mom, please stop saying that! It's kind of creepy—and stop staring at my son!" Minerva Monrey cringed as she saw her mother was eyeing her son so lovingly.

Julius sighed, then pointed at his grandma stoically. "Grandma, you're way too old for me."

Grandma whined. "D'aaww Julius hunny, don't be so cold to your granny!"

"Please refrain from calling me 'hunny'. I'm thirteen already!" Julius was flustered, he stomped away. "Mom, can we go home now...?" he groaned.

"Well, I guess not..." Minerva sighed. "The party hasn't even started, dear...I'll drag away your grandma, while you do something else, okay?"

"Minerva, you're treating me like a creep!" Grandma whined as her daughter dragged her away.

"There, there, mom...Oh look, it's the Gottschalk over there. Let's say hi..."

Julius watched the two women away, and then sighed in relief. Well, he was quite irritated to find that only her grandma thinks he's handsome. Julius stared at the glasses of wine on the grand table, watching his own reflection.

His teeth were braced, he wore thick glassess, he had a short ponytail, his back was stiff. Out of his brothers, he's the ugliest. Grandma told him all the time that he's a duckling, and one day, he'd turn into a charming swan.

...Pfft.

Yeah right.

Somewhere afar, Julius heard a child's cry.

"Aaahh look at her! So adorable! What's her name, milady?"

"This is Vivaldi, she's five...Come on, Vivy, you're a big girl! Don't cry before your people!"

"Bu...But...I wanna wear...the...the crown...waah...!"

Julius rolled his eyes and looked around to find an isolated place. He then noticed a woman sneaked in, glancing around warily as a little figure under a black cape followed her behind.

What the hell? This was Spring Party...why the heck was that girl wearing a cape like that?

Wait, none of his business. However so, he couldn't help but curious as he watched the woman seemed to be scolding the little figure.

"Don't talk to anyone,and don't take off your cape! Argh...damn that Lewis...Just, oh, just sit under the drink table, and don't let anyone see you!"

"Yes, mom! Can I take the drink?"

"Oh, just do anything as long as you're not seen! And act like we don't know each other, okay!?"

"Okie dokie~"

Julius twitched at the scene he just witnessed. That was weird. Why'd that woman disadmit her own daughter? Was she _that_ ugly that her mother wouldn't admit her? Julius felt tons of weight lifted from his shoulders. Maybe that only meant...he wasn't the ugliest?

"You're staring so intently I think I'll melt."

Julius flinched as he realized the girl was sitting in front of him, under the drink table. He realized...she looked normal. Only her hair was way too long that it covered her right eye, and she looked so pale, her eyes outshone her features.

"Whoa...a-are you...a ghost?"

The girl hummed. "I wish I am. But that means I'd be dead!" she laughed off like a brat she was, then drank the fruit water. "I'm hungry...But the main dishes are near mom..."

"I heard what she said earlier...accidentally." Julius coughed nervously. "Why?"

"Well, I think because I can see a woman impaled on that pine..." she pointed at the pine tree ways from them. "Reminds me of Slender. Oh no, you can't see her. But if I go out, they'll talk to me and I'll talk to nothing, heheh..."

Julius pushed his glasses, frowning. "You're talking crap. I don't get you."

"See?" she shrugged. "That's why mom doesn't want me around. I'm kinda freaky, I guess? By the way, what is this party about?"

"I don't really get it, but they're celebrating...that guy's party." Julius pointed at a marroon-headed teen with glassess.

"Hey, your style and his is almost the same." The girl sneered. "So nerdy! Heheh!"

Julius was flushed. "Is it bad?"

"Why?" the girl stared at him in confuse.

"Is it bad to look so nerdy?"

"Er, well, compared to me, you look so much normal, don't you think?"

"Hm, yeah, you're right. I do look much more normal than you."

"...I don't know what to respond." The girl twitched, and then she huffed, stretching her feet. "I guess I'll try to sneak and get some food...Bye-bye." The girl left, crawling through the tables.

Julius hummed, but then smiled, amused. Well, he didn't saw a girl crawling to get food everyday...

"Julius!" he almost jumped as he heard his mother called right behind him. "Come here, meet the others—don't worry, your grandma is sleeping on the longue..." Minerva dragged her son to the crowd. Great. He hated crowd.

"This is my son. His brothers were studying in foreign countries, so he's the only one who can come."

"Nerd." Julius cringed as he heard the other boys scoffed the word. Well, they weren't wrong...he looked totally stood out with his brace and glassess.

"Father, I'm bored. I am tempted to read in the royal library." A silver-haired boy in the same age of Julius, whined so elegantly.

"Very well, you may go." The boy's father sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry about Nightmare. He's sick, so I don't really want to force him."

"Really, mister?" a brunette boy, years younger than Julius, perked up. "What kind of illness? Is it so bad? Is he dying? Is he going to be alright—"

"Ace, Ace, shut it." The brunette's mother seemed flustered as she clamped her son's mouth. "Sorry, he's...easily excited..."

"He's amusing." Julius recognized the woman, it was the cape-girl's mother, she was giggling. "He's handsome and smart...How old is he?"

"Oh, he just celebrated his tenth birthday last January. Thank you for the compliment, Lorina. Say thanks, Ace."

"Thank you, ma'am! Where's your daughter? I saw you were coming with her! What's her name? Can I meet her?"

Julius noticed how the woman's face froze in instant. Before she could say anything, the guy with marroon hair and glassess came into the group.

"Did I hear that right, Mrs. Liddell? Your daughter is here?"

"Um...She's..."

"She's there." Julius opened his mouth, pointing at the buffet. And he was right, everyone could notice the girl hovering the buffet with her black cape, taking chicken.

"...Um...why is your daughter wearing a cape?"

"She's a ghost!" the silver-haired boy came back laughing. "Father, let me play with her—Oh screw this! I'm going! Hey, ghost girl! Let's play!"

"Nightmare, you shall not run in the cro—"

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" the brunette chased the silver-head as well, crashing to the man, but ran so thunderously.

"Ace! Oh man...he did it again..."

"G-Go away from me!" Julius heard the girl shrieked and ran with a plate of turkey. "Stop chasing me, idiots! Ignore me! Ignore me!" she whined, and then, taking the last bite of the chicken, she slid under the table like a pro.

"Whoa, she's a ninja!" the brunette exclaimed.

"No, she's a ghost!" the silver-head argued.

"So, Lorina, why is your daughter eating under the table?" Julius heard the adults chatted again. "And why is she wearing a cape? What's her name?"

Julius turned back as he felt someone was tugging his fishtail coat.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm here!" the girl whispered.

"No problem..." he whispered back.

"Yeah, why don't you ask her to join us?" the marroon-teen grinned.

"Gowland, do you know Mrs. Liddell's daughter?"

"Yes, I've known her! She's very—"

"She's not my daughter!"

Everyone fell silent as Mrs. Liddell let out an outburst. Julius' stomach fell instantly at this, and he heard the girl behind him, under the table's curtain, gasped. The blond woman shook her head, laughing off, fanning herself.

"My God, what are you talking, Young Gowland? That kind of girl can't be my daughter! Hahaha! My daughter died when she was born."

Julius' heart panged. It wasn't him, but he was hurt. He flinched when he heard the girl sighed behind him.

"But—" the Gowland teen scowled, but before he could speak up more, Mrs. Liddell took his hand.

"I'm here to congratulate your succeed for the new hospital. You're very brilliant for one so young, Gowland! I wish it will be a great hospital!" she smiled.

"Y...Yes..." Gowland shook her hand, smiling a little. "Thank you, Mrs. Liddell."

"Oh why, look at the time!" the blond woman gasped as she looked at her wristwatch. "I have another meeting...I have to leave, sorry friends."

"Oh what a pity, we'd like it if you can stay longer, Ina..." Julius heard his mother cooed. "Where's your next appointment?"

"At Whitechapel. I'm attending a court about the young Ripper."

"My gosh, that Ripper?" the silver-head's father gasped. "So he's finally sent to the court?"

"Indeed...I don't know how will this turn out. He's still twelve, but what he's done is inacceptable." Mrs. Lorina sighed dramatically. "I only wish your children will grow up into great people. Farewell, friends!"

"Wait, Ina, aren't you going to take a picture with us first?" the brunette's mother grinned, holding up a camera. "Ace! Ace! Get back here, we're taking a picture!"

"Ooh! Oooh! I want! I want!" the brunette boy rushed back, coming out of under the table.

"Wait, where's Nightmare?"

"That silver head? He fainted under the table, knocking up a champagne." The brunette shrugged. The silver-head's father was shocked.

"Oh my freaking God! Ambulance!"

"No, no, Gottschalk, picture first!"

"My son fainted and a picture is more important!?"

"Oh come on, he's not dying~!"

Julius sighed and rolled his eyes, he then lifted the table's curtain to see the girl was still under there, hugging her knees. He raised hiss eyebrows, surprised that she was laughing.

"Those people are stupid! Hahaha, so funny!"

"Aren't you sad?" Julius asked, frowning.

The girl tilted her head. "Why sad?"

"Well...what your mom just said..."

"It's okay." The girl smiled, shrugging. "She's saying things like that for my own sake. Even if it's real, she's still my mom, and I'll still love her."

Julius' frown faltered as he saw her smiling even wider. Julius looked down, then looked back to glare at the woman, who seemed anxious of when to get out of the party soon.

This girl was an idiot. That woman was clearly embarrassed of her!

The boy shook his head. No, she wasn't an idiot. Her mother was.

"Your mom is so lucky." He smiled, blushing. "So lucky to be very loved."

"You too." The girl pointed out. "I mean, your grandmother even wanted to marry you."

Julius laughed nervously. "Very funny."

The girl laughed. "It's really great! Love is still love, no matter where it comes, you know? Oh! Mom is leaving!" she gasped and crawled away to the other end of the table.

"Hey, wait!" Julius called. "Will I see you again?"

The girl stopped crawling, and turned to him over her cape. "I dunno. I'm sure I'll forget about you, though. I'm quite forgetful. Bye-bye!"

Julius was about to yell at her, but then sighed and crawled out of the table, hitting someone's leg.

"Julius! What have you been doing down there?" Minerva put her hands on hips, frowning, but then she raised her eyebrows. "Oh well, we're getting pictures. Come."

"Mom!" Julius groaned. "I don't like to get my pictures taken, you know that!"

Minerva ignored his wailing and dragged him to stand beside the brunette.

"Say underpants!" the brunette yelped excitedly, and then took Julius' hand. "Come on, yell it with me! Underpants!"

Julius grimaced angrily at the noisy brunette.

"Will you shut it—"

FLASH

Julius groaned as he saw the picture. "Oh God...I look...like shit."

"Julius! You don't curse your own picture!" grandma scolded and snatched the picture from his hands. "Aww...you look exactly like my dear! I don't understand what's so 'shit' about this..."

"Mom, you just cursed too." Minerva deadpanned as she started the car's engine. "Why don't you have your own picture, Mom?"

"Oh, I gave it to a girl." Grandma laughed. "She said she wanted it because it has her mother in it."

"Hm...? A girl?" Minerva sighed. "Whatever. I'm not giving you the copy of that one."

"Aww, Minerva! It has Julius in it!"

Julius watched at his grandma in awe. The girl with the cape asked the picture? He smiled and turned in his seat, staring out of the window. Maybe...maybe she wouldn't forget...

...Unless if five years later he turned totally different than he's right now...

* * *

**Gosh I thought I've died myself. Anyways, that's the first flashback! See you soon (I hope)!**


	23. Mine!

**Welcome to The Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Mine!

* * *

"Dude, I ain't following you!" Alice grimaced, trying to pull herself off Blood's hands. "You're gonna do something weird! Like ripping my wombs or sewing buttons to my eyes!" she then grasped and held onto the police's lobby desk for dear life.

Blood sighed and stopped his effort to drag the little girl. "Dear, dear, Alice Liddell. Will you be more sensitive? 'Tis obvious that I will not do you any harm, dear..." he then took some strands of her hair and kissed them.

"Eww! What are you doing!?" Alice was disgusted. She had no knowledge of flirtation, so romantic approach scared her.

"I've decided." Blood heaved, smirking, then glanced his piercing green eyes to the thirteen years old girl. "I'll skin your hair off your head, Alice Liddell. I'll make your hair mine."

"NO." Alice deadpanned, twitching. "This is MY hair, like you've said! Well listen up! Thank you for getting me away from the Jokers before Black claws out my eyes, but sorry I can't be around you for more than fifteen minutes, otherwise I'll lose either my limbs or my mind."

"Don't you want to know about how you burn the asylum, little lady...?"

Alice stiffened, then eyed Blood in unhidden curiosity. Blood knew he'd win, he was playing with a remote in his hand.

"Tell me, what happened?"

"Shock me."

...

Blood smiled and handed the shock and the electric collar to the shorter girl.

...

"You can whip me too."

He took out a whip.

...

"Black~ Please come and claw out my eyes~" Alice stomped away.

Blood groaned and followed her. "Ahh dear, please...I'll tell you everything, I swear...Please, _abuse me..._" he moaned the last two words seductively. "I can't take this anymore...please, Alice Liddell." He took a hold of her shoulder. "I've tried to hurt myself, I even asked some polices to abuse me...but they hurt me, so I kill them. It's...it's different if it's you..."

"...What." Alice twitched, then deadpanned as she turned to the Ripper. "What's the different!?"

"Because those polices really wanted to hurt me...they hated me." Blood muttered, eyes were away, he looked very cold and evil. He then glanced at her softly. "When you hurt me...you didn't mean it..."

"What? You think I hurt you because I love you or something?" bitch please, Alice thought impatiently.

Blood, oddly enough, blushed upon hearing this.

"Hurt me...because you love me..." he murmured under his breath. "...I'd love that."

"...Kill yourself." Alice hissed before stomping away again, but then suddenly, Blood Dupre tackled the younger girl into his embrace.

Alice gasped, because right now, she was moving backward, with Blood taking her. He then brought them into a janitor's room and locked the door. She grimaced instantly when something slimy and wet was nibbling her right ear.

"Oh God! Eww! You're licking me!?" the girl shrieked and elbowed the man with all her might. The Ripper groaned, but he panted instead, and grabbed her hand which had hit him earlier.

"Dude, I ain't doing this!"

"I'm not asking anymore, Master." Blood used her hand to put on the leash around his neck, and then, he put the remote into her fist.

"Dude, you do this yourself!" Alice whined again.

"It won't be the same." Blood stubbornly said, still panting heavily. "Just do me...Push it...Hurt me anywhere, however you want. Kill me in the most painful way."

Alice groaned, and then sighed as she finally took the remote. "Fine, but tell me how I burnt the asylum."

"One push for one answer, master..." Blood purred, he was unbuttoning his white shirt.

SMACK

Alice decided beating him relieved her than shocking him. Blood sighed happily.

"...It feels...warm." he sighed. "The Jokers hypnotized you to burn the Asylum."

Alice then took the whip and smashed it to the man. She cringed while he moaned and panted in happiness.

"How?"

"Hh...Whitehh...Joker...was...the son of...hh...a hypnotician..."

SMASH

"...Not the right answer."

"...Hh...he uses that doll...hh...to control...hhh...anyone he...hh...desireshh..."

"And Black?"

"..."

Alice wanted to cry, but she then slapped Blood on his cheek, hating him so much. She hated pain, and she hated hurting others. Blood didn't know he was hurting her so much.

"...Black...is...a psychothic...hh-he...hh...kills what fears him..."

Alice then dropped her torture tools and stepped back, trying to open the door, but then Blood, still panting, smirked at her while waving the key in his finger.

"Dude, I'm done, so drop it."

"You may, but I'm not." Blood pulled his shirt, showing his lean abs, then seductively crawled to the girl. "I still want more~"

"Blood, you're so fucked up." Alice finally cursed in hatred. "You're too old for me! I'm thirteen, you're seventeen! You're handsome, why don't you get out and get another girl with big boobs and with proper age!? That won't be hard!"

Blood chuckled and pressed himself to the smaller girl. "I don't love you for your boobs, silly."

"You love me? God, this is awkward." Alice twitched irritatedly.

"Aren't you going to ask why I love you, Alice Liddell?" Blood's face was close, their noses touching. He had bent his back lower to reach her face.

"Not really. Rather, when do you start? This is supposed to be awkward, though."

"Maybe since the first time we met...but I just realized this half and hour ago, though."

"Dude, this is still so weird! I'm feeling like a brat being raped by a college student!"

"But you are...and I am."

"Blood, you're loli."

"I'm better than Doctor, don't you think...?"

"Blood, you smelt like hospital. I hate hospital. And why are you unzipping your pants!?" Alice shrieked upon noticing one of Blood's hand was unzipping his pants.

"Oh, Alice, don't be so innocent...But that's sweet. Well, if I have to tell you...we're going to make babies."

This was when Alice furiously knocking the shock button like there was no tomorrow.

"AARGH! Aaahhh...damn...you—ahh...Alice you're—aaaahh...hh...hh...teasing me..." Blood jumped back as she shocked her on the highest voltage.

"HELP! HEEELP! RAAAPE!" Alice shrieked and banged the door with her head, but then she realized; the key! She grimaced at Blood, who was still on the ground, panting. Hesitant and scared, she carefully approached him and tried to take the key from his pants' left pocket.

"Ohh...that was...good..." she tried to ignore Blood's happy moan and dug into his pants, before suddenly, his hand held hers in the pants' pocket.

"That's right Alice..." Blood tilted his head and smirked at the little girl. "You have every right to touch _everything of me_."

"NOT INTERESTED." Alice pulled her hand and was about to reach for the remote shocker, but then Blood tackled her down to the floor.

Her eyes' widened as his figure towered over her, craddling her smaller body.

Blood, the Ripper, licked his lips and took her left hand. His piercing green eyes on her turquoise orbs, as he put her ring-finger into his mouth and sucked.

"Uuurgh! What the hell!" Alice whined in disgust. "You're sucking my finger!? What kind of fetish is this!? You're such a—OUCH! YOU FREAK!" Alice cried in pain as she felt him bite her ring finger.

Her hand was bleeding, he licked it, savoring her blood happily, his other hand keeping the girl sticking on the floor. Blood had marked her.

"This is a ring from me to you, master..." Blood breathed on her face. Alice glanced to the sore wounds encircling her ring finger. "You're mine...and like it or not, I won't let you go. When we're out of here...I'll lock you in. I won't let anyone touch you...see you...hear you...everything of you...will be mine."

Alice scowled at him with hatred. "This is the worst engagement ever!"

SLAM

"Yay, Dr. Gowland! This is the first time I've ever feel so happy to see you!" Alice smiled widely as she saw Dr. Gowland stood in front of the door, while they were still on the floor in a very...vulgar position. With Blood's pants still unzipped.

Black and White were at the old man's sides. White looked surprised, but he licked his lips and stared at Alice suggestively. Black, on the other hand...was blushing red and stuttering, eyes shocked.

"The...The...Th-The...THE FUCK IS—OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY VIRGIN EEEEYEES!" Black cried and covered his eyes with his palms.

Blood was already hugging Alice possessively, deadpanning at his doctor.

Dr. Gowland, on the other hand, was holding a spiked metal bat.

White clapped his hands. "My, my, aren't we full of drama today?"

* * *

**This week I'm going to update all my stories! Next, **Kokoro!


	24. Out of Here!

**Welcome to the Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Out of Here!

* * *

Black Joker was just a kid. He did crazy stuff, he had a dirty mouth that could swear at rapid pace, he was a Psychokinetic-user, HOWEVER, back to the first line, he was just a kid.

"No! NO! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? WHAT THE FFU—AACCK!" he screamed while hiding his eyes from the view before him.

On the contrary, his brother was currently enjoying it. White whistled like a wolf. "Yeah! Go! Rape her! Or kill each other!" he cheered to the scene.

The scene was a set of sexual chaos; Blood, with his pants unzipped, hugging a 13-year old girl, and glaring at a twenty-three year old doctor; Gowland, with a spiked bat, glaring back to the Ripper.

"Doctor Gowland save me!" Alice cried. "At least make him zip his pants—"

*an unzipping voice was heard*

"Alright! Let's do an awesome three-some, baby~!" Gowland cried happily while throwing away his trousers and ran towards the two.

Alice's jaw dropped, and her color was gone.

A vein popped on Blood's temple.

"Get bent." He hissed, and possessively pushed Alice behind his back. "I don't share."

Gowland pouted. "Aww, come on! It'd be awesome! You, me, Alice…What? Do you want to go from behind or—"

"SHUT UP!" Alice shrieked.

Gowland continued; "Or, oh, oral would be good too, right? Her cute lips will wrap just perfectly around your—"

"SHADAAP!" the girl snapped.

"Oooor…do you want to be inside of _me_ instead?" the doctor winked to the Ripper. "I'm straight, but I can be considerate, you know…"

Blood twitched. What? He knew that Dr. Gowland wasn't normal, but this was way out of the league. Gowland was horny, and it made him stupid and annoying.

"I'm going to have sex with Alice, and you're not going to join us." The Ripper cleared it up.

Dr. Gowland twitched. "Come on! This is how you thanked me after I saved your sorry arse when you were young? I love Alice too, you should be grateful I'd share her!"

Blood appeared very dangerous right then, and White's grin was epic.

"Boy, there's gonna be blood…" the kid chuckled.

"Oh my fucking God, are they done having sex yet?" Black asked his twin.

"You're not allowed to love her, Gowland. I love her." The Ripper then unleashed his legendary chainsaw. "And I do _not_ share."

"Okay, fine! Just pretend that you didn't know that I love Alice, and let's just have an awesome three-some!" Gowland tried again, hoping for his eldest patient to compromise (as if anyone would be _that_ stupid).

"Didn't you hear me the first time…" Blood tiredly argued. "I don't want to do three-some!"

"Come on! We can try the bridge-position! Or Triangle! Or…vespa position! Piggeh-slide…I'll teach you so many techniques! You're gonna love them!"

"Leave me alone. I'll kill you." Blood deadpanned. "Alice, we're leaving this pla—oh shit."

The room froze as they realized that the girl was gone.

Blood chuckled coldly. "Heheh…" he then snickered to the other three. "Heheheheheh…She's escaped."

"Hehehe…hahaha…ahahahah—I'm gonna kill you all and put your heads on the walls." Blood deadpanned.

"Wha—wait, Bloody, let's talk about this okay?" Gowland twitched nervously.

"Try me." White challenged.

"Are you done having sex yet?" Black asked, still closing his eyes.

"This is all your fault…you fools—"

Blood froze and then glanced around sharply, before finally staring at his palms.

"Oh no. She took my chainsaw with her."

~.X.~

Pant, pant, pant.

Alice kept running, with Blood's chainsaw leaning on her shoulder. It was heavy, but it'd be useful for…well, something?

"Heheh…Ha! Those idiots!" she panted while running. "I'm so sick of all this…heh…I'm gonna go home! Hah! Yeah! Heheh! No one's gonna stop—TAXIII!" she shrieked as a taxi passed at the speed of light, but it drove away despite her clear call.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not going away, Mr. Taxi!" Alice quickened and lingered her pace, while holding up the chainsaw. "STOP OR I'LL KILL YOU, FREAKING TAXIII!"

The taxi screeched at sudden break, because Alice caught up like a maniac just beside the driver's seat.

"Oh my God! NO DON'T KILL ME! WAAAH!" the driver shrieked as he jumped off the car and ran away.

Alice put down the chainsaw, and facepalmed. "Great. I did it wrong…Oh well, I'll just try to…drive…Crap, I don't have a license…Oh wait, it's a taxi. Do I need a license to drive it? Ha! I dunno. Whatever! I'm outta here!" she happily skipped to the empty taxi.

Throwing the chainsaw to the back seat, slamming the driver's door close, Alice stared the driver's quarter in wonder. She was just thirteen, and she had never driven a car.

"Uh…Uuhh…what…what? What do I do…? Oh yeah, start the engine…? How? Is this button—"

HOOONK

"Oh snap, wrong one." Alice grimaced and searched around. "How the heck do I start off this stuff!? Holy crap…"

"Turn the key."

"Oh…this one?" Alice turned the key, and the engine started. "Whoa…that's how you did it? Holy geezus. Now…How do I reverse?"

"I'll drive for you, if you want."

"Really? Sure—wait a second…" Alice deadpanned, and finally realized something. She turned to her side, and her jaw fell off again.

"JULIUS!?"

Julius gave a small smile. "Hey." He waved.

~.X.~

"What…? What? What?" Alice twitched, finding herself in the backseat of the taxi with the ghost-Peter, while Julius was driving in the front. Her eyes widened, and she squeezed her head with her fists.

"What…the…heck…is going on!?" she screeched, making Julius flinch, and Peter chuckled lightly.

"We're coming for you, that's all." Peter grinned. "Did you hear from the ghosts that we're staying at your place?"

Alice was still in a dumbstruck as she stared the almost-transparent Peter. "What…You're…Peter…why are you…?"

"Oh…I thought anyone had explained that!" Peter was surprised. "I'm a psychic, remember? Along with Clairvoyance, I also have Astral Projection."

"You do!?"

"Sorry for keeping it a secret."

Alice was dumbstruck again, now turning to the front in awe. She was actually going _away from Dr. Gowland_. In a taxi. With Peter and Julius. Wait, Julius?

"Julius…? Why are you here too?"

Julius glanced to the rearview, scrunching his perfect eyebrows. "Well, who'd drive if I didn't?"

"B-But how did you find me?"

"Peter told me where you are back at your place. You saved me from those women last time, so we're even now." The reclusive flatly explained. "You really look crazy when you talk on your own. I mean, I know Peter must be somewhere there, but…still…no wonder your mother is so…" Julius trailed off and shrugged.

Alice then was reminded again that the two came from her home. So they might have met her family.

"Did she come home?"

"Your mother?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "If she did, we'd be sleeping on streets. I thought you of all people would know that."

Alice fell silent as she was reminded about how her mother was.

"Oh, yeah…you're right…" she muttered, and didn't talk anymore.

Julius didn't know what Peter had said, but he kinda get the picture. He knew what kind of woman, Alice mother was; a proud, socialita, famous woman who was ashamed of her daughter's gift and instead, trying to hide her from the world.

It was Alice's mother who forced her father to send their daughter to the Amusement Asylum.

"Hey…I thought you'd be like…so crazy." Julius decided to say. Alice perked up. "I mean…This is what you've been wanting, right?" he turned to her over his shoulder, smiling sheepishly.

Alice blinked, and slowly, smiled, turning to Peter, who nodded. The girl then threw her arms to the air, hitting the car's roof.

"Yeah, that's right…" she giggled. "YEAH! I'M GOING HOME!"

* * *

**The dark days of testing has passed. The sun is shining…not really bright right now, but…ANYWAY! I'm hoooome~!**


	25. Home at Last?

_Important A/N note for a special 'Guest' at the end of this chapter!_

* * *

**Welcome to the Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

Home at Last?

* * *

Alice couldn't help it when her eyes started to water, as she stood before the house she had been leaving for months. She was nervous a little about going back, and she was worried if her mother would come home anytime.

"Go on." Peter patted her back. "Show us your dramatic streak." He grinned.

Alice cried and waltzed to the door. "Oh my God! Home! I love you home! I miss you!" she then turned to hug the mailbox. "Mr. Mailbox I missed you!" she ran to a tree. "Tree! I miss you!"

"Grass, I miss you!"

"Sandals! Sprinklers! I miss you!"

Julius and Peter dropped some big sweats upon watching the usually normal Alice had gotten really crazy as she came back from the Violence and Criminals Asylum.

"What did those people do to her?" Peter twitched, flying towards one of the windows.

"I thought Asylum is a place to make a patient normal...but this...?" Julius couldn't wrap his mind around the scene.

"Well, she _is_ dramatic, but _not_ like this." Peter laughed nervously, and then went through the wall, into the house.

Suddenly, the front door was opened, and Mr. Liddell came out, gasping dramatically. His daughter, upon noticing him, let go of the street lamp she was hugging, and gasped dramatically as well.

"Alice...? My daughter...?" Mr. Liddell whispered in amaze, taking slow steps dramatically from the porch.

"Father...?" Alice dramatically approached her father, stepping slow at first.

*Insert dramatic slow motion running 'Chariots of Fire' background music*

Julius was speechless watching the father and daughter started to be dramatic as they ran towards each other in slow motion.

"Alice...!" Mr. Liddell called.

"Father...!" Alice panted.

The two jumped into each other's embrace, and Mr. Liddell swifted his daughter off the ground and swung her around.

"You're home! My daughter is home!"

"Father I've missed you!"

Julius couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, let's continue this inside." He deadpanned and took the courtesy to drag the two in, despite it wasn't even his house.

~.X.~

Alice twitched. It felt like a nightmare, but it was real, so it was supposed to be hell. Never in a million years she could believe the view she's seeing; the patients were in her home.

Boris was sleeping on one of the sofas, Elliot fell asleep in a couch with a newspaper covering his face; Vivaldi and Gray shared another sofa. A matress was lying in the middle of the living room, and Pierce, Nightmare, along with the Tweedle Twins, were asleep on it. Ace was sleeping inside of a sleeping bag near the dining room.

"And they haven't break anything yet?" Alice whispered to her father.

"Oh, Al...you should trust your friends more." Mr. Liddell chuckled.

"I have to inform you though," Julius sighed, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Peter and I were staying in your room."

Alice twitched again, and opened her mouth, but Julius cut her off with red face.

"I didn't pry your wardrobe, I swear. Drop it, okay? I know I accidentally opened your suitcase back at the asylum, but it wasn't me who mistook it." He quickly said before she could yell.

Alice sighed in relief. "Anything else happened?"

"Not really," Mr. Liddell shrugged.

"Except that we had a hard time to keep Ace and Boris away from running around with your panties..." Julius finally said.

Alice was about to run and scream at the two suspects, but Mr. Liddell and Julius caught the girl. Julius clamped her mouth shut.

"Not now, okay? Not now. Just go to rest already!" Mr. Liddell scolded.

"Actually, why don't you take a bath first? You're covered in blood on some parts." They turned to Peter, who came down from the second floor.

Alice suddenly smiled very wide. "This is amazing! You're...we're...It's like back then!" the girl ran to hug the albino. "Everything's back to normal again!"

Peter blushed, but hugged his bestfriend back. Julius cleared his throat.

"Actually, not really. We still didn't know what to do if your mother suddenly come home." He said.

"Bathroom! I missed you~!" Alice was already running upstairs.

Peter turned to Julius and shrugged. "Guess she didn't want to hear it."

~.X.~

Her bed felt so warm, and the matress was so fluffy—it was so nostalgic, she'd like to sleep forever if she could. But then, she heard some hard-breathing nearby.

Then, she noticed that she felt something that weren't a bolster nor a pillow right at both of her sides.

She noticed that she 'grew' more arms.

Alice opened her eyes and sat up, feeling dazed. She was still sleepy. Very sleepy. She kept on staring at the wall blankly and started her brain to work.

*Now loading*

*Updating sense of time*

*Updating intelligence*

* wasn't found*

*Updating recent events*

*Initiating Process of Noticing Strangers in Bed*

Alice facepalmed. "Goddammit. I thought all of that Amusement Asylum stuff was a dream."

She glared at Ace, and then turned to the other side, to glare at Boris.

"GET OFF MY BED!"

~.X.~

"Waah! Alice is home~!" Pierce cheered and ran for a hug, but then, the Tweedles pushed him away and hugged the girl.

"Mommy!" Dee and Dum cried.

"Hey, scum! How was it? Do you still want to kill us?" Elliot's greeting made Dee and Dum abruptly let go of their 'mother'.

Alice was still trying to process her environment.

The patients were really in her house. Julius was having breakfast with her father. Boris and Ace were yawning beside her after coming down from her bedroom.

The girl shut her eyes and clamped her ears.

"No! No! This can't be true! This is all a nightmare!"

Everyone twitched at her sudden outburst.

"Okay, I gotta let that out." She sighed in relief. "Awesome. Now all of you are freeloading in my house?"

"We paid!" everyone yelled.

"Okay, I lost that one." Alice facepalmed again, and then whimpered. "What are you guys gonna do if my mom gets home!? She hates people like us! She'll throw us to the streets!"

"Let's kill your mother." Gray darkly suggested.

"She's MY mother." Alice emphasized.

"She's MY wife." Father deadpanned.

"What's the big deal?" Boris shrugged. "All matters is, now, I finally get this cute bra!" he was waving a blue sport bra, and then put it on his head. "And I'm going around with this on! As my space helmet!" he clipped the bra clipper under his chin.

Alice's jaw dropped.

"And I'm going to run around the neigborhood showing off that this s Alice's bra!"

"Hey, that sounds exciting!" the Tweedles cheered, and then took out some of her panties. "Yeah! Let's do that!" they chorused as they put the underwears on their head.

"TAKE THEM OFF YOU SONS OF—"

As the four started to ran around the house, the rest of the group gathered around Mr. Liddell; a strategy meeting.

"So you see, my wife is very stubborn. In Harry Potter slang, she's a Super Muggle. Weird things should be placed in the asylum, that's what she thinks." Mr. Liddell explained.

"Then what do we do with all those nut heads running in your house?" Julius deadpanned, pointing behind him with his thumb.

Pierce was having tea with the house mouse. "Hey, Jerry! I have a bit of cheese cake for you! My crush is home at last!"

Elliot was in the backyard, digging. "Gotta hide the spoons! Hide 'em spoons! Heheh. Heheheh!"

"Thoooong~!" Dee shrieked.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Alice brutally shrieked.

"Aliiice, stop running~! I can't hug you~!" Ace whined while chasing her.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Vivaldi's sudden scream froze the whole house. She was standing on the dining table, holding a kitchen knife. Gray was beside her, crossing his arms.

"Lady and gentlemen," Gray addressed, "Please calm down and respect the Queen, as she's going to announce and order—"

"Oh my Glob! Adventure Time's going to start~" Nightmare chirped excitedly, and everyone quickly turned to the TV.

CRASH

And they looked away after a knife went through the TV.

"Is there anything else wants my knife." Gray deadpanned coldly.

"Alright, now that we have your attention," Vivaldi jumped off the table as if she owned the house. "We know that Alice's mother would most likely throw us to the streets, but we've decided that we will commence an operation to train you petty lowlives into normal human beings!" she haughtily flicked her fingers, and Gray made a whiteboard float above them.

"We call this; Normalizing Operation! Or you can say; NO!"

"No, we don't want it!" everyone chorused.

CRASH

A knife was planted on a computer.

"Uh...I have to say something..." Mr. Liddell nervously started, but Vivy cut him.

"Everything's fine. We can easily afford to replace those. However, TVs and Computers are strictly forbidden for the time being until NO is over." The little girl reassured.

"Okay, I like this idea." Alice smiled, nodding. "But what are the programs? Do you even know how to be normal?"

Vivaldi fell silent.

She then ran to hug Alice.

"Aliiice I'm sorry...I just want to help you, huhuhu..."

Everyone facepalmed.

"So you haven't planned the programs, but you were yelling at us!?" the Tweedles protested, taking out hammer and axe.

"First rule of being normal," Alice suddenly said; "No dangerous tools being carried around without any intention of using them for work."

Dee and Dum froze. Swiftly, they hid their weapons behind their back.

"Second," the girl started again, "Spoons are used properly, and are not to be planted into the ground." She glared to Elliot, who quickly hid the spoons and stepped back to the kitchen.

Mr. Liddell hummed, and he exchanged stares with his daughter.

The two grinned.

"Alright!" Alice grinned wider. "I think I can train you to at least _act_ normal. Those who wants to sleep under warm blanket gotta agree!"

Boris groaned and held up his hand. Eventually, everyone did.

"Like I had a choice." The emo Cutter mumbled.

"I'll do my best!" Ace determinedly said to Alice. "I'll be normal for you, Alice!"

* * *

**With holidays starting and school's ending, I MIGHT be able to update everyday. I don't write long chapters unless I update weekly. Oh yeah; **

**I'm sorry about what I've said...Maybe I'll just apologize again in the next chapter.**


	26. Poisoned?

**Welcome to the Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

26. Poisoned?

* * *

Blood was having the worst time of his life right then, as he found himself sitting in the back of the car with the Joker Twins, while Dr. Gowland drove it away from Violent and Criminals Asylum. First, they lost Alice, and now he had to sit with filthy, pathetic people in the same car, and one of them was eating human's flesh!

"This police got too much fat…" White groaned and threw the dead limb he hadn't finished out of the window, and glared at the road. "I want to taste her blood again."

"Yeah, whatever fuck you're doing later, I call dibs on her eyes, got it?" Black said, his back leaning to the seat, eyes trailing off to the road.

"Don't be foolish…" Blood murmured. "Her body is mine. It's not to eat."

Dr. Gowland exploded into a laugh. "Haha! Why can't we be friends~? I'll have sex first, Blood can play with her body then, and White can take one of her limbs while Black can get her eyes!"

"…"

"I want her for myself." The three younger boys deadpanned, and then glared at each other.

"Blood Dupre," White smiled brightly (dangerously), "You do know that we're very capable psychics, don't you?"

"We can make your fucking head twists." Black deadpanned, ready to blast in his wrath.

Blood scoffed. "You don't even know what I'm capable of." He muttered, before relaxing to his seat, stroking his chainsaw lovingly. "After all, being a Ripper is not a simple thing."

~.X.~

"My wife won't be home for the next two months, so I suppose you boys can take your turn with my daugh—I mean, take your time!" Mr. Liddell laughed nervously as his daughter gave him a hard stare.

Alice twitched a little, and turned to her friends. Pierce shyly held his hand up.

"A-Alice…wh-what do we do first…?"

The girl hummed, since she didn't really plan out what to do. It was quite ironic, since she wasn't the most normal person as well, so teaching her psycho friends to act normal was…a stupid joke. The dirty-blonde shook her head and nodded in determination.

"Um, I guess…we can start with having a dinner normally!"

SWOOSH

Alice ducked in time as a fork fled past her head. It was Elliot, scowling his amethyst eyes to her.

"What's wrong with our dinner!? We eat everyday! Stupid bitch." The blond man rolled his eyes.

Alice twitched. "W-Well it wasn't normal! H-How you guys have dinner was…l-like…"

The girl was at loss for word, trying to find the right sentence to describe how they eat back in the Asylum:

Boris would eat while sitting on the table, using his pocket knife instead of silver tools.

Pierce ate under the table with his squirrels, sharing the same tray of food.

Elliot didn't use spoons but used forks, and would scream at the others if he saw them holding a spoon.

The rest would try to kill each other while spilling their food.

…

"It's just not normal!" Alice said loudly. "I mean, you guys can at least learn to eat together sitting on the dining chair around dining table! Yeah, let's do that…"

"Pfft! What's so hard about that?" Boris scoffed in amusement.

"Julius!" Alice suddenly got a great idea. "You're like, the only patient there who eats normally! Oh wait, Peter too…can you guys help me out with this?"

Julius quirked an eyebrow in annoyance. "You want me to eat with these psychos? I'll throw up." He deadpanned, remembering how Blood cut chickens with his chainsaw, the same one he used to tear up dead bodies.

"Sure, I'll do my best." Peter smiled, nodding in determination. He then glanced his ruby eyes to the navy-college boy. "Come now, Julius. You should be proud that you're reliable."

Julius groaned. "I'm tired. I've never eaten with many people! I'm a freaking hikikomori…I'll get…nausea…"

"Come on, please, at least make the others sit around the dining table for a half of an hour?" Alice pleaded, almost crying in despair.

Julius twitched and blushed.

He didn't have much choice, apparently.

~.X.~

"Honey, I'm hungry! Where's my dinner?" Ace called out for Alice in a gesture of a hungry husband calling his wife. "Or if you're not hungry yet, do you want to take a bath together—"

SWISH

"I can't eat with this idiot! Are you fucking kidding me!?" Elliot yelled after almost chopping Ace's head by throwing a steak knife.

Alice grimaced in fright. "Elliot! Don't throw knives when you're having din—"

SWOOSH

Another knife flied.

"You filthy commoner! Sit down and lower your ugly tune! We've lost our appetite!" Vivaldi yelled and planted a steak knife to the table.

Alice gaped. "Wha—Vivi that's my dining table—"

"Hey! Boobless brat! You're ruining grandpa's dining table!" Dee shrieked, slamming a fist to the table, making the dishes jumped.

"Tweedles! Please, don't—" Alice was once again cut off.

"Stupid little bitch! _You_ shut up! We're trying to have a warm dinner with mommy!" Dum yelled, flipping a plate of potato salad across the table.

CRASH

"Mm~! Potato Salad—wait, why does it have garlic in it!?" Nightmare, covered in potato salad, shrieked and started to hyperventilate and coughed blood onto the dining table. "Cough, cough! AACK! Cough! I'm dying! I can see it now! Cough! Cough!"

"Oh crap he's throwing up blood on the dinner!" Alice shrieked. "Peter, do something!"

"I'm doing _something_!" Peter yelled as he tried to save the clean dishes, but then a hand went past him shoulder, making some dishes fell and splattered onto Nightmare's blood.

"Spoon! Spoon! Gotta catch 'em all!" Elliot was busy collecting spoons from the table, and glared at Boris who was reaching for a pudding with a…SPOON!

"GIMME THAT YOU SUNNAVA BITCH!" he snatched the spoon from the Cutter, who blinked in surprise.

"Oh well~! That's why I have this baby~!" Boris shrugged with a cheerful grin as he pulled out his pocket knife and started to eat the pudding with it.

"Gimme your spoon, Rat Boy!" Elliot yelled across the table to Pierce, who shrieked and threw away his spoon before coming under the table to eat his salad.

Julius hyperventilated. "Oh no…too…too many people…too noisy…it's too…I can't take this anymore!" the navy-head then banged his part of the table with a fist, and everyone went silent in instance.

Julius glared at each one of them, and then shot a look to Elliot.

"Elliot! Get down from the table and sit!"

Elliot twitched in anger. "Why the fuck should I—"

"Just do it!"

Julius' cold snap made the blond grimaced and planted himself to the seat, finally.

"Tweedles, Vivi! Sit down and stop throwing food around! Someone take Nightmare out of here! Pierce, get up and eat your dinner on the freaking table! Boris, you can't eat with a knife, put that away! And Ace, Alice is not your wife! You're not taking bath with her!" Julius heaved out after he lashes up at all of them, and sat back.

"Goddamnit guys, it's just a dinner and you can't stay in your seats." He sighed tiredly.

…

…

"Pffft! Julius gets mad!" Boris laughed. "That was awesome! Heheh! But sorry, dude! I don't want to listen to you!" Boris stuck out his tongue, and then tried to stand up.

…?

"What?" the Cutter frowned. "What the heck? Hahaha! Why can't I…? Why am I stuck in the chair?"

"Heh! That's what you get from trying to use my spoons, son of a bitch!" Elliot mocked and returned to collect the spoons on the table, but then paused.

His chair was sticking with him as well.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened."

Everyone froze for a second, and then they turned to Gray, who sighed in boredom.

"I've done gluing the chairs, Peter White." He reported to Peter who thanked him with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Gray. Alice, I'm going to take Nightmare out. Good luck!" the albino smiled to the girl, who then got everyone's attention.

The girl shrunk at their questioning stares and felt like jumping into a hole, but cleared her throat.

"Okay, now that you guys can at least stay in your seats for three minutes, let's move on to table manners." She announced, and picked a seat that was the furthest from all of them.

"Alice? Why do you sit over there!" Ace whined, and then, despite his chair was sticking to him; he tried to walk awkwardly around the table and sat himself beside the girl, as if it was his rightful place. "Husband and wife have to sit side by side during dinner!" the brunet grinned.

SWISH

"You're not her fucking husband! You dick!" Elliot yelled furiously after throwing another fork, which went past between Alice and Ace.

"I wanna sit beside mommy too!" Dee whined and followed suit like Ace, he awkwardly moved around the table to approach the girl.

"Me too! Get lost, Ace!" Dum had a difficulty to push Ace away, having a chair stuck onto him.

"We order you to stop! It's our rightful place to sit with Alice! Banish!" Vivaldi ungracefully also tried to get around the table with the chair sticking to her.

"Okay, okay! Jesus Christ, will everybody just chill!?" Alice yelled, slamming her fists to the table, making everyone jumped (along with their chair). "I'm not sitting here then! I'll just tell you the table manners!" Alice tried to stand up, but then froze.

She glanced to Gray, who stoically sat beside Vivaldi, who's trying to stand up.

"Gray, you glued my chair too?" Alice twitched.

"…Yes."

Alice fell and planted her face to the dining table.

Everyone stared at her reaction, and exploded into laughter.

"Heheh! Alice you're so silly!" Boris chuckled.

"Stupid bitch trying to…hahaha!" Elliot snickered, ticklish by her density.

Vivaldi was laughing cheerfully, while Dee and Dum almost cried in laughter, unconsciously sitting down. Even Julius looked away to hide his laughter. Pierce giggled, finding that Alice was cute when she's being embarrassed.

"Sh-Shut up…" Alice puffed her cheeks in embarrassment. She really didn't expect Gray to glue her chair as well…

"Heheh! You're blushing!" Boris teased.

"Gotta admit, that was pretty stupid, bitch." Elliot grinned.

"Alice~ you're cute when you're all embarrassed!" Ace chuckled, poking her puffed cheeks.

Alice huffed, still with red cheeks. "Alright, alright! I know I'm not the brightest here, happy now? Can we please move on to the eating tools?" she pleaded, and everyone slowly gave her full attention.

She continued showing each silver tools used to eat different dishes. The patients glanced to Alice and picked up their own utensil whenever she's explaining one of them.

"…And this is steak knife. You see, different from the bread knife, it's very sharp, because you need it to cut the meat."

Elliot groaned and dropped his knife. "Normal people are fucking complicated! What's all with the fucking teaspoon, sugarspoon, tablespoon—they're all spoons!" he pounded the table impatiently. "Why can't stupid normal people just use three tools; fork, spoon and knife! And what's up with using silver? Though I gotta admit they're beautiful…" the blond kissed a silver teaspoon adoringly.

Alice hummed. "I don't know…maybe because it will fit properly, Elliot. I mean, you'd want to eat soup with the right tablespoon, or it will take too long if you eat the soup with a teaspoon. Then again, I'm not really sure how people say that something is proper or not…" she hung her head down. "Maybe I'm not really that normal. Maybe that's why my mom hates me."

The patients were silent, unsure what to say, but then Alice straightened her head, so they assumed she wasn't fishing for sympathy. She was just admitting that she's not…normal.

"Oh yeah, aristocrats and the higher-ups use silver tools because silver can detect poison in the food, by changing its color when coming to contact with the poisoned food."

"Eeeh! Really?" Dee gasped.

"Let's try that!" Dum took out a rat-poison and poured it into his soup. Dee excitedly dropped his spoon into Dum's soup, and the silver changed color slowly.

"Whoaaa! Wicked!" Dee awed.

"The power of Satan!" Dum gasped.

"You mean Science." Julius deadpanned.

Alice twitched. "Why do you guys have rat poison?"

…

The Tweedles exchanged stares, and then, suspiciously, glanced to Pierce, who flinched.

"Oh, you know, mom…for 'science' research!" Dum answered gleefully.

"Yeah~! We like to bring poison around…especially _rat poison_…to test…_things_." Dee grinned, eyes glancing to the frozen Pierce across the table.

…

"If you're teasing Pierce again, I won't be your mommy again." Alice threatened as Pierce started to cry onto the table. The twins gasped and pleaded.

"No! Mom! We're sorry! Stay being our mom!" they cried frantically.

"Come now, boys…finish your soup...!" Ace chuckled, and then blinked, taking the bowl of soup. "Are you guys full? Then I guess I'll finish this, then!" he cheerfully start to take a spoonful of the chicken soup, while the twins were still begging.

Boris and Elliot exchanged stares.

"Should we tell that idiot?" Boris asked, grinning.

"Don't you think we should just let him fuckin' die instead?" Elliot smirked evilly.

"Yeah~ That'll take out another competitor…" Boris grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Ace, do you want more salt?" Vivaldi gleefully said, waving a jar of Jalapeno Hot Sauce ("A drop of Explosion! Dare to challenge the Death?").

"Oh, sure, missy." Ace obliviously nodded and pushed Dum's bowl so Vivaldi could add a big load of the deadly Hot Sauce into it.

"What about a bit of pepper?" Elliot acted friendly, as he waved an insect repellent bottle.

"Hey, that'd be nice! Can you pass on my bowl, missy?" Ace nicely asked Vivi, who giggled evilly as she passed the deadly bowl of soup to Elliot, who looked like an evil wizard as he dropped the whole contain of insect repellent into the soup.

Julius sighed, rubbing his temple. "Guys, if he dies, you have to take care of his body. I'm not going to have my hands dirty with this." He said to the others.

"Promise me not to bully Pierce anymore!" Alice scolded her 'sons'.

"B-But mom! If not Pierce, then who?" Dee cried.

"He's so pitiful, mom! So hilarious!" Dum wailed.

"S-Stop talking about bullying me!" Pierce protested.

"Here, Ace! Try your soup! It must be sooo good~!" Boris cheerfully said as he passed the bowl back to the brunet, whose eyes gleamed as he took a spoonful of it again.

"Hmm~! Smells good!" he laughed, and then put a spoonful of the poisonous soup into his mouth.

Everyone: (HE ACTUALLY DRANK IT! YESS!)

BRUUUSH!

"What!?" everyone gasped as Ace suddenly spit the soup.

Boris, Vivaldi and Elliot exchanged stares, which had the telepathically meaning; _Did he actually notice!?_

"Ace! Why the heck did you spit your soup!" Alice scolded as she wiped the brunet's wet collar with a napkin.

"Hahaha! Sorry! I just remembered something I've always want to do…" Ace took a spoonful of the soup, and then shoved it…

Into Alice's mouth.

"…"

"…"

"I've always wanted to feed my wife! How does it taste, honey?"

Everyone could see the soup was still hanging in her mouth, indicated by how her cheeks were floating.

…

Boris, Elliot, Julius and Vivaldi had their jaws down. "NO! ALICE! SPIT IT—"

Gulp.

"NOOO!"

Alice twitched with a confused frown. "What? Is something wro—"

BAM

Alice fell off with her chair, her body shaking—the poisonous soup started to attack her body.

"WAAH! THIS IS ALL YOU GUYS' FAULT!" Pierce cried frantically, awkwardly trying to run to the girl with the chair sticking on him.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Julius yelled as he tried to run upstairs awkwardly, almost tripping because of the chair sticking under him, to tell Mr. Liddell that the patients just killed his daughter.

"Ace you fucking dick!" Elliot smacked the oblivious brunet, spinning to hit him with the chair sticking on him. "You just killed Alice, for fuck's sake!"

"Aaargh! Why! Why! Why did you kill our mommy!?" Dee and Dum cried, kicking Ace's shin while still sitting on their chairs.

"…" Ace's eyes were wide as he ignored the attacks from other patients; he was shocked to watch Alice was struggling in her body. Suddenly, he scowled and yelled;

"Out of my way! That's my wife you idiots! Get off, stupid chair!" Ace furiously tried to pull off the chair from his body, and then, everyone grimaced because he actually broke it into pieces, finally able to run towards Alice.

He then knelt beside the poor, younger girl, and pushed Pierce and his chair away. "Hang on, Alice!"

Pierce gaped; "Wait, what are you going to—"

His question was cut off, and everyone gaped as Ace quickly planted his lips onto the poisoned girl, slipping his tongue into the girl's throat.

"…What."

"He's making out with her!?" Vivaldi grimaced in disgust. "Eeew! Alice gets contaminated with cooties!"

"N-No…wait!" Pierce held up a hand while trying to get back up with his chair, as suddenly Ace held up his head and spit out something, and returned to suck the girl's throat. "He's…sucking out the soup…"

…

Julius came back, and went pale at the sight of Ace 'kissing' the thirteen years-old girl in attempt to suck out what remaining poison that haven't entered her blood system. He came limply with his chair still sticking on him, his face priceless.

"…Uh…"

"Jule, how's the ambulance?" Elliot scowled at him.

"Th-They're coming soon…Keep doing it, Ace." Julius said. "The doctors will have to give her something to get the poison out of her system, though." He sighed. "I think she's going to be safe for no—"

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" Mr. Liddell wailed as he ran downstairs, glaring at all of them.

…

"Mr. Liddell is…having a shovel in his hands." Gray pointed out, after being silent for so long.

"I…I trusted you boys!" the man sniffed, his shovel shivered in his hands. "B-But you killed my daughter! Y-You…I…I don't want you boys to be here! I'll kill you!"

"Wait, Mr. Liddell! Calm down!" Peter called out. "She's going to be alright! Didn't you hear what Julius had said?"

"Sh-Shut up, Peter!" the man glared at the albino, who flinched. "If not because you bring these psychos here, Alice might won't get poisoned!"

The patients, except for Ace, flinched. They were obviously hurt by what Mr. Liddell just called them; psychos. It hurt even more because he was…right. They couldn't blame or think that Mr. Liddell was being mean…he was just acting like how fathers supposed to act when their daughter's life was at stake.

Ace spit out for one last time and he glared to the girl's face. "Alice? Are you okay now? Talk to me…please."

"What just happened…?" Alice tiredly asked, and looked around, though her head was spinning. "Am I just seeing things or…my dad is bringing a shovel…?" Ace didn't answer, as he used his manpower to break the chair which was sticking to Alice.

The man dropped his shovel and ran for his daughter, pulling her into a hug. "Oh, Alice! Thank God…! I thought I'd lost you…" he sobbed and let go to watch the girl's face. "Thank God…" he sighed.

The man then glared to the rest people in the room, who flinched under his hateful gaze. Alice rubbed her temple in awful dizziness, barely noticed the sharp look on her father's face.

"Dad…why…? What…happened…?" she asked weakly.

"A-Alice…we…we didn't mean to do it…" Vivaldi sobbed.

"W-We weren't targeting you…we were targeting Ace." Elliot said, and Julius slapped him across his golden head.

"Like that's helping anything." The navy-head deadpanned.

"I'm feeling sick…can someone please tell me what the heck just happened? And why am I on the ground?" Alice groaned in pain, and weakly looked up to her father, finally noticing his expression. "D-Dad…? What's wrong?"

The man then scowled, and closed his eyes, before staring to his daughter's eyes intently and said;

"Alice, I want you to stop being friends with them."

* * *

**First of all, I'm sorry for my last A/N note, and what sucks more, my target didn't even read it -_-; I realize, I should be grateful that you guys actually review, not just being silent readers. Either way, I'm grateful that people enjoy my rubbis—I mean stories…**

**So, I'm sorry. Thank you for always supporting this fanfic, I'm such a bitch who don't know how to be grateful. I honestly appreciate you readers reviewing—just reading my stories makes me a happy girl. I think I was just under pressure back then. I guess I'll be back to keep the A/N note short for the rest of the chapters, so…**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger I guess? :P**

**Oh yeah, I'm making a poll for this fanfic! Choose your favorite patients in my profile~!**

**That's all, bye~**


	27. Not You Too!

**Welcome to the Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

27. Not You Too!

* * *

Alice never had any friends before she entered the Asylum. How would you feel if your parents told you to stop being friends with your friends?

"I want you to stop being friends with them." Dad said with a serious frown.

Alice frowned in confuse. She then turned to see her psycho friends seemed shock and pale, then glanced back to her frowning father.

...What happened? Did something happen when she passed out?

"Mr. Liddell, please, calm down—"

"Not even with Peter!" Dad cut off the albino. Peter was startled. "Just stop being friends with anyone of them. Please Alice, I'll even take you outof that Asylum."

"Wh-Why?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I don't trust them—they hurt you, Alice!Tell me, what have they done to you back at the Asylum?" Dad asked in worry.

"They never hurt—" Alice fell silent and cringed at herself. She gave the patients a stare, and they looked away.

They never hurt her? Let's see...Elliot choked her almost to death to get her spoon...Blood nearly ripped her wombs...Ace almost slit her throat on the first day...Dee and Dum actually put a leech on her...Vivaldi almost split her head under the table...

...

"I'm fine, Dad, really!" Alice laughed awkwardly. "I don't mind—NO! WHAT THE HECK!? NO!" she pulled her hair out. "Am I turning into a masochist!? This isn't fine!"

"See? They've hurt you, didn't they?"

Alice put her hands up, glaring at her Dad. "You know what, Dad? I'm totally okay. I managed to live through all that crap. If I stop being a member of the Asylum, what do I do then? Go back wearing cape and hide in my room?"

Mr. Lewis frowned deeper and then glared to the patients. "They almost poisoned you to death. What if the next time you can't make it through and die?"

"It's really better than being alone, Dad." Alice shrugged with a blush. "For the first time, I find a place where I don't mind being called crazy. Because they're crazy themselves. Not by my own mother."

Elliot looked away, scratching his head with a blush on his face. Boris coughed awkwardly. Julius crossed his arms, looking down with faint red on his cheeks. Vivaldi sobbed while Gray handed a handkerchief to her. Ace frowned sadly.

"Dad, wh-what are you doing?" Alice twitched as her Dad put a cellphone on his ear.

"Honey! Our daughter is in her rebellious phase!" he cried dramatically.

"Dad! Why are you calling Mom!?"

"_Why is that girl doing in our house!?"_ her Mom shrieked over the phone.

"B-But she's our daughter!"

"_I don't want her! Send her back to the Asylum!_"

"Ina, please!"

"_I'll go home and kick her out myself then!"_ Beep beep beep...

Everyone had their jaw down. Dad shivered as he glared at his cellphone, and then pulled his hair out.

"Oh no, what have I done?" Dad panted and heaved, grabbing his chest. "Why...Why did I call that woman—" he started to pant verociously.

"Peter, where did he keep his medicine?" Alice asked in hurry.

"Nightstand. I'll take him to lie down. Can someone help me carry him to the sofa?" Peter asked. Pierce obediently helped him to take Mr. Liddell to lie down on a sofa. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Wh-What's going on?" Julius asked.

"Panic attack." Peter said, his eyes waiting on the stairs for Alice to come. "Alice's family doesn't have the greatest gen on mental's health."

"You know what, guys?" Boris suddenly said. "We should prepare ourselves to get kicked out."

"Father-in-law! Don't worry! I will take care of your daughter!" Ace said, convincing the suffering old man.

"Someone needs to take care of that idiot now." Nightmare twitched.

~.X.~

After giving her Dad his medicine and wrapped him in a blanket, Alice and her friends cleaned the house and left without saying anything else to the man. The girl walked behind the group, couldn't help giving last glances back.

"Are you sure you're not staying, Alice?" Peter asked in concern.

"I don't want to run into Mom." Alice shrugged. "She'd eat me."

Julius stopped walking and turned to her. "Is it really okay for you to be with us?" everyone stopped to stare at him in confuse. "Aren't you going to run away and live elsewhere, like how you'd do in the Cheshire Woods?"

Alice continued on walking, getting ahead of them.

"Hey, don't ignore him!" Elliot yelled. "Your Dad is so fucking right! You shouldn't stay with us! You should go somewhere else with Peter."

Alice stopped walking, her shoulders trembled. "Are you telling me to go away now?"

"Mom..." the Tweedles mumbled sadly. "We don't want you to...but Grandpa is right."

"I'm scared of being rejected." Alice suddenly said. "I can't face my own mother; she'd reject me. I can't go to school...I can't go anywhere without being afraid of getting rejected." She said. "Actually I can, but...but I have to act; being fake. At one point, I can't stand it. Like, why do I have to pretend that I can't see ghosts? What's wrong with that?"

"N-Nothing's wrong with that..." Pierce mumbled. "It's a gift, right? If not for that, you won't be able to see Peter..."

Alice turned to them, showing her teary face. "You guys are the only ones that believe...and you guys don't mind me being myself. At first you are all so annoying and dangerous, but now...I don't mind. You're just being yourselves." She giggled, wiping her eyes. "How am I supposed to get away from you guys?"

Ace came straight out and hugged her. "Aww, I love you too, Alice~!"

"Hey! Don't take your chances!" Elliot yelled.

"That's too sweet, really." Boris said with his still grin, though a faint blush on his face.

"Get away from our Mom!" Dee and Dum tried to hit the brunet.

Nightmare chuckled, but then stared up to the evening sky. He then turned to Peter.

"But where do we go now?" he asked. "I wonder if the Asylum has been repaired."

"I'm not sure," Peter shrugged. "It's only been a few days."

"Do not fear!" Vivaldi suddenly said out loud. Everyone turned to her. "We have confirmed our next destination. Mr. Gowland will soon pick us up!" she showed off Mr. Liddel's cellphone which she snuck away.

"D-Don't tell me we gotta live in his house..." Julius twitched.

"Fortunately not." Gray stoically said. "He has an old hospital that he had arranged to be our new treatment place."

Boris laughed. "Oh, what do you know? We're going back to the Amusement Asylum!"

"Isn't this going to be a new one?" Nightmare commented.

"Meh, are you kidding?" Alice laughed. "If you guys are there, it's absolutely Amusement Asylum." She beamed. "Maybe I'm really crazy. But maybe that's what it takes to be happy. I don't mind, then!"

Boris' eyes softened and his grin turned into a warm smile. Elliot grinned widely, with unnoticed flush on his face. Dee and Dum grinned to each other. Vivaldi giggled, and Gray couldn't help but smile.

Julius scoffed with a small smile. Pierce looked down shyly but smiled widely. Peter laughed and patted his bestfriend's back. Nightmare chuckled happily. Ace was unusually shocked, his eyes wide as he stared at the girl.

"You're wrong, you know?" Ace suddenly said.

"Huh?" Alice was taken aback.

Ace grinned widely. "It's Amusement Asylum anywhere, as long as I'm with you, Alice." He then stepped forth and stared at the girl intensely.

"What...?" Alice asked nervously, ready for a random stuff to happen.

Suddenly, Ace chuckled again before coming close and finally the distances between them were gone as he put his lips on hers, sweetly.

...

...

Then Ace pulled the back of her neck and tried to push his tongue into her mouth—

"OI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Everyone shrieked and pulled Alice away from the brunet.

Alice dropped her jaw. "Wha...? WHAT?"

"Hey! What's-your'faces! What are you doing? You're ruining my french-kiss!" Ace angrily said.

"Ace! You can't just kiss me randomly like that!" Alice yelled, her face was burnt.

"Of course I can! I love you!" this time, Ace said it with an intense gaze on the younger girl, and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Y-You can't!" Pierce yelled out of nowhere. "I love her first!"

Alice's jaw broke.

"That's not right, you see?" Peter calmly started. "I've been with her to longest. I've love her first." He said honestly.

"What...?" the thirteen years old girl twitched.

"Shut the fuck up, scum!" Elliot angrily yelled. "This girl is mine!" the blond put his hand on top of her head firmly.

"I knew it. This can't possibly work." Julius groaned, rubbing his temples. "Why do we have to love the same girl? Gray can use a rival." He angrily stated with a blush.

"What!? Not you too, Julius!" Nightmare complained. "No! This is my woman! I will have her to be my vampire bride!" he stubbornly said and grabbed the girl's hand.

"EH?"

"Oh no, all of you love Alice too?" Boris purred on her ear.

Everyone fell silent at his sudden exclamation.

'_TOO!?_' Alice shrieked in her mind.

Boris' grin grew wider.

"Because I think I love her as well."

"You stupid idiot! I thought you hated her!" Elliot yelled.

"I don't hate her. Why would I? It was love at the first sight..." Boris purred again, snuggling his head to the girl's hair.

"No!" suddenly she was pulled with force between Dee and Dum. "None of you deserves her!"

Alice flinched. Oh no...no...don't say it—

"Alice is ours!" the twins said, taking out their hammer and axe.

"No~! How dare you stupid little brats! This is my Alice you're talking about!" Everyone froze as they turned to see Dr. Gowland stomping his way to them, and then hugged the thirteen years-old girl. "Awww Alice, what do I do now? You're so popular! We have to do three-some...four-some...crowd-some! Or should we take turns with you?"

"Hands off, fucking stupid doctor!"

SMASH

Dee and Dum groaned in pain while Dr. Gowland abruptly let go. Alice gasped as she was pulled by another pair. Black held up a whip, while White wrapped his arms around her.

"We're sorry, but we've already staked our claim." The gentler Joker smirked.

RRR...RRR...rrr...

Everyone froze and turned at the familiar roaring machine voice. Blood expressionlessly walked into the crowds with his chainsaw on his shoulder. His face was nonchalant, but his green eyes were super cold.

"Are you idiots really that desperate to kiss my chainsaw?" he asked lazily, then pointed at the girl with his chainsaw. "That is my woman you're holding there."

...

"Let. Go."

RRR...RRR...rrr...

BAM

Alice fainted like the idiot she was.

SCREECH

Everyone gasped as suddenly, their knives, axe, hammer, chainsaw and other weapons fell on the ground, and they couldn't move. Vivaldi came forth with Gray behind her, his hands up.

He was using his mind control to stop them from moving.

"By the power invested in us by this powerful boy," Vivaldi started, "The lover shall not be the shiniest of you turds!" the little girl then bow down to carefully sat up the older girl. "This is why boys are so stupid! She's a girl, not a prize! You can't go jump all out on her about your petty feelings!"

Everyone fell silent and didn't try to resist anymore as Gray let go of his power on Dr. Gowland.

"Take your minibus, Dr. Gowland. We have to settle this on the asylum." Vivaldi commanded, becoming the most mature of them all. She then glared at each one of them coldly.

"We hope you understand that Alice wouldn't like it if you try to kill each other while she's out cold."

They nodded obediently. Gray freed them from his power and sighed. As the minibus came, he used his telekinesis to move the girl's body into the vehicle, not letting others to touch her.

"Hey? Why can't she sit beside me?" Gowland whined.

Everyone exchanged glares.

"I wanna sit beside Alice!" Ace roared and ran to the minibus.

"NOO! I will!" Pierce shrieked and raced.

"Get away from her, you scum!" Elliot yelled, throwing his spoons sharply and chased them away with butcher knife.

"Heheh, idiots." Boris chuckled as he managed to sit beside Alice and hissed at everyone who tried to sit on the other side.

Vivaldi facepalmed.

"Someone's gonna get killed."

Gray nodded obediently.

"I agree, Princess."

* * *

**I never thought that I actually get to this point of story. Vivaldi's line was taken from Epic Rap Battles of History, Abe Lincoln in Mitt Vs Obama.**


	28. So Nervous!

**Welcome to the Amusement Asylum!**

* * *

28. So Nervous!

* * *

The new asylum building was an old hospital. Alice glanced around her new room, sensing how it felt so familiar. She could sense many ghosts surrounding the building. It had better rooms for the patients, though.

Right now, she was just hiding in her room.

Well, she had no friends whatsoever before entering the Asylum, let alone a boy confessing his undying love to her. And _this_ happened.

...But no. Not just one. THIRTEEN. One of them was a grown up man.

"What are you doing here alone...?" Alice gasped when a head came out of her bed. It was a woman's ghost. A beautiful ghost with long pale blonde hair.

"Wh-Who are you?" the girl sighed. "You almost give me a heart attack."

"Sorry, teehee..." the ghost fully floated out of her bed. "I'm Crysta Snowpidgeon. I was a nurse here..."

"Okay...was this your room?"

"Yes...This was my room...But I don't mind...if you have it...teehee..." Crysta giggled again and floated around the room.

"What was...bothering you...?" the beautiful ghost asked with her longing soft voice.

Alice was contemplating whether to tell or not. Could she trust this ghost? Then again, she's a ghost...But then again, Peter and Gray were psychics too! What if she told them? ...Then again, why would she? ...Alice needed to get it out of her system, so...

Maybe she shouldn't tell her straight off, though. She thought of an idea.

"You know that ducks eat worms, right?"

"Yes...teehee..."

"So there were thirteen ducks quacking for worm...there's only one worm, though. So how do you decide which duck gets the worm?" Alice mentally banged herself to the wall; she just analogued herself with a worm, and the patients...as ducks!? Seriously?

Crysta hummed while floating around slowly, tapping her pale, transparent chin.

"So you're...courted...by thirteen boys...?"

"Yes—WHAT? NO!" Alice frantically held her hands and waved them. "I said ducks! Ducks!"

"Teehee...sorry...I got off-track..." Crysta giggled lamely and hummed again. "Hmm...thirteen ducks and one worm...this is difficult...because the worm doesn't have feelings for the ducks...possibly even afraid of them..."

Alice laughed nervously.

'_That's kind of...true.'_

Crysta hummed again. "I think...It will be best...if the worm is given to the duck which needs it the most..." she smiled to Alice sleepily. "...If one of the ducks...is...suffering too much...and hungry...and maybe even dying...then it needs the worm very much...right?"

"So I have to choose one of them who's very sad?" Alice blinked.

"...'I'...?" Crysta frowned.

"Wh—Huh? Did I said 'I'? I mean...I have to choose to give the worm to the one who's very sad, r-right? Eheheh!" Alice laughed nervously and got off her bed.

"Y-Yeah, so...I'm hungry! Bye, Crys!"

SLAM

There she went just like that. Crysta giggled as she floated around the room happily.

"Good luck...Little Worm..."

~.X.~

She can't. She just can't face them! Alice walked back and forth between going to the new canteen or hiding in her room again. She's too embarassed! What should she say? How should she act?

"A-Alice...?"

Alice flinched and turned to see Julius, exiting the room beside hers. It was a library.

"J-Julius...hey..." she greeted awkwardly.

(Awkward silence)

...

(More awkward silence)

...

"I...I'm going to get breakf—"

"Are you okay n—"

...

They just started to speak on the same time. Julius wanted to curl up and die. Alice wanted to bang her head to the wall as always. Both were blushing. The two stared at each other, then looked away shyly.

"Y-You talk first." Julius said.

"I'm going to...get breakfast." Alice said, shivering. "B-But I..." she paused, and frowned.

"What?" Julius asked curiously.

The girl turned to him and tilted her head in confuse. "I just realize, I don't know where the canteen is!"

Julius' eyes were wide, and he hid his mouth with his hand. Blushing madly.

'_Don't tilt your head and stare up at me like that...your eyes are too cute..._' he thought.

Alice looked away from his intense gaze, blushing as well.

...

"Julius, stop blushing! This is too awkward, I feel like dying!" she snapped finally.

"S-Sorry."

~.X.~

The canteen was on the first floor. There was no other nurse in there like in the old Asylum, but oddly enough, it was more peaceful. For example, Alice didn't see the Tweedles playing axe and hammer, or Elliot running around for spoons.

When she entered the canteen with Julius though, Alice flinched and prepared to run.

Ace was there, eating alone. He noticed her and smiled widely. The girl was prepared for a marathon.

"Hey, Alice! Hey, Monrey!"

...

'_...He's not glomping at me._' Alice thought, half-relieved, half-suspicious, and as she walked to the bench, she froze and glared at the brunet.

"S-Since when did you remember Julius' name!?" she yelled in shock.

Ace blinked, and sighed, looking lonely. He glanced coldly at Julius, who just scowled stubbornly.

"Since he confessed his love to you." Ace answered.

Julius blushed and awkwardly walked away to get his breakfast. Alice twitched in more confusion.

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't you understand it, Alice?" Ace asked tiredly. "I remember everything that relates to you...including people who loves you." He sighed and finally stared into the girl's eyes. "I want to be the only one who loves you, but then again, it's impossible, huh?" he smiled.

Alice had hid her red face behind her hands. "S-Stop...Ace...the word 'love' is too...powerful!" she finally banged her head to the table. "I...I lost my appetite. S-See you guys..." she then left the canteen awkwardly.

Ace watched her left with longing stare, then glared at Julius, who was also watching _his_ girl, with a small smile on his perfect face.

"Don't chase her." The brunet suddenly said, making the navy-head flinch.

Julius scowled coldly to the brunet. "Why should I listen to you?"

"I need her." Ace said with an unusual cold scowl. "You go and marry your grandmother."

"Shut up. You go and marry Arnold Schwazernegger."

~.X.~

Just some steps after the canteen was gone from sight, Alice had to encounter the Jokers. They stared at them with different gazes. White raised his eyebrows with his usual smile, and Black scowled at her presence, gazing into her eyes intensely.

"Hey Shortie Twins." Alice deadpanned. Whatever happens and whatever they might do, she couldn't possibly date little prats. They're even shorter than—

"..." Alice twitched.

"Hello, Alice? Something wrong?" White asked, walking towards the older girl.

"The fuck are you staring at?" Black spat angrily.

Alice then put a hand up and compared her height to the Jokers.

"...You boys grow tall so quickly." Alice said, shivering and looked down awkwardly. Great, now the heights couldn't be a reason anymore. They're already an inch taller than her! They're just ten!

"Eheheh, of course! We're boys!" White grinned.

"Why the fuck is that a problem, bitch?" Black deadpanned.

Alice was flustered, confused as to answer, and looked down, fiddling with her fingers. "W-Well...n-now I can't...look down on you two anymore...r-right? It makes me...nervous to look up to you..." she said, glancing up at the two.

...

'_Don't act shy like that..._' the twins thought a lot.

'_It makes me want to eat you...'_ White grinned wider.

'_...fuck. Now I want to hug this bitch..._' Black looked down with a hard blush. He then groaned and braced himself, looking down at her. _'Just fucking do it, Black._'

"Oi," he said sharply.

"What?"

Black offered his hand while glancing away, faint blush on his face. "Can I h...hold your hand, bitch?"

Alice froze. White froze.

"Do you have to call me a bitch while you're at it?"

"Can I just fucking hold your hand?"

"Do you have to cuss in all sentences?"

"Just fucking do it or I'll fucking kill you!"

"O-Okay! Okay! Spare me!" Alice flinched and grabbed Black's hand tightly. "Now what? What do you boys want from me anyway? I don't even—White! You too?" she frowned as White had clung to her other arm.

"Let's walk around this new asylum! Don't wanna waste the chance to hold you, right?" he teased.

"Aaargh...I don't know what to respond..." Alice was flushed as she looked down, while the Jokers dragged her away.

'_...Stop being so shy and sweet all of the sudden..._' White and Black nervously thought.

'_...Now I really want to lick her._' White silently sighed.

'_...Fuck me. Must...not...push her...to a wall..._' Black was all silent.

~.X.~

Now Alice preferred the old Asylum; happy trigger knife-swinging patients everywhere. She felt like she could just die because it was all quiet and awkward. She even for the second time, wished that Dr. Gowland was there to make noises.

There were improvements on the treatment, though.

She met Pierce who was learning animals from the picture books, awkwardly telling her about some facts he read about some animals. He even told her that the other patients had their own favorite books too in the library.

When she went to visit the library, she had to bump to Nightmare. He had many vampires books beside him, and told Alice that he wanted to write a books filled with real facts about vampires.

"Twilight is all wrong!" Nightmare exclaimed dramatically. "We don't sparkle! Besides, why would a high-breed race as us fall in love for such a plain woman like Bella Swan?" he sighed.

"...Hm. But now that I think about it, I'm plain too." Alice pointed out.

"Oh, no, no!" Nightmare chuckled and scooted closer to the girl. "I think I meant to say that Bella can't really do anything. You see, like cakes, people prefers the plain ones; we will never get tired of them! As I will never get tired of you, dear Alice."

Alice didn't answer, as she contemplated on what she had done all this time. What she had done to those patients anyways? The girl exited the library.

She could only remember shocking Blood, escaping the Asylum and got caught by Boris, trying to save a patient from drowning, but she forgot that she couldn't swim, she even tried to leave her friends when they were in Cheshire.

...

"What have I been doing with my life!?"

"Growing boobs, I guess."

Boris appeared out of nowhere, groping her like old times. "They've grown a bit..." he commented with his everlasting grin.

SLAP

"And you're never grown even one bit..." Alice growled after slapping the Cutter. Boris laughed while holding his stinging cheek.

The boy then fell silent as he noticed the girl was sighing in deep thought.

"What is it?"

"What?"

"What you've been doing with your life?" Boris asked with a concerned stare. "What's on your mind?"

Alice puffed her cheeks and glanced away. "Did you mean what you say?"

...

"Are you talking about me loving you?"

Alice hid her face behind her hands. "Y-Yes...can't you just say 'like-like'? I'm probably allergic to the word 'love'..."

Boris blinked, and chuckled. "Always so quirky, huh? Yes, I like-like you. I meant it." He said this with a fiery gaze, that Alice couldn't bear to look at him.

"Why?" she finally asked, still not looking at him.

Boris hummed and observed the girl up and down. "Well, you're not ugly. You have boobs, unlike Vivy. Then again...the nurses back then also have boobs." Boris laughed. "Oh, Alice, you're so silly! Why won't I like-like you? You care for me!" he smiled like usual.

Alice frowned again. "I don't know...You said that I don't, right? I can't even remember...How do you know that I care?"

Boris laughed again and then pulled her down to sit on the floor in front of the library.

"You've done so much to us, don't you see?" he asked, his grin was still. "Well, maybe you acted careless and all, but...You helped Julius out of his crate, right?"

"To get my underwears."

"...Oh yeah. Hmm...You let Pierce win VIP Award."

"You said it was for my advantage so you guys won't be too violent."

"Yes, but I think it's more because you want to see our better side." Boris grinned wider. "You don't leave us despite you're not chained when we're in the woods."

Alice didn't respond, so Boris kept attacking.

"You saved the Tweedles, you even jumped for Pierce. You saved Julius' life from Gray's Slender Man. You..." Boris fell silent as he stared into her eyes. "You can't be asking me if you care or not, Alice. Do you care about us or not?"

Alice looked down and nodded once. "Very much."

Boris had his eyes wide, and he had a genuine smile; unlike his usual, forced smile. "We're the one who should ask you, Alice. What have we done to you that make you care?"

The girl puffed her cheeks and glared at Boris impatiently. "Well, you guys accept me. That's like, the best thing anyone have ever done for me…Boris, why are you—"

"Sssh…" Boris had pushed the smaller girl to the wall and leaned closer. "…Let's stay just like this a little bit longer."

"I-I'll get cramp."

Boris didn't budge.

"I…I have a bad breath."

He grinned wider.

Alice gulped. "I…I…I gotta pee."

…

The girl pushed Boris away and frantically ran. Boris blinked in surprise, and then exploded into laughter, hiding his blushing face.

'_Aww…that's so cute!'_

~.X.~

She really did, went to a restroom. After done with the nature's call, Alice sighed and carefully looked around to make sure no patients were around. But then a knife flew to the wall just beside her.

"Wh—What in the heavens was that!?" Alice gasped, and then noticed there was a note under the knife's point.

**Come to Our room. –Vivaldi**

The girl saw Gray, gesturing his hand to follow him to a turning point in the corridor. After walking a while, Gray stopped in front of a door and opened it. Vivaldi got off her bed. Her room was filled with papers.

"Vivy…you're drawing lots of crown." Alice commented awkwardly. On each paper, there was a golden crown with ruby decorating it. Vivaldi threw away her crayons and grabbed her trustworthy teddy bear.

"Yes, it's my obsession!" Vivaldi said. "I'm a Queen…or at least, I will be a Queen…I have to be a Queen…I have to…I have to…" the purplette mumbled darkly.

Alice shivered. "S-So, why do you want me to come here?"

"Oh yes." Vivaldi woke up from her mind. "Gray, serve us and the guest some tea, while we discuss the plan."

"Certainly." Gray bowed.

Vivaldi gestured Alice to sit on her bed. Awkwardly trying not to sit on her pictures, Vivaldi started to speak.

"So, We suppose that you've realized that the other patients are dead-set on claiming you as theirs?"

"Obviously." Alice blushed.

"Do you ever worry about them attacking each others?" Vivaldi asked, receiving her cup from Gray.

Alice nodded vigorously. "Yes. After seeing them…They started going their own ways, as if they'd kill each other if they see each other…Oh God…" the girl sighed. "What do I do? What is going on? Why is this happening? _Why can't we be friends…? Why can't we be friends…?"_

"As much as We love that song, there's no time to be off track!" Vivaldi scolded.

"Sorry."

"Her Majesty wants you to do something." Gray suddenly spoke, still in his stoic way. "Next April will be her last month of treatment. As well as for some patients; Blood, Boris, Ace, Elliot…the Tweedles. They will all be returned to society; or in Blood's case, to the court and hospital for last check up."

Alice nodded. "Okay…what do I do?"

Vivaldi crossed her arms. "We want you, Alice, to not answer their feelings until April comes."

The thirteen years-old psychic frowned. "Oh…You want me to tell them…to wait?"

Gray and Vivaldi nodded. "Tell them to wait and not attack each other. Tell them, that you're still new to this and never thought of dating yet. The least this will do is to prevent them from killing each other and possibly from murdering Dr. Gowland."

Alice blinked. "Hey, that's okay, right?"

"It's not okay!" the two deadpanned and Alice flinched.

"Okay, I was just joking!"

"If Dr. Gowland gets killed, we will be moved to other mental doctor and have to redo the whole treatment! Do you want to stay here for another year?" Vivaldi explained impatiently.

Alice shivered. "N-No! Alright. I'll do as what you say."

~.X.~

The hospital-asylum's garden was filled with the patients, sitting down on the grass in a circle. Glaring murderously at each other.

"Hey guys!" Peter greeted cheerfully as he arrived, but he blinked as everyone glared at him coldly. "Hm? Is there something on my face?"

"Scum." Elliot growled, leaning against a tree, then froze as he felt the tree was stumbling upon him.

RRR

"Hey! Blood you fucking scum!" Elliot dodged and the tree fell off onto the ground. Blood sighed and cleansed his chainsaw, then stared at the blond boredly.

"You're always so loud, Elliot."

"You almost fucking kill me, you scum!"

Blood nodded. "Yeah, almost…next time it will work, don't worry."

Elliot was about to yell at him, but then an axe was thrown past between them. The two glared to Tweedles who glared at them back.

"Why are you guys here!?"

Blood raised his eyebrows. "We could ask you the same question."

"For Alice, of course!" Dee and Dum chorused.

Elliot scowled. "What? She asked me to come here too!"

"I wonder why…" Blood hummed.

"M-Maybe she wants to talk to us…" Pierce suggested, and the group gave him a cold glare. "F-Forget I said anything."

Blood scoffed, and gracefully dodged a knife. He then glanced to Black Joker, who glared back furiously.

"I will fucking kill everyone here." He announced.

"No, what about a tournament?" White suggested cheerfully. Everyone turned at him. "The last man standing gets the girl." He smirked evilly.

Pierce started to dig a sanctuary hole. Peter frowned sadly and sighed. Julius shook his head firmly.

"Don't do stupid things just yet." He told everyone. "You guys should just sit down and shut up. I'm sure Alice won't love anyone who hurts her friends." He said warningly especially for Black, who spat and looked away.

Alice peeked the outdoor from the window.

Blood was sitting on a tree trunk he had cut down with his chainsaw, waiting boredly, disgusted to be compiled with the others. Elliot was leaning on a tree, playing a fork as if he wanted to plant it onto someone's head. Dee and Dum were playing with their axe and hammer, but their eyes sharply glanced to the other patients murderously. Dr. Gowland wasn't there.

Alice inhaled and exhaled deeply before finally joining the group.

"H-Hey, psycho—I mean, hey guys…" Alice flinched when they greeted back in high spririts. Great, she felt like a kindergarten instructor now.

"…"

Everyone frowned and leaned their ear closer. "What did you just say?"

"…"

"Alice, did you even say something?" Nightmare twitched.

Alice cleared her throat and glared at her shoes.

"C-Can you give me some time…?" she murmured louder.

Blood was the first to speak up with a straight face.

"What do you mean by that?"

Alice mentally groaned kept fiddling with her fingers, still glaring at her shoes as if they were the most interesting stuff in the world.

"I never had any boys asking me out until yesterday, you know? I don't even expect any of this. I mean, you were all happy-trigger-weapon and yell around as if you don't give a care to the world…So…I never think that this kind of situation is possible." The girl sighed. "And this love and dating stuff…they're new to me. It makes me…nervous."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at this, and then warily glared at each other again. Boris had a bored expression on his face, but then he exploded into laughter, making the others have their attention to him.

"Aww, Alice! Don't worry about that, you silly! We're all noobs here just like you about love and all that!"

Alice blinked in confusion. "H-Huh?"

"We're all too busy getting judged by society that we don't care about what others think anymore. We never even thought of love until you come, Alice." Peter smiled and shrugged to the others. "We've being judged for our mentality, so for us, it's probably the first time that someone sees us as a person, and give us this warmth…"

Everyone looked away, slightly embarrassed by what Peter had said. Alice nodded understandingly, and then took another breath to conceal the last quest.

"I have another request for you guys…" everyone looked up at her with super-interest, making the girl dropped a sweat. She cleared her throat and said loudly.

"Please don't be violent to each other until I decide!"

Everyone dropped their back on the grass at this. Except for Pierce and Julius, who sighed in relief. Their lives were saved for now. Black narrowed his eyes on her.

"You fucking serious?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." Alice laughed nervously and waited for their response.

"…Okay…" they murmured half-heartedly, throwing glares once in a while.

Alice sighed in relief. Yes, she did it! She probably had saved them all from another Asylum treatment! She then realized something else as she watched the patients before her.

They did this for her. They cared for her. Alice gasped to herself in surprise.

That only meant…they really do like-like her…

The girl suddenly giggled warmly and wiped her watery eyes. She didn't know this could be possible. Her mom judged her as crazy, her father just pitied her…she had no friends, people thought she was just being needy of attention…It was so lonely. But now, seeing everyone, the patients around her, she never…felt…so happy.

She couldn't thank enough. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this. Because they accepted her for who she was…She never felt so happy. She owed them a great deal.

She sobbed and sniffed.

Everyone froze as they realized the girl was crying.

Julius quickly asked in worry. "Hey, Alice…are you okay?"

Alice laughed a bit and furiously wiped her face. "No…It's just that…Thank you…I love you guys very much, I don't even—" Alice flinched as she noticed what she had just said. "Wha—Uh, I mean…S-Sorry! They just slipped…"

She clamped her mouth as she noticed that everyone was blushing.

Alice mentally screamed. That moment, she knew that they really…like-like—no. They really, _really_ loved her. She didn't know how could she deserve such intense feelings, and she was worried what will come out of this.

"Alice, what do you mean by that?" suddenly Ace spoke after a long time, he, for the first time, stared at the girl with a frown.

Alice opened and closed her mouth, and got more nervous when everyone stared at her curiously.

"Ah…uh…well, it's normal right? To…To love your friends! Ahahaha! Eheheh…" she laughed nervously when everyone started to glare at each other again.

"I'll make her love the most!" Nightmare suddenly declared.

"Fuck off!" Black yelled with red-face.

"Hey, hey, Alice, what do you like the most?" White took advantage.

"You stay away from her, fucking scum!" Elliot yelled.

"Why can't we be friends…Why can't we be friends…? Why can't we be friends…?" Peter was singing nonchalantly, already sitting on a tree's branch.

"HEY DUCKS!"

…

…

Alice panted as she was sweating, after calling everyone 'ducks'. The patients twitched and turned at her in disbelief.

"What did you just call us…?" Boris gaped.

"Ducks…?" Julius frowned in confuse.

"Do you have something to say, Alice?" Peter asked in concern.

"Uh…"

Everyone waited for her attentively.

…

Alice took a deep breath, and then said with a straight face;

"I-I'm going to clean the toilet! Bye!" she waved hastily and ran to the hospital building.

Everyone gaped and stared at each other.

…

'_Nice save, Alice.'_

* * *

**What's the title of the song in this chapter? What's your favorite part?**

**And hey, check out our newest collab; **'Sonatina della Romance'** in our collab account, BeeCatDuck! **

**It's a crack between Crysta and Gowland. Alice will be there too, but her pairing is still undecided. Pretty much, the story is about Crysta going to a music academy, and when she's supposed to pursue Sidney, she falls for her teacher, Gowland.**

'Sonatina della Romance' **by BeeCatDuck (Elise the Writing Desk, BrokenBlackCat, ImADuckQuack)**


End file.
